Stefan and Caroline - Not In The Job Description
by LauraJean1992
Summary: What happens when Caroline starts work as Stefan's personal assistant?
1. Chapter 1

CAROLINE'S POV:

I stood outside on the sidewalk, staring at the glass building in front of me – Salvatore Enterprises. My heart was pounding in my chest as I looked at all the people inside, all busy doing something. It was the first day of my new job as personal assistant to Stefan Salvatore, co-owner of Salvatore Enterprises and I was terrified. The company was huge and had designed or co-owned every form of magazine and advertisement in the whole of Virginia. Taking a breath, I made my way through the revolving door and into the main reception area, seeing men in smart and sharp suits, and perfectly preened women clicking about in their heels. I felt uncomfortable, underdressed and out of place. Finding the reception desk, I approached and saw a woman sat at the computer on the other side. She was filing her nails, laughing at something someone was saying on the other end of the earpiece she was wearing. Swallowing a lump in my throat, wondering what I should do to get her attention, she looked up and smirked, looking me up and down before ending her call, forcing a smile onto her face…

"Can I help you?" she asked

"My name's Caroline Forbes. I'm Mr. Salvatore's new assistant." I informed her

"Which one?" she questioned

"Excuse me?" I inquired

"Damon or Stefan." she replied "The Salvatore brothers. Who's assistant are you?"

"Oh, right. Stefan Salvatore. I don't know where to find him or where I need to be…" I admitted

Holding her finger up to silence me, my mouth snapped closed and I watched in shock as she dialled a number and started to talk through her earpiece once more as she looked at something on the computer screen…

"Good morning, Stefan. I have someone in reception or you. Her name's Caroline or Karen or something. She's your new assistant." she informed him "So she says. Okay, I'll send her up. Thank you."

She ended the call and turned away from me, taking something from the printer. Setting it on the desk, she smiled at me… "Your visitor's badge. You'll get a proper one if he decides to keep you. He wasn't expecting you but said he'll see you. Take the elevator to the top floor, and it's your first door on the left. You'll be instructed from there."

STEFAN'S POV:

I hung up the phone after being informed I had a new assistant starting today, one I had no idea about. Moving from my office, I made my way through to Damon, finding him sat in his chair behind his desk, his wife Elena sat opposite him…

"Why do I have a new assistant starting today when I didn't even hire one?" I asked

"Morning to you too, brother," he greeted me "oh, and that would be because I hired one. She's nice, a little uptight but she seems like she'd be a good match for you."

"I don't need an assistant, Damon." I sighed

"Your office says otherwise." he replied "Take the gesture, Stefan. Get her to do your filing or something. My assistant is perfect."

"Hey," Elena proclaimed "I'm not your assistant. I have to go otherwise I'll be late for work. Don't forget we have dinner with your mother tonight…"

"I don't see what the problem is, Stefan." Damon admitted as Elena left "You know I want more time out of the office to spend with Elena. You can't do it all on your own, you need help."

"I don't need some clumsy blonde intern who probably can't use a coffee machine to follow me around like a lost puppy." I informed him, a cough coming from behind me as I was about to continue "And you are?"

"I'm the erm… I'm the clumsy blonde who's here to follow you around like a lost puppy." she replied, tucking some hair behind her ear

"I'm sorry," I sighed, moving over to her "I just had no idea that I had an assistant starting today. I guess I should show you where you're going to be and what you're going to be doing." I admitted as I shut Damon's office door behind me

Leading her down the corridor, I pushed open a door… "This is where the old assistant worked. Make yourself comfortable. There's coat hooks and things there and the computer and everything there. I'll get the IT people to come and set you an account up. I'm just through the door there. You can call me if you need me; number one on the phone will you give you the direct line to me."

"Great." she replied "Oh, wait, what do I call you? Do I call you Sir? Mr. Salvatore? Stefan? What?"

"Not Mr. Salvatore," I informed her "reminds me too much of my father. Stefan will be fine. Is that all?"

"Yep. Actually," she proclaimed as I was about to leave "you have a meeting in 10 minutes with Vision magazine. I took the liberty of printing the notes of their brief and all the details of who will be attending the meeting for you. Anyway…"

"You did this?" I questioned

"When I was offered the job, I did my research and was given your schedule for the next month, so everything for the next month is all organised and set up into files for you. I like to be prepared. Fail to prepare, prepare to fail is what my mother always said." she admitted

"Wise words." I replied

"I like to think so. And for the record, I make a kick-ass cup of coffee." she informed me "Although I draw the line at cappuccino. All that froth is unneeded."

"Well I guess I should get this read before the meeting then…" I admitted

"No need. I memorised it all so you can keep the file," she replied "we should get going. You have to be the first there to make the clients feel like you know what you're doing, not that you don't know what you're doing. Of course you know what you're doing. You're obviously good at what you do because you wouldn't be the co-owner of a multi-million dollar company at 23. I'm going to stop talking. Sorry, I tend to babble when I'm nervous."

I smiled at her warmly and moved to the door, pulling it open… "After you."

CAROLINE'S POV:

I sat to the left of Stefan in the meeting with Vision, watching him talk through the business proposal, the head of Vision magazine listening intently…

"Now would be the time to tell me any ideas you're having…" Stefan admitted

"I was thinking of using a family scene with children acting as parents." he informed Stefan

I pursed my lips together as he continued to speak, quickly bowing my head and jotting down some notes…

"Is there a problem?" the head of Vision magazine questioned

I looked up, seeing he was looking back at me… "No. No problem."

"Then why did you have a look of distaste on your face when I was speaking?" he asked

"She has no problem," Stefan interjected "she's new…"

"No, if she has something to say," he replied "what's your name?"

"Caroline Forbes." I informed him "Sorry, I didn't mean to offend anyone…"

"You didn't. Feel free to speak the truth. You didn't approve of our proposed concept?" he inquired

"It's not that I don't think it's a good idea. It is, but the concept is overused. Your company used the family beach scene two years ago. Times are changing and I think you could use something more modern and appealing to attract your ever rising range of readers." I admitted

"What is it that you suggest then?" he asked

I swallowed a lump in my throat, glancing at Stefan who was sat with his arms folded across his chest…

"I would use a beach scene too," I informed him "but I'd have it as a sunset. The silhouette of a couple holding hands like they're in their own little bubble with everyone and everything else around them insignificant. Then the slogan could be "Visualise the future." I think it works, but it's completely up to you. It's your ad…"

I bit my bottom lip as I dared to look around the table, seeing several faces with grins…

"Okay!" the head of Vision magazine proclaimed "I like it. Can you work with that, Stefan?"

"I'm sure we can work something out." he replied "I take it we have a deal?"

"We have a deal." he informed him "We'll see ourselves out. Miss. Forbes, thank you."

Smiling warmly at the head of Vision magazine as he spoke and made his way to the door, I stood and began to gather up the notes and papers from the meeting, waiting for Stefan to return. Returning seconds later, he handed me a piece of paper…

"You need to type up the new contract and email it to Vision by 4pm." he informed me "And I then need you to call my mother and cancel the dinner I had booked with her for this lunchtime, now that I have to work through thanks to your input."

"Personal calls aren't in my job description." I admitted "I wouldn't know what to say."

He turned to face me… "Neither is inputting ideas into a contract worth thousands of pounds yet you managed that. Make the call, Caroline."

 **What are you thinking so far?**


	2. Chapter 2

CAROLINES POV:

I sat at my desk having called Stefan's Mom to cancel their lunch – I was so nervous making the call but in all honesty, she didn't seem surprised or disappointed that he'd cancelled and whilst I'd been in the meeting, the IT team had set up an account for me so I now had a fully functioning computer system. As I was in the middle of sending the new contract and agreed brief to Vision magazine, the phone on my desk began to ring, seeing the caller ID was an internal call, the name on the phone screen reading S. Salvatore…

"Hello?" I spoke, frowning as I turned and saw Stefan on the phone through the glass wall separating our offices

"Caroline, could you come through to my office please?" he asked

I hung up the phone and walked into his office, pausing in the doorway with my hands on my hips… "Did you seriously just call me to ask me to come in here? You could've shouted and I would've heard you…"

"See these walls?" he questioned "Sound proof."

I bit my lip, unable to contain the smile as he smirked at me… "What did you want?"

"You can come in y'know," he informed me " I don't bite."

"Well I just thought that after this morning it was best to keep my distance in case I was yelled at again." I admitted

"About that," he began, tapping his pen on his desk "I want to apologise. I'm really sorry for snapping at you like I did. It wasn't on. You only did what you thought was right, which I hate to admit was a really good idea. The CEO of Vision magazine called me about twenty minutes ago…"

"I didn't direct a call through to you." I replied "Did I miss it? I'm sorry if so…"

"He called me on my private number," Stefan explained "Geoff, that's his name, was very impressed with you. His words were "The blonde who couldn't contain herself is a keeper. No one's stood up to me like that in years." You did good, Caroline."

"Thank you. I should get back…" I admitted "I've got some riveting files to file."

"I know this probably isn't what you had in mind when you took this job," he informed me "I bet you thought you'd be doing all these great things."

"Actually, I had no idea what to expect." I replied "I needed a job and you were, well your brother was advertising. He said you had asked him to find an assistant. I guess that was a lie but anyway, I got the job, obviously or I wouldn't be here. I can touch type, I'm organised to the point of being neurotic. Once, I organised a spring fling in 24 hours, it was themed and everything…"

"Caroline…" he interjected as I continued to speak "You're babbling again."

"Sorry." I sighed "I'm gonna get back…"

"It's okay," he assured me "it's quite cute, actually. Right, I have to get this finished before 5pm so you can take a break; go for a long lunch or something."

"Would you like anything bringing back?" I questioned

"Sorry?" he asked

"Any food bringing back? I'm your assistant, it's what I'm supposed to do." I informed him

"No, it's okay, but thank you." he replied

STEFAN'S POV:

I watched as Caroline grabbed her coat and pulled it on, flicking her hair out of the collar. I looked at the computer screen and then back through to Caroline as she grabbed her bag and left. I took a few minutes and then made a decision. Saving what I'd been doing, I pulled my suit jacket on and left the office in search of Caroline, arriving in reception, looking around to see if I could see her…

"Rebekah…" I called

"Hi, Stefan." she greeted me "What can I do for you?"

"Have you seen Caroline?" I asked "The new girl? My assistant?"

"Why? Has she left already?" she questioned "I didn't think she'd make it past 11am…"

"Actually, she's done a great job. I was just going to join her for lunch." I informed her "So, have you seen her?"

"Nope." she replied

"Great, thanks for your help." I sighed

"Are you looking for the new girl? Blonde, bit flustered, carrying a pile of folders?" the other receptionist asked

I nodded my head… "Sounds about right."

"She just asked for directions to the cafeteria, so I'm guessing that's where she's headed if she hasn't got lost." she informed me

Making my way back to the elevator, I headed to the second floor where the cafeteria was located and found Caroline. She was at the cash desk struggling with her folders, bag and food. Moving over to the cashier, I swiped my card across the reader, Caroline's head turning to me…

"Stefan, what are you…?" she asked

"It's on me." I informed her

"I can pay for my own lunch." she replied

"It's $4, Caroline. It most certainly won't break the bank. Call it my way of an apology for earlier on…" I admitted

"You already apologised." she informed me

"Well I'm apologising again. Why don't we get a table?" I suggested "I think there's something you could help me with, and it's not filing…"

 **Intrigued? What could Stefan use Caroline's help with?**


	3. Chapter 3

STEFAN'S POV:

Caroline and I sat in the cafeteria, her staring at me as I explained I wanted her to help with the design for Vision magazine…

"No, I can't do that!" she proclaimed "I'm just an assistant. I wouldn't know the first place to start."

"You already did that bit, Caroline. Your idea was great and Vision really loved it so you should run it. It's your idea and you should get the credit for it." I informed her "I can help you with it; it'll be a joint effort but I want you to head up the design."

"I don't think I can." she admitted "I'm sorry."

"I really wish you would. I head up the designs for Vision and they give me a concept. I design it and usually have to pitch for hours to get them to accept the idea. You came up with this concept and within ten minutes they were almost falling at your feet because they loved it so much," I replied "I really want to run this with you as my co-designer. Come on, what do you say?"

"I say it's not in my…" she began

"It's not in your job description, I know. But c'mon, live a little and take a risk. I think we'll make a great team." I informed her

"Fine!" she sighed "But you have to help. You can't make me do it all because I have no idea what the hell I'm doing. Deal?"

"I think you know more than you think you do," I admitted "but okay, we have a deal. After lunch, I'll give you a speedy masterclass in design."

CAROLINE'S POV:

After lunch Stefan had stuck to his word and was giving me a lesson in design. I could tell how passionate he was about his work, his face shining with interest and glee as he spoke and showed me what to do on the computer screen…

"Okay, so I click this one? And then this one?" I questioned

"Yes. And make sure you save your work every ten or fifteen minutes." he replied "Are you going to be okay on your own from here? I have some contracts I should get started on…"

"I think I got it." I informed him

"Good, then I'll leave you to it. Call if you need me. Good luck!" he proclaimed

"Thanks." I replied as he stood and left my office

Watching him as he walked back into office and sat down at his desk, beginning to work, I couldn't help but keep my eyes on him. Shaking my head, I turned my eyes back to the computer screen and proceeded to finish part of the design that Stefan had asked me to do…

However long later, I stood and moved from the computer screen, stretching as I did so, turning quickly as I heard movement behind me, seeing Stefan stood in the doorway of my office…

"You scared me." I admitted

"Sorry." he replied, smiling at me apologetically

"How long have you been stood there?" I questioned

"Long enough to see that you are completely in your element doing this." he informed me "Ten minutes. Maybe longer…"

"That long? Wow, I think I need my hearing tested." I replied "Anyway, I think I'm done."

Moving back to the computer, I printed it and handed it to Stefan, watching him as he began to smile as he flicked through what I'd put together…

"It's amazing, Caroline." he admitted "You can send it straight over to Vision for them to approve and then I'll do the layout and text for the article. You really did a great job."

"Thank you. I'll just send the design across and then I'll be heading off if there's nothing else you need?" I asked

"You've done more than enough today," he informed me "you get home and I'll see you bright and early tomorrow morning."

Two weeks later and I was still at Salvatore Enterprises and loving my job! I had a fantastic relationship with Stefan, although it could be a little awkward at times. Stefan and I seemed to know how the other worked. I was organised and he wasn't, but combining the two of us together created a great system and in Damon's words, "the office had never run smoother." Making my way into the reception area that morning, I signed in and moved over to the elevator, holding open the doors as Stefan hurried over…

"Morning, you're in early today, aren't you?" I inquired as the doors shut on us

"We have a problem." he admitted

STEFAN'S POV:

"What type of problem?" Caroline questioned as she began to look through her planner and files in her hand "I haven't missed anything. Today's all clear. You haven't got any meetings, Damon's out of the office and there's no deadlines for the next two weeks. What am I missing?"

"We have a deadline now," I informed her "I had a call this morning from the editing department. The editor of the magazine we run has conveniently broken her ankle and is currently having surgery which means we have until 7am tomorrow morning to finalise all the content, the layout and the design and send a finalised copy over to the offices in New York before the issue goes on sale."

Caroline's eyes widened as I finished speaking and she pulled her phone from her pocket, typing something before looking up at me… "That's a message sent to all available staff. They should be here within the hour. What else do we need to do?"

"We need to get anything Maria had started and have it brought down to the meeting room and have someone from IT connect the system…" I began

"To Maria's account?" she questioned "Already on it."

"I knew there was a reason I hired you." I informed her

"Technically Damon hired me…" she admitted "Do you think we should call him in?"

"He's gone away with his wife for a few days. Do you think we need to?" I questioned

"Not really. I think between the two of us we can manage, don't you?" she asked

I nodded my head… "I'm glad I kept you on, Caroline."

"I'm glad you did too…" she admitted

The elevator stopped and we arrived outside the office, Caroline making her way into the office, dropping her things onto her desk before picking up the phone…

"Caroline, what are you…?" I began

She held her hand up and began to speak on the phone… "Ray, hi! It's Caroline, Stefan Salvatore's assistant. You know when you said if I ever needed a favour?"

I watched as Caroline spoke on the phone, laughing at something Ray had said…

"Thank you," she proclaimed "you're a star!"

"And that was?" I inquired as she hung up and turned to face me

"Ray, from the design team upstairs." she informed me "He owed me a favour so now we'll have a designer from the magazine all day."

"And you managed that, how?" I asked "Everyone from design stays upstairs. They never venture out…"

"Ray does." she replied "He needed some help with organising files the other week so Henry from IT pointed him in my direction and voila, the design team now have an alphabetically, chronologically organised filing system."

"You truly amaze me," I admitted "when did you even find the time to do that?"

"Believe it or not, Stefan, as much as I love to sit and watch you work all day and trust me, it's become my new guilty pleasure, there's only so much I can take at times. I like to venture out and I've even started to learn French because a client in Paris wants a video call in a few weeks time and I didn't know if you spoke French so I thought "I have time, I'll learn." and I must say I'm getting good. You wanna hear?" she asked

"It's okay, I believe you." I replied, smiling at her warmly "Come on, let's go…"

CAROLINE'S POV:

"That's it!" I proclaimed "The final page done!"

I glanced at my watch, seeing it was 6am. Stefan, I and the rest of the team had worked tirelessly through the night and it was now just Stefan and I left in the meeting room, him having sent everybody else home around 2am, thanking them all for their hard work. He'd tried to send me home too, but I told him I was staying until it was finished. Looking up at Stefan from where I sat at the table, his jacket and tie were off and his top button was undone and he looked really good…

"Caroline? Caroline?" he called, breaking me from my trance "You okay?"

"Yes, sorry," I replied, handing the paperwork to Stefan along with a pen "you just need to sign it and then it's done."

Watching as he scribbled his signature down, he handed the paperwork and pen back to me and I rose to my feet, reaching for my heels that I'd kicked off under the table hours previously…

"Perfect. I'll get this faxed over to the New York office right away." I informed him

STEFAN'S POV:

Whilst Caroline was faxing the finished issue to the New York office, I decided to head out and get us breakfast, feeling the need to thank her for staying all night to help somehow. Heading down to the cafeteria, I picked up my usual breakfast of pancakes with syrup and blueberries and then moved over to the servers…

"Early morning, Mr. Salvatore?" she asked

"We worked through the night," I informed her "you wouldn't happen to know what Caroline has for her breakfast, would you?"

"I thought that was for Caroline." she admitted "It's her usual."

"Caroline has pancakes with syrup and blueberries?" I questioned

"Every morning without fail." she replied

"Well put these, as well as another lot of pancakes and two coffees on my tab please." I informed her "Have a nice day."

I walked back into the office and set the tray down on my desk, going to get Caroline from her office…

"Hey, where did you get to?" she asked as I walked in "The fax has been sent and the New York office have confirmed they've received it. Mission accomplished."

"Thank you." I replied "Do you think you could come to my office for a second? I'd like you to look at one last thing before you go."

"Sure. I'll just clean up in here and then I'll be through." she informed me

I took her hand in mine as she went to start tidying her desk… "That can wait."

"What's going on?" she inquired

"Breakfast is served." I informed her as I sat her down in the chair opposite my desk "I thought we should have something seeing as though I can't remember the last time we ate anything and that's never a good thing."

She looked at the food and smiled at me warmly… "You got my favorite"

"Our favorite." I replied "Turns out we both eat the same breakfast. C'mon, let's eat before it gets cold."

After breakfast Caroline made her way back through to her office and grabbed her coat and handbag…

"Thank you for breakfast," she sighed "it was very kind of you."

"It was the least I could do after everything you did for me last night." I informed her "And I'd like you to take the next couple of days off too, full pay of course, as a thank you. No arguments."

"Thank you." she replied "I guess I'll see you on Saturday for the meeting with Taylor and Co."

I nodded my head in agreement and moved over to her, brushing some syrup off her lip, seeing her breath hitch in her throat… "You had some syrup on your lip."

"Oh, thanks. I'll see you Saturday." she informed me "Bye."

"Bye, Caroline." I mirrored

 **Sexual tension on point – agreed?**


	4. Chapter 4

CAROLINE'S POV:

"Caroline!" Natalie, another one of the receptionists proclaimed as I made my way to the elevator on Saturday morning to prep for the meeting with Taylor and Co, now having being working at Salvatore Enterprises for nearly three weeks "I was hoping I'd catch you…"

"Hey," I greeted her "what's up?"

"Some of the girls and I are having drinks tonight and we were wondering if you wanted to come?" she inquired "We'd love to hear all the goss on Stefan Salvatore!"

"I'd love to come, but unfortunately I can't tell you anything about him," I informed her "it's part of the confidentiality agreement within my contract."

"Nothing you can share?" she questioned "Really?"

"Really." I replied "Sorry. Let me know where and when the drinks are and I'll be there, but I really have to run to set up this morning's meeting for Stefan."

She nodded her and smiled at me as I said goodbye and made my way to the elevator…

STEFAN'S POV:

"You're here already?" Caroline asked as she made her way into my office

"Yep." I replied "Or I could just be a hologram. Who knows?"

She smiled at me warmly as I spoke… "Can I get you anything, or should I just get started setting up the meeting room?"

"If you could just get started with the meeting room, that'd be great." I informed her

CAROLINE'S POV:

"Hi, welcome to Salvatore Enterprises," I greeted the members of Taylor and Co as they stepped off the elevator "I'm Caroline Forbes, Mr. Salvatore's assistant. If you'd like to make your way through to the meeting room just down the corridor, he'll be with you shortly."

I made my way down the corridor after taking their coats and to Stefan's office, seeing him stood preparing his notes for the meeting. Looking up as I entered the room, I smiled at him warmly…

"You're nervous. There's no need for you to be; you'll be great." I informed him

"You think?" he questioned

"I know." I replied, moving over to him to straighten his tie "Good luck, and I'll be through with teas and coffees shortly."

"You should be in there with me…" he sighed

I smiled at him warmly as he spoke… "Break a leg. Not literally. You know what I mean."

STEFAN'S POV:

Caroline walked into the room, pushing the tray of teas and coffees, my eyes trailing to her as she moved around the room, setting cups in front of everyone and then began to move around each person I was presenting to, pouring them either a cup of tea or coffee…

"Mr. Salvatore…" Mr. Taylor, the CEO of Taylor and Co spoke, snapping me from my trance

"Right, sorry." I replied "Anyway, as you can see, working with my company would be the best thing for your business. Our advertisement and media deals offer the best rates in the state. You'd be crazy not to go with us."

CAROLINE'S POV:

I was stood in Stefan's office, setting his lunch on his desk when he walked through, loosening his tie as he went, flopping down onto the sofa as he did so…

"What happened?" I asked worriedly

"I fucked it up, that's what happened." he replied "I got distracted and dropped the ball."

"I'm sure that's not the case," I admitted "think positive, Stefan. They'll come through. I mean, how could they not?"

STEFAN'S POV:

"Mr. Taylor…" I proclaimed as I answered his Skype call later that afternoon "What a pleasant surprise it is to hear from you."

"Mr. Salvatore, my colleagues and I are were very impressed with what you put on the table for us today, and we've come to a decision that we'd like you and your company, from now on, to handle all our advertisement and media deals. Congratulations!" he informed me

CAROLINE'S POV:

"I've just printed off Monday's schedule for you." I informed Stefan as I walked into his office, setting it down on his desk "It's a pretty jam-packed start to the…"

I was cut off mid-sentence by his lips on mine, his hands cupping my cheeks. Pulling away a minute later, I stepped away from him and began to walk out of the room…

"Caroline, I…" he began

"I need to go and file something. Anything." I admitted, hurrying out of the room

I shut the door to my office and leant against it, moving over to my desk where my phone was sat and dialled Bonnie's, my best friend's number…

"Hey." she greeted me "How long till you're done? I'm in desperate need of a drink!"

"He kissed me, Bonnie. He kissed me and now I don't know what to think. I should quit…" I sighed

"Wait a minute, who kissed you?" she inquired

"Stefan, my boss." I informed her "I don't know why or what possessed him but he did."

"Did you give him a chance to explain why he did what he did?" she asked

"No…" I replied "I was too shocked so I just hurried out, telling him I had filing to do."

"Let him explain why he did what he did before you do anything rash." she informed me "You'll regret if you quit, I know you will. You're finally in a job you love."

STEFAN'S POV:

I knocked on Caroline's office door, her head lifting from her computer…

"Hi." she greeted me

"Hi." I mirrored "Can I come in?"

"It's your office, you can do what you like." she informed me

"I did it again," I sighed "I acted without thinking and I'm sorry. I shouldn't have kissed you."

"Let's just forget about it and call it water under the bridge." she replied "I've forgotten it happened, and I'm sure you can do the same."

I nodded my head in agreement… "Okay, but can I ask you something?"

She nodded her head… "Can we make it quick though? I'm heading out with a friend for drinks, seeing as though Natalie never let me know where or what time they were heading for drinks…"

"Natalie from reception, Natalie?" I inquired

She nodded her head… "She invited me out, but I have a feeling it was only to get the gossip on you."

"Why do you guess that?" I questioned

"Because she pretty much said so before I told her I couldn't say anything given my contract." she informed me as she rose from her chair "So what did you want to ask me?"

"Right, that…it doesn't matter, nothing that can't wait. Go out and have some fun, you deserve it." I replied

 **What was Stefan going to ask Caroline, do you think?**


	5. Chapter 5

CAROLINE'S POV:

As I woke up that morning, I sat up and my whole body ached. My head was pounding, my sinuses sore, making my eyes hurt, and my throat felt as though someone was forcing me to swallow razorblades…

STEFAN'S POV:

I made my way into the office, finding Caroline's office empty. Walking through to mine, I set my briefcase on my chair, and hung my coat up, and made my way through to Damon's office…

"No sign of Caroline yet?" I questioned

He picked up a piece of paper and handed it to me… "She's called in sick – flu, I think. She says she's sorry as she knows you've got the big Chrysler meeting today and she needs to be there for it, but she sounded dreadful on the phone. Where are you going?"

"I'm taking the day off." I informed him

"What about the…?" he began

"You take it." I proclaimed as I made my way back into my office

CAROLINE'S POV:

I was curled up on my couch under my blanket, watching the rerun of season 5 of Keeping Up With The Kardashians when the buzzer to my apartment sounded. Groaning, I paused the TV and headed through to the hallway, wrapping the blanket I'd been wrapped in around me as I walked…

"Hello?" I questioned as I picked up the phone

"Hey." Stefan's voice greeted me

"Stefan, what are you doing here?" I asked

"I hear you're sick," he informed me "so I've brought you some stuff to make you feel better."

"What about the…?" I began

"It doesn't matter." he replied "Can you let me in please? It's freezing out here…"

Buzzing him into the building, I opened my apartment door and waited for him, watching as he made his way inside a couple of minutes later, kicking the door shut behind him…

"Hey." he greeted me

"Hi." I mirrored "Stefan, why are you here?"

"Like I said, I've brought some things to make you feel better." he informed me

"But you've got one of the biggest meetings of your career today." I replied "You can't be here!"

"Damon can handle it." he assured me "And I think I've earned a day off, so shall we get started? Where's the kitchen?"

Motioning to the door opposite the front door, I followed him through as he carried the bags he had in his hands through and set them on the counter top watching as he began to pull things out…

"Right, we have chicken soup," he informed me "a necessity for when someone has flu. We have chocolate, fresh orange juice, Mom says it's a must for energy levels and we have films, all chick flicks might I add."

"You think I'm a chick flick kind of girl?" I questioned, raising an eyebrow at him

"Aren't you?" he asked "Because I can always run out to the movie store and get…"

"Chick flicks are fine." I informed him, smiling at him warmly "Stefan, why are you doing all this?"

"You're my assistant, but more than that, you're my friend," he admitted "I wanted to make sure you were okay, and if we're being truthfully honest, I'd rather spend the day here than in the office on my own with Damon."

"He's not that bad." I replied

"He's my brother. I've had to put up with him for 23 years. Trust me, he's that bad." he informed me "Now, I want you to go and choose a movie, and I'll bring through your chicken soup when I've heated it up. Can you do that for me?"

I smiled at him warmly and nodded my head… "Yes, boss."

 **Awe! How sweet is Stefan showing up at Caroline's when she's ill with a bag full of essentials to make her feel better?**


	6. Chapter 6

CAROLINE'S POV:

I opened my eyes and groaned, my head pounding. Rubbing my eyes as I came to, I realised I was resting against something, or rather someone and sat up abruptly…

"Hey." Stefan greeted me

"God, I'm so sorry!" I proclaimed

"What for?" he questioned

"Falling asleep on you," I informed him "you'll have all my germs now and you can't afford to be sick. Why did you let me fall asleep?"

"I didn't have a choice in the matter," he admitted "one minute you were awake and reciting Bridget Jones's Diary word for word, the next I knew you were asleep."

"Why didn't you lay me down on the couch then and cover me with a blanket?" I asked "Anything to keep my germs away from you!"

"Caroline, we're in the same vicinity. If I'm gonna get ill, I'm gonna get ill." he replied "What's the big deal?"

"It doesn't matter. Thank you for staying, but I'm sure you've got things to be doing, right?" I questioned

He nodded his head… "Yeah, I am gonna get off, actually. I'll see you back at work when you're feeling up to it, Caroline. Take care, Caroline, and get plenty of rest."

"I will." I assured him "Thank you for coming and for all of this."

"You're welcome." he replied, smiling at me warmly before leaving my apartment, the front door shutting behind him a minute later

STEFAN'S POV:

I rested my head against my hands that sat on the steering wheel as I climbed into my car, sighing heavily as I did so… "Idiot!"

Starting my engine, I drove across town to the office, hoping some work would take my mind off Caroline…

CAROLINE'S POV:

I closed my eyes as I stood under the hot stream of water, letting the shampoo rinse from my hair, an image of Stefan kissing me entering my mind. Groaning, I opened my eyes and moved to put my conditioner through…

STEFAN'S POV:

"I wasn't expecting to see you back today…" Damon admitted as I walked into my office

"Well here I am." I replied as I sat down at my chair "How did the meeting go?"

"I headed it up so of course it went brilliantly," he informed me as he sat down in the chair opposite my desk "they lapped up everything I was saying, and signed on the spot."

"Great. Three major contracts in the space of a week. Business is good, brother." I admitted

"Yes it is, brother. How about a couple of glasses of Bourbon to celebrate?" he suggested

"How about we go the whole hog and head to a club?" I inquired "We're in our twenties, yet we're acting as if we're in our forties. I mean you're married, and I…"

"And you what?" he asked

"Never mind." I replied "So what do you say? Think Elena will let you off the leash for a night?"

CAROLINE'S POV:

"How sweet!" Bonnie proclaimed as we sat in my lounge later that day and I filled her in on what Stefan had done for me "And then he just left? Have you even discussed what had happened between you?"

"I think he thinks I was avoiding him after he kissed me," I admitted "and no, we didn't discuss it. What's there to discuss? He kissed me, I freaked out, hence my phone call to you, he apologised and then we moved on…"

"I see. You're not annoyed because he kissed you, you're annoyed because he apologised for it. Do you like him?" she questioned

"What? No! He's my boss and it can't happen…" I proclaimed

"Why can't it?" she asked

"Because…" I replied

"Because what?" she asked "What's stopping you? You obviously like him, although I can't see the attraction when you're snotting everywhere" she replied, making a face at me as I blew my nose "Why don't you ask him out for a drink or something? Even better ask him back over here, tell him you want him to look after you..."

"My relationship with Stefan is strictly professional." I informed her

"Does Stefan know that?" she questioned, raising an eyebrow at me

STEFAN'S POV:

"Girl at 3 o'clock totally giving you the glad eye…" Damon informed me as we stood at the bar

Turning my head, I saw a girl at the end of the bar watching me. Holding up my glass of Bourbon to her as it was set in front of me, she nodded her head…

"Seriously?" Damon questioned "This was meant to be a guy's night out!"

"Not my fault you're tied down, brother." I replied

"Hi." the girl spoke as he was about to reply

"Hi," I mirrored "what're you drinking?"

"A glass of white wine please." she informed me "You're Stefan Salvatore, aren't you?"

"The one and only." I replied "And you are?"

"Jessica. It's nice to meet you." she greeted me, holding out her hand for me to shake

"And it's nice to meet you." I mirrored "Shall we get a table?"

CAROLINE'S POV:

"Any luck?" Bonnie inquired as she walked back into the lounge, two mugs of hot chocolate in her hands as I tried to call Stefan

I shook my head… "I'll pop over to his tomorrow. I have some paperwork for him to sign. I'll clear the air then."

"You know where he lives?" she asked

"I have a key to his place." I informed her

"You have a key to Stefan Salvatore's apartment?" she questioned

"Yes, Bonnie." I replied, shaking my head as her mouth dropped open in shock "So I'll just head over there tomorrow."

"Don't chicken out! You have to ask him for a drink…" she proclaimed

"I don't have to do anything, Bonnie. I told you, my relationship with him is nothing more than professional and that's how it's going to stay." I informed her

"If you say so, but I give it until the end of the month." she admitted

 **Can you guess what's going to happen when Caroline pops over to Stefan's apartment? Hmm, I wonder…**


	7. Chapter 7

CAROLINE'S POV:

I made my way into Stefan's apartment the next morning and made my way into the kitchen, stopping in my tracks as I saw a girl stood at the stove in one of his shirts…

"Christ!" she proclaimed as she turned to me "You're the cleaner, right? Stefan said you'd be here this morning. I'll be out of your way in just a minute."

"I'm not the cleaner." I informed her "I'm his assistant, Caroline."

"Right," she replied "what can I do for you?"

"Nothing. Will you tell Stefan that he has some papers to sign?" I asked

She nodded her head… "I'll pass it on. Is that everything? Only we're kind of busy…"

I nodded my head and pursed my lips together, handing over the papers to her that he had to sign before turning on my heel and quickly leaving the apartment…

STEFAN'S POV:

I walked through to the kitchen and poured myself another cup of coffee, seeing some papers sat on the kitchen table…

"Do you know where these came from?" I asked Jessica as she followed me through

"Your assistant dropped them off earlier," she informed me "she said you need to sign them."

"Caroline was here?" I questioned "When?"

"About an hour, maybe an hour-and-a-half ago." she replied "What's the big deal?"

"Why didn't you tell me she was here?" I inquired

"I would've if it had of been urgent but it wasn't. Sorry…" she sighed

"You still should've called me," I informed her "are you going? Only I have plans."

"Am I going to see you again?" she asked

"I don't know." I replied

CAROLINE'S POV:

The intercom to my apartment buzzed repeatedly as I laid on the couch, my eyes tight shut. Sighing with relief as it stopped, I groaned as I heard Stefan calling my name…

"What are you doing?" I called as I opened my window

"You didn't let me in, so I had to do something to get your attention." he informed me "Can we talk?"

"I'll buzz you in." I replied

Opening my apartment door, I walked back into the lounge and sat down, hearing the door shut behind Stefan a minute later…

"Caroline, I…" he began

"You don't need to explain." I informed him "You're a single, wealthy, handsome man; you can see who you like."

"But…" he replied

"No buts, Stefan," I sighed "you don't need to explain it to me. She was pretty…"

"It was a one-night thing." he informed me

"So you're not gonna call her again?" I questioned

He shook his head… "Nope."

"Why not?" I asked

"Why do you think?" he inquired

I pursed my lips together nervously… "If you're doing it because of me, there's no need."

"So you can say you'd be happy to see me with another woman?" he asked

"What you do in your free time is none of my business, Stefan." I replied

"We should talk about what happened between us the other day…" he admitted

"What happened between us the other day?" I questioned

"Don't play dumb, Caroline, it doesn't suit you," he sighed "me kissing you…"

"We talked about it, and you acted before you thought. That's that." I informed him

"You really think so?" he inquired

"I know so." I replied "We can be friends, sure, but nothing more."

"Why not?" he questioned

"Because you're my boss, Stefan!" I informed him "And I love my job. If we were to start something and then break up, I'd have to leave and I don't want to do that. My job means too much to me, you…"

"I, what?" he asked

"Can you just go please?" I inquired "I'll see you tomorrow morning."

"I'm not going anywhere, Caroline." he informed me "Not until we've discussed this."

"There's nothing to discuss." I admitted "I need to forget the way I feel about you…"

"Do you want to know why I took that girl home last night?" he questioned

"Not really." I replied

"I took her home because when I came around here yesterday, you pushed me away," he admitted "I wanted to stay and look after you, but you wouldn't let me. So I did something stupid that I regret now."

"So you did it because I basically rejected you?" I inquired

"Basically, yeah." he informed me "I'm an idiot, I know."

I sighed heavily and ran my hands over my face… "I should quit."

"Would it change anything between us if you did?" he asked

"Maybe." I replied

"But you don't want to quit," he informed me "you've said so yourself, and I don't want to be the reason you leave a job you love."

"We can't be together, not when we're working together." I admitted

"For now, I'll accept that," he replied "but one day, I'm hoping you'll change your mind."

"Stefan, I…" I began

"I want to be with you, Caroline, whether you're my assistant or not," he informed me "and you want to be with me too. Put your happiness first, and when you're ready, I will be too. Look, every year Salvatore Enterprises hosts a charity ball and all proceeds go to the hospitals in the state, and I was wondering if you'd like to attend with me, as my date."

"Stefan, that's not. We can't…" I sighed

"The ball is in two weeks so you have time to think about it, but I really hope you'll say yes." he admitted

Swallowing a lump in my throat as he moved towards me, he pressed his lips against my cheek and my eyes closed at the contact, my eyes staying closed until I heard the front door shut behind him…

 **They've admitted how they feel, but Caroline doesn't want to start a relationship with her boss. What will happen now? And can you blame her?**


	8. Chapter 8

CAROLINE'S POV:

"So he basically asked you on a date?" Bonnie asked as we spoke on the phone as I sat in my office

"No. He asked me to the charity ball as his date. There's a difference." I informed her "Anyway, he's seeing someone so…"

"Asking you to the ball as his date is the same as asking you out on a date, Caroline," she replied "and you can see that as well as I can. Have you heard yourself? Just say yes. He's trying and frankly, I don't get why you keep making up excuses to not go out with him."

"Because, Bonnie, when have you ever known a relationship between colleagues to work?" I asked

"Well I can name a few," she informed me "there's Jack and Sandy who own the bar, Lindsey and Danny off CSI New York and McDreamy and Meredith on Greys Anatomy."

"Okay, okay," I proclaimed "I get it! You think I should say yes, don't you?" I inquired

"I think you're stupid if you don't." she admitted "You have to put your happiness first and stop always thinking about climbing the career ladder. You know I'm right."

I sighed and groaned… "Ugh, yes I know. Look, I've got to go, I'll call you later."

As I hung up the phone, Stefan appeared in my office doorway, a weak smile on his face…

"Everything okay?" I questioned

He nodded his head… "Everything's fine, Caroline."

"Are you sure?" I asked

"I just have a lot to do today," he admitted "one of the companies have changed their minds about a couple of things within their project at the last minute so now I'm on a tight deadline."

"Can I help?" I inquired "I mean I know I'm not the best but if I can do anything, it's what I'm here for…"

"That would be great, thank you." he replied "Could you come through to my office?"

"I'll be there in a minute." I informed him

STEFAN'S POV:

Within half-an-hour of Caroline being sat at my desk, she'd set out a timetable of when things needed to be completed by and I was feeling much more relaxed. Watching her intently as she put labels on some files that had been piling on my desk, I smiled as she shook her head and mumbled something under her breath…

"I don't get how one person can become so disorganised in a matter of days," she admitted "I tell you; it's a novel talent you have, Stefan."

"And they are?" I questioned as she turned to me, a pile of papers in her hand

"Contracts," she informed me "all of them need your signature so they can be in the last post and that'll mean you'll have twenty less things to worry about."

Taking them from her, I signed them all quickly and handed them back… "Now what?"

"Well it turns out you don't actually have that much to do," she admitted "the only reason you thought you did is because you haven't signed off on anything which means the system doesn't register them as complete. So now you only have two things to do by the end of the day – the updated version of what this client wants and then the design for Taylor and Co. Enjoy!"

I watched as she rose to her feet and went to leave the room…

"Caroline?" I called as she reached the doorway

"Hmm?" she questioned, her head turning to look at me over her shoulder

"Thank you." I replied

"You're welcome. Do you need anything else?" she asked

"No thank you. And by the way, your friend is right. You should think about yourself and what you want more often." I informed her

"Were you listening to my conversation?" she inquired

"Not intentionally," I admitted "your friend, she speaks pretty loudly, and I could hear her from the doorway."

She smiled at me weakly… "I'm sorry, I know I shouldn't take personal calls but I just needed to talk."

"I don't mind. You have a life, Caroline, and it seems to me as though you needed that talk." I replied

"I did," she informed me "I've had quite a few things on my mind this past couple of days."

"I suppose I've only added to that situation, haven't I?" I questioned

"You are the situation, Stefan…" she admitted

I pursed my lips together as she turned and made her way out of the office, bowing my head to try and focus on the papers in front of me…

"Hey, Stefan." she spoke "About the charity ball…"

"What about it?" I questioned

"Well I'd like to go with you," she informed me "as your date, if the offer still stands?"

I smiled at her warmly and stood and moved over to her, pressing my lips against her cheek… "Of course it still stands. I'd love nothing more than to go with you, Caroline. I'll give you all the details later."

 **Caroline's agreed to go to the charity ball with Stefan – how will their evening go, do you think?**


	9. Chapter 9

CAROLINE'S POV:

As I stood in front of my closet, staring at the dress Bonnie had persuaded me to buy, and also threatened to buy for me if I didn't buy it myself, I was completely and utterly regretting my decision to go to the ball with Stefan. The dress was beautiful and something I wouldn't usually go for, but Bonnie had insisted it was stunning on me and that I bought it. Glancing at the clock on my bedside table, I saw that I had twenty minutes until Stefan arrived to pick me up. He'd told me all the details (like I didn't know), and had told me he was picking me up and to pack an overnight bag as he had booked us into a hotel to stay overnight. The thought of staying in a hotel with Stefan made my heart skip and my stomach flip – I was nervous. I'd been on dates before, but this was so different – he was my boss, but our relationship wasn't one of boss/assistant – he was so hard to say no to, and his smile made me melt.

Zipping up my suitcase, I placed it on my bed and packed my dress into the dress bag and laid it on top of my suitcase as the buzzer to my apartment sounded…

"Hello?" I questioned as I picked up the phone

"Hey, it's me," Stefan's voice spoke "I know I'm early…"

"It's fine," I replied "don't worry. Come on up."

I buzzed him into the building and unlocked my door, moving into the bedroom to collect my things, Stefan knocking on it a minute later…

"It's open!" I called as I walked back into the hallway

"Hi." he greeted me "This is for you…"

"Me?" I asked "You didn't need to get me anything, Stefan."

"Well I thought seeing as though I haven't properly thanked you for your help with the Vision magazine contract, a gift was needed." he informed me "I realise how hard you work for me even though I don't show it, and well, I hope you like them."

Smiling at him warmly, I lowered my eyes and pulled out the familiar turquoise Tiffany and Co box, my heart skipping a beat as I did so. Lifting my eyes to look at him momentarily, he smiled at me and I opened the box, a pair of stunning pearl earrings… "Stefan…"

"If you don't like them I can always take them back." he admitted "And you can come with me and pick something you like."

"They're beautiful and I love them," I informed him "but it's too much. I can't take them; they must have cost you a fortune."

"You can take them and you will," he replied "please, I'll be offended if you don't and they weren't really that expensive, but you're worth every dollar, Caroline."

I held my breath as his hand came up to cup my cheek, his thumb caressing the skin and then his hand moved some hair from my face, my eyes closing of their own accord. Coming to my senses, I moved his hand away and pursed my lips together… "I'll wear them to the ball. We should go."

"Let me take those." he proclaimed as I picked up my suitcase and dress bag

"I can manage." I assured him

"I know you can, but please. This weekend you're not my assistant, okay? This is a date and I want you to let me treat you like the lady you are. Can you do that for me?" he questioned

Before I had the chance to respond, he'd taken my luggage from my hands and opened the front door…

"Okay…" I whispered

STEFAN'S POV:

After an hour-and-a-half drive, Caroline and I finally arrived at the hotel the ball was being held at. Pulling onto the gravel driveway, I turned my engine off and looked at Caroline, her face a picture as she stared at the hotel exterior…

"So this is how the other half live, is it?" she asked

"You could say that." I replied "It's pretty nice, isn't it?"

"It's more than nice." she admitted as I moved from the car and round to her door, opening it for her "It's like something from a movie."

I smiled at her warmly as she spoke and grabbed our luggage from the car, both of us heading inside. Handing my car keys to the valet as we walked through the double doors, I told him my registration number and our names and moved over to the seating area, setting the luggage down, turning to see Caroline staring around at her surroundings in amazement…

"Caroline?" I called

"What?" she questioned

"You were daydreaming." I informed her "C'mon, we need to check in…"

She moved over to where I was stood and I squeezed her arm softly before moving over to the reception desk…

"Good afternoon and welcome to the Hilton Hotel, how can I help you?" the receptionist asked

"Hi," I greeted her "I have a reservation under the name Stefan Salvatore."

She typed something into the computer and then reached under the desk and handed me a key-card… "Room 186, Sir. I'll have someone bring your luggage up shortly."

"There must be some sort of mistake," I admitted "I booked two rooms, one for me, and one for my guest."

"Let me check…" she replied

Nodding my head, I turned and looked at Caroline who was texting away on her phone, a huge smile on her face as she did so…

"I'm sorry, Sir, it seems there's been a confusion in our booking system and you're booked in for just the one room." she informed me

"Could I book another room?" I questioned

"I'm sorry, we're fully booked." she replied "We've got a huge party in tonight."

"That'd be my company's annual ball." I informed her "Is there nothing you can do?"

"I'm afraid not, Sir, sorry." she admitted

"Stefan, is everything okay?" Caroline asked

"Everything's fine." I assured her

Taking the key-card from where it was set on the desk, I thanked the receptionist and moved over to Caroline…

"Why do you have that look on your face like when you're about to tell me you ruined the filing system?" she inquired as I reached her

"Well I can assure you the filing system is safe," I informed her, smiling at her weakly as I spoke "but there's been a slight issue with booking. It turns out the hotel could use some of your skills. We have to room share…"

"Right." she replied

"I did book two rooms, but apparently the system has somehow booked us into one room," I explained "and they're fully booked what with tonight being the ball. I'm sorry, Caroline."

"It's fine," she assured me "one room is better than no room at all, right?"

"You always find a way to make a negative a positive, don't you?" I questioned

"There's nothing we can do about it, so let's just get on with our night and have fun, yes?" she asked

"That sounds like a good plan to me." I informed her

STEFAN'S GIFT FOR CAROLINE:

. /jewelry/earrings/tiffany-signature-pearl-earrings-33475853?fromGrid=1&search_params=p+1-n+10000-c+287464-s+5-r+-t+-ni+1-x+-lr+-hr+-ri+-mi+-pp+1876+6&search=0&origin=browse&searchkeyword=&trackpdp=bg&fromcid=287464

CAROLINE'S DRESS:

evening-dresses/royal-blue-fitted-jersey-dress-25666-3966

 **Stefan and Caroline are room-sharing, how do you think that'll go? And how will the ball go too?**


	10. Chapter 10

CAROLINE'S POV:

After settling into the room and arguing over who was going to have the bed and who was going to have the couch, Stefan had taken his suit and things to get ready with his parents in the room they'd booked out so I could have some privacy.

Stepping out of the shower, I wrapped the complimentary dressing gown around me after drying off and slid my feet into the slippers, making my way out of the bathroom when a knock at the door sounded. Making my way down the hallway, I opened the door, finding a member of the hotel's staff stood out in the corridor with a trolley…

"Can I help you?" I questioned

"Caroline Forbes?" he inquired

"That's me." I informed him "What is this?"

"For you." he replied and as I stood aside, he pushed the trolley into the room "Enjoy the rest of your evening."

I thanked him and closed the door behind him as he left and lifted a card that sat on the trolley, seeing that it had my name in Stefan's writing on it…

" _Caroline, enjoy a drink before I come and collect you at 7pm. Stefan x"_

Picking up the bottle of wine that was on ice, I poured some into the glass that stood by it's side with half a strawberry attached. Taking a sip of the wine, I proceeded to get ready, smiling to myself as I finished my hair and minimal make-up…

STEFAN'S POV:

I let myself into the room using the key-card I'd been given, having being down to reception to have one made for Caroline too. Walking into the room, I gasped as I saw her stood in a royal blue floor length gown, her hair up in a low bun with curls framing her face, her head whipping to look at me as she turned in shock…

"I didn't hear you come in." she admitted

"You look beautiful." I informed her "And you're wearing the earrings…"

CAROLINE'S POV:

I swallowed a lump in my throat as I looked into Stefan's eyes, seeing an almost lustful gaze in them…

"Thank you." I replied "They go perfectly with the dress."

I took in his appearance – he was wearing a sharp black suit, his white shirt crisp and clean, a black tie settled on it neatly. Watching him as he stepped forwards, he held his arm out to me…

"Shall we?" he asked "And I really do mean what I said; you look beautiful…"

I swallowed and looked down at the floor, watching my feet as they walked closer towards him…

"You really can't take a compliment, can you?" he questioned

"It's not every day a girl gets so many compliments from the same man." I admitted

"Well I'm stating the facts as I see them." he informed me "And I must warn you, my mother may ambush you tonight; she's very excited to meet you properly at last."

"She wants to meet me?" I inquired "Why?"

"I may have spoken about you a little bit," he admitted "my Dad's looking forward to meeting you too."

"No pressure then." I replied, smiling at him weakly

"They'll love you," he assured me "just like I do."

"We're going to be late…" I admitted

STEFAN'S POV:

Caroline and I had made our way down into the ballroom where the charity ball was being held and were currently waiting on the arrival of my parents. Somehow, over the past half-an-hour since we'd arrived, her hand had found it's way into mine as we mingled with the guests…

"Stefan, honey!" Mom's voice proclaimed from behind me

"Be prepared." I informed Caroline as I turned "Mom, hi…"

"Hi, darling," she greeted me "and you must be Caroline? It's lovely to meet you, at last."

"And you too, Mrs. Salvatore." Caroline replied

"Please, call me Lily." Mom informed her

"Caroline, as you've already been introduced to my mother, please meet my father, Giuseppe Salvatore." I admitted

"Lovely to meet you at long last, Miss. Forbes." he greeted Caroline

"And you, Mr. Salvatore." Caroline replied

"We would've met sooner, only my son hasn't gotten around to organising anything." Mom admitted

"Stefan doesn't organise anything." Caroline informed her "That's my forte."

"You're meant to be on my side!" I proclaimed

"Well, Caroline, how about you and I go find our table while the men go and get drinks?" Mom suggested

"I'd really like that, thank you." she admitted

"Are you sure?" I questioned "You don't have to…"

"No, I want to." she assured me, squeezing my hand as she pulled away from me

CAROLINE'S POV:

"You and Stefan are so wonderful together…" Lily proclaimed as we sat down

"Thank you," I replied "but we're just friends."

"Are you sure about that?" she questioned "I'm sure most of the room thinks you're together from the way you've been acting. If I hadn't known who you were when I walked in here, I would've said you were a couple."

"There's nothing going on." I informed her

"You shouldn't lie to yourself, Caroline," she replied "you make my son very happy, and I haven't seen him smile like this in a long time."

"The company's doing really well and it's thanks to him. He has good reason to have a smile on his face." I admitted

"Sweetheart, the company may be doing well but it's not that that's making him happy. It's you. He hasn't been able to take his eyes off you. From the moment his father and I stepped through the doors I haven't seen him glance at anyone else. You don't believe me, do you?" she asked

"Why would Stefan want anyone like me?" I questioned

"I think the question here is why wouldn't he?" she inquired "Your earrings are beautiful…"

"Stefan bought them for me." I informed her

"And you think he doesn't like you?" she asked "Sweetheart, open your eyes. He's besotted!"

"I hope you're not quizzing Caroline, Mom…" Stefan's voice spoke from behind me as I was about to reply

"We're getting on like a house on fire if I do say so myself." she replied "Where's your father?"

"Waiting for the drinks," he informed her "he said I should come and whisk Caroline onto the dancefloor…"

"What?" I questioned

"Would you like to dance?" he asked, holding his hand out to me

I smiled warmly and took his hand, letting him help to my feet…

"Make sure you come back with your toes in tact, Caroline," Lily proclaimed as he began to lead me onto the dancefloor "he never asks anyone to dance…"

 **Hello to Lily and Giuseppe Salvatore, who can definitely see the spark between Stefan and Caroline!**


	11. Chapter 11

CAROLINES POV:

"I'm sorry if I made you feel uncomfortable earlier…" I admitted to Stefan as we danced slowly, one of his hands on my waist, the other entwined with mine

"Uncomfortable?" he questioned "When?"

"When I held your hand." I informed him "I didn't mean to, but I was really nervous and acted on instinct."

He smiled at me warmly and I watched as his head turned from me to our interlocked fingers… "You think that made me uncomfortable? Far from it, Caroline. It was so nice to have you instigate something and for me to not feel as though I was pushing you. Holding your hand felt, and feels, so unbelievably natural."

"I'm still sorry." she admitted, sighing heavily "But I am glad I came with you tonight."

"You are?" he asked

I nodded my head… "Why would you think I wouldn't be happy?"

"I was worried this would be too much and I'd have blown my chance with you. I hope my Mom wasn't too full-on either; I know she can be sometimes." he admitted

"She was lovely." I replied, letting my hand that had been resting on his shoulder blade slide up and around his neck, allowing my fingers to run through the hair at the nape of his neck

"She seems more than impressed by you," he informed me "she keeps looking over here and smiling like an idiot."

Turning my head in the direction of our table, I saw Lily watching Stefan and I… "She's happy, that's all. Maybe it's because you're dancing."

"Trust me, Caroline, there's many a thing I'd rather be doing with you right now than dancing." he replied, a blush forming on my cheek as he spoke "I don't dance."

"You're doing a fine job, I must say." I informed him

STEFAN'S POV:

Caroline and I were now back at the table, where Mom and Dad, as well as a few members of the extended family were now sat, our hands entwined together again, her arm raised to keep her hand locked with mine as my arm rested on the back of her chair, her head turning to glance at me every time I let my thumb brush back and forth over her knuckle…

"Caroline…" one of Mom's friends spoke, regaining her attention

"Sorry," she replied "what did you say?"

"I asked do you have any brothers or sisters?" she questioned

"I'm an only child," Caroline informed her "my Mom and Dad divorced when I was younger and neither remarried so it's just me and I was raised by my Mom in the South. We moved to Virginia when I was twelve, and I've lived here ever since, but my Mom has recently moved back to Texas to look after my grandmother who's unfortunately sick…"

"Well your Mom has done a brilliant job," Dad proclaimed "you're a very well turned out young lady. Oh, Stefan, I was talking to someone from Coastal at the bar and he said to thank you for sending the design over to him. He was very impressed."

"I knew I forgot to tell you something," Caroline admitted "I'm so sorry…"

"Honestly, Caroline," I sighed, smiling at her warmly "I am capable of doing some things on my own, y'know, like pressing send on an email…"

"I'm sorry," she replied "I was in your office and noticed you hadn't sent it so took the liberty of doing it for you and meant to tell you but what with one thing and another, it completely slipped my mind."

"Stop apologising. I have a new rule for the rest of this weekend; no more talk of work, okay?" I questioned

"Sounds good to me." she admitted

After the food and the speeches, I glanced over at Caroline who was stifling her fifth yawn and glanced at my watch, seeing it was nearing 2am. Standing, I wrapped my jacket around Caroline…

"Everything okay?" she asked

I nodded my head… "It's late so I think it's time we made a move."

"Are you two leaving?" Mom inquired "You'll miss the fireworks…"

"Caroline's tired and we've got a long drive back into town tomorrow." I admitted "So we're going to call it a night. You, me and Dad will catch up when you're in town, yes?"

She nodded her head… "Caroline too."

"Caroline too." I mirrored, smiling at her warmly

CAROLINE'S POV:

"It was lovely to meet you, Caroline," Lily admitted, pulling me into a hug as she rose to her feet "and remember what I said earlier, okay?"

I nodded my head and smiled at her warmly as we pulled apart… "It was lovely to finally meet you, and you too, Giuseppe. I do hope we see each other again soon."

"I'll call the office and make sure to speak to you to arrange something." she informed me "Expect my call in the coming days when Stefan's father and I are in town."

"I will." I replied "Goodnight."

Stefan wrapped his arm around my waist as we made our way out of the hall. Making our way to the elevator, I leant against the wall, tiredness hitting me suddenly. Stepping into the elevator as the doors opened, Stefan pressed our floor number and we travelled in silence, walking down the corridor to our room, not a word being spoken. Opening the door of our room, Stefan let me in first and I moved over to the dressing table and sat down, removing my earrings and setting them in the box carefully. Looking up through the mirror, I watched as Stefan shrugged out of his suit jacket and his eyes caught mine and I pulled a make-up wipe from the packet I'd brought with me and proceeded to remove my make-up…

"What?" I questioned as I saw Stefan watching me, a warm smile on his face

"Do you realise how beautiful you are, even without all the make-up?" he asked

"I look a mess, Stefan." I informed him

"You should know by now I never say anything I don't mean," he replied "you truly are beautiful."

I finished removing my make-up and removed the pins that my hair had been clasped in, letting it fall down and around my shoulders and began to brush it, sighing heavily as I did so, my eyes finding Stefan's as he watched my every move "You're making it so hard to keep this professional, Stefan."

"I'm sorry," he sighed "but it's not easy ignoring it, not when you look the way you do."

"Stefan…" I whispered

"I'm going to change in the bathroom." he informed me

Watching through the mirror as he grabbed some things from his suitcase, he walked into the bathroom and shut the door behind him. Rising to my feet, I kicked off my heels and set them neatly by the chair by the bed and went to remove my dress, the zipper getting stuck as I began to pull it down…

"No, no, no, no, no," I sighed "please no!"

I continued to pull it downwards, but it wouldn't budge. I tipped my head back and groaned and glanced at the bathroom door before moving over to it, tapping on it softly…

"Stefan?" I asked

"Yeah?" he questioned, pulling open the door, dressed in just a pair of sweatpants

"Can you help?" I inquired "The zip is stuck…"

"Turn around." he replied

Doing as he asked, I shivered beneath his touch as his fingers trailed along my back as he pushed my hair to the side. Placing his hand on my waist, he pulled the zipper down…

"There." he informed me

"Thank you." I replied "I'm just going to change."

He nodded his head in understanding… "Okay. Just let me know when you're done."

"I will." I informed him

I hung the dress up and set it on the door of the wardrobe and changed into my pyjamas, moving onto the bed, my mind wandering back to what Lily had said…

"Caroline, are you done?" Stefan questioned, his voice snapping me from my thoughts

"Yes," I replied "sorry…"

STEFAN'S POV:

I walked out of the bathroom and saw Caroline staring into space, obviously in her own little world. Hanging my suit up next to her dress, I moved onto the bed too…

"What are you thinking about?" I asked

"Nothing important," she replied "work, and everything we have to do Monday morning."

"What's so important that's got you thinking so hard this late at night? I can hear the cogs turning…" I admitted

"It doesn't matter." she informed me

"Caroline, have I done something to upset you?" I questioned

"No…" she replied

"Then what is it?" I inquired "Why are you being like this? Is it the room? I'm sleeping on the couch, you know that. I don't want you to be uncomfortable, Caroline, or to do anything to make you feel that way…"

"It's not the room and you don't need to sleep on the couch. The bed's big enough for four, let alone. It's something that your Mom said earlier; it's got me thinking…"

"I knew she's said something to you!" I proclaimed "I'm sorry that she upset you…"

"She didn't upset me," she informed me "she said… No, it doesn't matter."

"It does matter, Caroline," I admitted "what did my Mom say to you?"

"She said that I make you happy…" she replied

"And that's new information to you?" I questioned "Caroline, where have you been these last couple of months? I thought I'd made it obvious that you make me happy…"

"You did," she informed me "it's just, I didn't realise how much until your Mom pointed it out."

I smiled at her warmly, watching her pull the duvet around her…

"I had a great time tonight." she admitted "Thank you."

"Me too," I informed her, pressing my lips against her cheek "goodnight…"

 **Could this be another step forward?**


	12. Chapter 12

CAROLINE'S POV:

I woke up the morning after the charity ball to find Stefan's arms wrapped tightly around me, my back pressed against his front and my hands resting on top of his, and I have to admit, it felt like heaven to be so close to him. Turning so I was face-to-face with him, I had to resist the urge to kiss him, pursing my lips together as I allowed my eyes to trail down his sleeping body, his hair mussed from sleep, his eyes closed, twitching occasionally as he dreamt of something, his lips curved into a small smile. Continuing my journey, I swallowed a lump in my throat as I allowed my eyes to run down from his prominent jaw line to his neck, and down to his bare torso…

"Where'd you go?" he asked as I quickly moved out of his arms

"I'm gonna go and shower." I informed him "Time's getting on. What time do we have to be checked out by?"

"Not till dinnertime," he replied "come back…"

"This…" I proclaimed, motioning between him and I as his eyes opened "It can't happen."

STEFAN'S POV:

Before I had the chance to speak, the bathroom door had closed behind Caroline and I sighed heavily and rubbed my hands over my face as I turned onto my back, groaning as my nostrils were engulfed by her scent…

CAROLINE'S POV:

I stepped out of the shower and wrapped a towel around my body, grabbing another towel to proceed to dry my hair and made my way back out into the bedroom, finding Stefan dressed and packing his suitcase…

"Hey." I greeted him

"Hi." he mirrored

"I'm sorry about before," I admitted "this, it's just all so complicated."

"Because you're making it complicated, Caroline," he informed me "I like you and I'm guessing you like me, right?"

I nodded my head… "But…"

"No buts." he replied "I'm fed up of pretending I don't feel something for you anymore, so I'm not going to."

"What are you…?" I began to speak, being cut off mid-sentence as his lips pressed against mine

"I want to be with you…" he informed me

Smiling at him warmly, I dropped the towel I'd been drying my hair with into the chair and wound my arms around his neck, capturing his lips with mine, his hands winding around my waist to pull me closer to him, a moan escaping my lips as our crotches pressed together…

"I should get ready. We've got a long drive ahead of us." I admitted as we pulled apart

"Or we could stay another night?" Stefan suggested "Maybe even two?"

"Not a chance," I informed him "we have this thing called work, Stefan."

"I thought you said my schedule was clear Monday morning?" he inquired

"It is, for now," I replied "but the way things are going, do you really want to risk being out of the office and missing a possibly huge deal?"

"I thought we said no more work talk this weekend?" he questioned

"Finish packing." I informed him "And if you're lucky, I might let you take me out for dinner when we get back to town."

"If I'm lucky?" he asked, raising an eyebrow at me

I nodded my head… "Yep."

 **Is this the start of something for Stefan and Caroline and if so, how will it go?**


	13. Chapter 13

CAROLINE'S POV:

Monday morning arrived and after a lovely dinner with Stefan and a great night's sleep, I was up and ready and raring to go for the day ahead. Arriving in the office at 7:30am, I headed down to the canteen after dropping my things off to get Stefan a coffee and a bacon sandwich, setting them on his desk as I returned in anticipation for his arrival at 7:50am. Checking my watch as he walked through the door and past my office, getting to work on the emails that had been received over the weekend…

"Did you get these for me?" Stefan asked

Looking up, I saw him stood in my office doorway; the coffee in one hand and the bacon sandwich in the other and nodded my head… "Isn't that what an assistant does?"

"We both know you're much more than my assistant, Caroline." he informed me

"In the office I'm your assistant. Out of the office, I'm anything you want me to be." I admitted

"Are you now?" he questioned, raising an eyebrow at me

I smiled at him warmly and nodded my head… "You've got a lunch meeting with Ashley from Glamour magazine. It's all been arranged for 12 noon at Rathbun's."

"Great," he replied "anything else?"

"Not yet – for now, you're free to work on the designs." I informed him

"Maybe I'll see you in my office in a little while?" he questioned

"Maybe." I replied

STEFAN'S POV:

Caroline made her way into my office at 9:30am and I stood and moved around to the other side of my desk as she walked in, resting against my desk as she moved over to me…

"What took you so long?" I questioned

"I had jobs to do." she informed me "I'm still your assistant at the end of the day, Stefan."

"How about I change your job description?" I suggested

"And what would be in the new job description?" she inquired

"One thing, and one thing only," I informed her "and that's to do whatever the boss says."

She smiled at me warmly… "I like that. So what is the boss saying now?"

"That you should come over here and kiss him." I replied

"Well I don't think I should, not until the new job description's drawn up and I've checked it over." she admitted

Taking a hold of her hand, I pulled her to me, her hands coming to rest on my shoulders as our chests collided. Pressing my lips against hers, I walked us backwards until her body was resting against my desk where I'd been stood moments previous, my lips kissing down her jaw to her neck…

"Stefan, Damon's in…" I informed him

"Do you not remember what I said on one of your first days here?" I inquired

"Should I?" she questioned

"About the walls being soundproof." I replied "He won't hear a thing."

Smiling at me warmly, she tilted her head to the side as my lips pressed against the skin of my neck…

"Stefan, we've got a…" Damon's voice spoke "Whoa, okay. I'll come back when you're not so busy."

"No, no, no, no, no!" Caroline proclaimed "That did not just happen. Stefan, please tell me that did not just happen!"

"It happened." I informed her

"Stefan!" she whined, pushing me away from her

"It's okay," I assured her "I'll straighten things out with him later on."

"What if he doesn't understand? What if…?" she asked

Taking her cheeks in my hands, I pressed my lips against hers softly… "I'll sort it."

"Promise?" she inquired

"Promise." I mirrored

CAROLINE'S POV:

"So, you and Stefan…" Damon's voice spoke from behind me

"About what you saw this morning," I began "it wasn't what it looked like."

"It's fine, Blondie," he informed me "you make my brother happy, that's all I care about. He works too damn hard, and never has any fun. I think he sometimes forgets he's only 23."

I smiled at him warmly… "You're serious?"

He nodded his head… "Where is my little brother, by the way?"

"At lunch with the editor of Glamour magazine." I replied "Hoping to sign a big contract!"

"He'll have to do some flirting to get that in the bag then…" he chuckled

"Stefan? Flirt with a guy?" I questioned

"Ashley's a woman, Caroline," he replied "a beautiful, smart and sassy woman."

"Right, well, I'd better be getting back to it." I admitted "See you later."

STEFAN'S POV:

"Damon, can we talk?" I asked as I made my way back into the office after lunch

"If it's about what I saw earlier, Blondie and I have already cleared the air," he informed me "although you wouldn't think it. She's had a face like thunder since we chatted…"

"What did you say to her?" I questioned

"Why do you automatically assume I've done something?" he inquired "I'm hurt, brother."

"Because normally you're the one to blame." I admitted "Anyway, about Caroline…"

"You're happy." he informed me "And that's all that matters to me."

"We're happy," I replied "well I am and I hope she is too. I really like her, and I don't want to mess it up."

"Then don't. Simple." he proclaimed

"Is that the only piece of advice you're going to give me?" I questioned

"She's always right." he informed me "And if you've done something wrong, buy her flowers or chocolates, or both doesn't do any harm. And continuously apologise, and then make up for it in the bedroom later…"

"Right." I replied "So we're good, yeah?"

"We're good." he assured me "And my lips are sealed. I'm guessing you don't want people knowing just yet?"

"How did you guess that?" I asked

"Brotherly instinct." he informed me "Good luck, brother."

CAROLINE'S POV:

"Hey…" Stefan greeted me as he walked into his office, pressing his lips against my cheek

"Hi." I mirrored

"What're you doing here?" he asked, resting his hand on the back of his chair which I was currently sat in

"Working." I informed him

"Damon said you weren't happy and that much is obvious. What's going on?" he questioned

"Why didn't you tell me that the editor of Glamour magazine was a woman?" I asked

"I thought it was a given…" he admitted

"Or maybe you wanted me to think it was a man…" I replied

"Why would I want you to think that?" he inquired

"Why didn't you tell me it was a woman?" I questioned

"Are you…?" he began

"Am I what, Stefan? Go on, ask. Am I jealous? Yes I am!" I informed him

"Why?" he inquired

"Because Damon said she was beautiful, smart and sassy. More your type than me…" I admitted

"Why would I want anyone else when I've got you?" he asked "I do have you, don't I?"

"You don't want her?" I questioned

He shook his head… "She and I are friends, and she's in an extremely happy relationship. In fact, she's just gotten engaged and has invited us to her engagement party."

"Us?" I inquired

"I told her about you," he admitted "I couldn't hold it in. She's excited to meet you, almost as excited as me to get to show you off. So, you didn't answer my question, do I have you?"

I nodded my head… "If you want me even though I'm a neurotic control freak, then yes."

"You may be a neurotic control freak, but you're my neurotic control freak." he informed me "How about we get out of here?"

"What about…?" I began

"I think it's about time Damon took charge, don't you?" he suggested

I smiled at him warmly and nodded my head… "I'll go and get my things."

 **All together now? Awe…**


	14. Chapter 14

CAROLINE'S POV:

"Good morning, Salvatore Enterprises, Stefan Salvatore's office, Caroline speaking, how can I help?" I asked the person on the other end of the line as I picked up

"Good morning, Caroline." Lily greeted me

"Hi," I mirrored "I'll just transfer you through to Stefan…"

"It was you I wanted to talk to, actually." she informed me

"Oh," I replied "is everything okay?"

"Everything's fine. Elena and I are going shopping this afternoon, and I'd like to know if you'd want to join us." she admitted

"I'm at work, Lily." I informed her "Another time, maybe…"

"I'm sure you can persuade my son to give you the afternoon off, can't you?" she asked

"As much as I'd love to, I'm really busy," I replied "and so's the office. And I can't leave your sons unattended while I go off gallivanting."

"I'm sure they'll manage without you." she admitted

"I'm sorry, Lily. Another time…" I assured her "If there wasn't anything else, I really must go."

STEFAN'S POV:

"Mom, hi," I greeted her as I answered her call "what's up?"

"I'd like you to give Caroline the afternoon off." she informed me

"Why?" I questioned

"So she, myself and Elena can go shopping." she replied "That girl of yours deserves a break…"

"We're snowed under, Mom." I admitted "And Caroline's needed here."

"Can you not cope without her for a few hours?" she inquired

I looked through into Caroline's office, seeing her typing away at her computer and sighed… "I'll sort it. Where will she need to meet you?"

CAROLINE'S POV:

"Hey," I greeted Stefan as he walked into my office "how's it all going in there?"

"Everything's under control," he informed me "which is why I'm giving you a couple of hours off."

"What?" I questioned "Why?"

"So you can go shopping with my Mom and Elena, if you want to, of course." he informed me

"She called you after I said no?" I asked, raising an eyebrow at him

"You already said no to her?" he questioned "I'll call her, tell her to stop pressuring you…"

"She's not pressuring me. I said no because we're busy here." I admitted "I'd love to go shopping with her, but only when I have the time."

"You do have the time. Damon and I can manage on our own for a few hours. And here, take this." he replied, reaching into his back pocket and pulling his wallet out, sliding his credit card across my desk to me

"And what am I meant to do with this?" I questioned

"Spend whatever you want." he informed me "Treat yourself."

"I'm not with you for the money you spend on me, Stefan." I replied "So no."

"Just buy yourself something, on me. I want you to." he admitted

"So, Caroline, Damon tells me you and Stefan are finally happening…" Elena informed me as she, Lily and I sat having lunch

"You are?" Lily asked "Oh, goodie, I thought I was going to have bang your heads together!"

"We're taking it slow," I admitted "keeping things quiet."

"Why?" Lily questioned

"Because it's new, and we're just enjoying and taking every day as it comes." I replied

"As long as you're happy, that's what matters." Elena informed me

"And I am. Very happy." I admitted

STEFAN'S POV:

"Hey," I greeted Caroline as she made her way into my office and set her handfuls of bags down on the sofa in the corner of the room "good afternoon?"

"The best." she informed me "Thanks for spoiling me."

"You're welcome." I replied "What did you get?"

"Is Damon around?" she questioned

"No, he's out at a meeting," I informed her "why?"

Smiling at me warmly, she picked up a Victoria's Secret bag and set it on the desk in front of me. Looking at her and then down to the bag, I opened it, swallowing a lump in my throat as I saw what was in there…

"I know we haven't yet, but I bought some things that will eventually benefit us both." she admitted "And I also bought you something of your own too."

"Isn't this enough?" I questioned, holding up the bag in front of me

"No," she replied "I'm fed up of seeing you in the same color shirt every day, so I bought you a couple more."

"What colors did you get?" I asked

"A navy blue, and a maroon." she informed me

"Maroon?" I inquired

She nodded her head… "I think they'll both look very nice on you. Make you even more handsome."

"You think?" I asked

She nodded her head… "What time do you think you can finish?"

"Why do you ask that?" I questioned

"Because I was thinking we could head out for dinner," she informed me "and I was thinking we could discuss our trip to New York."

"Our trip to New York? When is that happening?" I asked, raising an eyebrow at her

"Three weeks time," she replied "Glamour have been in touch, and want some exclusive shots from New York fashion week for their campaign, but none of their team can make it, so I offered our services."

"You did now, did you?" I questioned "And when were you going to run this past me?"

"Now…" she informed me "C'mon, Stefan, it's an amazing opportunity, and who knows what doors it could open for the company. Work comes first, right?"

"Not when we're in one of the most amazing cities in the world and you're going to be there with me." I admitted

"So what comes first in New York then?" she asked

"You and me." I informed her, smiling at her warmly

"I like the sound of that." she admitted, leaning over the desk to press her lips to mine

 **Stefan and Caroline are going to New York – what do you think will happen during their trip?**


	15. Chapter 15

CAROLINE'S POV:

"Dinner with Ashley's all set," Stefan informed me as he walked into my office "tonight, 8pm."

"Tonight?" I questioned

He nodded his head… "Is there a problem? Do we have plans I've forgotten about?"

"It's too soon." I admitted "I don't have anything to wear…"

"Seriously?" he asked "You've got a closet full of clothes at your place."

"And yet I'll still have to go shopping," I informed him "I can't show up to dinner with the editor of Glamour magazine wearing any old thing. What is she gonna think of me?"

"She's gonna think you're smart and beautiful," he replied "and she won't care what you're wearing."

"Do you mind if I get off?" I inquired "I have a shopping trip to make…"

"Could you not wear something about of the bazillion bags you bought when you were out with my Mom?" he questioned

"Please, Stefan." I replied "Don't make me beg…"

"Now there's an idea…" he proclaimed

"Stefan!" I whined

"Fine. Go," he informed me "and I'll pick you up at 7:30pm."

Nodding my head in understanding, I collected my things together and pressed my lips against his softly before leaving the office…

STEFAN'S POV:

Caroline had insisted I had a key to her apartment, as she had one to mine. Letting myself in, I heard her call that she wouldn't be long and shut the door behind me, smiling as I walked through to the lounge, seeing bits of make-up scattered across the mantle…

"Hey," her voice spoke from behind me "so, will I do?"

I turned to her and smiled warmly, nodding my head as I did so… "You look beautiful."

"It's new," she informed me "thought seeing as though my boss has given me a pay rise for no reason, which we need to talk about in the office tomorrow, FYI, I'd treat myself."

I smirked as she spoke… "Are you ready to go? My car's downstairs waiting to go."

CAROLINE'S POV:

"Stefan!" a female's voice proclaimed as he and I sat at a table waiting for Ashley's arrival

"Ashley, hey," he greeted her as he rose to his feet "Caroline, this is Ashley Branson, editor of Glamour magazine, Ashley, this is my girlfriend, Caroline."

"It's lovely to meet you." I admitted as I rose to my feet

"And you," she mirrored as we all moved to sit down "so, tell me, Caroline, what's it like working for this tyrant?"

"He's anything but." I informed her "He's kind, understanding and generous…"

"Oh, really?" she questioned, raising an eyebrow at me

I smirked and blushed at her comment… "Shall we get some drinks?"

STEFAN'S POV:

"Caroline's friend Bonnie is a photographer," I informed Ashley as we ate "I've seen some of her work up at Caroline's place and she's extremely talented."

"What are you trying to ask me?" she inquired

"Maybe we could give her a trial at New York fashion week for your campaign?" I suggested "All my photographers are busy what with the campaigns we've got on now."

"What do you think, Caroline?" Ashley asked

"Think to what?" she questioned

"Giving your friend Bonnie a shot. Should I, or shouldn't I?" she inquired

"It's really not my place to say," Caroline admitted "I'm not experienced enough…"

"Do you like her work or not?" Ashley asked

"I love it," she informed her "she's amazing and…"

"Enough said then!" she proclaimed "She's got the gig, if she wants it, that is."

"She'll want it," Caroline replied "I'll phone her tomorrow morning and let her know."

CAROLINE'S POV:

"I can't believe what you did for Bonnie…" I admitted "Giving her a shot like that – I never knew you thought so much of her work."

"I've loved it from the second I saw it," he informed me as we made our way to his car "she deserves a shot as big as this!"

"She'll be ecstatic." I replied

"Well I'm glad I could help with that," he admitted "now can I ask you something?"

I nodded my head… "You know you can."

"What would you say to staying at mine tonight?" he inquired "We'll stop off at yours to get you an overnight bag, but since the charity ball, I've missed waking up to you in my arms."

"And that's all you want?" I asked

"I'm not that sort of guy," he informed me "I'll wait until you're ready."

"Then I say okay." I replied, smiling at him warmly "I'd love to."

 **Dinner with Ashley went well, and she and Caroline got on well – and Stefan gave Bonnie an amazing opportunity and Caroline's staying the night…**


	16. Chapter 16

CAROLINE'S POV:

After visiting my apartment to pack the essentials I'd need for staying at Stefan's that night, we drove across town to his, and I watched as we pulled up outside a closed gate and he picked up a remote, pressing a button, the gate opening and Stefan driving through…

"What're you thinking?" Stefan asked as we pulled into a parking space

"That I'd kill for underground parking." I admitted

He smiled at me warmly and tucked some hair behind my ear… "Are you ready, Miss. Forbes?"

"Yes, Mr. Salvatore, I am." I informed him

Watching him as he climbed out of the car, he moved around to my side and opened the door, holding his hand out to me. Taking my overnight bag from me, I climbed out of the car and Stefan shut and locked the car behind him…

"I'm excited…" I admitted

"What for?" he questioned as we climbed into the elevator

"To see your place," I replied "I've only ever seen the hallway and the kitchen."

"Well tonight, if you're lucky, I might let you see the master bedroom." he informed me

Smiling at him warmly, I moved closer to him and pressed my lips against his… "Thank you."

"For?" he asked

"It means a lot that I know you're willing to wait for me." I replied

"I think it says a lot about a woman who's not willing to jump into bed with the first guy she meets." he informed me "I respect you, Caroline, and I'd never want you to feel pushed into something you weren't ready for."

"I know." I admitted "It's one of the many reasons I…"

"One of the many reasons you what?" he asked, raising an eyebrow at me

"Like you." I replied, smiling at him warmly "One of the many reasons I like you."

The elevator dinged, signalling we'd arrived on Stefan's floor and we stepped out of the elevator, Stefan's hand wrapped tightly around mine as he led me into the apartment. Setting my overnight bag on the table in the middle of the hallway, he turned to me…

"So which room would you like to see first?" he questioned

"I'm thinking we should start with the lounge," I admitted "I'm willing to bet any money you're a closet sci-fi geek."

"Really?" he asked

I nodded my head… "I bet you've got the Star Wars and Star Trek boxsets around here somewhere, am I right?"

He nodded his head… "How did you guess?"

"I know you." I informed him, placing my hands on his chest "So, the lounge?"

Taking my hand in his, he led me through, letting go of my hand momentarily as he opened a set of double doors…

"Whoa!" I proclaimed

"You like?" he asked

"I love." I informed him as I moved over to the couch "This couch is like the one I've dreamed about owning. Oh, and it's so comfortable. I can't wait to cuddle up here because it might make watching one of your sci-fi shows that bit more bearable."

"They're not that bad." he replied as he moved to sit down next to me "So, shall we move on?"

"To where?" I inquired

He smiled at me warmly and cupped my cheek in his hand, pressing his lips against mine softly…

STEFAN'S POV:

I led Caroline into my bedroom and turned to her, her face one of awe as she let her eyes wander around. Watching her, she moved over to the bed and flopped down onto it, kicking her heels off and sighing contentedly as she did so…

"I'm off to heaven now. Night." she informed me

"It's nothing special, Caroline." I admitted

"It's heaven on the 12th floor." she replied

"I know it looks like a lot, but it's not, really…" I informed her

"Don't be so modest," she proclaimed, sitting up as she spoke, holding her hand out to me and I moved to stand between her legs as they dangled off the bed "you've worked hard to get to where you are now and you should be proud. I know I am."

"You're proud of me?" I questioned

She nodded her head… "How many people in their early twenties can say they own their own multi-million dollar a year company?"

"Not many…" I replied

"Exactly, so be proud. You have every right to be." she informed me

I smiled at her warmly… "So you think you could be happy here?"

"Very." she replied "My whole apartment could fit in here."

Moving over to her, I captured her lips in mine before pulling away… "Are you going to ring Bonnie? Give her the good news?"

"I completely forgot!" she admitted "She'll be asleep by now and I don't wanna wake her. I'll ring her first thing tomorrow; if I can manage to drag myself from this heaven you call a bed, that is."

"Okay." I replied "Why don't I go and grab you your bag and we get changed and watch a film?"

"My choice?" she questioned

"Obviously…" I informed her

 **Caroline seems very taken with Stefan's apartment, doesn't she? And they're both very taken with each other, as it seems as though Caroline was going to possibly drop the L bomb…**


	17. Chapter 17

CAROLINE'S POV:

I groaned and stretched as I came to, sighing contentedly as I turned onto my back and outstretched my hand, opening one eye as my hand fell to the mattress beside me. Opening my other eye, I found that Stefan was nowhere to be seen and as I began to move from the bed, the bedroom door opened and he appeared, tray in hand…

"Morning." he greeted me

"Morning," I mirrored "breakfast in bed?"

He nodded his head… "I'm gonna head to the gym. It's what I normally do in a morning and you know how I…"

"Hate to break routine," I replied "it's okay. I can make myself at home here."

"Good. I'll be an hour or so." he informed me "I'll see you soon."

Nodding my head in agreement, I smiled warmly as he pressed his lips against mine and quickly grabbed his things together before leaving the apartment…

STEFAN'S POV:

Caroline and I made our way into the office for 8am, and I noticed the receptionists on duty eyed us as we walked in together. Stepping into the elevator, the doors shut behind us…

"Did you see that?" I questioned

She nodded her head… "I'd prefer not to talk about it though."

"Why are people so judgemental?" I asked "It's none of their business what we do in our free time."

"It's just the way people are made." she informed me "Now you need to focus, because you've got a busy day ahead of you. I'm gonna go and call Bonnie, give her the good news about the Glamour gig and then I'll be all yours."

Smiling at her warmly, we reached the floor we needed to be on and I pressed my lips against hers just as the doors opened…

CAROLINE'S POV:

"Okay, I think I have a burst eardrum now, Bon, thanks." I informed her "I take it you're happy?"

"I'm ecstatic!" she proclaimed "It's Glamour magazine, Caroline. This could open doors for me. Thank you."

"Don't thank me, thank Stefan." I replied "He was the one who told his editor friend about your talent. I just backed him up when she asked."

"Well thank you, both of you," she sighed "I can't believe it. My work's going to be included in a campaign for Glamour magazine!"

"Yes it is." I informed her "How about we meet for drinks tonight? You, me and Stefan? And Ashley? You can meet her and get a sense of what they want for the campaign…"

"That'd be great," she admitted "you arrange it and let me know where and when."

"Will do." I replied "See you tonight. Love you."

"Love you too." I mirrored

"Should I be worried?" Stefan questioned

Turning to my office doorway where he stood, leaning against the doorjamb, I smiled at him warmly and shook my head… "It was Bonnie. I'm arranging drinks with her and Ashley tonight, and we're going along too."

"Sounds good." he informed me "It'd be good for them to meet…"

I nodded my head in agreement… "That's what I said."

"Great minds think alike." he replied "So, what's on my agenda for today? I was hoping I could slip in an early lunch with you…"

"I think you have some free time around 12pm," I informed him as I pulled out my phone "yes you do, half-an-hour. And then you're busy all afternoon till 5:30pm."

"Shall we get started then?" he suggested

I nodded my head in agreement… "Yes, Mr. Salvatore."

 **Caroline's broken the news to Bonnie and it's safe to say she took it well, and the four are going out for drinks tonight. But what's next to come between Stefan and Caroline?**


	18. Chapter 18

STEFAN'S POV:

"Welcome to New York!" I greeted Caroline and Bonnie, stepping aside to let them into my apartment

"This is yours?" Bonnie asked, her facial expression the same as when Caroline had seen my apartment back in Virginia

"It is." I replied "And this is yours for the duration of your stay…"

"And this is?" she inquired as she took the key I held out to her from my grasp

"The key to your own apartment," I informed her "it's on the floor below. I know you have to stay longer than Caroline and I to do some more work out here, so it's on the company."

"Wow…" she replied "I don't know what to say."

Caroline came up behind me, her hands resting on my shoulders…

"I've learnt the best thing to do is say thank you and not argue with him." she informed her "You'll never win."

"Right, in that case, thank you very much and it's much appreciated." she admitted

"See, Bonnie can accept gifts!" I informed Caroline, turning to her, a smirk on my face as I spoke

"Oh, don't start;" she replied, pressing her lips against my cheek softly "are you okay to unpack our stuff? I'll go and help Bonnie, and talk her through the Glamour brief?"

I nodded my head and pressed my lips against hers… "Don't be too long though."

CAROLINE'S POV:

Bonnie and I were in the elevator, going down to the next floor of the apartment building…

"You really do have the perfect guy, if you didn't already know." she admitted

"I know." I replied, smiling at her warmly "I'm so glad I took your advice."

The elevator dinged and we stepped out and began to make our way down the corridor towards the number that was written to the piece of paper attached to the key, someone walking through the door from the stairs as we continued…

"I never imagined dating my boss," I informed her "but he's amazing. I've never, ever felt like this before with anyone."

"Awe!" she proclaimed "Caroline Forbes is in love with Stefan Salvatore. It's like a fairytale!"

I laughed and shook my head at her, noticing out of the corner of my eye that the person that had been walking behind us had stopped and was standing against the opposite wall, listening intently to our conversation, something held in his hand and I turned to him abruptly… "Excuse me, what are you doing?"

"Are you and Mr. Salvatore in a relationship?" he asked, putting the small device that he'd been holding his hand to my face

"No comment." I replied "Who the hell are you? Have you… Have you been recording our conversation?"

As I spoke, he hurried off down the corridor and I turned to Bonnie… "Can you believe that?"

"You should talk to Stefan." she informed me

"It's probably nothing," I replied "I'll tell him if it happens again. Anyway, let's get back to business – the details of your contract..."

"So basically I get to do what I want as long as I use this model and this designer?" she asked as I finished explaining the brief

"Exactly," I informed her "Ashley really liked you and your work. She was happy to let you take creative control."

"This is amazing, Caroline," she admitted, sighing contentedly as she spoke "will you thank Stefan for me again? He's really helped me get my foot in the door."

STEFAN'S POV:

"Hey," I greeted Caroline as she returned to the apartment an hour later "has Bonnie settled in okay?"

"She's still a little dazed by it all but she's fine," I informed him "she's unpacking. And she asked me to thank you again. You've really helped her out by getting her this gig, Stefan…"

I smiled at her warmly as she moved over to the window and looked out at the view of New York City… "And do I get another thank you?"

"Maybe later." she replied as I moved over to her and wound my arms around her waist

"I'll hold you to that." I informed her "So what have you been doing for the last hour down there then?"

"Y'know, just talking…" she admitted, my chin resting on her shoulder, noticing the smirk on her face

"Oh yeah? What did you talk about?" I questioned

"Just stuff." she replied

"Stuff?" I asked, her smirk growing wider

"Yeah, like how annoying you are when you keep asking questions." she admitted

"Okay, I get it!" I proclaimed, holding my hands up in defence as she turned to me "It was "girl talk", I won't ask anymore."

"It was nothing bad," she assured me "I promise. Now do we have business to attend to or do we have time to ourselves?"

"We have the entire weekend to ourselves before work starts on Monday." I informed her "I sorted everything before we came, and I just need to drop some papers off at the office tomorrow and then that's it; we'll be free to explore."

"That sounds perfect…" she admitted "Oh, and Bonnie said she's staying in tonight to get some ideas down to show to Ashley so we have the night to ourselves."

"I can make reservations for dinner then if you want to go out?" I suggested "I know this great Italian place called Salvatore's…"

"You own a restaurant too?" she questioned

"The family does," I explained "it's my Dad's brother Emilio's place. He and his wife Louisa have owned it for years but their daughter Natalia and her husband Luca do pretty much all of the running of it now. It's a great place and I'm sure they'd love to meet you, especially since Mom is never off the phone to Louisa."

"That sounds perfect," she replied "you know, you're the first guy who's actually been keen to show me off to his family…"

"Well more fool them," I replied "I'd shout it to the entire world if I knew they'd listen."

"Stefan…" she whispered, pursing her lips together nervously "If it's too soon then I'm sorry but Bonnie and I were talking earlier and she said something, and it made me realise just how much I love you. I love you, Stefan; I'm in love with you…"

I smiled at her warmly and moved over to her, her facial expression scared of possibly facing rejection. Reaching her, I took her into my arms… "You have no idea how long I've waited for you to say that."

"You don't think I'm being a bit premature?" she inquired

"No," I replied "I've already told you I love you, Caroline."

"When?" she questioned "I'm sure I would have remembered…"

"I didn't realise I'd said it until I had then I couldn't take it back," I informed her "I didn't want to take it back but you didn't hear me – it was when I told you that my parents would love you just before you met them, just like I did."

"Even back then?" she asked

"Even back then," I replied "I think I've loved you from the first moment I turned around and insulted you in Damon's office…"

"What was it you called me? I remember, a clumsy blonde intern who would follow you around like a puppy. Now look at us…" she proclaimed

I pressed my lips against hers, her fingers running through my hair as our lips worked together…

"Stefan." she spoke as we pulled apart

"What's wrong?" I questioned worriedly

"Nothing," she replied "everything's perfect. I just have to tell you something."

"What?" I asked

"I'm ready." she informed me

"Are you sure?" I inquired

She nodded her head… "I want this with you and we've waited long enough and you've shown me how much you care, love and respect me by waiting patiently for me to be ready, when, in hindsight, I think I've been ready since we first kissed, but I wanted to be sure, and I am. I'm sure. Take me to bed…"

 **They love each other! And what is Caroline going to do about that possible reporter?**


	19. Chapter 19

CAROLINE'S POV:

Stefan and I were woken up the next morning by an incessant banging sound. Groaning, I turned into Stefan a little more, willing the noise to stop…

"What is that?" I asked, Stefan's arm tightening around my waist

"Sounds like someone's at the door." he informed me

"At this time? It's not even 8am." I sighed "Where are you going?"

Watching him as he moved from the bed and pulled his boxers and a pair of sweatpants on, I sighed and wrapped the duvet further around myself, moving to his side of the bed… "Don't go. Come back to bed, please."

"Don't pout at me, Forbes," he replied "I'm just gonna who's at the door and then I'm coming straight back to you, okay?"

Smiling at him weakly, my smile widening as he pressed his lips against mine, I snuggled into the pillows, inhaling his scent, memories of last night entering my mind as I closed my eyes again – remembering the way his body laid atop mine felt incredible and protective. He was like oxygen, and I couldn't get enough of him. The way his fingers tangled in my hair, so softly that I didn't even feel them until his fingertips massaged my head; his movements so careful and passionate I could've believed he'd planned them, yet everything felt so natural and unplanned. His touch was electric against my body, sparks of love shooting through me at every point of contact as our bodies moved together…

STEFAN'S POV:

I made my way to the door and unlocked it, pulling it open to see Bonnie on the other side… "Bonnie, what are you doing here?"

"Oh good, you're awake," she replied "you need to see this. Where's Caroline?"

"Still in bed." I informed her "Aren't you jetlagged? It's not even 8am…"

"There's no time difference between here and Virginia," she proclaimed as she shoved a newspaper into my arms "and I'm here to give you the heads up and make sure my best friend is okay when she finds out."

"Finds out what?" I questioned

"Look at the front page." she informed me

Doing as she said, I unfolded the newspaper and stared at the front page of the copy of the New York post in my hands… "What the hell is this?"

"Carry on reading, it gets better." she admitted

"Not so single Salvatore. Renowned entrepreneur Stefan Salvatore dined out with his fiancée at the family restaurant in New York yesterday evening. The younger Salvatore brother (23) was seen affectionately holding hands with his blonde fiancée who is thought to be his assistant, Caroline Forbes (22). The two were seen sharing a tender moment as the Salvatore brother brushed his hand over her stomach and stared lovingly into her eyes. Could we be expecting an announcement of a baby Salvatore sometime soon? See full article on pages 3-6. Is this for real?" I asked

"Apparently so." Bonnie replied "The rest of the article says the same. They seem to know the ins and outs of Caroline's life and have apparently got a very reliable source who has informed them that you two are getting married."

"They mention you too." I informed her as I continued to read

"I know." she admitted "I'm fine. I'm just a friend. It's Caroline I'm worried about. They have so many pictures of the two of you, Stefan."

"What's going on?" Caroline's voice spoke, mine and Bonnie's heads turning to her in unison "Bonnie, what are you doing here?"

I shared a look with Bonnie and held my hand out to Caroline, pulling her towards me as she took it. I kissed her forehead and inhaled her scent as she rested against my side, her hand resting on my chest… "I thought you were staying in bed?"

"It was getting cold without you." she admitted "Why is it so tense in here? What's happened?"

Bonnie picked up the paper I'd discarded onto the table and handed it to Caroline… "You made front page news."

I felt the tension flow through her body as she saw the article…

"Wow," she sighed "they've got pictures of us and everything. And most of it's lies…"

"I know." I replied "I'm going to speak to my Dad and see what he can do. I don't want to subject you to all of this, and I want to keep you protected. You and Bonnie because they'll be digging up anything they can find now they've got this story."

"I'll be fine." Bonnie assured me "No need to worry about me."

"Well I do worry," I admitted "you're my girlfriend's best friend so… I'm going to go and call my Dad. Will you be okay?"

Caroline nodded her head and I pressed my lips against hers, sighing as her hand wound around my neck and her fingers stroked through my hair…

"I'll be fine." she informed me as she pulled away "I love you, Stefan, so much. You being concerned about Bonnie too makes me love you all the more."

CAROLINE'S POV:

Bonnie and I sat with a cup of coffee each at the breakfast bar, staring absentmindedly at the paper. Picking it up, I threw it down onto the worktop and sighed heavily…

"It's stupid!" I proclaimed "How did they even find these things out? I mean, engaged and pregnant? Where did that come from?"

"They'll take an image and put their words to it, Caroline," Bonnie informed me "they saw Stefan with his hand on your stomach and automatically assume you're having a baby. It's how the media work. Oh my God!"

"What? What is it?" I questioned

"That guy yesterday…" she replied "When you thought he'd recorded us. Maybe he was a reporter for the paper. He could have waited and then followed the two of you last night."

"Do you think so?" I inquired

"It's a logical explanation," she admitted "you have to tell Stefan."

Bonnie stood up and placed her cup into the sink, squeezing my hand as she turned back to me… "I'll leave you to it."

"Thanks for showing us this, Bonnie," Stefan admitted as he walked back into the room as Bonnie went to leave "can you be ready for half 12? I'll drive us to the office so I can drop some papers off and then you can meet up with Ashley."

"Sounds great." she replied "See you then. Bye."

STEFAN'S POV:

"Are you going to tell me what Bonnie was talking about?" I questioned, holding my hand out to Caroline "What is it, Caroline?"

"I don't want you to get angry or upset…" she replied

"Just tell me, please," I begged "you're worrying me."

"Yesterday, when Bonnie and I were going to her apartment, we were followed and I think he was recording our conversation. I didn't think much of it at the time but now, I think he could've been a reporter for the paper. I'm sorry I didn't tell you but…"

"Why didn't you tell me?" I inquired

"Are you angry with me?" she questioned, tears forming in her eyes

I pulled her to me and wrapped my arms around her waist… "No, I'm not angry. I'm just worried about you, Caroline. You have to tell me if anything like this happens. I love you so much and I can't even for a second imagine my life without you in it."

"I'm sorry. I know I should've but I didn't think anything of it…" she admitted

"It's okay." I replied, pressing my lips against hers "I'm sorry for raising my voice."

"What did your Dad say?" she asked

"He said we need to be careful and he'll call me back when he's spoken to his media representative. We might have to release a statement, but until then, there's an extremely large bath calling both our names. What do you say?" I inquired

She smiled at me warmly and nodded her head… "As long as you throw in a back and shoulder massage, I'm yours."

"Done." I replied

 **Poor Stefan and Caroline, and Bonnie too…**


	20. Chapter 20

CAROLINE'S POV:

I stood with the rest of the team on the Glamour shoot, watching Bonnie work her magic, a wide smile on my face as I watched her doing what she loved the most in the world…

"Hey, how's it going?" Stefan asked, wrapping his arms around my waist from behind

"Great," I replied "she's doing great, and she's having the time of her life…"

"Good, can you come with me?" he questioned

"Why?" I inquired, turning my head to him as he moved away from me

"Dad's here, and he wants to talk to us about the newspaper article." he informed me

Handing my clipboard to the second in command, Stefan having left me in charge of the shoot, I followed him out of the studio, seeing his Dad sat in the reception area…

"Hi, Caroline," he greeted me "sorry to drag you away from work…"

"It's okay." I replied "I just want to get this newspaper article sorted. What do we need to do?"

"Unfortunately our media representative says there's no other way to squash the rumors other than to do a press conference." he informed us "If you're both on board with it, it can go ahead early this evening."

"That soon?" I questioned

"The sooner it's done and the truth is out there, the better," he admitted "but if you don't feel comfortable speaking, which is understandable, our media representative will read a statement issued on your behalf."

"What do you think we should do?" I asked, raising an eyebrow at Stefan as I turned to him

"I want to sit up there and tell the press exactly what's going on," he informed me "but if you don't want to be there, then it's okay, and you can write something for our representative to read."

"Would that be okay?" I inquired "I wouldn't feel comfortable being up there…"

He nodded his head… "Of course. Could you set it up please, Dad?"

STEFAN'S POV:

"Where's your fiancée, Mr. Salvatore?" a journalist asked as I took a seat the press conference "We hope she and baby are well…"

"She's not my fiancée and we're not having a baby." I replied

"The pictures say otherwise..." another journalist informed me

"We were having an intimate moment that was taken advantage of." I explained

"If we'd like to get started…" our media representative proclaimed "I have a statement from Miss. Forbes which states that she and Mr. Salvatore are in a relationship but are not expecting a child or engaged. They're very happy and in love and wish for the press to not print lies and rumours without knowing the facts first, but she gets that that's the way of the industry. We're not taking any questions. Thank you."

CAROLINE'S POV:

"How did it go?" I asked Stefan as he made his way into the apartment

"All sorted." he informed me "Have you seen Bonnie? How did the rest of the shoot go?"

"She's on cloud nine." I replied "She's so happy she can't wipe the smile off her face."

He smiled at me warmly as I spoke… "Are you both ready to head for dinner? My parents can't wait to meet her and pick her brains. I think they want to give her a full-time contract."

"Seriously?" I inquired

He nodded his head… "That's how my Dad was talking earlier on when we were talking. What do you think she'd say?"

"I think she'd jump at the chance." I admitted "She knows with her passion, it's not always going to be permanent, but to be offered an amazing chance like this from your Mom and Dad, it'd be the major boost she needs."

"Good." he replied "Shall we go?"

STEFAN'S POV:

Caroline, Bonnie and I made our way down to the lobby, seeing a security guard stood outside of the main door to the apartment building, pulling it open for us as he saw us stood there…

"What's going on?" I asked

"Turns out the press conference didn't have as much of an impact as you were hoping for…" he admitted

"Can we get out a back way?" I questioned "I don't want my girlfriend and her friend to be subjected to this…"

"Stefan, it's fine." Caroline assured me

"No it's not." I replied "Back way? Fire exit?"

The security guard nodded and pushed his way through the hoard of press and to the car, the car driving off down the street. Taking Caroline's hand, I led her and Bonnie out of the lobby and down a corridor to the fire exit, the three of us climbing into the waiting car and driving off to the restaurant…

 **Bonnie's going to be offered a full-time contract with Salvatore Enterprises – how amazing?! And Caroline and Stefan's relationship is still all good, despite the press interference…**


	21. Chapter 21

CAROLINE'S POV:

"You want to what?" Bonnie asked

"We want to give you a full-time contract with our company." Lily informed her

"Am I being Punk'd or something?" she questioned

"What Bonnie means to say is thank you, Lily." I admitted "Bon…"

"I'm sorry," she replied "I just can't believe it. You're being serious?"

Lily and Giuseppe nodded their heads in unison, smiling at her warmly…

"We've seen your work," Giuseppe informed her "and we think it's fantastic and we want you to become one of our full-time campaign shoot photographers."

"For real?" she inquired

"Yes, for real." Lily replied "So, are you saying yes or no?"

"I'm saying yes!" Bonnie informed them

"Then I think that calls for champagne all round!" Stefan proclaimed

STEFAN'S POV:

"You almost ready to head to the airport?" I questioned as I walked into the bedroom the next morning

Caroline nodded her head… "Packing is all done; I just need to go and say goodbye to Bonnie and grab her copy of the contract to bring back with us to Virginia."

"Okay," I replied "don't be long though; the car will be here in fifteen minutes."

CAROLINE'S POV:

"Signed, sealed, delivered, I'm yours…" Bonnie sung as she handed me her copy of the contract

"Welcome to Salvatore Enterprises, Bon!" I proclaimed "You're gonna love it."

"I can't believe it." she admitted

"Well you have another ten days to let it sink in before you come back to Virginia and get started. It's all gonna be fast-paced, but Stefan will fill you in on all that once you're back." I informed her "Anyway, I just came to say goodbye and I hope you have a fantastic rest of your trip and I'll see you when you get back."

She nodded her head in agreement and pulled me into a hug… "Love you."

"Love you too." I mirrored

STEFAN'S POV:

"Hey, Dad, thanks for coming…" I greeted him as I opened my apartment door to him

"What is it, son?" he questioned

"I wanted to show you some of Caroline's work from the Glamour shoot." I informed him "But I haven't got much time, so if you could look over it on your flight to Japan and give me your feedback when I see you and Mom next week, that'd be great."

"Why are you giving me this?" he asked "She's your assistant, isn't she?"

I nodded my head… "But she's amazing at what she does when she works on the campaign shoots. Just take a look and you'll see what I mean. Her talent's something else…"

"Are you saying you want us to consider giving her a position on the design team?" he inquired

"Maybe." I replied "I mean it's completely up to you and Mom, and Damon too, but I'd like you to consider it, yeah, and overlook the fact that she's my girlfriend. She needs to be just another candidate."

"Got it." he assured me "Your mother and I will look it over and be in contact. Safe flight."

"You too." I mirrored as he made his way to the door "Bye, Dad."

CAROLINE'S POV:

"So this weekend has been pretty amazing, hasn't it?" I asked Stefan as I linked my arm through his as the plane took off

"It has." he replied "And you've had fun, yes?"

I nodded my head… "Getting to work on that Glamour shoot with Bon was one of the most amazing experiences of my life. Thank you for arranging that for me, and thank you for doing everything you've done for Bonnie too; I don't know how to thank you…"

"Maybe you can thank me when we get back to my place?" he suggested

"Maybe…" I replied, pressing my lips against the skin of his neck

STEFAN'S POV:

It was late evening and the credits had just rolled on a movie. Reaching for the remote, Caroline moaned softly and tightened her arms around me, bringing the blanket further over us…

"What are you doing, Forbes?" I questioned

"I could stay here forever…" she admitted

"What? Here, on this couch?" I inquired

"No, here," she replied "in this amazing apartment with you, but yeah, on this couch too. It's heaven."

"Well I know I'll probably freak you out and I don't want to that but when the lease is up on your apartment, how about you don't renew it and move in here with me instead?" I suggested

"That's in nine months time, Stefan..." she replied "What if thing have changed by then?"

"Then they've changed and you renew your lease," I informed her "but I don't se this ending anytime soon, do you?"

She shook her head… "You're serious, aren't you?"

I nodded my head… "I don't see a problem, other than the fact that nine months is too long to wait."

"Don't ask, please," she begged "not yet. I don't want to ruin what we've got by moving too quickly. If we're still together and things are going well in nine months time, then feel free to ask me, but for now, I'm more than happy to stay here and for you to stay at mine."

"I'm more than happy with that too." I admitted "So why don't we head to bed? I've got to be up and on for the gym in the morning, and then we've got a breakfast meeting…"

"You've read your schedule the night before?" she questioned, raising an eyebrow at me

I nodded my head… "I'm learning."

"Yes, yes you are." she replied, smiling at me warmly and pressing her lips against mine

 **Seems to me as though Stefan and Caroline are in their own little domestic bubble of bliss – will it stay that way?**


	22. Chapter 22

STEFAN'S POV:

"I'm sorry, Mr. Campbell, but I seem to have misplaced my diary. As soon as I'm in the office, I'll send over the time and date of your meeting with Mr. Salvatore. Okay, thank you for understanding. Yes, bye…" I heard Caroline speak as she made her way off the elevator

A minute later she arrived in my office, flopping down in the chair opposite my desk, throwing her head back in frustration…

"Something wrong?" I questioned

"Only the morning from hell." she replied "First I'm up late, then I spill my peppermint hot chocolate all down myself on the way to the office so have to go home to get changed, and then as I'm going through my diary on the walk here, I bump into someone and it falls down a manhole."

"How about I go and get us our usual breakfasts then?" I suggested "Save you from anymore possible calamities?"

"Thank you." she replied, smiling at me weakly "If you could track down a new diary while you're there, that'd be great."

"On it." I informed her, pressing my lips against hers softly before leaving the office

CAROLINE'S POV:

I made my way through to my office after breakfast with Stefan, seeing a new diary wrapped in a bow sat on my desk. Smiling warmly as I saw a note attached to it in Stefan's handwriting, I picked it up and walked through to him, holding it up in my hand as I did so…

"And this would be?" I questioned

"A new diary, as requested." he informed me

"But how did you find the time to write the note?" I asked "We've been together since I walked into the office…"

"I knew about your disastrous morning, well part of it, before you arrived," he admitted "Mr. Campbell rang and informed me you'd call him back once you'd located your diary and I thought it's not like you to misplace things, so I popped out and got you one, before you arrived."

I smiled at him warmly… "Thank you. I'd better go and let Mr. Campbell know when your meeting is."

"Don't I get a thank you kiss?" he asked

I shook my head… "Seeing as though you've been slack in typing up my new job description, I'm afraid not. Sorry."

He smiled at me warmly… "I'll work through my lunch hour to do it."

"Good." I replied "You know where I am if you need me."

"Yes I do." he informed me

I headed down to the reception area to grab some paperwork I needed, exiting the lift and moving to the side as I heard the receptionists on duty mention my name…

"I swear it, they're sleeping together!" one proclaimed "They arrived in the same car this morning; how do you explain that?"

"Maybe they're just good friends…" the other replied

"Or maybe they're friends with benefits?" one suggested

"Morning, ladies." I greeted them as I walked around to the reception desk "Don't we have better things to be doing than gossiping on the job? That's what your lunch hour is for…"

"You think you're so high and mighty now you're dating the boss, don't you?" one of the receptionists asked me

"No, I just don't appreciate being gossiped about." I informed her "If you want to say something about me, then say it to my face, not behind my back. Is that the paperwork Mr. Salvatore needs? Good…"

Taking it from her as she handed it to me, I made my way back to the elevator, inhaling and exhaling a breath as I rode back to the office…

STEFAN'S POV:

"Caroline…" I spoke as I walked into her office, seeing her sat at her desk with her head in her hands "What's the matter?"

"Nothing, it's nothing." she replied "What's up?"

"I was going to see if you wanted to have lunch with me." I admitted "But I'm more concerned about you. Why are you crying?"

"I'm not…" she admitted

"Then why are your eyes puffy and red, and why is your mascara running down your cheeks?" I questioned

"Oh God, I bet I look atrocious…" she sighed "It doesn't matter, Stefan, honestly."

"Caroline, you're my girlfriend, it does matter." I informed her "What is it? What's got you so upset?"

"That's the problem…" she replied "I'm your girlfriend, and we're the hot gossip of the office."

 **Poor Caroline – she held her own in front of the "mean girls" but what they said really got to her. Will Stefan be able to put this right, do you think?**


	23. Chapter 23

" _We're the hot gossip of the office."_

STEFAN'S POV:

"What do you mean we're the hot gossip of the office?" I asked

"I mean the girls who'd be better suited to vocations as magazine columnists who're actually your receptionists were gossiping about us." she informed me "They were discussing whether were friends with benefits or something more. Where are you going?"

"To call a meeting," I informed her as I walked out of her office "I'm not having you be upset by office gossip."

"Stefan, you can't be seen to give me preferential treatment," she sighed "the gossip will just get worse if you do…"

"I'd do it for any member of my staff who felt uncomfortable." I admitted "This gossip will stop, I promise you."

She smiled at me weakly and I made my way out of her office and through to mine…

CAROLINE'S POV:

I sat in the chair by Stefan's side as he rose to his feet in the board room, clapping his hands to call attention, Damon rising to his feet too…

"It has come to mine and my brother's attention that there has been some workplace maliciousness," he announced to the attendees of the meeting gathered "now this is a place of work, not a high school cafeteria or corridor, so I expect to say this once and only once – it stops now. My brother and I hired you people because you're smart people who're good at what you do, and we hate to be proved wrong. If anyone has a problem with this, then they can place their resignations on my desk. Are we clear? Okay, good, back to work everyone, please…"

STEFAN'S POV:

"Are you okay, Caroline?" Damon questioned as everyone made their way back to work

"I'm fine, now, thank you." she replied

"Don't forget we have a meeting in fifteen minutes, brother." Damon informed me

I nodded my head and watched as he left the room, turning to Caroline and placing my hands on her shoulders…

"You're sure you're okay?" I questioned

She nodded her head… "I am. Thank you for doing that."

"You're welcome." I replied, pressing my lips to hers "Why don't you head out and get us some lunch? And I'll join you when I'm finished up in this meeting?"

CAROLINE'S POV:

"Nice speech the boyfriend did there, Caroline…" one of the receptionists proclaimed as I walked across the lobby

"I thought it was." I admitted

"Of course you would." she replied "How much is he paying you then?"

"Did you not hear a word he said?" I inquired "Do you really want to lose your job because of your inane jealousy?"

"Jealousy? You think that's what this is?" she asked

"What else could it be?" I questioned "Let me guess; you and Stefan "dated", and I'm using that term loosely, for a while, and he ended things, and now because I'm his assistant and am in a happy, loving relationship with him, you're jealous and keep making these pathetic digs at me out of spite. Am I close?"

She swallowed a lump in her throat and I smiled warmly, turning on my heel and making my way out of the lobby…

STEFAN'S POV:

"Shall we head home?" I asked Caroline as I moved to stand in her office doorway

She nodded her head and smiled at me warmly… "I'll just finish off this email and then I'm all yours."

"Ah, you're still here," Damon proclaimed "Elena wants you over for dinner, both of you."

"Caroline and I were just going to…" I began

"We'd love to, Damon," she informed him "what time?"

"7:30pm." he replied "See you later, lovebirds."

"Why did you do that?" I asked as the elevator closed on Damon

"Why did I do what?" she questioned as she switched off her computer

"Agree to have dinner with Damon and Elena?" I inquired

"Because he's your brother, and the way things are going, I thought you'd want us to," she admitted "did I assume wrong?"

"No, it's just that I wanted to relax with takeout with you tonight." I informed her "Dinner with my brother and his wife is the last thing I want to do right now…"

"Well how about this; if you're a good boy and you endure dinner, I'll make sure you get the best dessert you've ever had when we get back home, how does that sound?" she suggested

I smiled at her warmly and pressed my lips against hers… "How do you think it sounds?"

"Good?" she inquired

"Correct." I informed her

 **Is the bullying continuing, do you think? Or has Caroline put the bitch of a receptionist in her place once and for all? And how will dinner with Damon and Elena go?**


	24. Chapter 24

CAROLINE'S POV:

"Your Mom called," I informed Stefan as I walked into his office "she and your Dad are back from Japan and want to dinner tonight and she says it's imperative I be there. Any idea why she's so eager for me to be there?"

"Maybe because she loves you?" he asked

I smiled at him warmly and sat down in the chair opposite his desk… "She sounded as though she was bouncing off the walls with excitement. Could they have something to tell us?"

"I honestly don't know, Caroline." he admitted "My Mom's always been crazy, so we'll just have to wait till dinner tonight."

"Okay," I replied "I'll leave you to get back to work."

"Hey, I didn't mean to be snippy," he sighed as I stood and moved towards the door "I'm just stressed. This campaign isn't going the way I wanted it to and it's getting me stressed."

"Well how about you take a break and go back to it in say fifteen minutes?" I suggested

"And what do you suggest I do for these fifteen minutes?" he asked

I smiled at him warmly… "I could think of a thing or two."

"Could you now?" he questioned

I nodded my head and walked towards the door, shutting and locking it behind me, turning to lean with my back against it, watching as he moved over to me, his lips capturing mine as he lifted my feet off the ground, my legs locking around his waist…

STEFAN'S POV:

"So, how was your trip?" I asked Mom and Dad as our drinks arrived

"Brilliant," Mom informed me "we've acquired lots of business opportunities to keep you and Damon busy!"

"Great." I replied, smiling at her warmly "Dad, did you and Mom have a chance to look over that stuff I gave you before you left?"

He nodded his head… "It was brilliant."

I smiled warmly as he spoke, entwining my hand with Caroline's…

"Am I missing something?" she questioned "What stuff?"

"Some of your work from a couple of recent campaigns, Caroline." Dad informed her "Stefan put together some of the work you've done and it's amazing."

"What?" she inquired "Why didn't you tell me?"

"Because I wanted it to be a surprise." I informed her

"You really think it was amazing?" she asked

"We did." Mom admitted "We never would've guessed you'd be so talented."

"Thank you." she replied "I can't believe you didn't tell me, Stefan…"

"Well I'm glad he didn't," Dad informed her "because it makes what we're about to ask you all the better – we'd like you to become a member of our design team at Salvatore Enterprises."

"What?" Caroline questioned "I can't. I'm Stefan's assistant."

"And I'm willing to give you up so you can explore your full potential." I informed her

"Let's just say; hypothetically that I were to accept, I'd like to be properly interviewed, to show no favouritism." Caroline admitted "Would that be okay?"

"I don't think we need to do that…" Mom replied

"But I'd like it to happen if that's okay, Lily?" Caroline asked "Recently, mine and Stefan's relationship has become somewhat of a hot topic, and when people find out about this, I want to be able to tell them that I got the job because of my talent, not because I'm sleeping with the boss, pardon my crudeness."

"Why didn't you mention anything about this, Stefan?" Mom inquired

"Because Damon and I sorted it." I informed her "We called a meeting, and we resolved the issue. Nothing more has been said since."

"I'm sorry you had to be subjected to that sort of treatment, Caroline." Mom admitted "And of course, if you want to be interviewed for the position then we'll set it up for shall we say, Monday next week?"

"That'd be great, Lily," Caroline replied "thank you."

 **Poor Caroline – do you think she would've accepted the job without an interview if she hadn't become subject to office gossip? How will the interview go, do you think?**


	25. Chapter 25

CAROLINE'S POV:

"Can you actually help me decide what I'm going to wear for this interview instead of just laying there?" I asked Stefan as I stood in front of my wardrobe, trying to decide what to wear

"I think you look good in what you're wearing now." he admitted

"Of course you would, perve." I replied, smiling at him warmly as I turned my head to him

"I appreciate your female form." he informed me "I'm not being a perve."

"Enough!" I proclaimed "Which one?"

Turning to him, I had two dresses in hand and held them up against me…

"That one." Stefan informed me, motioning to the dress in my left hand

"You're sure?" I questioned

He nodded his head… "Mom and Dad aren't going to care what you look like."

"Maybe not," I replied "but I do. I want to prove to them that I'm worthy of this job, and that means dressing well."

"You're overreacting," he admitted "they've already offered you the job. Now why don't you relax for half-an-hour and join me in the shower?"

STEFAN'S POV:

Caroline and I made our way into the building, my hand entwined with hers as we walked across the lobby to the elevator. Stepping in, I pressed the button to take her to the meeting room she needed to be in, both of us stepping out a couple of minutes later…

"You can go now." she informed me

"Charming…" I replied, smirking at her playfully

"I want to make a good impression." she admitted "You being here isn't going to do that."

"Okay, I'll go," I informed her "promise you'll come straight up to me when you're done?"

She nodded her head and I pressed my lips against hers, making my way back to the elevator…

CAROLINE'S POV:

"Morning, Caroline." Lily and Giuseppe greeted me as they arrived at the meeting room

"Morning." I mirrored

"Sorry we're late," Lily admitted "rush hour traffic was a nightmare. Have you been waiting long?"

I shook my head as they motioned for me to take a seat opposite them. Folding my dress underneath me, I set my folder down in front of me and my handbag at my feet…

"Shall we get started?" Lily inquired

I nodded my head... "Ask away."

STEFAN'S POV:

"Where's Caroline this morning?" Damon questioned as he walked into my office

"Being interviewed by Mom and Dad." I informed him

"What for?" he asked "She's your assistant…"

"She's been interviewed because I showed Dad some of the work she's done on the campaigns, and they want her on the design team." I explained

"What are you gonna do without your personal planner if she gets the job?" he inquired

"I'll manage." I informed him "Thanks for the concern."

CAROLINE'S POV:

"Your CV states here that you studied Art and Design at college; why didn't you pursue it?" Giuseppe asked

"Believe it or not, there's not many calls for Art and Design jobs in Texas," I admitted "I found it hard to find a job, so went with the first one that came my way, and then decided to move to New York, and applied for the job as Stefan's assistant, hoping it would lead to bigger and better things, which it is doing."

STEFAN'S POV:

"How did it go?" I asked Caroline as she stepped off the elevator

"Brilliant," she replied "but you're gonna have to say goodbye to me, I'm afraid…"

"I don't think so," I admitted "even if you're not gonna be my assistant anymore, I'm keeping you close."

"Oh, you are, are you?" she questioned

I nodded my head… "Lunch to celebrate?"

"That'd be lovely." she replied "But how are we supposed to justify me not moving to the design department?"

"I'm the boss, so I can say that I want to keep you on this floor to work closely with me on the campaigns we've got coming in." I informed her "And as the boss, I don't need to answer to anybody."

She smiled at me warmly and pressed her lips against mine… "I love you."

"I love you too." I mirrored "Congratulations."

"Thank you." she replied as I pulled her into me, my lips capturing hers once again

CAROLINE'S DRESS:

shop/womens/dresses/black-contrast-panel-skater-dress_355343809

 **Caroline isn't going to be Stefan's assistant anymore (sob!), but how will her new job in the design department go (even though according to Stefan she won't be working there)?**


	26. Chapter 26

STEFAN'S POV:

I made my way out of my en-suite to find Caroline finishing off getting ready for Ashley's engagement party, continually checking her appearance in the full-length mirror as she did so…

"You look amazing." I informed her

She turned her head to me and smiled warmly… "Thanks."

I reciprocated her smile and proceeded to get ready myself, Caroline moving over to me to straighten out the collar on my shirt…

"Thanks." I admitted

She pressed her lips against mine and sighed against my mouth, her hands coming up to clutch at the front of my shirt. Cupping the back of her head, tilting her head to the side just a little, she pulled away, straightening out my shirt, her breathing heavy…

"Our cab will be here soon." she informed me

I nodded my head in agreement… "Before we go, there's something I should tell you."

"What?" she questioned, raising an eyebrow at me

"Rebekah, one of my receptionists is Elijah's, Ashley's fiancé's sister." I informed her "And she and I were… together, for a time."

"When you say together for a time you mean?" she asked

"We went on a couple of dates, but it wasn't working, so I ended it." I explained

"So that's why she's the one behind the office gossip, is it?" she inquired

I nodded my head… "I'm sorry."

"It's fine." she replied "Thank you for telling me."

"We don't have to go if you don't feel comfortable…" I admitted

"I'm not going to let your ex ruin my night." she informed me "Ashley's invited us, so we're going."

CAROLINE'S POV:

Stefan paid our cab driver and we made our way into the hotel where Ashley and Elijah's engagement party was being held. Handing the security guard on the door our invitation, he let us in, and we made our way to the bar…

"What can I get you?" the barman asked

"A bottle of beer and a Malibu and coke please." Stefan informed him

"Good, you're here!" Ashley proclaimed as she made her way over to us

"What's wrong?" I questioned

"Nothing," she replied "but there's people I want to introduce you to."

"What? Why?" I inquired

"Because now you're part of the design team at Salvatore Enterprises, your career can flourish!" she informed me "C'mon…"

STEFAN'S POV:

I watched as Caroline was dragged off by Ashley and smiled as I set our drinks beside us and took a sip of my beer before setting it down on the bar, taking my change from the barman…

CAROLINE'S POV:

"You okay?" Stefan asked as I returned to him

I nodded my head… "My head's spinning though."

"That's Ashley for you," he admitted "social whirlwind."

"You can say that again…" I replied

Resting my head on Stefan's chest, his arm wrapping around my shoulder, we watched the party go on...

"Shall we dance?" Stefan inquired

"What do you think you're doing?" the barman questioned

Stefan and I turned in unison, seeing Rebekah holding a bag above my drink…

"That's a very good question…" Stefan admitted

"What's going on over here?" Ashley asked as she and Elijah made their way over

"I believe your future sister-in-law was about to spike my girlfriend's drink." Stefan informed her

"She deserves it…" Rebekah proclaimed "She's a bitch. And she's only using you so she can climb up the company ladder, Stefan."

"Okay." he replied, scoffing as he spoke "I think it's about time you left…"

"You can't tell me what to do." she replied

"Rebekah," Elijah proclaimed "time to go…"

"What?" she questioned

"Time to go." he informed her, taking a hold of her arm

"What's going on over here?" Lily asked as she and Giuseppe made their way over

"Can you keep an eye on Caroline please?" Stefan asked "There's something I need to do."

STEFAN'S POV:

I followed Elijah as he escorted Rebekah out. Reaching the sidewalk, he let go of her and turned and began to make his way back inside, placing his hand on my shoulder as he walked past me…

"Would you have gone through with it if you hadn't been caught?" I questioned

She nodded her head… "She deserves it."

"Why does she?" I asked "All she's done is do her job."

"And climb up the company ladder by sleeping with you." she informed me

"Believe it or not, she got the job with the design department on her own merits," I admitted "she asked to be interviewed so she wouldn't have people like you gossiping. You know what, I don't even know why I'm bothering to explain myself to you; you're sacked!"

"Excuse me?" she inquired

"You heard me." I informed her "You've gone too far this time. First the bullying, and now this? I'll have your references and your P45 in the post for you tomorrow."

CAROLINE'S POV:

Stefan made his way back over to the bar and wrapped his arm around me… "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine, Stefan. No need to fuss." I informed him

"You had your drink spiked, Caroline!" he proclaimed

"And I didn't have a sip of it," I replied "I'm fine, and I have a fresh drink on the house."

"Why don't we get out of here?" he suggested

"Because I'm fine." I informed him "All I want to do is have a good night and dance with my boyfriend. Can I do that?"

He nodded his head and I smiled at him warmly. Taking a sip of my drink, I led him out onto the dancefloor…

CAROLINE'S DRESS:

shop/womens/dresses/laced-in-love-black-abstract-print-one-shoulder-prom-dress_359965001

 **Did Caroline deserve to almost have her drink spiked? And you've found out a bit of Stefan's back history, is there more to come, I wonder?**


	27. Chapter 27

CAROLINE'S POV:

I walked into the lobby of Salvatore Enterprises the Monday morning after Ashley's engagement party to find Rebekah gathering up her things. Swallowing a lump in my throat, I moved over to Natalie…

"Yes?" she questioned

"Has Stefan got any messages?" I asked

"Oh there she is," Rebekah proclaimed "little Miss. High and Mighty! I bet you're pleased with yourself, aren't you?"

"You were the one who tried to spike my drink and got caught, Rebekah," I informed her "not the other way around…"

"You've got Stefan exactly where you want him." she replied "Wrapped around your little finger!"

"Enough!" Damon proclaimed "I think you need to leave, Miss. Mikaelson."

"I've not finished packing my things…" she admitted

"Well maybe you should've concentrated on that instead of hurling insults at an innocent woman." he replied "I'd like you to leave before I have to phone security please, and I'll have your things delivered to you along with your P45 and references."

Damon and I made our way to the elevator once Rebekah had left and I sighed as I leant against the wall as we travelled up to the office…

"Are you okay?" he asked

"Shouldn't I be asking you that?" I questioned "You look wrecked. What's up?"

"Nothing." he replied "I'm all good. Fine and dandy."

"Damon…" I sighed, grabbing a hold of his wrist as he went to make his way out of the elevator "We're kind of family, aren't we? You can talk to me."

"Elena can't have kids," he admitted "and I'm just trying to get my head around that fact."

"Whoa," I replied "I'm sorry. When did you find out?"

"Friday…" he informed me

"Which explains your no show at the engagement party. What are you going to do?" I asked

"Hope that Mom and Dad stop nagging us for grandkids…" he admitted

"You're not going to tell them?" I questioned

"Not yet, no." he replied

"Why not?" I asked

"Because Elena doesn't want it broadcast yet." he informed me "Which means you can't say anything to Stefan."

"Damon, he's my boyfriend. Our relationship is based on trust; I can't lie to him." I admitted

"You're not lying. You're just not telling him something." he replied

"Out of everyone, I thought you'd tell him…" I informed him

"I want to, but I know how he'll react when I do and I don't need that." he admitted "And I need to focus on work and looking after Elena, so I'm gonna get everything done that I need to this morning, and then take a few days off to be with her before you start your new job."

I nodded my head in understanding, placing my hand on his shoulder… "Anything you need to talk about, you know where I am."

"Thank you." he replied, smiling at me warmly

 **Were you expecting that? Poor Damon and Elena, and Caroline's the only one that knows!**


	28. Chapter 28

CAROLINE'S POV:

"Hey." Stefan greeted me

"Hey." I mirrored, looking up to see he was stood in the doorway of my office "What's up?"

"Does anything have to be up for me to come and see my girlfriend?" he inquired

I smiled at him weakly… "I didn't mean to snap. I'm just under a lot of pressure…"

"Are the girls downstairs still giving you grief?" he asked

"Why do you ask that?" I questioned "Has Damon said something?"

"Should Damon have said something?" he inquired, raising an eyebrow at me

I shook my head… "Was there something you wanted? Or did you just come to chit-chat and distract me from actually working?"

"Sorry for wanting to actually communicate with my girlfriend." he scoffed

"Stefan…" I sighed as he turned and walked out of my office

"No, forget it!" he replied, shaking his head as he made his way back down the corridor to his office

STEFAN'S POV:

"She's been really weird…" I admitted, sighing heavily as I sat in Damon's office

"She's always weird. Weirder than girls are normally, actually." he replied

"Hey!" I proclaimed

"Sorry, Mr. Protective." he chuckled, smirking at me as he spoke "She's probably just under a lot of pressure. She's got her work as your assistant to do, as well as brief for her new job, and also she has to find you a new assistant, all by the end of the month. Why don't you take her out or do something to spoil her tonight?"

"You think she'd like that?" I questioned

"I don't know," he admitted "she's your girlfriend. Would she?"

CAROLINE'S POV:

Stefan had left the office before me that evening, and as I arrived back at my apartment, I heard music playing softly in the lounge. Shutting the front door behind me, I set my bag down on the floor and hung my coat up, kicking my shoes off as I did so…

"Hello?" I called as I walked through; smiling as I saw the room was lit by candlelight

"Hey." Stefan greeted from behind me "How was the rest of your day?"

"Good." I informed him "Is this why you left the office early?"

"Maybe…" he replied "Do you like it?"

"I love it." I admitted "Why are you doing all this though? I was a cow earlier…"

"I talked to Damon." he informed me "And he told me you're under a lot of pressure, something I should've realised, and I'm sorry that I didn't, so I'm thinking tonight, we forget about work and just have a night to ourselves, what do you think?"

"I like the sound of that." I replied, smiling at him warmly "What do you have planned?"

"Takeout's on it's way, and a film of your choice." he admitted

"You're letting me choose?" I asked "You must really love me."

"I do." he informed me "More than you could ever know, Caroline."

I smiled at him weakly… "I love you too. I'll be back in a minute; I'm just gonna go and get changed."

Nodding his head in understanding, I pressed my lips against his and left the room, making my way through to my bedroom, dialling Damon's number as I went…

"Hello, Blondie." he greeted me "What can I do for you?"

"I hate this," I admitted "as much as I'm sympathetic to yours and Elena's plight; I wish you'd never told me. I hate lying to Stefan."

"Like I said earlier, it's not lying, it's just not telling him something." he informed me

"But he thinks he's the cause of my stress, when actually, it's you." I sighed

"You want to know the reason I told you?" he questioned

"Why?" I asked

"Because Stefan said you were a good listener," he informed me "he said you gave really good advice and I was hoping you'd be able to give me some on how to help Elena get through this, but you know what? It doesn't even matter…"

"It's not that I don't want to help," I admitted "I just can't, not when I'm lying to Stefan."

"I understand." he replied "You and Stefan have a relationship that's built on trust and communication, but I'm just not ready for the rest of the family to know yet, and neither is Elena."

"How is she?" I inquired

"She's asleep, but her laptop was on when I got in and she's been searching for IVF treatments and other possible means and ways of having a child." he sighed "I don't know what I'm supposed to do, Caroline…"

"Be there for her." I informed him "It's all you can do."

"Caroline!" Stefan proclaimed "Takeout's here!"

"How about I meet you for a coffee tomorrow morning?" I suggested

"Caroline!" Stefan's voice called "Have you fallen asleep or something?"

"No, I'm on my way." I informed him

"Coffee sounds good," Damon admitted "thanks, Caroline."

"You're welcome, Damon." I replied "I'll text you and I'll see you tomorrow."

 **Caroline's getting in deep by keeping this from Stefan, but will he understand when he finds out?**


	29. Chapter 29

STEFAN'S POV:

"What is going on with you?" I asked Caroline as we watched a movie that she was paying no attention to whatsoever "I'm trying to do something nice for you here and you're not the slightest bit interested…"

"I'm fine." she replied

"Yeah, sure." I scoffed as I reached forwards and picked up the remote, switching the TV off

"What did you do that for?" she inquired "I was watching it…"

"If you were watching, you'll be able to tell me the characters names?" I questioned "Exactly. You weren't watching. Have I done something to upset you? Because if I have, I'd rather know than have you give me the silent treatment…"

She lifted her head, her eyes wide and tear-filled… "You've not done anything. You've been perfect, you are perfect. It's just something I can't tell you about, I'm sorry."

"What have we always said the two pillars our relationship are built upon are, Caroline?" I asked, taking her hand in mine

"Trust and communication." she informed me

"Then tell me what's wrong, please." I begged "I hate seeing you this way…"

"I want to but I can't." she admitted "I'm really sorry, Stefan."

"I need to know, Caroline," I informed her "because you can barely look at me."

"I promised I wouldn't say anything…" she replied

"Promised who?" I questioned

"Damon…" she admitted "I spoke to him in the elevator and he was upset."

"Upset?" I inquired "Upset about what?"

"I can't say." she informed me

"Caroline, please," I begged "Damon's my brother. What was he upset about?"

"He and Elena can't have children." she admitted "They've been trying and trying and trying but they've found they can't and he was asking me how he could help Elena. I've never seen him the way he was, Stefan. He was so upset."

I swallowed a lump in my throat and ran my hands over my face… "No wonder he's been so distant lately."

"He hasn't wanted to be if it's any consolation." she informed me

"And I bet Mom and Dad prattling on about having grandchildren isn't helping either." I sighed "Poor guy, poor Elena. Thank you for being there for him, Caroline…"

She smiled at me warmly… "I wanted to tell you, honestly I did, but Damon asked me not to and I hate myself for breaking his confidence when he's confided in me but I couldn't go on being with this way with you for much longer. If I had, I'm scared it would've ended up ruining our relationship."

"I'm not letting you go so easy." I informed her "You really have no idea how amazing you are, do you?"

"You think I'm amazing, even though I've broken your brother's trust?" she asked

"I didn't really give you much of a say in the matter, did I?" I questioned

"I suppose not," she replied "I just hope he understands when I tell him."

"You really are amazing." I admitted "And I'm just starting to realise how lucky I am to be able to call you mine."

She smiled at me warmly and pressed her lips against mine, sighing against my mouth as I bit her bottom lip softly…

"I don't know how I can thank you…" she informed me

"Thank me for what?" I asked

"Not just you," she replied "you and your family. You've all made me feel like a part of the family from day one and made me feel as though I actually belong somewhere, but I just wish there was a way we could help Damon and Elena."

"Maybe there is." I informed her

CAROLINE'S POV:

Stefan and I made our way into the Starbucks close to the office that I'd arranged to meet Damon in, Stefan and I making our way over to the counter to order…

"He's going to hate me!" I sighed

"No he won't. He might be a bit annoyed but he won't hate you. You're impossible to hate." he informed me, pressing his lips against my forehead

"Rebekah hates me." I admitted

"Rebekah's irrelevant." he replied "And Damon's here."

I turned my head to see Damon making his way in. Swallowing a lump in my throat, Stefan and I made our order along with a coffee for Damon and headed over to the table he'd acquired…

"Hey, Damon." I greeted him

"What's he doing here?" he asked, motioning to Stefan

"I told him." I admitted

"Before you start, I made Caroline tell me." Stefan informed him "She didn't want to and she feels guilty for having broken your trust but I had to literally force it out of her, Damon. So she told me, which is what you should've done in the first place…"

"Why did you tell him?" he questioned as Stefan and I sat down

"Because it was eating her alive." Stefan replied

"Do you want to know what Stefan spent the majority of last night doing?" I inquired

"Pitying me, probably." he sighed

"No," I replied "he sat there thinking of every reason he possibly could that justified you not telling him, and when he couldn't think of anything else he researched every possible solution to your problem."

"Why?" Damon asked

"Because you're my brother, that's why." Stefan informed him "You're my brother and I love you, we both do, you and Elena."

"I'm sorry we didn't tell you," Damon admitted "and for the record, there isn't anything you can do. This isn't something we've only just found out about."

"I thought you said you'd only just found out?" I inquired

"We had our final consultation at the hospital the morning I saw you," he explained "but we've been exhausting all our options for the last few years."

"Isn't there anything we can do to help at all?" Stefan questioned

"You could impregnate Caroline and then Mom and Dad will be off our backs…" he replied, smirking as he spoke

"We'll think about it." Stefan informed him "Right, Caroline?"

I smiled and nodded my head, taking my free hand in Damon's… "That's a promise."

 **How lovely is the Stefan/Caroline/Damon friendship?**


	30. Chapter 30

CAROLINE'S POV:

I'd started my new job as part of the design team, but Stefan had ordered that I stay down in the office space with him and Damon under the pretence that we'd be working closely on future projects, but I knew he had other reasons too as he made his way into my office that had now been transformed from an assistant's office, to a part of the design team's office. Sighing contentedly as his fingers began to knead the skin of my shoulders, he broke the silence…

"Are you okay?" he asked

"I'm more than okay." I informed him "Although I am a little irritated at your new assistant…"

"You have nothing to worry about, Caroline," he replied, his fingers dipping beneath the material of my shirt

"Stefan, we're meant to be working…" I sighed

"I could think of better things to do." he admitted "Like working up a sweat."

I turned around in my chair and reached up to wrap my arms around his neck, smirking at him as I did so… "I love it when you talk romantic to me."

"And here's me thinking you were all about the dirty talk." he replied, pressing a gentle kiss to my lips

"Hey!" I proclaimed "Us ladies are partial to a bit of romance from time to time."

"Well there's only one lady I want to romance right now." he informed me

"And who would that be?" I questioned

"My beautiful girlfriend," he replied as he pressed his lips against mine "I'd like to take you back to my office and make sure you're okay because I know you're not as strong as you like to make out, because you think you have to be tough all the time and I know she's feeling insecure about my new assistant and she has no need to. Would that be okay?"

I nodded my head as Stefan's hand caressed my cheek, pushing some hair behind my ear as he did so and let him pull me from the chair. Taking my hands in his, he pressed his lips against my forehead and led me through to his office...

We walked into the office and Stefan shut and locked the door behind him, proceeding to shut the blinds too. I moved around to his side of the desk, resting against the edge, a smile gracing my features as I saw the background picture on his computer – a picture of both of us in New York…

"I love this picture." I admitted

"It's my favourite picture of us," he informed me "you're smiling so much, and I must say, we look perfect."

"Yeah, we do." I replied as he sat down in his chair as he pulled me into his lap "Stefan Salvatore, what are you up to?"

"I'm going to show you how much I love you." he informed me "How amazing you are and how you are the only girl I'm ever going to want."

I licked my lips as my heart rate increased… "And how exactly are you planning on doing that?"

STEFAN'S POV:

I pulled Caroline closer to me, sighing against her skin as her crotch brushed against mine as she rested her hands on my shoulders as I pressed kisses to her collar bone, trailing them down to the neck line of her shirt…

"We should stop," she sighed "we're in the office."

I smiled against her skin as she spoke. I knew how her body worked and knew she didn't really want to stop so continued my ministrations against her skin as I pulled the shirt she was wearing out from where it had been tucked into her skirt. Lifting my head, I captured her lips in mine and Caroline groaned before pulling away…

"Stefan." she sighed

"I've locked the door," I informed her "the blinds are closed and we're only kissing."

"And kissing is how it starts, and…" she replied

"And what, Caroline?" I questioned as her hands began to loosen my tie "Tell me to stop and I will."

"Screw it." she proclaimed, lowering her head, allowing her lips to crash against mine

"I'd much rather screw you." I admitted, a laugh escaping her lips as I lifted her up and placed her on my desk, pushing a pile of papers to the floor with my hand as well as a pot of pens

"That's an extra hour of filing you've just cost me." she informed me

"I'll pay you overtime." I replied "But right now, filing is the last thing on my mind."

Pulling away from her lips, I rested my forehead against hers as I stepped out of my shoes as her hands slid down my chest to work on removing my trousers as I unbuttoned my shirt and pulled it off, throwing it to the floor. Allowing her to push my trousers down to my ankles, I stepped out of them and pushed her backwards, letting her lay flat on the desk…

"Oh God…" she moaned as I pressed my lips against her neck

Holding her back with one hand, I lifted her slightly as she helped me to remove her shirt and began to work on removing her skirt along with her panties as she lay back down. Pressing my lips to hers again, I smiled against her lips as she breathed "I love you", her legs wrapping around my waist, her heels successfully pushing my boxers down…

"Nice work, Mrs…" I informed her

"Mrs? Don't get ahead of yourself, Salvatore," she replied "you need to impress me here first."

"Slip of the tongue." I admitted

"I know where I'd like you to slip your tongue." she whispered against my ear as her lips pulled away from mine and began to spread across my cheek, her teeth biting at my earlobe softly

"Caroline Forbes!" I proclaimed

"What?" she questioned "You're inches away from fucking me. I need you now."

"I've corrupted the innocent girl who turned my life into a fully functioning filing system." I admitted

"Maybe," she replied, her lips sliding down to my chest "now please can you show me how much you love me?"

"As you wish." I informed her, sliding myself into her, her bra-clad breasts pushing against my chest as I did so

 **This pair just can't get enough of each other, can they? And what about his new assistant? Is she a problem for their relationship?**


	31. Chapter 31

CAROLINE'S POV:

"Your new assistant is a liability!" I proclaimed as I walked into Stefan's office

"Good morning to you too." he greeted me, smiling at me warmly

"Morning," I mirrored "but seriously, Stefan, she's a liability."

"What's she done?" I questioned

"I was checking my emails this morning and I found this one from Mitchell and Son." I informed him, setting the now printed email on his desk "Their deadline date for the campaign is this afternoon. They changed it, said they left a message with your assistant and she never passed on said message."

I watched as Stefan picked up the phone and dialled a number, asking Valerie to come through to his office…

"Yes, Mr. Salvatore?" she asked

"Do you know anything about this?" he inquired, holding up the email to her

"What is it?" she questioned

"It's an email from Mitchell and Son." I informed her "They've moved up their deadline date to this afternoon and state that they left a message with you. Why didn't I get it?"

"Because I'm not your assistant…" she replied "I'm Mr. Salvatore's."

"You may be my assistant, Valerie, but you're also Damon's and Caroline's too. It's stated in your job description." Stefan admitted "Caroline should've gotten this message as well you know, so why didn't she?"

"The day the message came through, I was dealing with some personal issues." she explained "I know I shouldn't bring my personal life to work but I couldn't help it and I'm sorry, it won't happen again. Can I get or do anything to help?"

Stefan shook his head… "You can go."

She nodded her head and left the office, shutting the door behind her as I flopped down onto the chair opposite his desk…

"Do you think you'll manage to get the campaign done in time?" he asked

"Should do." I replied "And FYI, I don't believe a word of that bullshit excuse she just gave you."

"Neither do I." he admitted "But she knows she needs to buck her ideas up, so let's hope she does."

I nodded my head in agreement… "I better get to work then, and I'm sorry, but I'm gonna have to cancel lunch."

"I'll bring yours to you." he informed me

"And he keeps getting better…" I replied, smiling at him warmly "I'll see you later."

STEFAN'S POV:

"Brother, are you and Blondie free tonight?" Damon asked as he walked into my office

"I think so, why?" I questioned "And she has a name, Damon. It's Caroline…"

"Sorry, are you and Caroline free tonight?" he inquired

"What for?" I asked

"Dinner with me and Elena," he replied "she knows you and Caroline know about our baby situation, and she wants to talk to you guys about your proposal."

"Can I let you know? It's something I need to discuss in more detail with Caroline first…" I admitted

He nodded his head… "Let me know ASAP, brother."

"Got it!" I proclaimed as he walked out of my office

CAROLINE'S POV:

"Hey," I greeted Stefan as he walked into my office "turns out I'm done, so we can go for lunch after all. What's up?"

"Elena's invited us for dinner with her and Damon tonight," he informed me "she wants to talk about our offer…"

"Of having a baby?" I questioned

He nodded his head… "Yeah, I know we've not discussed it since I mentioned it in the coffee shop, so I'm here to discuss it with you before dinner tonight. What do you think? Would it be something you'd be willing to do?"

"I'd love kids one day," I admitted "but my career's just getting started now…"

"So you want to wait a while?" he asked

I nodded my head… "A year or two, for sure."

"Okay." he replied

"Can I ask you something?" he questioned

I nodded my head… "You can ask me anything. You know you can."

"I'm speaking metaphorically now, but what would you do if you were to fall pregnant now?" he asked

"Why are you asking that?" I inquired

"It's just a general wondering." he admitted "Because I'd be thrilled, really, I would."

"You would?" I questioned

He nodded his head… "The business is doing great, and I'm in love with an amazing woman and we're in a fantastic, very happy, committed relationship. I'd be willing to bring a child into that if you were too…"

"And if I did fall pregnant, and I didn't want to keep it – what then? What would that mean for us?" I asked

"I don't want to think about that…" he admitted

"But it's a possibility, Stefan." I informed him "What would you do if I did fall pregnant and didn't want to keep our baby?"

"I'd be devastated," he replied "but I'd understand."

"You would?" I questioned

He nodded his head… "You want your career first, and that's happening for you now. I'm okay with that."

"Wow!" I proclaimed

"What?" he asked

"You really are the perfect man, did you know that?" I inquired

He smiled at me warmly… "I had an inkling. So, shall I say yes to dinner with Damon and Elena tonight?"

I nodded my head… "Ask them if we need to bring anything."

"Will do." he replied, pressing his lips against mine "Right, lunch?"

 **Stefan and Caroline have discussed having children, and are both on the same page – what's to come, I wonder?**


	32. Chapter 32

CAROLINE'S POV:

"Hey, you guys, thanks for coming over…" Elena greeted us as Damon led Stefan and I into the kitchen "What can I get you to drink?"

"I'll just have a juice, thanks." I informed her

"I'll drive if you want to have a drink." Stefan admitted

"I'm feeling a bit queasy, actually," I replied "so juice is fine. You can drink, and I'll drive."

"You're sure?" he questioned

I nodded my head… "Enjoy yourself."

STEFAN'S POV:

"What do you think to this?" I asked Damon, holding my phone screen up to him as he set up the pool table

"You're gonna ask Blondie to marry you?" he questioned

"No. It's an eternity ring." I informed him

"Same thing!" he replied

"No it's not," I sighed "why do I even bother sometimes?"

"I'm kidding, brother," he informed me "I like it, and I'm sure Caroline will love it."

"I want to take her to New York for our year anniversary," I admitted "I can't believe how quickly time has flown by. It doesn't seem like five minutes ago since she walked into our office and I insulted her…"

"You've got it bad, brother…" Damon replied

"I'm happy." I informed him

CAROLINE'S POV:

"You and Stefan are like love's young dream…" Elena informed me as I helped her prepare dinner

"We're extremely happy." I admitted

"So I can see." she replied "What are you thinking about?"

"This morning…" I informed her

"And what happened this morning?" she questioned

"We both had time to kill, so…" I began

"Enough!" she proclaimed, holding her hands up "I get it. You're extremely happy."

I nodded my head and smiled at her warmly… "Has Damon let on anything about what Stefan has planned for our year anniversary?"

"Not to me he hasn't," she replied "sorry."

"It's okay. I just wanna know because I want to get him something equally as good as I know he'll have done or got for me." I admitted

"You should set a price limit on a gift..." she suggested

"Elena, this is Stefan Salvatore we're talking about. Before we were even dating, he bought me a pair of Tiffany and Co earrings." I informed her "He doesn't do price limits."

"Point taken." she replied

I smiled at her warmly… "I think we're about done. Shall I go and get the boys?"

STEFAN'S POV:

"Enough with the point scoring," Caroline proclaimed as she made her way into the room "dinner's ready."

"I was just about to beat him too!" I informed her

"He shoots, he scores!" Damon yelled "You're so whipped, brother…"

"Thanks, Caroline." I replied, sighing heavily

"How about I apologise to you later?" she suggested, resting her hands on my chest, her hands curling around the lapels of my shirt

"And how would you do that?" I asked

She leant forward, biting down on my earlobe softly… "A repeat of this morning's shower activity, only I'll be the one on my knees."

I smiled at her warmly as she pulled away… "Well done, Damon."

"You're on a promise. Ugh!" he proclaimed before making his way out of the room

"What are you doing?" Caroline asked as I pulled her back to me as she went to follow Damon out of the room

"Do you have any idea how much I want to take you on this pool table right now?" I inquired

"I've got a good idea." she informed me "But we have a dinner with your brother and his wife to get through first."

"And then can we make an excuse to skip dessert, seeing as though I'm getting mine at home?" I questioned

She nodded her head and I pressed my lips against hers, wrapping my arms around her waist to pull her into me, a moan escaping her lips as our crotches brushed against each other as I lifted her off her feet momentarily…

"We really need to go and have dinner." she admitted as we pulled apart

"How about we skip it altogether?" I suggested "I could say there's been an emergency at the office with one of the campaigns we're working on and we get out of here and head back to mine?"

"We can't skip now we're here." she informed me "We have to endure it, I'm afraid…"

I sighed heavily as she took my hand in hers and led me out of the room…

 **Caroline's a tease, and mean too! Love playful and flirty Stefan/Caroline…**


	33. Chapter 33

CAROLINE'S POV:

"Caroline, Damon's just called. He can't make it into the office today so I'm going to have to go in now and take the car." Stefan informed me as I stood in the shower

"It's fine," I replied "I'll get a cab; although I am disappointed that means you won't be joining me in here…"

"Don't!" he begged "I'll send a company car for you at 11am. No arguments. I'll see you later. Love you."

"Love you too." I mirrored, turning the shower off and stepping out

As I wrapped the towel around my body, I heard the elevator doors close behind Stefan. We'd planned to go into the city this morning, have some breakfast and do some shopping before we were due in the office at 12pm, but as was becoming extremely common nowadays, things didn't go to plan. As much as I loved being a part of the design team, Stefan's new assistant wasn't the best, so I was still doing a lot of the things I did before as well as my own job. After drying my hair, applying my make-up and dressing, I ate my breakfast leisurely and even managed to finish one of the design proposals for a new company that had just signed with Salvatore Enterprises and as 11am came, the intercom to the apartment sounded…

"Morning, Jack." I greeted him as I walked out to the car

"Good morning, Miss. Forbes." he mirrored as he climbed into the driver's seat

"How many times?" I inquired "Please call me Caroline. Being called Miss. Forbes is far too superior for my liking…"

"But you are superior, Miss. Forbes," he informed me "you're the girlfriend of one of the most recognised businessmen in the whole of Virginia, maybe even the country."

"That doesn't mean I'm any different though." I admitted

"Maybe not, Miss. Forbes, but Mr. Salvatore is extremely protective when it comes to you." he replied

"What?" I questioned

"I shouldn't have said anything, Miss. Forbes. Please forgive me." he begged

"Jack, you don't have to follow the rules with me," I informed him "God, if anyone knows how to break a rule it's me. What did you mean when you said Stefan is protective of me?"

"Mr. Salvatore doesn't send a car out for anyone," he explained "there have been times where he's made his own brother get a cab. He loves you very much, Miss. Forbes, and trusts only me to drive you unless you're with someone else that he trusts implicitly. He cares very deeply for you, even more than he does for himself. You're his world."

"I am?" I questioned

As he was about to reply, there was an almighty sound of skidding across the ground – rubber against tarmac, the sound of car horns blaring out loudly as a shock of bright yellow came hurtling towards us…

STEFAN'S POV:

I looked at the clock on my computer seeing it said 12:30pm – a good half-an-hour since Caroline had been due in the office. Tapping my fingers against the desk, I rose to my feet as I heard a commotion coming from outside…

"What's going on out here?" I questioned

"This lady is trying to get into your office, Mr. Salvatore. She claims to be a friend of the family and she says she works here." my new assistant Valerie informed me

"It's fine." I replied "She is a friend of the family and she does work here. She also happens to be Caroline's best friend. Is everything okay, Bonnie?"

"You haven't seen, have you?" she asked

"Seen what?" I inquired "It's not more press bullshit, is it?"

"You need to put the news on." she informed me

Dismissing Valerie, I made my way back into my office and turned on the TV, Bonnie following me through, placing her hand on my shoulder as we listened to the news report…

"We come to you live from the city of Richmond where we're at the scene of a devastating collision. The accident is thought to have happened at 11:15am this morning where a company car from Salvatore Enterprises was hit at high speed by a yellow cab." the reporter spoke

"Why the hell am I only just finding out about this now?" I proclaimed "That is Jack's car and he was picking Caroline up!"

"I thought as much," Bonnie admitted "I only found out because my driver was given a diverted route. I can't get in contact with her, Stefan. I've called I don't know how many times and there's no answer."

I ran my hands over my face, taking a moment to compose myself… "Right, okay…"

"What are you doing?" she questioned as I moved to my desk and picked up my phone

"Dad, it's me." I informed him

"Stefan, why are you calling from the office line?" he asked "Is everything okay?"

"No, it's not," I admitted "the company car picking Caroline up has been involved in a crash. The press are all over it and having a field day as we speak and no one can get in contact with Caroline."

"Okay, calm down. Your mother and I are en-route to the office now anyway so I'll talk to the media rep and get that sorted." he informed me "And I'll do my best to find out where Caroline is for you."

"Thanks, Dad." I replied, turning back to Bonnie "See you soon. What's wrong?"

"Your assistant just came in with a message. Caroline's in the Commonwealth University Medical Center in Richmond." she informed me, handing me a piece of paper with the details on

"Thank you, but what aren't you telling me?" I asked

"It's not looking good, Stefan," she admitted "she's in the trauma center. They only managed to contact you because Jack told them to. He's there too."

"Let's go then!" I proclaimed, grabbing my jacket from my chair, Bonnie hot on my heels as I left my office

"What can I do for you, Mr. Salvatore?" Valerie asked as I reached her desk

"Get a message to my parents to tell them I'm at VCU," I informed her "this is private and confidential and it does not leave these office walls. Is that understood?"

She nodded her head… "Of course, Mr. Salvatore."

Bonnie and I made our way to the elevator, the journey silent, Bonnie placing her hand on my arm as we climbed into my car and I went to start my engine…

"She's strong, Stefan," she assured me "she'll be okay."

"I can't lose her, Bonnie," I admitted, biting my bottom lip as the tears began to sting the backs of my eyes "I can't."

 **Poor Stefan, and poor Bonnie too. Is Caroline going to be okay?**


	34. Chapter 34

STEFAN'S POV:

"What's taking so long?" I questioned, groaning in frustration as Bonnie and I waited for Caroline's doctor to come and see us

"Stefan…" she replied, motioning behind me

"Sorry to have kept you waiting, Mr. Salvatore," the doctor admitted "I'm Doctor Thomas, your partner's doctor."

"How is she? Can I see her?" I questioned

"She's stable and in a private room." he informed me "And yes you can, but it's one at a time I'm afraid. Would you like to follow me?"

"Are you going to be okay here, Bon?" I questioned

She nodded her head… "Go and see if she's okay. I'll wait."

Smiling at her warmly, I followed Doctor Thomas down the corridor to Caroline's room, him pushing the door open for me. Stepping in, I swallowed a lump in my throat, my heart breaking at the sight before me – her hair was pushed back from her face and covered in blood, an oxygen feed was in her nose and her leg was in a splint…

"Caroline…" I whispered

"You can sit down." Doctor Thomas informed me, motioning to the chair at the side of the bed

"Hey, gorgeous girl," I greeted her, taking her hand in mine "what mess have you gotten yourself into now, hey? Look at you…"

"I'll be back in a few minutes." Doctor Thomas admitted

"Can I ask before you go, what are the extent of her injuries?" I asked

"She's sustained quite a bad head injury which we need to monitor closely over the next 48 hours. She has broken her leg in three places and we're going to have to take her down for surgery to pin the bone and then we'll plaster the leg." he informed me

"So she'll be okay?" I inquired

"I wish I could say for sure but I can't unfortunately," he replied "any type of surgery is risky but with Miss. Forbes's head injury, we'll have to be even more careful. You have half-an-hour, and then we must prep her for surgery. Hopefully we'll have better news once she's in recovery."

Nodding my head in understanding, he left the room…

"I know I always said I liked to be kept on my toes, but this is a new level, Caroline," I sighed "well this definitely isn't in your job description, is it? God, Caroline, if you could see yourself right now, you'd have a fit. The clothes they have you in, they're hideous, but you still look as beautiful to me as you ever have done, even though you're covered in cuts and bruises. You have to fight through this, Caroline. I've told you time and time again I can't imagine my life without you and I mean it, I can't. From the second I laid eyes on you I knew you were different. You weren't scared of saying what you thought and you didn't fall at my feet like all those other silly girls do. You made me work to get your attention, and I'm glad you did because this has turned into something even better and something I could only ever have dreamed of. You made me realise work isn't everything. I love you so much, Caroline, and we still have a promise to keep to Damon, don't we? Mom and Dad still want those grandchildren…"

"Mr. Salvatore," Doctor Thomas's voice spoke and my head turned, seeing him and three other people stood in the doorway "we need to start prepping Miss. Forbes for surgery now."

"You told me I had half-an-hour…" I replied

"The sooner she's in surgery, the better." another one of the people stood in the doorway informed me

I nodded my head in understanding and rose to my feet, pressing my lips against her forehead and then her lips… "Come back to me, Caroline, please. I love you."

Three hours later and I was sat in the waiting room at the hospital with Bonnie, but had also been joined by my Mom and Dad and Damon and Elena. The six of us sat in silence, no one knowing what to do or say. Caroline's Mom had been informed but as Caroline had told me many times, her Mom simply told Bonnie who'd rung to give her the news to keep her informed. I looked around the waiting room at the somewhat dysfunctional family of mine, seeing Bonnie reading some book, Elena asleep on Damon's lap as he slept against the back of the sofa, Mom sat in silence staring at the wall opposite her, Dad's hand clasped in hers as he continued to type one-handed on his phone, trying to keep any press coverage to a minimum. We'd issued a statement about the crash, giving away as little as possible and asking for our family's privacy to be respected…

I sat forward and placed my head in my hands, a thousand thoughts running through my mind, another flash of Caroline going through my mind. I stood up abruptly, Damon and Elena both waking in the process, Mom, Dad and Bonnie looking to me too…

"I can't take much more of this…" I admitted

"Why don't we take a walk then, brother?" Damon suggested, placing his hand on y shoulder

"I can't." I replied "What if she gets out of surgery, wakes up and I'm not there?"

"It doesn't work like that, Stefan. When she does get out of surgery she won't wake up for a while. She'll have been sedated but she was unconscious too. I see cases like this day in, day out. It's going to be a long road and you need to go and clear your head now, so that when she does come out of surgery, you'll be the Stefan she knows and loves." Elena informed me

"Just ten or fifteen minutes, brother, and then we'll come back." Damon replied "Elena will call if there's any news, right?"

I looked over at Elena who nodded her head. Smiling at her weakly, Damon and I left the room and made our way for food and then took a walk around the hospital grounds, avoiding the few paparazzi as we went. Speaking to Damon had helped – I'd cried, something I had never done before and it finally seemed to sink in that the girl lying in surgery was my girl, my world and I'd do anything for her. I'd known it before but coming so close to losing her had given me a major wake-up call to just what I would do for her…

"Elena?" Damon spoke, snapping me from my trance "That's great. We'll be five minutes. Okay, I love you too. Bye."

"What is it?" I questioned

"She's out of surgery and Doctor Thomas said it went really well." he informed me "She's gonna be okay, Stefan, I know it. Your girl's gonna be okay."

 **Is Damon right – will Caroline be okay? And just how long of a journey have Stefan, Caroline and co got ahead of them?**


	35. Chapter 35

STEFAN'S POV:

24 hours after surgery and Caroline still hadn't woken up but Doctor Thomas had said she was improving. I sat next to her bedside, her hand clasped in mine, hoping and praying I would feel her fingers tighten around mine. The surgery had gone as well as expected but her head injury was still a concern. The sedation from the operation had worn off but she was still unconscious and that was the concern – she'd got a small bleed at the base of her skull which they were hoping would go away on it's own, and she had been taken for frequent scans since returning from surgery and the good news was that each time the test results came back, they showed the bleeding hadn't gotten worse…

48 hours after surgery and all the family had been coming and going, the room now had a beautiful bouquet of flowers courtesy of Damon and Elena, and several get well soon cards from friends and extended family. Bonnie had been in earlier with Elena whilst Damon had dragged me home to shower and change, which turned out to be a good idea as the girls had persuaded the doctor to let them put Caroline in one of her own night shirts and not the hospital gown. It was just the two of us again now and I sat doing what had become a bit of a habit. I was reading the newspaper to her to keep her up to date on all the going's on. Folding the paper over, I placed it down and sighed…

"Looks like the world keeps on turning without you, Caroline; who'd have thought it?" I asked, brushing my fingers through her hair, sighing when a little bit of dried blood flaked out onto my hand

Sitting back down, I pressed the call button for a nurse and stood as one entered the room…

"Is everything okay, Mr. Salvatore?" she asked

"Do you think I could have a flannel and some warm water please?" I questioned "I want to clean her face. She still has blood in her hair and she's a stickler for appearance…"

"I can get another nurse to come in and do that if you'd like?" she inquired

"I'd like to do it," I admitted "if it's all the same? I need to do something to feel a bit useful."

"Of course." she replied "I won't be long…"

The nurse returned a few minutes later, placing a bowl of warm water, a flannel and a dry towel on the bedside table. I looked at Caroline and reached for the bowl of water and the flannel, dipping the material into it…

"Let's clean you up, shall we?" I suggested

I started with her hair, managing to remove the dried blood and then moved across her face, sighing as I brushed the flannel across her eyes…

"I wish you'd let me see those beautiful blue eyes of yours." I admitted "I just want to kiss you and hold you in my arms."

I dried her face and smiled weakly… "There. Much more like my Caroline now."

Four days after surgery things took a turn. I sat in my usual seat; having said goodbye to my parents when the machine to Caroline's left started to sound, closely followed by a sputtering sound. My eyes found Caroline's as she gasped and her eyes opened and I stood, pressing the call button as I did so and took her hand in mine…

"Stefan…" she spoke, the tears automatically falling as she said my name

"It's okay." I replied "Everything's going to be okay."

"What's happened?" she asked "Why am I here? It hurts…"

"Hey, it's okay;" I assured her, pulling her into me as best I could as she started to cry "don't try and talk right now. Everything's going to be fine."

"Ah, Miss. Forbes, welcome back!" Doctor Thomas proclaimed

"I think she's a little confused." I admitted

"That's understandable," he replied "Miss. Forbes, do you remember what happened at all?"

"I was on my way to the office," she informed him "and someone. There was a crash…"

"Good. Your memory seems to be working just fine, but just to be safe, would you mind if someone were to come in and carry out an examination?"

Caroline glanced at me and I squeezed her hand and she turned back to Doctor Thomas and shook her head…

"Okay, it shouldn't take long. I'll be back in a while." he admitted before leaving the room

"Everything looks just as it should be," the doctor who'd come back in with Doctor Thomas informed us, explaining everything to Caroline about her injuries and how long she'd been unconscious and also her estimated recovery period "I'm going to leave you in the capable hands of your partner now. As I hear, he's not left your side unless he's been dragged away."

"You've no idea how scared I was, Caroline…" I admitted

"I'm sorry." she replied as I sat back down, a sigh escaping my lips as she played with my fingers on the hand that was entwined with hers "I didn't want to scare you. I didn't mean to."

"It's okay. You're here now and that's all that matters to me." I informed her "You should get some sleep…"

"Can you lie with me?" she asked

"You know I will." I replied, gently moving her over in the bed to make room for myself, kicking off my shoes before moving onto the bed too "God, I've missed holding you in my arms."

I wrapped my arms around her and her head fell to my chest, and I felt her body begin to shake from crying… "Caroline?"

"I remember the crash." she admitted "I remember it happening. I remember lying there afterwards. I couldn't move my legs and my phone was out of reach. I thought I was going to die…"

I wrapped my arms around her tighter and continued to press my lips against her hair… "You're safe now. I'm not going to let anything ever happen to you again, Caroline."

 **Poor Caroline, but at least she's awake, right?**


	36. Chapter 36

CAROLINE'S POV:

"I swear to God, Stefan, one more word and I'll punch you!" I proclaimed, irritated and frustrated as I held myself up on the bars. I was now two months into my recovery period after the crash and I was reaching the end of my tether. It had now been three months since the crash yet I was only just reaching the end of physiotherapy, a course of three times a week for the past six weeks since my cast had been removed. My leg was now in a brace instead of the cast and it finally meant I'd be able to go home soon, as hospital policy stated until I could walk a flight of stairs, I wouldn't be discharged, which along with my other injuries seemed a near-impossible task.

Stefan had been with me almost every day and night, and he'd agreed to both of us working from my hospital room, as I needed some sort of normalcy…

"I'd like to see you try," he chuckled, standing with his arms folded over his chest at the other end of the bars "Come on, Caroline, you can do better than that. Remember what the physio said? Use your upper strength and push on your good leg."

"I'll use my good leg to kick your private parts in a minute!" I informed him, moving myself backwards to sit down, downing some of my drink

"Stand up." he proclaimed "Come on, stand up!"

"I'm too tired, Stefan," I admitted "we've been doing this for the past three hours. I'm tired, I'm sweaty and I just want to get the hell out of here."

I watched as he walked over to me and placed his arm around my bare waist underneath my crop top, my skin on fire as he lifted me from the chair gently, supporting all of my weight. I was about to thank him when he pushed the chair out of the way and eased my weight onto the bars so I was entirely dependent on myself…

"Walk!" he proclaimed "Come on, what are you waiting for?"

"I'm waiting for you to stop being such a dick!" I replied

"That's better. At least I'm seeing something that's remotely like my Caroline and not this weak girl who doesn't give a crap about getting better." he informed me, leaning over the bars and stepping closer to me "You have two choices – you either stay there until your arms get tired or you give up, proving nothing but the fact that you really don't care, or you walk over to me." he informed me "Your choice. What's it going to be?"

"I'll stay here then." I admitted, trying not to let on the ache that was starting to occur in my arms

"Fine, be my guest." he replied

"Seriously, Stefan, just go away!" I proclaimed "You're not helping anymore. You're just pissing me off."

"You want me to leave?" he questioned

"Yes." I replied

"Then come over here and walk me to the door. Then I'll leave." he informed me

"I hate you so much right now…" I admitted, pushing forwards with my arms, taking a couple of tentative steps forwards

With Stefan's encouragement I continued to walk, and I realised I'd crossed the halfway point on the bars, which was further than I'd ever gone before. Taking two more steps, I sighed into Stefan's mouth as he pressed his lips against mine and felt his arms wind around my waist as I reached him, lifting my bad leg off the floor to relieve the pressure…

"Do you still want me to go?" Stefan questioned as we pulled apart

"No," I replied "and don't think I don't know what you were doing…"

"What was I doing?" he asked

"You were winding me up so I got annoyed and proved a point." I informed him

"It worked though, didn't it?" he inquired

"Yes." I admitted "But I do want to claim a prize though…"

"And what would that be?" he questioned

Smiling at him warmly, I pressed my lips against his firmly… "That should about do it. It's been too long since we've been able to do anything."

"We celebrated last week when it was our anniversary." he informed me "Don't tell me that's escaped your memory?"

"It was in a hospital bed, Stefan." I replied "Not exactly romantic, was it?"

"Well then," he proclaimed as he lifted me into his arms, a squeal escaping my mouth as he did so "how's this for romantic? Caroline Forbes, will you accompany me to the reception desk where your discharge papers are waiting?"

"Really?" I inquired

"Really. I would've told you earlier but I wanted you to prove to yourself you could do it." he admitted "The physio said you can go home, but you have to come for your sessions twice a week, and there needs to be someone with you, so we're all going to take it in turns. I'll stay most nights but I have to go away for a week in a fortnight to oversee the finalities of the new Chicago office, but Bonnie's going to stay with you. It's all arranged, so do we have a deal?"

"Deal," I informed him "now can you take me home please?"

 **Caroline's going home! How will the rest of her recovery go from hereon in?**


	37. Chapter 37

CAROLINE'S POV:

The end of the month came quicker than I hoped it would and Stefan was off to Chicago for the week on his business trip. I was much better now, having stuck to a rigorous physio routine and was now out of the wheelchair I'd been sent home in and could move around unaided, although I did have the support boot still on my foot…

"Caroline Forbes, what do you think you're doing?" Bonnie's voice questioned from where I stood on a chair in my kitchen, rooting around for some lightbulbs in the top cupboard

"Bonnie!" I proclaimed, carefully climbing down from the stool to make my way over to her, embracing her in a hug as I did so "I've missed you!"

"You'll miss me even more when your boyfriend kills me after he finds out you've injured yourself under my watch." she replied "What were you trying to do?"

"The light in my bedroom has blown." I informed her "And I'm sure there's some bulbs on that top shelf."

"Well you put the kettle on and then sit yourself down and I'll look for the lightbulb. We've got so much to catch up on…" she admitted as she moved to the chair I'd been stood on minutes previously "So, are you missing Stefan?"

"He's only been gone for like seven hours." I replied

"Counting, are we?" she questioned, smirking as she spoke "I know you, Caroline. And it's okay to admit you miss him."

"Well this week is girl time." I informed her as I stood up as the kettle boiled, pausing mid-sentence as I felt a wave of dizziness hit me "I'm fine…"

"Are you sure?" Bonnie asked "You've gone deathly pale…"

"I forgot about my leg and put too much pressure on it when I got up." I explained "Stefan keeps telling me off. Anyway, whilst I'm up, I'm going to use the bathroom and grab some blankets so we can start our movie marathon. The lightbulb can wait."

"Sounds perfect." she replied, smiling at my warmly

Later that evening, Bonnie and I were getting dinner sorted. She was cooking one of her specialities – spaghetti Carbonara, a dish we always had when we were together. It was one of our traditions…

"Dinner's up." she proclaimed as she walked into the lounge, setting a tray down on my lap before climbing back under the blanket, setting her tray on her lap

"This looks amazing, Bon, as always." I admitted as I took a mouthful "And taste's just as good too "I've got some sharing bread in the cupboard…"

"I'll get it." she informed me, setting her tray down on the coffee table

Bonnie returned moments later and ripped the bread apart, handing me some…

"Does this taste funny to you?" I inquired

"The bread?" she questioned "No, it's yummy as always!"

"It's got an odd taste to it," I admitted "must be me…"

Thursday came around in a flash, and Bonnie was accompanying me to my physiotherapy session…

"I told you, Bonnie; you didn't have to come with me." I informed her

"And miss all the fun?" she asked "Not a chance!"

My physiotherapist had been working with me on building up the strength in my leg again so I was currently doing bar steps – repeating stepping up and down on a small step and before I knew it I was on the floor, my leg having given way beneath me…

"Caroline, are you okay?" Bonnie questioned worriedly

"I'm fine," I replied, seeing I was now sat in a chair in the corner of the room "did I pass out?"

She nodded her head… "You were stepping one second and the next you were out on the floor."

"You fainted, Caroline." the nurse who'd been taking my blood pressure informed me "Your blood pressure's a little low, that's all. Have you been eating properly?"

"No, she hasn't," Bonnie replied as I was about to speak "she's not eating as much as she used to."

"Bon…" I sighed

"What?" she inquired "You weren't going to tell her."

"You need to eat, Caroline," the nurse replied "you lost weight during your recovery and you need to ensure you build your strength back up and that means building your weight up too. Why aren't you eating properly, if you don't mind me asking?"

"I don't have time." I admitted "I sleep most of the day and when I do eat things, they taste funny."

"That'll be your tablets." she informed me "They can change the way your food tastes and your appetite works. We'll see what we can sort out for you, because it's essential you eat."

"That would be great, thank you." I replied "Am I finished for today?"

She nodded her head… "You need to be careful though. Your leg gave way today so you need to be gentle and watch how much weight you're putting on it when you're standing and walking."

"Bonnie, can you help?" I asked as I moved to stand, taking her hand as she moved over to me

"You okay?" Bonnie questioned as we made our way down the corridor

"I'm fine." I assured her "And Bon, not a word of this to Stefan, okay?"

She nodded her head and swallowed a lump in her throat… "He'll be worried about you."

"It's fine." I replied "Nothing major."

"You passed out, Caroline, and hurt your leg again in the process. Just call him and tell him." she begged

"I said no, okay, Bonnie?" I questioned "I said no!"

"Caroline…" she began

"Just take me home, Bonnie, please." I begged

STEFAN'S POV:

"Bonnie, hey, how's Caroline?" I asked as she answered my call

"She's," she began "I don't know. She seems stressed. She's not herself."

"Why? What happened?" I questioned

"She'll kill me for telling you this but she had a setback at physio today. Her leg gave way and she passed out. It upset her quite a bit; more than she's making out, actually." she informed me

"But she's okay now, right?" I asked

"She went straight to bed," she replied "and I think she cried herself to sleep. Do you know when you're going to be back? She could really do with seeing you right now…"

"That's why I'm calling," I admitted "I'm at the airport now and am just waiting for my flight, so I'll be there when she wakes up in the morning."

"That's great. Well safe trip and I'll see you on Monday in the office, okay?" she asked

"Okay." I replied "Thank you for everything this week, Bonnie."

I arrived at Caroline's in the early hours of the morning and let myself into her apartment with my key, bolting the door behind me as I did so. Setting my suitcase down, I kicked off my shoes and walked through to her bedroom and sighed as I took in her appearance – her eyes were red and puffy from crying, and she'd got an icepack on her leg. Moving onto the bed, I lay down next to her, allowing my eyes to close too…

CAROLINE'S POV:

The next morning I came to and turned, bumping something as I did so. Lifting my head from my pillow and opening my eyes, I saw Stefan was sat up, his eyes on me, my eyes filling with tears…

"Stefan…" I sighed

"Morning," he greeted me, a sob escaping my lips as he spoke "hey, what's wrong?"

"Nothing," she replied "I'm just happy to see you."

"I'm happy to see you too." he admitted "Now, are you going to tell me anything more about this little setback you had at physio yesterday?"

"Bonnie told you?" I inquired

"Yes." he informed me "And I'm glad she did, because you wouldn't have done. It's okay not to be superwoman all the time, Caroline, you know that, right?"

I nodded my head… "I know."

"Good," I replied "then maybe you'll reconsider moving in with me then?"

I smiled at him warmly and moved closer to him, resting my head on his chest, turning to press a kiss against the material of his t-shirt as I did so… "Nice try, but I've still got time left on my lease yet, but I do love how persistent you are…"

 **Stefan's home…**


	38. Chapter 38

STEFAN'S POV:

"Are you sure you should be back at work?" I asked Caroline as she sat down at her desk, the two of us having driven in together

"I told you, Stefan, I'm fine." she replied "I love that you worry but honestly, I'm fine. My leg is good. I'm good."

"I know you say you are but honestly, I wouldn't mind if you took more time off." I admitted

"I'm beginning to think you don't want me here, Mr. Salvatore…" she informed me, smirking as she spoke

"You know that's not it, Caroline. I just don't want to put unnecessary pressure on you when technically you're still recovering." I explained, moving to sit on the edge of her desk "You said so yourself you weren't feeling too good the other day."

"I had a headache, Stefan." she informed me "Nothing a dose of Paracetamol didn't sort."

"I know, I know," I replied "just call me if you need anything, okay?"

She nodded her head and smiled at me warmly as she mock-saluted me… "Yes, Sir."

CAROLINE'S POV:

Lunchtime came around quickly and I felt my stomach rumble. Lifting my head as a knock at my door sounded, I saw Valerie stood there, brown paper bag in hand…

"Can I help you?" I asked

"It's your lunch." she informed me

"I didn't order anything…" I replied

"It's from Mr. Salvatore," she explained "he said his meeting ran over and you needed to eat so asked the cafeteria to deliver it, and here I am."

"Okay. Thank you, Valerie. Is that all?" I questioned

"There's a client on the phone," she informed me "who wants to talk to Mr. Salvatore. But he told me not to disturb him. The other Mr. Salvatore isn't here and the client won't hang up until they've spoken to someone. I don't know what to do…"

"Who's the client?" I asked

"Carter and Son." she replied

"Put them through to me on my direct line," I informed her "I'll sort it and soon as Stefan is out of his meeting, send him through to me please."

She nodded her head in understanding… "Enjoy."

I watched as Valerie made her way back to her desk and my phone started to ring… "Mr. Carter, so sorry to have kept you waiting. Stefan and Damon aren't available so it's me you have to deal with, if that's okay?"

"That's never a displeasure Caroline. I just didn't think you were back at work yet or I would've asked to speak to you first," he admitted "I'm quite glad I got you, actually."

"Thank you." I replied "What is it we can do for you? I hear there's a problem?"

STEFAN'S POV:

I'd finished up my meeting that had run over by two hours and I saw Valerie walking towards me looking flustered…

"What's the matter, Valerie?" I asked

"Miss. Forbes asked me to get you as soon as your meeting was finished and to send you to her office." she informed me "There was a problem with one of the clients and I didn't know what to do and I told her and she said she'd speak to them."

"Okay, just stop talking." I sighed "I need you to email these out and then fax these and then take the papers on the bottom to the 6th floor, ask someone from the magazine to complete the AW17 layout and get it sent to me by no later than 6pm, okay?"

Nodding her head, she took the files from me and I walked down the corridor to Caroline's office, finding her sipping from her smoothie while she sketched away…

"Why haven't you eaten?" I questioned

"I, erm," she began "I haven't had chance."

I took the pencil from her hand and set the pasta salad and the apple down in front of her… "Eat. And then we can work out this mess that Valerie was blabbering on about."

"Oh, no need. That's sorted." she informed me "Hence the reason I'm elbow deep in Crayola. It was Carter and Son. They had someone design a logo for their new project in Brazil; something to do with coffee beans. Anyway, it turns out the logo had already been used on another brand of coffee, it wasn't an original…"

"And you come into this where?" I inquired

"I, Mr. Salvatore, have just agreed that if I can get a new, original logo to Mr. Carter by 6pm, then we have their entire company's design work for the next 12 months and a very large cheque coming in our direction." she replied

"Really?" I questioned

"Hmm. Seems Mr. Carter likes me rather a lot." she admitted "He liked the work the company has done in the past, so…"

I pressed my lips against hers, stopping her mid-sentence… "You're one amazing woman."

"It's been said. Happy to have me back now?" she asked

"I'll be even happier when you've had your lunch." I admitted

CAROLINE'S POV:

Looking at the clock on my computer, I saw it was 11:30pm, the night having crept upon us in a flash, the afternoon having continued to get even more hectic as we worked – contracts coming in from every direction and new designers wanting in-depth consultations. I had sent the new design to Carter and Son on time, to receive another altered deadline. Stefan and I had been working on it for hours and we still weren't anywhere close to finishing…

"Does this bring back any memories?" he asked as he wrapped his arms around my waist as I stood at the photocopier waiting for some print outs

I smiled warmly and leant back against him… "Oh, it does. Way back when I started here, and we worked right through till sunrise to get that magazine done."

"We'll be home by sunrise, I promise." he informed me "And you're going home right now."

I composed myself, opening my eyes, the dizziness passing by… "I'm fine and I'm staying. When this is done, I'll just sit at the desk and eat doughnuts. Just let me stay and give you a hand, please."

"Give me a hand?" he questioned

"Very funny!" I replied "So, I can stay?"

"I never can say no to you." he informed me "At least if you're here, I can keep an eye on you. Now go and sit."

"Yes, boss!" I proclaimed

 **Caroline's back at work – but should she be?**


	39. Chapter 39

STEFAN'S POV:

It had been a ridiculously long day and night at the office, with deadline after deadline and problem after problem. Caroline and I had worked tirelessly through the night and had finally finished, Caroline heading back to her apartment to get some sleep before meeting up with Bonnie so I was going home alone, something I now really hated doing. Most nights now, Caroline and I would stay at the other's apartment so when we didn't go home together, it didn't feel right. Arriving home, I pulled off my coat and removed my clothes as I made my way into my bedroom and through to my en-suite and sent a "sleep well, I love you" text to Caroline as I waited for the water to warm up. Climbing into bed mere minutes later, I sighed heavily as I realised I hated the emptiness and coldness of the sheets without Caroline laid next to me. Glancing at the clock, I saw it was 4am, far too early to be awake after having had no sleep whatsoever. Sitting up in bed, realising sleep was going to evade me, I moved through to the kitchen and organised myself a coffee, my phone beginning to ring as I took the first sip, seeing Caroline's caller ID on-screen…

"Stefan!" she proclaimed as I answered "Thank God you're still awake!"

"Yep, still wide awake," I informed her "what's up? Is everything okay?"

"Sorry," she sighed after a minute's silence "no everything isn't okay. I know you've probably only just got in and it's like really early but um; I think I need some help."

"I'm on my way." I replied

I quickly changed into a pair of jeans and a t-shirt, making my way out of my apartment and to my car, climbing in and arriving outside Caroline's apartment ten minutes later. Letting myself in with my key…

"Caroline?" I called as I walked in, shutting the door behind me

I couldn't see her but I could hear her. Stepping further into the apartment, I saw her on her knees in front of her kitchen sink, the floor soaking wet, her hands holding a towel over a large pipe that was currently leaking water all over the small kitchen…

"Need some help?" I questioned as a stream of water gushed from the pipe

Caroline turned to face me, her hands still holding the towel around the pipe tightly… "Well don't just stand there; come and help me!"

I moved over to her and switched our hands so it was me now holding the towel, watching as she stood up and ran her hands over her face…

"Thank you for coming. I didn't know what to do," she admitted "the building's maintenance guy has chosen this week to go on vacation and apparently there's not one plumber in the entirety of Virginia who works at this hour of the morning. I just. I don't. It's broken…"

"You don't say." I replied

"You're a man. Please fix it." she begged "Please?"

As I turned to look at her, the pipe creaked loudly and water gushed through the towel, soaking it and me within seconds…

"This is not happening…" she proclaimed

"Hey, come on. I'll fix it, okay?" I questioned

She nodded and I moved back over to the pipe which was now just dripping, but had completely burst, a huge hole in the part. Picking up the wrench that Caroline had obviously tried and failed to use, I twist and turned the pipe, the trickle of water stopping along with the creaking sound the pipes were making…

"That'll hold it for now." I informed her

"Thank you." she replied as I moved over to her

"What's wrong?" I asked as she bowed her head

"I'm an idiot," she admitted "I tried to fix it, to stop the water leaking and I couldn't. Now my kitchen's flooded and looks like a kiddie pool."

"We'd better get our swimming things then, hadn't we?" I questioned

She smiled at me weakly and hit her hand against my chest, mumbling something about not making a joke of it…

"That's my girl." I admitted, pressing my lips against her forehead

"I'm sorry I called you in such a panic." she sighed

"I'm not," I informed her "I'm glad you called me. It's what boyfriends are for and anytime you need me, day or night, I'm there as soon as I can be."

"Really?" she inquired, her voice small and uncertain

"Really." I mirrored, pressing my lips against hers "Why don't we go and get you dried off and warmed up before you get ill again?"

"That's a good idea." she replied

CAROLINE'S POV:

Stefan carried me into the bathroom like some kind of Prince Charming despite my protests, wrapping me in a towel and grabbing the hoodie of his that had found residence on the back of my bathroom door. Disappearing for a few seconds, he returned and set some clothes down on the side next to me…

"You change and get dry and I'll go and sort everything out in there, okay?" he asked

I nodded my head… "Stefan, thank you."

"You should know by now, that I'd do anything for you, Caroline." I informed her

Once I was dried and changed, my sodden clothes going into the hamper to be sorted out another day when I wasn't so exhausted, I walked through to the kitchen, the floor no longer resembling a kiddie pool…

"Right, I've called your landlord," Stefan admitted "he's on his way now with a plumber and the maintenance guy who was supposed to organise for the water system to be fixed last week. I've told him that it's ruined your kitchen and he said he'll make sure you're fully compensated for any damages, talking of which, he said you can't stay here, so have you thought about what you're going to do?"

"That never even crossed my mind…" I admitted "I'll book into a motel or something."

"Or, you could say yes to moving in with me now," he informed me "just a suggestion. We practically live together anyway, and we're going back and forth between two apartments. You'll save money renting this place and we were going to do it in a couple of months anyway when the lease was up here. It makes sense…"

"I don't know." I sighed

"Yes you do. You know you want to." he replied "Just think about it; all the nights we can spend snuggled up in bed or on the couch in front of the fire watching the old black and white movies that you love, Sunday mornings having a lazy breakfast…"

"Okay!" I proclaimed, cutting him off mid-sentence "Okay. You've persuaded me!"

Squealing as he lifted my feet off the ground, his arms tight around my waist as he spun me around, his lips capturing mine as my feet touched the floor, his face shining with a huge smile as he pulled away…

"I love you, Caroline Forbes." he informed me

"I love you too." I admitted "I just hope you realise that living with me will be like living with a human Microsoft planner…"

"You can plan whatever you like as long as you do it from our home." he replied

"Say that again…" I whispered, teasing my lips against his

"Our home." he breathed before covering my lips with his again

 **Caroline has finally agreed to move in with Stefan…**


	40. Chapter 40

CAROLINE'S POV:

I stepped out of the French doors and onto Stefan's balcony, breathing in the fresh Virginia air. It was always fresher at Stefan's place, as his apartment was in a more secluded part of the state compared to my inner city hell, but not anymore, as this heaven on the 12th floor was now my home too. Stefan had successfully persuaded me to move in with him due to the fact that my apartment was now the local pool. I placed the glasses in my hands down on the table, hearing Stefan and Damon say goodbye out on the street below and turned, looking around the apartment, feeling more at home than I ever had done in my place. Today, the final boxes of my belongings had been moved in here and Damon and Stefan had managed to sort everything out with my landlord so now this really was home. Damon being Damon had laughed loudly as he walked into the apartment seeing I'd made lemonade, informing me that my Southern roots were beginning to show. I smiled to myself, thinking of my Mom back in Texas. She'd never believe this place. We talked, yes, but she didn't know the ins and outs of my life, and that was the way I liked it to be…

I felt the soft summer breeze blowing in my hair, a warm feeling spreading through me and making me smile. Turning to face the street again, I watched as all the people from the surrounding houses and apartments went about their daily lives, hearing the door close in the distance and moments later, Stefan's arms were wrapped around my waist from behind…

"That's everything done." he informed me "Last box all moved in."

"Thank you." I replied, smiling as I turned to face him "You look hot…"

"It's hard work moving in all your boxes," he admitted "I swear one box had every folder ever made in it. Anyway, you look pretty hot yourself, and not in the temperature way either…"

"Smooth." I chuckled "Maybe we should go inside then? And you can give me a tour of the bedroom?

"You mean the bedroom you've been in a thousand times?" he asked as I turned, Stefan's arms wrapping around my waist again as my leg gave way

I nodded my head, smiling at him weakly, his hand brushing some stray hair from my face…

"You okay?" he questioned

I nodded my head… "I think I might need reacquainting."

Squealing as he lifted me off the ground and into his arms, I slapped his chest playfully…

"You're going to ruin my dress with your sweatiness…" I proclaimed

"That is a problem," he replied "you'll have to take it off then."

Smiling at him warmly, I pressed my lips against his as he walked us through to the bedroom and no sooner had he set my feet on the floor, were his hands unzipping my dress…

"This is a great moving in present." I sighed, his body following my dress as it fell to the floor, his lips kissing across the skin of my stomach and down my legs

"You think is great?" he questioned "Just you wait!"

STEFAN'S POV:

Caroline and I were laid on the sofa later that evening wrapped in a blanket, her back resting against my front as we watched some mundane TV show she liked…

"Caroline?" I asked

"Hmm?" she inquired sleepily

"I'm glad you're here." I admitted

"Me too." she replied, her body turning into mine as my fingers resumed their movements through her hair

"Damon and Elena want to go for dinner tomorrow," I informed her "I meant to say something earlier but we got a bit distracted…"

"That sounds good," she admitted "I'll put it on the…"

"Planner, I know." I interjected, looking down to see a smile on her face as she realised I remembered the planner she'd purchased, noticing her shift uncomfortably "You okay?"

"I have cramp in my leg…" she replied, pulling her foot out from under her to stretch it out

"Come here." I informed her, tapping my hand against my knees, her body turning as she placed her legs onto my lap "Whereabouts?"

"My calf." she sighed as I began to massage her muscle, watching the pain as it faded from her face "Is that okay?"

"It's perfect, Stefan…" she informed me

"Hey, sleepyhead, are you falling asleep on me?" I questioned

Smiling warmly as she didn't answer, I leant forward and pressed my lips to her forehead, easing her body down to the cushions beneath us, wrapping the blanket around her… "Welcome home, Caroline."

 **They're in their domestic bliss bubble 3**


	41. Chapter 41

CAROLINE'S POV:

I groaned as Stefan's phone rang for the fifth time that week, burying my head further into his chest and pushing my body tighter against his as he began to move, reaching up to the nightstand for it…

"It's Damon," he informed me "he probably wants to know if I'll be in today."

"And? Are you going to be in today?" I questioned

"I don't know." he replied "Am I?"

I smirked at him and pressed my lips against the skin of his neck… "What do you think?"

STEFAN'S POV:

"Hey, brother." I greeted Damon as I answered his call

"You're sounding better…" he admitted

"I'm getting there; still not 100% though." I informed him

"So let me guess; you won't be in today then?" he asked

"I might be able to get in for a couple of hours this afternoon, but Caroline's still really badly too." I replied "She's been up half the night and I don't wanna leave her, not if I don't have to."

"You do realise I know your game, right?" he inquired "And I get that you're in the honeymoon stage, but I can't run this company on my own, nor should I have to. I have Elena, and I need to spend some time with her, so if you can drag yourself away for a couple of hours, that'd be great, thanks."

"Is he angry?" Caroline questioned as he abruptly hung up the phone on me

"Yep." I replied "I should probably go in…"

"Do you have to?" she asked, pouting as I climbed from the bed

"Damon's right," I informed her "he needs to spend some time with Elena, so I'll go in for a couple of hours, get done what I need to, and then come home."

"Home," she sighed, smiling at me warmly "I don't think I'll ever tire of hearing you say that."

"Good," I replied "because I'll never tire of saying it."

"Fancy some company in the shower?" she questioned, raising an eyebrow at me as I climbed out of bed

I nodded my head and swallowed a lump in my throat as she climbed from the bed too and allowed the sheets to uncover her modesty, her hand taking a hold of my outstretched one as I led her through to the en-suite…

 **Short chapter, I know… Stefan and Caroline have been naughty and been skipping work for the week, and Stefan's decided to head into the office to relieve Damon – do you think their little domestic bliss bubble will ever burst? Let's hope not…**


	42. Chapter 42

STEFAN'S POV:

"Brother, how kind of you to grace us with your presence!" Damon proclaimed as he opened the door to my office

"Come on in, Damon." I replied, sighing and shaking my head as I did so "And enough with the pathetic comments, okay? I'm entitled to time off…"

"Well that ends now." he informed me "There's a list of things that require your attention, because as you know, some clients like to deal with only you, which means whilst you've been sexing it up in your happy little love bubble, the clients have been calling and contracts have been building."

"I'm sorry, okay?" I proclaimed

"Sorry just doesn't cut it sometimes, Stefan," he admitted "you're not the only one with a partner they love and want to spend time with. But because of you, I haven't seen my wife properly for the last three weeks. Do you know how that feels?"

"Yes, Damon, I do, actually." I informed him "I do know because not so long ago Caroline was in a car crash which required her having surgery which left her in a coma for days, and when that was happening, I couldn't imagine not having her in my life. When the doctor told me how bad the situation was, I told myself I had to face up to the fact that I was going to be spending a life without her, which really isn't a life at all. So yes, Damon, I do know what it feels like, and if me spending time with the woman I love and nearly lost forever is failing this company then let it fail. Caroline will always come first…"

"The company's not failing," he sighed "but we need to sort something out. Come to sort of arrangement so we both have our own lives. Agreed?"

"Agreed." I mirrored "But I don't want to have to constantly be here when Caroline's at home. I know she's back at work but I'm making sure it's only for one or two days a week. She's not fully recovered yet, no matter what she says."

"Well how about this," he began "why don't the two of you work two days one week, three the next and we'll alternate week-to-week?"

"I like that." I informed him "Thanks, brother. Why don't you head off? I'll take over from here…"

As he was about to reply my phone began to ring. Seeing it was Caroline's caller ID, I mouthed "Caroline" to Damon and turned away…

"Hey, babe," I greeted her "okay, get yourself back to bed and rest. I'll go to the drug store on my way home. No it's okay, I'll bring the work home with me, I'm sure Damon will understand. Love you too. Bye."

"Everything okay?" Damon questioned as I turned back to him

I shook my head… "Caroline's been sick three times since I left, and in her words, she feels like an advert for the walking dead. Do you mind if I…?"

"Go home." he replied

"She said she'd be okay till the end of the day." I informed him "You go, and I'll finish up early."

"Go and look after her, Stefan, because if you don't, you'll just be worrying about her all day and won't get any work done. But just remember, you owe me big time, okay?" he inquired

I nodded my head… "Thanks, brother."

CAROLINE'S POV:

"Stefan?" I called from the bathroom as I heard the elevator doors close "Is that you?"

"Yeah, it's me," he replied "why aren't you in bed?"

"I thought a bath would help relax my stomach a little," I admitted "I'm off to bed after though…"

"You should be in bed now." he informed me as he walked into the bathroom and crouched down by the bath side, stroking his hand through my hair "C'mon, let's get you through to the bedroom. C'mon…"

Helping me to my feet, he began to drain the bath and grabbed a towel, wrapping it around me before helping me out, leading me through to the bedroom. Whilst I dried myself, he grabbed me some fresh clothes and as I dressed, organised me a hot water bottle and pulled back the covers of the bed, making everything as comfortable as possible for me…

"Is Damon angry that you've come home?" I asked

"Don't worry about Damon." he replied "He's fine. Come on now, into bed…"

Doing as he said, he handed me the hot water bottle and I rested it against my stomach, sighing as I did so…

"You okay?" he questioned

"I will be." I informed him "Do you think you could lay with me for a bit?"

"I've got work I should be doing…" he admitted

"Please, Stefan," I begged "just for a little bit."

"You are extremely hard to say no to, you know that, right?" he questioned as he kicked off his shoes

I nodded my head and smiled at him warmly as he climbed onto the bed beside me, turning on his side to run his fingers through my hair, my eyes shutting of their own accord…

"I love you…" he whispered

"I love you too." I mirrored

 **Is Caroline okay? Any guesses as to what could be wrong with her, or is it just a bug?**


	43. Chapter 43

STEFAN'S POV:

"I have to head into the office. It's not for long, it's just…" I began

"It's a huge meeting you can't miss out on, I know." Caroline interjected "It's okay. Go."

"Are you sure? I hate leaving you when you're still sick." I admitted

"I'm better than I have been," she replied "I just still feel a little queasy. It'll pass as long as I rest, now go, and I'll see you when you're back."

"Okay." I sighed "How do I look?"

"Perfect. Very handsome." she informed me

"Yeah?" I questioned "I want to make a good impression. This contract's huge!"

"It's not about what you look like that'll get them to sign with you, Stefan and you know that. It's about selling the company and showing them the amazing things that Salvatore Enterprises can do." she admitted

"Yeah, you're right, as always." I replied "Okay, I'm going. See you in a couple of hours…"

CAROLINE'S POV:

I sighed as I climbed back into bed and snuggled under the covers, groaning as I heard the elevator doors close. Stefan had only been gone an hour, and would've let me know when he was on his way back…

"Caroline?" Elena's voice called "Caroline, are you here?"

"Yeah, I'm here." I replied, easing myself up into a sitting position in bed "Give me a minute."

"It's okay." she informed me "I just wanted to know if you and Stefan want to come for dinner with me and Damon tonight."

"I'm actually not feeling too…" I began

"Great," she proclaimed "7:30pm. Don't be late. I've gotta run; the car's waiting downstairs for me. Bye!"

STEFAN'S POV:

"What are you doing up and about?" I asked as I stepped off the elevator, finding Caroline fresh from the shower

"Are they for me?" she questioned, motioning to the bouquet of daisies I had in my hand

"Maybe." I replied "First, I'm gonna need you to tell me what you're doing up."

"Elena stopped by and railroaded me into agreeing to us going to dinner with her and Damon." she explained "Hence why I'm up and about. Can I have the flowers now please?"

I nodded and handed them to her, following her through to the kitchen… "Why didn't you say no?"

"Did you not hear me?" she asked "I said she railroaded me into it. She didn't give me a chance to say no…"

"I'll call Damon. He knows you're not well and I'll cancel." I informed her

"No, you don't have to," she replied "I'm actually feeling a lot better, and am pretty hungry."

"Are you sure?" I questioned

She nodded her head… "And it'll do me some good to get out of here."

CAROLINE'S POV:

Our meals had been set in front of us and I looked around as Stefan, Damon and Elena began to tuck in and then looked at mine, my hand reaching up to cover my mouth as a wave of nausea ran over me. Standing up, I hurried to the bathroom as fast as I could, quickly locking a cubicle door behind me and groaning as I vomited…

"Caroline?" Stefan's voice spoke

"Stefan, this is the ladies bathroom." I sighed

"And you think I care?" he asked "I just care about you. Are you okay?"

"No, not really…" I admitted

"Do you want to get out of here?" he inquired

I rose to my feet and flushed the toilet, stepping out of the cubicle… "I'll just stick to water while you guys finish your meals."

"I don't want you to be here if you're not feeling well," he admitted "and honestly, I think we need to get you to see a doctor…"

"Why?" I asked "I'm fine. It's just a bug. We both know that."

"You've not been well for weeks now, Caroline," he sighed "and I'm worried about you. Please, let me take you to my family doctor and see if he has some inkling as to what's wrong."

"Okay." I replied, smiling at him weakly

 **Poor Caroline – what will Stefan's family doctor have to say?**


	44. Chapter 44

STEFAN'S POV:

I'd woken up much earlier than Caroline and had called the family doctor asking for an emergency appointment. Making my way back into the bedroom, Caroline's usual morning drink in hand. Placing the drink on the nightstand, I sat down on the edge of the bed, moving her hair from her face…

"Caroline…" I whispered "Caroline, come on, time to get up."

She swatted my hand away and rolled over onto my side of the bed. Smiling, I stroked the back of her neck…

"Come on, lazy bones." I chuckled

"Go away, Stefan." she proclaimed

"I'm sorry, babe, no can do," I replied "we have a doctor's appointment to get to."

"What?" she questioned, turning onto her back and opening her eyes "No we don't, Stefan. We have a bed that's calling my name and you annoying me. That's all we have today. Now go away!"

"I'm serious, Caroline," I informed her as she pulled the covers up over her, placing my hands on her stomach "we have an appointment. We need to make sure that you and this little baby are happy and healthy."

"You are so annoying!" she proclaimed as she sat up, her face contorting and her hand covering her mouth as she did so, pushing me out of the way and running into the en-suite

"You done?" I asked a few minutes later

"Yep," she replied as I moved into the room and helped her up, leading her back through to the bedroom "you okay?"

She nodded her head… "Can you just get rid of the juice please? The smell's making me queasy…"

"Of course." I informed her "I'll get you some water and some crackers instead, how does that sound?"

"Great, thank you." she admitted

CAROLINE'S POV:

I got myself dressed and slowly proceeded to make the bed, trying to keep the sickness from rising again. After doing so, I walked through to the kitchen, seeing a glass of water and a plate of crackers sat on the breakfast bar…

"We have to get going soon." Stefan informed me as I nibbled on the crackers

"Okay." I replied

A little while later, Stefan and I made our way down to the car park and he opened the passenger door for me, pulling my seatbelt around me. Twenty minutes later, we arrived at the doctor's office and took a seat as Stefan checked us in…

"You okay?" he asked as he moved to sit down next to me

I nodded my head… "Just feeling sick again."

"Let's hope the doctor can do something for you then, eh?" he questioned "Or maybe I should have a word with this baby and tell them to behave."

"I might not even be pregnant, Stefan…" I sighed

"Caroline, please, if you're not pregnant then Damon's the Pope!" he proclaimed "The tests were all positive, you've been sick and if you look closely enough I'm sure you have a teeny, tiny bump."

"Caroline Forbes?" a woman's voice called as I was about to reply

Stefan rose to his feet and held his hand out to me. Taking it willingly, he led me through to the doctors office, shutting the door behind him…

"So, it says here on my notes that you think you might be pregnant?" she asked "Is that right?"

"Yes, but how did you get that information?" I inquired

"Stefan told my receptionist when he phoned to make your appointment." she informed me

"Okay," I replied "well I think I could be. I haven't been myself for about a month but I was just putting it down to recovering from my accident, but I've taken several pregnancy tests in the last few days and they've all come back positive."

"Right. Well the easiest way to test the theory is for you to provide me with a urine sample and we can do a quick test here for you." she informed me

STEFAN'S POV:

After Caroline returned with her sample, the doctor set it aside with a little strip in it. Taking Caroline's hand in mine, I stroked my thumb across her knuckle…

"Congratulations!" she proclaimed "You're having a baby! Would it be okay if I examined you, Caroline?"

"Is that necessary?" Caroline asked

"It's just precautionary." she informed her "If you'd like to hop onto the bed for me…"

Caroline lifted her top and I smiled as the doctor pointed out her small bump…

"Stefan did say I had one, but I didn't think I did…" she admitted

"How far along do you think you could be, Caroline?" the doctor asked

"11 weeks," she replied "that's what the tests have said anyway. Why? Is there something wrong?"

"No, nothing's wrong…" she assured her as she continued to examine Caroline

"I'm going to be sick!" Caroline proclaimed

The doctor quickly handed Caroline a cardboard sick bowl and I moved over to her, pulling her hair from her face…

"Okay?" the doctor asked as she finished

"I'm sorry…" she sighed

"It's okay, I've seen worse," she replied "have you been sick a lot, Caroline?"

Caroline was about to reply and I interjected… "Yes, she has. She's been passing out too and hasn't had an appetite. She's been sick four times this morning."

"Stefan…" Caroline proclaimed

"What?" I asked "I'm worried about you!"

"You can pull your top down now, Caroline," the doctor informed her "I'm going to send you to the hospital. I think there's something more going on. I have an inclination of what it could be but I don't want to say anything, not until you've been checked over more thoroughly, so I'd like you to get a second opinion. If you head to the hospital when you leave here, and tell the receptionist on the maternity ward that I sent you and that you're to see Dr. March."

"Today?" I inquired

"Yes," she replied "I'll ring ahead and tell them you're on your way. I promise, it's nothing serious."

"Are you sure?" Caroline questioned

"I won't lie to you," she admitted "I am a little concerned about your symptoms and weight, but my colleague at the hospital will be able to give you all the information you need. If there's anything else you need, don't hesitate to call."


	45. Chapter 45

STEFAN'S POV:

Caroline and I sat in the hospital's maternity ward, watching as women, some with large bumps and some just like Caroline, walked in and out of rooms. They all seemed ecstatically happy about their visit, and I just hoped Caroline and I would be smiling as much as they were after our appointment. Suddenly, I felt Caroline go tense beside me, her hand tightening in mine…

"Babe?" I questioned

"What if something's wrong?" she asked, her eyes focused on the posters across the room on the bright white wall "What if we've had this taken from us before we even had the chance…"

"Hey!" I proclaimed "Listen to me, okay? Nothing is wrong. You can't think like that. Everything will be fine."

"How can you know that?" she asked, her head turning to me, her face pale and her eyes filled with tears "You can't know that!"

"I just know." I informed her "This is meant to be."

I pulled her into me and kept my arm wrapped around her shoulder as we waited for her name to be called, the waiting room beginning to fill more and more as we continued to wait – a lady and her two young children coming to sit opposite us, a small smile on her face as she looked at Caroline…

"Your first?" she asked

I looked at Caroline but she didn't reply, seeing she was sound asleep against me. I nodded in response… "That obvious?"

"The two of you are the image of fear;" she admitted "is this your first scan?"

"Yes, and unfortunately it's not under the usual circumstances." I informed her "Our doctor had some concerns…"

"I'm sure everything will be okay, love," she replied "babies are wonderful things and very strong – stronger than you think. You tell your partner that, and wait till you see the scan. It's amazing! This is my 5th and the excitement never disappears."

"Five?" I questioned "I bet that's a handful?"

"We get by." she informed me "It gets easier. Just make sure you look after her because worrying will get her nowhere. She'll need you."

I was about to reply when Caroline's name was called. Smiling at the lady thankfully, I eased Caroline up and she began to stir…

"What?" she questioned, her head turning to me

"It's our turn." I informed her "Your name's just been called."

"Okay." she replied

"It was nice to meet you," I admitted to the lady as Caroline and I made our way past her "and good luck."

"What was that?" Caroline questioned as we walked towards the doctor's office

"Five." I mouthed, my eyes widening

"Seriously?" she asked

CAROLINE'S POV:

Stefan and I sat in the doctor's office, waiting for her to return, having gone to get my notes. The door opened and she made her way in, shutting it behind her and taking a seat at her desk…

"It's nice to meet you both," she greeted us "my colleague tells me she's referred you because she has a couple of concerns. I'm Dr. March and I specialise in Obstetrics. If it's okay with you I'd like to complete an initial assessment and then do a sonogram to see what's going on. How does that sound?"

"Okay." I replied

My heart pounded in my chest as I squeezed Stefan's hand tightly as Dr. March took some blood, explaining it was to test my iron levels and to make sure nothing else was going on. Next, she moved onto my blood pressure…

"Just relax for me, Caroline." she informed me

"I can't." I admitted "I'm too worried."

As Dr. March was about to speak, Stefan turned my head to him and pressed his lips against mine…

"What was that…?" I began

"There. That relaxed you. Take her blood pressure now, Doctor." Stefan replied

I shook my head and smiled, Dr. March informing Stefan he had a nice technique…

"You have rather low blood pressure, Caroline," Dr. March admitted "even though you are tense, it's still lower than I'd like. However, saying that, it's not uncommon for low blood pressure in early pregnancy."

"So that's it then?" I asked "I just have low blood pressure?"

"Not exactly," she replied "if you could get onto the bed for me, I'd like to take a look at baby so you and Stefan can see."

Climbing onto the bed as she asked, I followed her instructions and lifted my top and lowering my pants slightly…

"This'll be a bit cold." she informed me as she squirted some gel onto my stomach

I turned my head to Stefan as she began to move the Doppler around my stomach, his hand tight in mine as he watched the screen intently…

"What's that?" I questioned as a low drumming sound began to fill the room

"That's the sound of a heartbeat." she informed me

"Hear that?" Stefan inquired, pressing his lips against my temple "God, that's amazing!"

I turned my head back to the screen and noticed Dr. March frown as she moved the Doppler around my stomach again…

"What's wrong?" I inquired

"Nothing's wrong." she replied

"Please don't lie to me," I begged "something's wrong, isn't it?"

"Caroline, I promise you, nothing is wrong." she informed me "Take a look… You're having twins."

"What?" Stefan questioned "Are you kidding?"

She shook her head… "Here's baby number one, and this one here is number two. Not identical, two eggs, two sperm, genetically individual."

I lay there watching the grainy image on screen. She had to be kidding. There was only supposed to be one…

"Caroline?" Stefan's voice spoke

"Hmm?" I questioned

"You spaced out on us," he informed me "are you okay?"

"Sorry," I replied "yeah, I'm fine, I'm just…"

"Shocked?" he asked "You're not the only one. Is this the reason she's been getting more symptoms?"

Dr. March nodded… "I think so. It's what my colleague suspected. With multiples, you often get extreme sickness, that isn't just limited to morning."

"Oh, I know that…" I admitted

"You seem to be suffering quite a bit, Caroline," she replied "and I'm worried about how little you're managing to eat. I would estimate from the scan you're about thirteen weeks pregnant."

"That far?" I asked

"I'd say so. The babies are a little small and you seem to have a good amount of amniotic fluid forming so it's something I'd like to keep my eye on," she informed me "and I'm going to prescribe something to help settle your stomach and that should help to keep any food you eat down."

"Is there anything else I need to be doing?" I questioned

"Yes, I'm recommending bed rest," she informed me "or at least lots of rest. I don't want you overdoing things."

"Done!" Stefan proclaimed "You'll be under my 24-hour watch, Forbes."

"That's what I like to hear." Dr. March admitted "This is your momentum, Mommy and Daddy. I'd like you to make an appointment for two weeks time, and don't hesitate to contact me if you have any concerns at all."

Stefan shook Dr. March's hand and thanked her as she handed me some tissue for me to wipe my stomach, him helping me from the bed, both of us leaving the room as I thanked her, Stefan picking me up into his arms, a laugh escaping my lips as we entered the corridor…

"Stefan, put me down!" I proclaimed

He lowered me to my feet and kissed me… "I love you."

"I love you too." I informed him "We will be okay, won't we? I mean, this is what you want, right?"

"Caroline, this is the best news ever!" he admitted "We're getting two babies, and I know it's daunting and sounds scary but I'm seriously the happiest man in the world right now."

 **Stefan and Caroline are having twins – were you expecting that?**


	46. Chapter 46

STEFAN'S POV:

I heard the toilet flush in the bathroom and Caroline made her way out and moved over to her… "Hey, are you okay?"

"Why do they call it morning sickness if it doesn't necessarily hit in the morning?" she questioned

I smiled at her warmly… "Just think, in nine months time we're gonna be holding our perfect little babies. That's all you need to focus on. Right, I have amazing news!"

"What is it?" she asked

My phone began to ring as I was about to reply. Pulling it from my pocket, I saw it was my Dad…

"Hey, Dad." I greeted him "Yeah, I'm just about to tell her. I'll be down in five. Okay, bye."

"You're going out again?" she inquired

"I have a press conference." I informed her

"What for?" she questioned, raising an eyebrow at me

"Y'know the company's wanting to build a base in Chicago?" I asked "And I, well we were originally meant to go for six months to oversee everything? Well it's a permanent move now if we want it! Dad told me today. There's a list of contacts who want to work with me, so if we agree, I can announce the news that we're moving to Chicago tonight…"

"You're seriously considering moving to Chicago?" she asked

"I know the circumstances have changed but just think about what an amazing opportunity it'll be…" I replied

"I know it'd be an amazing opportunity, Stefan, but don't you want your children, your parents grandchildren to be born and raised here in Virginia?" she inquired "I know I do. We're settled here, and the business is doing amazingly well. Is there no other way to get around it?"

"I don't know." I admitted "I'd have to talk to Dad and tell him…"

"Stefan, we're not three months along yet," she sighed "you know I want to wait."

"Which is it gonna be, Caroline?" I questioned "Are we waiting and saying yes to moving to Chicago, or am I telling my Dad our news and trying to find a way around the situation with the contacts in Chicago?"

"I don't know…" she admitted

"I've got to go." I informed her as my phone began to ring again "I'll see you when I get home."

"You're just leaving?" she inquired

"I have to, Caroline." I replied

CAROLINE'S POV:

It had been an hour since Stefan had left and I was just tuning into the news channel to see the broadcast of the conference when the elevator doors closed and Elena came into view…

"Hey." she greeted me

"Hey, what are you doing here?" I asked

"Stefan called." she informed me "He told me everything and said he hated leaving you when you were so upset so asked me to come over. How are you feeling?"

I swallowed a lump in my throat and covered my mouth with my hand, bursting into tears, Elena's arms wrapping around me a moment later…

"I feel sick." I admitted "I've no idea what we're going to do, Elena. He just left. Stefan, he left and he didn't given any kind of indication to how he was feeling or anything."

"He was feeling pretty bad for leaving when he called me." she admitted "He felt terrible for leaving you, but he couldn't get out of the conference…"

"I know," I sighed, reaching for the tissues on the coffee table, setting them by my side, pulling one out and wiping my eyes "it's an important gig for him, which is why I'm now sat here feeling sorry for myself and am about to drown my sorrows in a tub of Ben and Jerry's."

"It's starting…" she informed me as I dipped my spoon into the tub

"As you all know, my father, brother and I have been working very closely with contacts in Chicago and it's set that a new branch of Salvatore Enterprises will be opening there in the near future." Stefan informed the room of journalists

"Mr. Salvatore, where is your partner, Caroline, tonight?" a journalist asked as a media representative asked if there were any questions

"Unfortunately Caroline wasn't able to make it this evening." he informed the journalist, his hands tightening on either side of the podium

"Is she okay?" the journalist questioned

A small smile appeared on Stefan's face and he nodded… "She's more than okay. In fact, a couple of weeks ago, Caroline and I found out we're going to be parents. My beautiful partner and I are expecting twins and while I should be at home making sure she's okay, I'm here. I know you were all expecting me to announce a decision today as to whether I would be moving to Chicago to head up this new office, but that is no longer a decision I can make alone. I have to think about my family, about Caroline, and if you're watching, Caroline, I love you, and everything's going to be okay, I promise. No more questions, thank you."

Elena squeezed my hand, hers having found it's way into mine as Stefan had been speaking… "I think he's made it pretty clear how he feels."

STEFAN'S POV:

I stepped off the elevator and Elena pressed her finger to my lips as I was about to call out…

"She's sleeping." she informed me

"How is she?" I asked as I removed my coat

"She's okay. I don't think it's really sunk in but at least she knows how you're feeling now." she replied "Nice speech, by the way. What did Damon and your Dad say?"

"I was only telling the truth," I informed her "and they're thrilled."

She smiled at me warmly and hugged me… "I'm thrilled for you guys, really I am."

"Thanks." I replied "I know these babies are gonna be very much loved by their Auntie Elena."

"Defintiely." she proclaimed "I better go. My cab will be here any minute. See you soon, and look after her, okay?"

I nodded my head and watched as she collected her things together before stepping onto the elevator, the doors shutting behind her. Kicking off my shoes, I walked through to the bedroom and saw Caroline was curled up on my side of the bed, the covers kicked to the bottom, her hand resting on her stomach. Crouching down at the bedside, I ran my fingers through her hair…

"I love you, Caroline." I whispered

"Stefan…" she mumbled

"Hey," I greeted her, allowing my fingers to continue running through her hair "I didn't mean to wake you. How are you feeling?"

"Better." she replied "Thank you for what you said, what you did for us…"

My hand dropped to cover hers on her stomach and I stroked my thumb over her skin…

"Everything changes now, Caroline. You and these two are my priority, not work or business or when the next contract is due. You and these babies, you're my number one now. If you want to stay here then we will, but it's entirely up to you, but just know that no decision has to be made right now either. I just want you to be happy."

"I am happy." she informed me "You make me happy. I want us to have these babies and I want us to stay here. I don't want to haul our lives to another state, not now we're settled. I want these babies to know this place we call home. I want your Mom and Dad to be involved and for Damon and Elena to be involved and love them more than they love anything. I want to stay, Stefan."

"Then we stay." I replied "We stay right here; the four of us. I really am happy, Caroline."

"Really?" she questioned

I nodded my head… "The second best thing to ever happen to me."

"What's the first?" she inquired

"You." I informed her, pressing my lips to hers softly

 **AWE 3**


	47. Chapter 47

CAROLINE'S POV:

I walked through to the lounge, seeing Stefan sat on the couch, his laptop on his knee. Moving over to him, I wound my arms around his neck from behind, pressing my lips against his cheek…

"You're looking at nursery furniture already?" I asked

"I know it's far too soon but I couldn't help myself." I admitted

"I like how excited you are." I informed him as I moved to sit down next to him "But can we not? I just want to wait and do our best not to jinx anything, given it was announced too early and that we're having twins."

He nodded his head and closed his laptop, setting it on the coffee table before pulling me into his lap… "I love you."

"I love you too." I mirrored, smiling at him warmly as he pressed his lips against mine

"Can I ask you something?" he questioned

"Anything." I replied

"When did you first start to wonder?" he asked

"About being pregnant?" I inquired "When you were in Chicago. Bonnie was here and my food tasted weird and I thought it was just me, and some food that I tasted was awful, but I think ultimately I was scared of finding out what was wrong, just in case it was bad news."

"And how do you feel now we know what's going on?" he questioned

"I'm terrified." I admitted "Terrified I'll do something wrong and I'll somehow harm our babies but I'm also excited, because it's a new chapter in our lives; something that we're doing together and I can't wait for it to unfold."

"I'm going to do everything I can to look after you." he informed me

"You already do." I replied

"But even more so now you're carrying our children, Caroline." he admitted "You're gonna be sick to the back teeth of me by the time these nine months are up."

"If we get that far…" I whispered

"What was that?" he asked

"Nothing." I replied "I'm hungry. Are you hungry?"

"Caroline, what did you say?" he questioned as I moved off his lap and walked through to the kitchen

"I can't help but worry that something will happen and I'll lose them, or just the one." I admitted "That I'll do something wrong and it'll result in us losing this one. I can't help it!"

He moved over to me and wrapped his arms around my waist… "You can't think like that, because then the worst will happen."

"I'm trying not to," I informed him "really I am. But I can't stop the thoughts running around my head…"

He pressed his lips against my forehead… "All you need to do is keep your body healthy, and that in turn will keep our babies healthy."

"Yeah?" I inquired

He nodded his head… "As long as you eat right and don't overdo it, I don't see why we should have any problems."

I smiled at him warmly… "How is it you always know the right thing to say?"

"I'm amazing!" he informed me

"Yes you are." I replied, pressing my lips against his softly

 **Poor Caroline being plagued with worry that she could do something to harm their baby, but good old Stefan reassuring her…**


	48. Chapter 48

CAROLINE'S POV:

"Mom and Dad are on their way up. I hope you don't mind." Stefan informed me as he walked back into the lounge, smiling at my curled up position on the couch

"Why would I mind?" I questioned "This is your place as much as it is mine."

"I didn't know if you were feeling up to visitors but Mom says she has something for the babies." he replied

I smiled at him warmly and sat up; quickly folding up the blanket I'd been wrapped in as the elevator dinged…

STEFAN'S POV:

"So, where's the expecting Mommy?" Mom asked as I made my way out of the lounge to greet her and Dad

"In the lounge." I informed her

"Can I go through?" she questioned

I nodded my head… "She's taking it easy today though. The morning sickness has really knocked her for six this past couple of days."

CAROLINE'S POV:

Lily and Giuseppe made their way through to the lounge and I rose to my feet to greet them, exchanging hugs with them both before sitting back down, Stefan coming to sit next to me…

"Stefan says your morning sickness has been bad this past couple of days," Lily admitted "have you been to see your doctor?"

"She said because it's twins and I have low blood pressure that it's normal." I informed her "As long as I rest up when I can and eat properly, everything should be okay."

She smiled at me warmly… "I still can't believe it's twins."

"And you think we can?" I inquired "How about drinks for everyone?"

"Sit down, dear," Lily replied "Giuseppe and I shall get them."

"Are you sure?" I questioned "I feel awful. You two are guests…"

"It's absolutely fine." she assured me

STEFAN'S POV:

"How're you feeling?" I asked Caroline as I walked back through to the lounge after seeing Mom and Dad out

"Exhausted." she admitted as she kicked off her shoes and laid down on the couch again

"Why don't you go for a sleep?" I suggested "I've got some work to do, and then in a couple of hours, I'll order us some takeout and we'll snuggle up in bed and watch a movie."

"Sounds perfect." she admitted, smiling at me warmly "I do love you, Stefan Salvatore."

"And I do love you, Caroline Forbes." I mirrored, leaning down over the couch to press my lips against hers

 **Aren't Stefan and Caroline just freaking adorable?**


	49. Chapter 49

STEFAN'S POV:

A couple of days later, I felt as though things were getting better. Caroline was feeling a little better than she had done for the last few weeks and my contracts for the company were doing great. I was sat working in the office at home, today being one of my days off, typing on the laptop, my head lifting as I heard the door creak open, a smile appearing on my face as I saw Caroline stood in the doorway…

"Hey, you." I greeted her

"Hi." she whispered, sniffing back what looked like the last of tears

"What's wrong?" I asked

"Nothing," she replied, wiping her eyes "I'm fine."

"Talk to me, babe…" I begged

"I'm being silly." she admitted

I held my hand out to her, smiling as she took it and pulled her onto my lap and she began to sob again… "It's finally hit you, hasn't it? Shush, it's okay, everything's going to be okay. We'll be just fine; you, me and the twins…"

"But how?" she questioned "None of this was planned. This doesn't fit into my five year plan, let alone my ten year plan!"

"Not everything in life will fit into a Caroline Forbes shaped plan, babe," I informed her, running my fingers through her hair "I know you wish it could but that's just not how it works. I know this doesn't fit into your plan right now, but there's nothing stopping us from creating a new one."

"I'm scared…" she admitted

"I know you are, and I like I said the other day, it's okay to be." I replied "I'd be kind of worried if you weren't scared, but you're going to be an amazing Mom. Our children will be the luckiest in the world to have you."

"How do you know that?" she inquired "My Mom wasn't exactly the perfect parent. What if I turn out like her? I don't want my relationship with my kids to be like mine is with hers…"

"You wanna know something?" I asked "Every day when we wake up, the first thing I see is you and my heart stops for a second. I look at you and I see this amazing woman who's turned my life upside down in ways I never knew existed. I see your tiny bump where our babies are growing and I can't wait for the next few months to unfold before our eyes. My life without you would be incomplete, Caroline, and I don't know where I would be now if you hadn't come into my life."

"Stefan…" she whispered

"It's true," I informed her "and I want you to realise just how amazing you are. We'll figure things out as we go along, day-by-day, week-by-week. We'll make sure you and the babies stay happy and healthy for as long as you can, and before you know it, we'll be back here with them in our arms."

CAROLINE'S POV:

"What do you want?" I asked, resting my cheek against his chest as he kissed my forehead, providing me with the comfort I needed

"Two happy, healthy babies and a happy Mommy." he informed me "But, if I had to choose – one of each."

"I'd like that too." I admitted "Do you think Damon and Elena hate us? They can't have one and we're having two…"

"They're happy for us." he assured me "Just like everyone else. Have you told Bonnie yet?"

"She found out when you announced it at the press conference." I informed him

He nodded his head in understanding… "Do you think we should think about contacting your Mom?"

"I already told her." I informed him, swallowing a lump in my throat as I spoke

"What? When?" he questioned

"When you went to the office yesterday." I replied

"How did she take it?" he asked

"She didn't really seem bothered," I admitted "she just said congratulations and to keep her updated."

"I'm sorry…" he sighed

"What for?" I inquired

"She's your Mom," he replied "even I know that you wanted a little more than that from her. Maybe we should go out to Texas and see her?"

"Defintiely not!" I proclaimed "I hate that place. I'm sure she'll come and visit once they're born but in all honesty, I don't really want her input. She interferes too much. It's one of the reasons I moved here."

"Okay then. As long as you're sure?" he questioned

"I'm sure." I replied "I'll let you get on with your work whilst I go and mope about on the couch again…"

"Doctors orders, babe, but I have something that'll cheer you up," he informed me as he rose to his feet as I moved off of his lap "why don't you do some online shopping?"

"Stefan, I can buy things myself. I have my own money." I sighed as he handed me his card

"No arguments!" he proclaimed "Use the card, buy yourself some maternity clothes and look for some essentials that we're going to need. Treat yourself."

I smiled at him warmly and pressed my lips against his… "Thank you."

"Don't thank me. It's the least you deserve," he admitted "plus it's not like you're not going to need new clothes when you're all big and plodding around like a weeble!"

"Hey!" I proclaimed "I resent that statement. It's a good job I love you, Salvatore."

"Love you too, Forbes." he called back as I headed through to the lounge

 **Domestic bliss bubble is still in check. Hurray!**


	50. Chapter 50

CAROLINE'S POV:

"You're still not dressed?" Stefan asked as he made his way back into the bedroom

"It's not my fault I've got nothing to wear." I replied, sighing heavily as I spoke

"You've got a walk-in closet full of stuff, Caroline." he informed me

"Maybe so, but nothing fits properly, not now I've got this bump!" I proclaimed, resting my hands on it as I looked at him through the full-length mirror "As much as I love these two, they're not doing anything for my sense of style."

"Well how about you find something to wear today, and when we're done with our scan, we go and pick you up a few bits to tide you over until the stuff you ordered online arrives?" he suggested

"Yeah?" I questioned

He nodded his head and I turned, smiling at him warmly as I did so...

"You're the best!" I informed him

"I've been told that in my time." he replied, smirking at me as he spoke

"Gross!" I proclaimed "Now get out and let me find something to wear."

Mock-saluting me, he left the room and shut the door to behind him and I turned back to my closet, sighing heavily as I walked in to try and find something to wear…

STEFAN'S POV:

"Hi, Stefan, Caroline," Dr. March greeted us as we walked into her office "how's everything been since I last saw you both?"

"Good." Caroline admitted "It's still a bit of a crazy thing to get our heads around but we're getting there, right, Stefan?"

"Yep, slowly but surely." I informed her as I entwined my hand with Caroline's "We just wanna know our babies are happy and healthy."

"Let's take a look then, shall we?" she suggested "And then I'll check that blood pressure of yours, Caroline, if that's okay?"

Nodding her head in agreement, she climbed up onto the bed and I moved to stand at the side, entwining my hand with hers, and resting my free one above the pillow her head was resting on…

CAROLINE'S POV:

Two thumping heartbeats filled the room and I sighed with relief and turned my head to Stefan, a wide smile on his face as he stared intently at the screen…

"They're good?" he asked

"They're doing just fine." Dr. March replied "Now your estimated due date looks to be around mid to late October, but given your blood pressure, it could be earlier…"

"Right, and will that cause problems further down the track?" I inquired

"It could do, but as long as we keep a close eye on it and monitor you regularly, everything should go according to plan." she informed me "I'm just going to take some measurements, okay?"

I nodded my head and turned to Stefan… "You okay?"

"I'm okay," he replied "better than okay, I'm amazing! They're our babies, Caroline."

I smiled at him warmly as he spoke… "And you're happy?"

"Extremely." he informed me, pressing his lips against mine

 **Everything is good with Stefan and Caroline's pregnancy so far, but they have been warned that her low blood pressure could affect things – do you think it will and if so, how badly?**


	51. Chapter 51

CAROLINE'S POV:

"Are you sure it looks okay?" I questioned, looking in the full-length mirror at the new dress I had on

Stefan's arms wrapped around my waist from behind, his hands resting on my bump… "You look beautiful. Seeing you carrying our children is really sexy. And you know I love you in blue…"

"You say that now." I sighed

"And I'll say it in five months," he informed me "and every month after that. You are always beautiful to me, Caroline, but now we have to go. Our reservation's for 7pm."

"Where did you book?" I asked, picking up my handbag from the bed

"The little Chinese place by the office," he replied "is that okay? I figured you'd like something from there and not the steak house considering you're currently off meat."

"Sounds perfect," I informed him "ooh, I really fancy the spring rolls! Yeah, Mommy agrees, baby's, they sound really good."

"Ready?" he questioned, a warm smile on his face as I lifted my head from my bump

"Yes." I replied "Ready."

Stefan took my hand in his and kept it entwined with his as we travelled down in the elevator, and as we reached his car, he opened the door for me and helped me in as best he could. It was already getting difficult to move properly and I was only four months pregnant, and I was sure that I was going to get twice as big in the coming months especially as it was twins. Twenty minutes later we arrived at the restaurant, Damon and Elena already waiting for us at the table we were led to…

"Oh, Caroline!" Elena proclaimed, hugging me tightly as we reached them "You're glowing!"

I smiled at her warmly as she turned to Stefan, kissing his cheek…

"I would hug you, Blondie, but you're huge, and I don't think my arms will fit around you…" Damon admitted

I rolled my eyes as Elena elbowed his side… "It's nice to see you too, Damon."

"You're not huge, Caroline," Elena assured me "my husband just doesn't have a way with words…"

"I know I'm getting big." I informed her "It's okay."

STEFAN'S POV:

"Bonnie's here!" I informed Caroline, Damon and Elena

"I am so sorry," she proclaimed as she reached the table "the shoot ran over and then my cab driver got stuck in back-to-back traffic on the highway. Anyway, I'm here. You ordered already?"

"We were waiting for you, but the hormonal, pregnant lady was "dying of starvation" apparently." I informed her "So we ordered a side dish."

"I was hungry!" Caroline admitted

"Morning sickness has gone then, I take it?" Elena questioned

Caroline nodded, taking another bite of her spring roll… "Now I have cravings and an aversion to meat."

Elena smiled at me warmly… "I know you're thinking I'm probably jealous of the fact that you're having two babies but honestly, I couldn't be happier for you both."

"How did you manage to read my mind?" I questioned, raising an eyebrow at her "Thank you."

"You're welcome." she replied "So I'm okay to start buying things now, yes?"

"Yes." I informed her as Stefan entwined his hand with mine

 **What's next, do you think?**


	52. Chapter 52

STEFAN'S POV:

A couple of weeks later, Caroline returned to work, being her organised self and returning my office to a somewhat functional state. It was early morning when we arrived in the office, Caroline looking even more radiant than she had done the previous week. Pregnancy was definitely beginning to suit her now. She was officially out of the "major risk" stage and Dr. March cleared her to come back to work and she was now starting to enjoy her pregnancy. She, Elena and Mom had been out shopping at the weekend and Caroline, for once, had actually bought a whole new wardrobe for herself. Today, she was wearing one of my favourite dresses (other than the blue) and it reminded me so much of her personality – bright, happy and a little chaotic too…

"Stop staring at me, Stefan…" she whispered as we walked through the foyer

"I can't. You're too hot today." I informed her, smiling myself as I saw her smile too

"Good morning, Mr. Salvatore," Natalie greeted me "and Caroline. Welcome back!"

"Thank you, Natalie." Caroline replied

"You look amazing," she sighed as she sorted out my messages "pregnancy suits you."

Caroline smiled at her warmly and I turned my head to see her rest her hand on her bump… "Here's hoping I can stay looking like this for a while before they get too big. It was good to see you, Natalie."

"You too." she replied

"Well that was unexpected…" Caroline admitted as the elevator doors closed on us

"Natalie – she's barely spoken to me unless she's had to since I told her I wouldn't be able to tell her anything about being your assistant, and this morning she's all over me like a rash. It was unexpected!" she explained "I thought I would go back to being the talk of the office again. I could see the office magazine headline "Assistant gets knocked up by her boss!" – quite hilarious, actually…"

"When are you going to stop thinking everyone hates you?" I questioned "People love you, Caroline. We've had so many congratulations and well wishes from people when I've been in. People do not hate you. Now get your cute, little pregnant ass into that office and get to work."

"I like it when you're all demanding…" she admitted as the elevator doors opened on us

CAROLINE'S POV:

Stefan and I stepped off the elevator and I kissed him goodbye, watching as he made his way down to the meeting room. Pausing in the doorway of my office, I gasped as I saw a beautiful bouquet of flowers sat on my desk. Making my way in, I set my handbag down on the desk and read the card attached, seeing it was a congratulations from the design team. Smiling, I moved them to the edge of my desk and sat down at my computer, getting to work…

"Hey, babe…" Stefan greeted me as he walked into my office later that morning "Are you getting on okay?"

"I'm fine." I informed him "I'm just working on a new design for Gregory Simpson. How was the meeting?"

"Really good," he replied "they've decided to sign with us."

"That's great news." I admitted, lifting myself from my seat to press my lips against his cheek "Valerie brought some stuff for you to sign, by the way. It's on your desk."

"I'll do them now. Do you fancy lunch once you're done?" he questioned

"I'd love lunch. Twenty minutes?" I inquired, raising an eyebrow at him

A little while later, Stefan was in his office and I was in mine when I stopped typing, feeling something strange in my stomach, a sensation that felt like popcorn popping. My eyes widened as I felt it again, only this time a little stronger and smiled warmly as I realised what it was. Moving from my seat, I made my way out of my office, calling Stefan's name as I made my way down the corridor…

"Is everything okay?" he asked, reaching me as I reached his office doorway "Are you in pain? What's the matter?"

"I'm fine." I replied, taking his hand in mine and placing it on my stomach

"I don't get it…" he admitted "What's?"

"Just wait." I replied, cutting him off mid-sentence, smiling as I saw his eyes widen

"They're kicking!" he whispered

I nodded my head… "It's not much and one is way stronger than the other but…"

"It's amazing," he admitted "clever babies. Does it hurt?"

I shook my head… "It feels as though I have popcorn popping away in my stomach."

"Our babies, Caroline," he replied, lowering his head to press his lips against my bump "they're really in there."

"They really are." I sighed, running my fingers through his hair

 **AWE!**


	53. Chapter 53

CAROLINE'S POV:

"What're you doing?" Stefan asked as he walked into the lounge that Sunday afternoon

"Writing a list." I informed him

"Care to enlighten me as to what this list has on it?" he questioned

"It's a list of things we need to do before these two arrive." I informed him, placing my hand on my ever expanding bump

"And what do you have on there so far?" he inquired

"First and foremost, we need to shop!" I replied "We need to clothes shop and nursery shop, and then we need to get a twin pram that can be converted into a pushchair to save on money, then we need to think about Moses baskets and two cots. There's a lot more to think about because there's two…"

"Why would we need to save on money?" he asked

"What?" I questioned, raising an eyebrow at him

"You said we need a twin pram that could be converted into a pushchair to save on money. Why would we need to?" he inquired

"Believe it or not, I'm not used to having money at my disposal." I admitted "As much as I'm grateful that I now have, I don't want to expect things from you, no matter the nature of our relationship. I'm used to being independent, and spending my money wisely. I know you do, and I know you'd give our children whatever they need, but I'm cost-effective, so as much as I know you want to spend as much money as needs be, I'd rather not."

He smiled at me warmly and wrapped his arm around my shoulder, pressing his lips against my temple as he pulled me into him… "You're adorable."

"Mock me all you want." I sighed "I'm being sensible."

"I'm not mocking you." he replied "I'm admiring you."

"You are?" I inquired, moving out of his embrace and turning to him

He nodded his head… "Your independence is one of the things I love about you. Some of my ex's have relied on me far too much to get them out of any money troubles they have, and you don't. I admire you for that."

I smiled at him warmly… "And now you understand why I was so reluctant to take your credit card, right?"

He nodded his head… "I do. But I like to spoil you."

"And I like being spoiled." I admitted "And speaking of money…"

"Hmm?" he questioned

"I was thinking we should take a babymoon…" I informed him

"A baby what?" he inquired

"A babymoon," I replied "they're becoming all the rage with celebrities nowadays. Expectant parents have a romantic and relaxing holiday before their baby, but in our case, babies arrive."

"And where were you thinking we could go on this babymoon?" he asked

"Schedule and trimester depending, I was thinking Dubai." I admitted "It's somewhere I've always wanted to go."

"We'll see." he replied "When were you wanting to start this baby shopping?"

"Today?" I suggested, raising an eyebrow at him

"I've got a conference call in half-an-hour that's gonna take up most of my afternoon, but I believe my schedule's clear tomorrow. How about then?" he questioned, raising an eyebrow at me

"Tomorrow works for me, and seeing as though you're working, I can binge watch all the reality TV I've missed what with being exhausted!" I admitted

"Do you want me to get you anything?" he inquired

"I can sort myself. You go and prepare for your call. Thank you." I replied

He smiled at me warmly and pressed his lips against mine… "Anything you need; shout, okay? I love you."

I nodded my head in agreement… "Love you too."

 **Domestic bliss bubble alert…**


	54. Chapter 54

CAROLINE'S POV:

"What're you doing?" Stefan asked from behind me as I stood in the nursery doorway

"Picturing what we could do in here." I informed him

"We?" he questioned

I nodded my head and turned to him… "Why are you so surprised that I said we?"

"I thought we'd hire someone to do it for us…" he admitted

"What?" I questioned "Stefan, are you serious? This is one of the most special times of our life and you want to fob it off to someone who doesn't know us from Adam? I want us to be the ones to decorate our children's nursery and make it theirs. It's such a special time and I want it to be something special that we share together. Why would you even think that I would even fathom the idea of having someone in to do it?"

"I just thought, what with your blood pressure and everything," he informed me "you need to take it easy, Caroline."

"And I am doing." I assured him "But I want us to be the ones to do this job, Stefan. I don't want to hire someone to come and do it for us. We're these baby's parents, and this is a job we have to do together."

"Okay." he replied "We'll do it together."

I smiled at him warmly and sighed contentedly as he pressed his lips against my forehead…

"Why don't we get you something to eat?" he suggested "And you can work on your designs for this room while you feed yourself and our children…"

"Okay." I replied

STEFAN'S POV:

"I never expected to get everything done in one day…" I admitted as Caroline and I walked back to the car

"I'm a taskmaster, Stefan." she replied "I'm quick, conscientious and a hard-worker."

"I know you're quick…" I admitted, smirking at her

"Cheeky!" she proclaimed, sticking her tongue out at me as we reached the car

"And I know you're a hard-worker too," I informed her "the things you've done for my company, for Damon, for me. I don't know where I'd be without you."

She smiled at me warmly… "And there he is, Mr. Romantic."

"How about I romance you tonight?" I suggested, raising an eyebrow at her

"What did you have in mind?" she inquired

"I have a few tricks up my sleeve." I informed her "Now get in the car."

CAROLINE'S POV:

Stefan had banished me to the bedroom as he organised our plans for the evening. Sighing contentedly as I snuggled down into the sheets as I climbed into bed, tiredness washing over me, I closed my eyes…

STEFAN'S POV:

"Caroline?" I spoke as I knocked on the bedroom door "Caroline, everything okay?"

I opened the door to see her curled up in bed fast asleep. Smiling warmly, I moved over to the bed and removed my shoes, climbing onto the bed and laid down next to her…

CAROLINE'S POV:

"Oh my God!" I proclaimed "Stefan! Why didn't you wake me?"

"What?" he questioned as I pushed his arm

"You had a surprise planned for me, and I fell asleep and ruined it." I sighed "I'm sorry."

"You didn't ruin anything, actually," he informed me "being here with you beats any surprise I had planned."

"It does?" I asked

He nodded his head… "You and these two are the most important things in the world to me, Caroline. I can't believe how lucky I've got."

"You're about to get even luckier…" I admitted

"What about…?" he began, placing his hands on my bump

"Sex won't hurt them." I replied "I promise."

"Are you sure?" he questioned

I nodded my head and moved closer to him, pushing my body against his as I pressed my lips to his, sighing contentedly as he tangled his hand in my hair and tilted my head, deepening the kiss and pushing his tongue against my lips. Opening my mouth willingly, I moaned against his lips as he in sync with his tongue's actions, pulled me flush against his body. Pulling away for air, I sighed as Stefan's lips began to trail down my neck, feeling his body shift further underneath the covers, his hands pushing at the hem of my t-shirt to lift it up. Once it was in reach, I pulled it over my head and allowed Stefan to continue what he was doing and tipped my head back against the pillow as his lips continued their journey down my body. Feeling his hands stroke my mound over my jeans, I bucked my hips in appreciation, smiling as he undid the button and pulled down the zip, sliding them down my legs with him, bringing the duvet covers back up and over him as he pushed my panties to the side, his mouth descending on my mound…

"Caroline!" Elena's voice proclaimed a couple of minutes later

"Stefan, Stefan, you need to stop!" I informed him

"What?" he questioned, his head appearing from beneath the covers "I was doing some of my best work then…"

"Yes you were," I replied "but your sister-in-law's here and she sounds upset. Can you go and see what's up while I sort myself out please?"

"What about me?" he asked, raising an eyebrow at me as he climbed from the bed

I smirked at him and pressed my lips against his… "Please!"

"You owe me big time, Forbes." he informed me

STEFAN'S POV:

"Elena, hey," I greeted her, shutting mine and Caroline's bedroom door behind me "everything okay?"

"Your brother's a pig!" she informed me

"What did he do?" I questioned

"Chose some stupid work function over an anniversary dinner with me." she replied

"What work function?" I asked "Am I missing something?"

"A business dinner to close a deal he's been working on for weeks, so he says," she explained "I reminded him first thing this morning that we had reservations and he calls me this afternoon and tells me he won't be able to make it. I've had this table booked for weeks…"

"Are you sure he's not just trying to lull you into a false sense of security?" Caroline questioned as she made her way out of the bedroom

"What do you mean?" Elena inquired

"From what I know of Damon, he's a good guy with a huge heart who loves you dearly," she replied "why would he cancel an anniversary dinner with you, even if it was to close a deal?"

"It's Damon." I informed them as my phone rang "Hey, brother."

"Hey, is Elena there? She's not home." he asked

"She's right here." I replied "Do you want to speak to her?"

"No, but could you tell her to get her cute little butt in a cab back to ours please?" he questioned "I told the clients I was meant to be meeting with that I had plans with my wife and have rearranged for tomorrow night, in the hope that you can be there too. They want to meet the "man of the hour", so they're calling you. How about it?"

"I'm there." I informed her "And sure, I'll tell her."

"Tell me what?" Elena asked as I hung up the phone

"Damon says, and I quote "could you tell her to get her cute little butt into a cab back to ours please?" He's rearranged the meeting for tomorrow night and I'm going to be there too. The clients want to meet me as well." I informed her

"Okay, I'm going!" she replied "Sorry I interrupted you guys…"

"What?" I questioned

"You're not very good at hiding your little problem," she admitted "so I'm sorry. Have fun and I'll remember to call first next time."

"Thanks!" I replied as she made her way to the elevator

CAROLINE'S POV:

"How embarrassing!" I proclaimed once the elevator doors shut on Elena

"Embarrassing for you?" he asked "Don't you think it was more embarrassing for me?"

"I'm sure in the years Elena has been with Damon, she's seen you have to deal with your problem plenty of times. Me on the other hand…" I replied

"Caroline Forbes, are you calling me a man whore?" he questioned

"Not intentionally, but if the shoe fits…" I admitted

"You cheeky minx!" he proclaimed

"What are you going to do, Stefan?" I asked "Are you going to punish me?"

"That depends," he admitted "do you want punishing? Do you need punishing?"

I nodded my head and began to walk backwards, Stefan's body trapping mine between his and the wall as he captured his lips in mine…

 **How cute are they? Seriously?**


	55. Chapter 55

CAROLINE'S POV:

I flipped the page of the calendar and crossed another day off. There was 121 days to go if I went full-term, which with twins was highly unlikely. Smiling as I began to feel the kicking and movement of the twins, I rested my hand on my bump…

"You two are just as restless as your Daddy…" I admitted

"Caroline Forbes, what are you blaming me for now?" Stefan's voice asked as from my doorway

I turned and smiled at him warmly, resting my hands on my bump… "We have two very active little monkeys today."

He reciprocated my warm smile and moved over to me… "Don't you listen to your Mommy. She lies…"

"Hey, I do not lie!" I proclaimed "I might expand the truth a little bit though…"

"That's one way of putting it," he replied "how are you feeling?"

"We're fine." I informed him "You don't need to keep checking up on me, Stefan. I'll tell you if I'm ever not fine. Are we going to have this conversation every time I'm in the office?"

He placed his hands on my shoulders and nodded his head… "If needs be. Because I worry and don't want anything to happen to you."

"And I love you for it," I admitted "but honestly? It's getting slightly irritating…"

"Oh, so you're kicking me out?" he questioned

"I wasn't going to say that but…" I replied

"Fine, I'm going," he informed me "I have a meeting till 1:30pm but we could go for some lunch after?"

"Sounds perfect." I admitted "I'll see you later, and good luck!"

STEFAN'S POV:

Unfortunately the meeting had run over and by the time we'd finished it was nearly 2pm. Damon and I were walking to get Caroline, deciding we were going to meet Elena for lunch too. I pushed open her office door and swallowed a lump in my throat, hurrying over to her unconscious body…

"Caroline," I proclaimed "come on, babe, wake up. Come on, gorgeous, please!"

"Stefan, Elena's going to meet us…" Damon began "What happened?"

"I don't know." I admitted, swallowing a lump in my throat as I saw blood trickling down her thigh and turned to Damon "What are you doing?"

"Calling an ambulance." he informed me

"There's no time." I replied "Grab my keys and get my car to the back entrance. I'll meet you there."

"Stefan…" Caroline's voice whispered as I lifted her into my arms

"Hey, it's okay," I assured her as her eyes began to open "you're going to be okay."

"I don't feel good," she admitted "I passed out."

"It's okay." I replied "Damon's bringing the car around and we're going to get you to the hospital. We're going to get you sorted."

"I can walk…" she informed me

"Not a chance." I proclaimed "Try and stay awake for me, babe, please, at least until we get to the hospital, okay?"

"Hmm," she replied "okay…"

CAROLINE'S POV:

"I don't really remember. I remember standing up and feeling faint and dizzy, then I remember waking up to see Stefan." I admitted to Dr. March as she asked me what had happened after she'd done an internal examination

"Did you see anything, Stefan?" Dr. March inquired

"No," he replied "I found her on the floor and she was bleeding. I thought she'd fallen or something."

"We'll scan the baby's in a little while to make sure they're okay, but right now I'm more concerned about you, Caroline. How have you been feeling the since the last time I saw you?" she questioned

"I've been fine." I replied "I get light-headed a lot but I thought it was just a normal pregnancy thing so haven't mentioned it, but the last few weeks I've felt really good. The babies have been moving around a lot and I've been having cravings. Just ask Stefan, he was at our local Chinese place at 4am the other day."

"She has you well trained then, Stefan?" Dr. March asked

"She knows I'd do anything for her," he admitted, entwining his hand with mine "is she going to be okay?"

"We seem to be having issues with your blood pressure again, Caroline," she explained as she lifted my top up "it's very low, and you're dehydrated too. I won't say I'm not concerned because I am. Your blood pressure is always lowest in mid-pregnancy and yours has dropped even lower."

"What does that mean?" I questioned, glancing between her and Stefan

"It means that if we can't get it up, the babies may not get enough oxygen," she replied "I know it sounds scary but because we've been monitoring you, we can take early precautions. I'm going to prescribe you with a higher dosage of Folic acid and vitamin B12."

"Will that sort it out?" I asked

"It should help. There are things that you can do too…" she admitted

"What are they?" I inquired

"Well when you're in bed you can lay on your left side. You need to be consuming lots of fluids and steering clear of caffeine and try to eat more frequently," she replied "don't have three large meals, but have smaller meals, and try to go a little slower when standing up."

"We can definitely do all those!" Stefan assured her "And the bleeding; what about that?"

"Well after my initial examination when you first arrived, I can say there's nothing to worry about." she informed us

"Why I was bleeding then?" I inquired

She proceeded to put some gel onto my stomach… "Forgive me for asking, but have you had sexual intercourse recently?"

"Erm," I replied "yes. Why?"

"Sometimes intercourse can cause slight bleeding. I could tell from your examination. It's perfectly fine to have sex whilst pregnancy. In cases many women feel the need for more sex, but you're having twins, so you need to take it slower," she explained "I didn't mean to embarrass you, either of you, but it's worth reading some of the leaflets I gave you."

"We will." Stefan replied, squeezing my hand again

"Good," she replied "right, would you like to see your babies?"

"They're okay?" I questioned

"Two very happy and healthy looking babies." she informed us

"Can you tell the sex?" Stefan asked

"Do you want to know?" I inquired "Can you tell, Dr. March?"

She nodded her head… "Only if you want to know though."

"We do." I informed her

"Well, you're around twenty one weeks so I now have good, clear images of both babies and baby A is," she began, pointing to the screen "is a little boy, and baby B, is a little girl."

"One of each…" I sighed

"Our son and daughter, Caroline." Stefan whispered, pressing his lips against my temple

 **They've found out what they're having!**


	56. Chapter 56

STEFAN'S POV:

After making sure Caroline was okay and settled at home, I made my way back into work and threw myself into the piles of contracts I had to do. As I was working on a contract, I heard Caroline's office door close. Moving from my chair, I walked out of my office, down the corridor and pushed open her door, finding her sat at her desk…

"Hi…" she greeted me sheepishly, briefly lifting her head to look at me

Stepping inside, I closed the door behind me… "Don't "hi" me, Caroline. You're supposed to be at home, resting up; not in a busy office working up your stress levels."

"I'm fine. Dr. March said so." she replied

"Did I hear a completely different conversation to you?" I asked "She said she was concerned and that you need to take it easy!"

"I don't want to stay at home, Stefan," she admitted "I have a giant bottle of water with me to keep up my fluids, I've taken my tablets, I have food with me and I'm wearing flat shoes and I'm sat down and I'm not doing anything stressful, I'll be just fine." she assured me

"Can't you see you just being here is stressful?" I questioned

"Only because you're getting stressed out…" she replied

"Why are you making a joke out of this?" I asked "This isn't just your health at risk; it's our children's too. You can't be here, Caroline."

"If I'm at home, I'll be doing exactly the same as I am here," she informed me "so I might as well stay."

"I really didn't want to do this…" I admitted

"Do what?" she inquired

"I'm not telling you as a concerned boyfriend, not anymore," I began "I'm telling you as your boss; you're no longer fit for work. I need you to collect your things and go home!"

"Are you actually serious right now?" she questioned

I swallowed a lump in my throat and nodded my head, watching her as she glared at me and rose to her feet, grabbing her things together before pushing past me and making her way out of her office…

"Caroline," I sighed, following after her "come back…"

"Screw you!" she proclaimed

"What have you done to upset her?" Bonnie's voice asked from behind me

"We've had a row." I informed her "Combine that with her hormones and well, things just exploded. Will you go after her for me? Make sure she's okay?"

She nodded her head and smiled at me warmly, handing me some paperwork… "The photos for next month's issue. Any ideas where she'll have gone?"

"Either the Chinese on the corner or the ice-cream bar." I replied "She's been craving both. And thanks for these."

"I'm on it." she informed me "I'll text when I find her."

"Thanks, Bonnie." I sighed

BONNIE'S POV:

After checking the Chinese restaurant and not finding Caroline, I headed to the ice-cream bar. Making my way past the window, I smiled as I saw her sat at a table, a huge bowl of ice cream sat on the table in front of her as well as a box of spring rolls…

"Hey!" Stefan greeted me as I dialled his number "Any luck?"

"Are you sat on your phone or something?" I questioned

"I may or may not have had it in my hand…" he admitted "Have you found her?"

"Yeah, she's at the ice-cream bar." I replied

"Is she okay?" I questioned

"She's eating what looks to be a box of twelve spring rolls and the biggest bowl of ice cream you can get here, so what do you think?" I asked

Stefan sighed heavily… "Look after her for me, yeah? And tell her I'm sorry…"

"I will. I'll call you later." I informed him

I hung up my phone and made my way inside, being greeted by Sam, one of the waiters offering me a table…

"It's okay," I admitted, motioning to Caroline "I'm here on a rescue mission. How long has she been here?"

"Twenty minutes, maybe half-an-hour," he replied "that's her second bowl. Good luck!"

"Thanks. I'm gonna need it." I informed him

I moved over to Caroline and sat down in the chair opposite her… "You do realise you can't eat your way to happiness, right?"

"I know," she replied "but I can eat ice cream and right now, that makes me very happy indeed. Did he send you?"

"If you mean Stefan then no. I decided to follow you because you looked pretty pissed off and you need to take it easy…" I informed her

"God," she proclaimed "why is everyone insisting I take it easy today? I'm pregnant, I'm not dying!"

"We're insisting you take it easy because we love you," I admitted "and we don't want to see you or your babies getting hurt."

"So Stefan did send you then?" she questioned as she dropped the spoon into her bowl and picked up a spring roll and dipped it into the ice cream

"Caroline, that's gross!" I proclaimed as she popped the ice cream covered spring roll into her mouth

"Are you here to judge or make me feel better?" she inquired

I held my hands up in defence… "Okay, touchy. What happened with you and Stefan anyway?"

"He fired me." she informed me

"He fired you?" I questioned

"Well, not exactly, but he told me I was unfit for work." she replied

"And you can't see why he did that?" I asked, raising an eyebrow at her

"I know, I know, I shouldn't have been at the office. I was bored at home and I couldn't stand it, and then Stefan basically accused me of putting the babies in danger and..." she sighed

"And what?" I inquired

"I got pissed at him so I came here and then saw a little kid hugging his Mom and it made me cry and now I can't stop…" she admitted, covering her face with her hands as she began to sob

"You're just hormonal, Care." I informed her

"I know that!" she proclaimed "See? I'm sorry. I didn't mean to snap. I hate being out of control!"

I placed my hand on her back as I moved around the table to sit next to her as she dropped her head to the table and began to sob again… "Will you let me call Stefan to come and take you home?"

She nodded her head and sniffed as she lifted it off the table… "I'm sorry, Bon."

"It's okay." I replied "I'll be back in a minute."

STEFAN'S POV:

I walked into the ice-cream bar ten minutes later, seeing Caroline crying whilst eating. Smiling as I continued over to her, I slid into the seat next to her, Bonnie moving to sit on the other side of her…

"Hey, babe…" I greeted her

"I'm so sorry!" she proclaimed as she began to sob again

"It's okay," I replied "I overreacted. Why are you crying?"

"I don't know." she admitted as I pulled her to me, pressing my lips against her forehead

"Well how about we go home and I'll run you a bath and we'll have takeout?" I suggested

"Okay. Stefan, I don't want to hurt the babies…" she informed me

"I know you don't," I replied "but you need to be at home, resting, okay?"

She nodded her head… "Okay."

 **Poor Caroline! Her hormones really took over…**


	57. Chapter 57

CAROLINE'S POV:

"Damon, what are you doing here?" I asked, placing my hand over my racing heart as I walked out of the lounge to see him stood in the entryway "I didn't hear the elevator…"

"Hello to you too, Blondie." he greeted me

"What do you want?" I questioned

"Who's pissed you off?" he asked

"Who'd you think?" I inquired, raising an eyebrow at him

"What did my brother do now?" he questioned as he followed me back through to the lounge

"He was supposed to be home half-an-hour ago," I replied "and yet, he's nowhere to be seen…"

"That's my fault." he admitted "He's sorting out a contract I stuffed up. Sorry. He'll be home soon."

"He better be, Damon." I informed him "Have you any idea how irritating it is being stuck here all day on my own, with no one to talk to and literally nothing to do?"

"I'm here…" he replied

"You're here because I'm guessing Elena or Stefan, or maybe even your Mom sent you to check up on me or you have a delivery to make judging by the bags in your hand. Which one is it?"

"Wow!" he proclaimed "How does Stefan deal with you like this on a daily basis? Pregnancy makes you twice as controlling and bitchy…"

"Do you wanna say that again?" I asked

"No, definitely not." he replied, holding the bags out to me "Here, future grandmother has been shopping again. She left them at the office."

"Ooh, more baby stuff!" I proclaimed as I took a look inside the bags he'd handed to me "And what would be in the bag you still have in your hand?"

"This?" he questioned "This contains a tub of Ben and Jerry's Chocolate Fudge Brownie, a doughnut and a strawberry cheesecake. Your favourites, so I hear."

"Did you buy these?" I inquired

"Nope," he replied "these are from your baby Daddy. He asked me to pick them up en-route here, but I wish I had brought them. Maybe I would've got a less frosty reception that way…"

"Sorry." I sighed "I can't help it. My hormones are all over the place and we still have so much to do. Stefan's trying to work as much as he can now so he can take more time off when the time comes, but there's still so much left to do. I mean the nursery is exactly the same as it was two months ago which is blank white walls and nothing fixed up and no furniture together. I could pop at any minute and nothing will be ready!"

"Caroline, you know you have to calm down," he informed me "take a deep breath and just relax. Everything will sort itself, I promise."

"I don't want it to sort itself," I admitted "I want to sort it out. Do you know it takes, on average three hours to build a crib, three hours and we have two to build? That's six hours! We have two of everything to build. You know the offer still stands, right? Stefan and I keep one, and you and Elena have one…"

"You and Stefan will be great parents." he informed me "No matter how many babies you have. If anyone can cope with twins, it's you, Caroline Forbes."

"You really think so?" I asked

"I know so." he replied "Why don't Elena and I come over tonight and me and Stefan can sort the nursery and you and Elena can relax?"

"You'd do that?" I questioned, tears springing to my eyes

"You're having my niece and nephew, Caroline. I think it's a given that Elena and I want to be involved." he informed me, taking my hand in his "We know you and Stefan didn't plan for this and it was a shock when you found out you were having twins, but everyone's here for you, you know that, right?"

"I know." I replied "It doesn't hurt to be told sometimes, though. I just feel so suffocated by it all. I mean, this isn't what any of us planned. We planned for children in the future but way in the future and I only wanted one. Now everything seems to be going off-plan. I have no control over anything and Stefan's trying his best to be there for me and the babies and keep the company running, when all I really want is for him to be at home with me. Every morning when he goes to work, I feel as though he's trying to escape this…"

"You know that's not the case though, right?" Damon asked "Stefan loves you, Caroline. He would never want to escape you. He's walking around the office with a face like thunder because you're not there. I've seen him staring at his phone debating to call you or not, but he doesn't want to smother you."

"Is that what he thinks?" I questioned

"He doesn't want you to think he's got you on a leash or something," he explained "he knows you like your freedom but he can't help but be worried about you, not when you're carrying his children."

"I need to talk to him, don't I?" I inquired

"Just tell you want him to stay at home with you." he replied "He's just waiting for your word, so how about I go and relieve him of his duties for the day so he can come home and be with you and you can have some quality alone time together before Elena and I come over later when she finishes at the hospital. That okay?"

I nodded my head… "Thank you, Damon. I really appreciate it."

STEFAN'S POV:

I travelled up to the apartment in the elevator, dumping my things and making my way through to Caroline as I heard Damon tell her he'd go and get me from the office, crouching down in front of her to wipe away her tears with my thumbs…

"No need to get me. I'm here and I'm not going anywhere." I informed her "I love you and I love our babies. I wouldn't have this any other way."

"Daddy's home…" she whispered, her eyes travelling to her stomach

"And he's staying home too." I replied, kissing her forehead as I stood up to sit down on the coffee table "Work can wait and I'm sure anything urgent can be done from home. You should have told me how you were feeling sooner before getting yourself all worked up like this. You know it's not good for any of you.

"I'm sorry…" she sighed

"Damon, why don't you go and get the store and get this order?" I suggested, pulling out my wallet and handing him a receipt "I was meant to get it this morning but got sidetracked."

"I'm on it." he informed me, placing his hand on my shoulder before leaving the room

I turned back to Caroline as I saw the elevator doors shut on Damon, Caroline lifting her head to look at me…

"And you and I are going to have a little chat, Mrs." I admitted

"Where are we going?" she asked as I held my hands out to her to help her to her feet and led her out of the room

I walked us out of the lounge and across the entryway to where the bedrooms were situated and pushed open the door to the room that was going to be the nursery, Caroline gasping as she saw what I'd been working on for the past week…

"Stefan…" she whispered

"We're prepared." I informed her "You've just been too worried to notice."

Caroline walked into the room and stood in the middle, her head moving as her eyes travelled around the room. Following her in, I wrapped my arms around her waist, resting my hands on her stomach… "You need to stop worrying."

"I can't help it," she admitted "when did you do all this?"

"When you've been sleeping," I replied "I saw all your designs in the office before you left, and wanted to make your dreams a reality."

"You mean before you made me leave?" she questioned, raising an eyebrow at me as she turned

"I didn't make you leave." I replied

"You're seriously gonna play that card?" she inquired

"Okay, but in my defence, you were six months pregnant with twins and passed out twice, that I know of," I informed her "but anyway, we only have the furniture to fix up, which Damon and I will have done by the end of the day."

"I'm sorry…" she admitted

"What for?" I questioned

"For not seeing what you've been doing." she replied "For not talking to you and being a neurotic control freak with added baby hormones."

"You don't need to be sorry, Caroline." I informed her "I fell in love with every single part of you, and there's not a thing about you that I don't love."

CAROLINE'S POV:

I woke up at 4am with an uncomfortable feeling in my back and stomach. It was a feeling I hadn't had before. Climbing from the bed, I left the bedroom and made my way into the kitchen, smiling as I walked past the nursery which was now near complete thanks to Stefan and Damon's hard work the previous afternoon. Reaching the kitchen, I moved to the sink and picked up a glass from the draining board and turned the faucet on, the glass slipping from my fingers and shattering in the sink as I suddenly felt the wetness on my legs…

"Stefan!" I proclaimed, biting my bottom lip as I saw the small droplet of blood on the tiled floor and placed my hand on the counter "Stefan!"

"What're you doing up?" he questioned as he walked into the room "What's going…?"

He stopped mid-sentence as I lifted my head to look at him, my hand clutching my stomach, his eyes travelling from my face to the droplets of blood on the floor. Holding his hand out to me, he pulled me to him gently…

"Okay, you're going to be okay." he informed me as I gasped as a pain shot across my stomach and a splash of liquid hit the floor "Whoa! Okay, let's get you to the car and straight to the hospital. I'll call the midwife on the way."

"What?" I questioned "I'm fine, Stefan!"

"Caroline, I know you're stubborn but now is not the time to exercise that trait. Your waters have just broken, you're seven months pregnant with twins and I'm not qualified to deliver a baby, let alone two. We're going to the hospital; now come on!"

STEFAN'S POV:

By 8am the next morning, Caroline and I were parents to two beautiful babies – a little boy and a little girl. They were small and now on a Neonatal ward. Caroline hadn't seen them yet. She'd been taken down for a Caesarean section because she was bleeding and the babies were early, so she was still asleep from the surgery. I was sat by the side of her bed, just like I had a little under a year ago when she'd been in the car accident…

"Stefan…" she whispered

"Hi, sleepyhead." I greeted her, pressing my lips against her forehead as she eased herself up into a sitting position

"Where are they?" she asked "Are they okay?"

"They're perfect, Caroline. Twenty fingers and twenty toes; I counted them myself. We can go and see them now you're awake." I informed her

"They're okay, aren't they? They were so early…" she questioned

"They're both small and are getting some help with their breathing but the doctor says it's looking good…" I replied

"I'm…" she began

"Hey, you don't have to be sorry," I admitted "it's okay; we were expecting this. We knew there was a chance this could happen with your blood pressure, but we just have to think of it like this, that they couldn't wait to meet us."

"Can we go and see them now?" she inquired

"Once the doctor gives his say so, of course." I replied

CAROLINE'S POV:

Once the doctor had given me the all-clear, Stefan helped me into a wheelchair and let me to the side room our babies were in…

"We need to wash our hands before we go in." he informed me

Holding out my hands, I let him squeeze some of the sanitizer onto my hands and I rubbed it in as he did the same…

"Ready to meet your babies, Mommy?" he asked

"More than anything." I admitted

 **Stefan and Caroline are parents to a little boy and a little girl – will everything be okay?**


	58. Chapter 58

CAROLINE'S POV:

I held my breath as Stefan put the brakes on the wheelchair next to the incubators where the twins were laid and sat down in the seat beside me, his hand entwining with mine, his fingers squeezing mine so tightly I'm surprised they didn't turn blue…

"Our son and daughter, Caroline." he informed me

"They're tiny…" I whispered, wiping my tears away as they began to fall

"They are tiny, Caroline," he replied "babies are meant to be small."

"Not this small though, are they?" I questioned, turning my head to him, biting my bottom lip

"No, but they are early and they are twins so this is normal." he assured me, his arm wrapping around my shoulder, pulling me to rest against him as we sat "Why don't I go and get the doctor to come and talk to you? She'll be able to explain it all better than I can…"

A few minutes later Stefan returned, the doctor he and I had seen throughout my pregnancy in tow, both of them taking a seat either side of me…

"It's good to see you awake, Caroline." she admitted "How are you feeling?"

"I feel quite numb, actually," I replied "this all feels surreal. Less than twenty four hours ago I was feeling them kick and wriggle inside of me and now they're here and I've no idea if they're going to be okay…"

"This isn't an unusual occurrence, believe it or not." she informed Stefan and I as he wrapped his arm around me again "60% of twins are born early and considering you had trouble with your blood pressure during the pregnancy, this is a really good outcome."

"Is it?" I questioned "Because it doesn't feel like it. Dr. March, can I ask you something?"

"Of course." she replied

"Why did it happen?" I asked "Was it something I did?"

"Not at all, Caroline. Your blood pressure has been very low throughout the pregnancy and that brings some of it's own issues like your light-headedness and your fainting, but like with every multiple pregnancy, there's a higher risk of premature labour. No one really knows why, but at least we were prepared." she informed me

"You can't blame yourself, Caroline. You did an amazing job at keeping them safe for so long, and they're here now and they're doing okay." Stefan replied "They're going to be okay."

"Stefan's right, Caroline," Dr. March assured me "your babies are doing just as we hoped they would. They're still very fragile and need some help breathing but other than that, they're doing great. Would you like to hold them?"

"No…" I replied "I mean… Am I, are we allowed? Is it safe? I don't want to hurt them or anything. They look comfortable where they are…"

I saw Stefan look at me out of the corner of my eye and then he turned to Dr. March…

"Would it be okay if we came back in five minutes or so?" he inquired

She nodded her head and before I could say anything, Stefan was pushing me out of the room…

STEFAN'S POV:

"Why did you do that?" Caroline asked

"Because I could see you were about to have a Caroline Forbes size meltdown and I didn't want that to happen when we were in there." I informed her "Come here…"

I sat myself down and lifted her from the wheelchair, settling her on my lap and wrapped my arms around her tightly as she began to sob… "It's okay. Let it out."

"I'm sorry." she whispered "I'm such a mess."

"You're not a mess." I proclaimed "You've just had two babies with quite a traumatic birth. You're entitled to be upset, but I bet you feel better now you've cried though, don't you?"

"Yes…" she admitted, sighing with relief "I'd like to go back to then."

"Okay." I replied "But why don't you get changed first? Make yourself feel a bit better? I have the clothes you packed in your room…"

"When did you get that?" she questioned

"It's been in the boot of the car for the last month, Caroline." I informed her "So what do you say? I think it'll make you feel better."

"Okay. But you'll have to help me…" she admitted

"Never any way I wasn't going to." I replied, smiling at her warmly

Fifteen minutes later Caroline and I returned to the room on the Neonatal unit the babies were in, Caroline insisting on walking even though she was grasping firmly to my arm…

"You okay?" I inquired worriedly

She nodded her head and I pushed open the door for her, seeing one of the nurses removing the wires from out little boy…

"You're just on time." she admitted "Baby boy is getting hungry and baby girl has just woken up. Do Mommy and Daddy want to hold them?"

"Caroline?" I questioned

"Sorry…" she replied "Yes, please."

"Okay. Who would you like? Baby boy or baby girl?"

"Did you say he was hungry?" she inquired "Could I try feeding him?"

The nurse nodded her head and motioned to a chair. Taking a seat, the nurse settled a pillow under Caroline's arm and placed our little boy into her arms as she got comfortable and I watched in awe as she pulled down her top and with the nurse's help, began to breastfeed our little boy for the first time…

"You okay?" Caroline asked as I continued to watch

I nodded my head… "It's amazing. I can't thank you enough for giving us these little baby's, Caroline. I know we didn't plan for then, but even after one day; I can't imagine them not being here."

"Oh my God!" she proclaimed as I finished speaking

"What?" I questioned worriedly, gently rocking our baby girl the nurse had handed to me afterwards from side to side "What is it? Are you okay?"

"I just realised," she admitted as she moved our little boy onto her shoulder to burp him as he finished feeding "they don't have names. We didn't give them names."

"What do you think then?" I inquired "Do you have any ideas?"

"Something traditional." she informed me "I can't stand hippy, dippy nonsense names."

"Well we could go Italian, keep with the family tradition?" I suggested

"Hit me with some names then, Salvatore…" she replied "And then I can veto anything that sounds remotely gangster mob-esque."

"Okay then. What about Gianna? Carina? Sophia? Lucianna? Isabella? Sienna? Rosa?" I asked

"Not feeling any," she admitted "sorry."

"What about something less Italian then?" I questioned "Adrienne? Charlotte?"

"Charlotte!" she proclaimed "I like Charlotte. Does she look like a Charlotte to you?"

I nodded my head as I glanced down at her in my arms… "Charlotte's perfect. And now for baby boy? Why don't you give me some ideas?"

"I was reading a baby book a couple of weeks ago when you were at work…" she admitted

"Oh, were you now?" I asked

She smiled at me warmly and nodded her head… "The name Luca jumped out at me."

"Luca?" I questioned "Yeah, I like it. So that's it then?"

"I think so." she informed me "Welcome to our crazy world Luca and Charlotte Salvatore."

 **Welcome to the world Salvatore twins…**


	59. Chapter 59

CAROLINE'S POV:

"Hey…" Stefan greeted me as I prised my eyes open

"How long was I asleep for?" I questioned

"A couple of hours." he informed me

"Why didn't you wake me?" I asked "What have you been doing all this time?"

"I've been occupied with our two little bundles," he replied "and while they've been sleeping after been fed with the milk you expressed before you fell asleep and changed, I've been watching TV, and have been talking to Dr. March. She came to check on them…"

"Has she said when we can go home?" I inquired

"She wants to give you the once-over and if all's well, hopefully tonight." he informed me "She's checked these two and they're fine and dandy, so it's just Mommy that needs the all clear."

"Could you go and find her?" I asked "If there's a chance I can get out of here, I want it to be sooner rather than later!"

He nodded his head and smiled at me warmly… "I'll be back as soon as I can."

"Do you think you can bring me some food when you do?" I questioned "I'm starving!"

STEFAN'S POV:

Caroline had been given the all clear by Dr. March and as I zipped up her suitcase, she made her way out of the en-suite bathroom to her hospital room and set her dirty clothes into the bag she'd set aside for them. Smiling at me warmly, she exhaled a breath…

"This is it…" she admitted

"This is it." I mirrored "You ready?"

She nodded her head… "Let's get our babies home."

CAROLINE'S POV:

"Welcome home, babies…" I whispered as I carried a sleeping Charlotte in her car seat, Stefan carrying Luca and my bags

"I'm gonna go and get these two settled in their Moses baskets," Stefan informed me "why don't you put the kettle on?"

"I'm gonna help you." I replied "I've been practically useless since I gave birth to them thanks to my stupid blood pressure and now we're home, I'm not gonna be one of those layabout Mom's who lets her husband, partner, whatever, do all the work."

"Okay. If you're sure?" he asked

"I am." I informed him as I bent down to pick Charlotte's car seat up again "Let's get our babies settled…"

Smiling at me warmly, he wrapped his arm around my shoulder as we made our way down the hallway to their nursery…

STEFAN'S POV:

"Who did all this?" Caroline asked as she made her way into the kitchen after checking on the twins

"Mom and Dad," I informed her "their note says they know how hard it is to get organised with one baby, but two, and they don't want us living on junk food, so Mom's sent enough to feed an army…"

"You're not kidding." she replied "What have we got?"

"Lasagne, casserole, Spaghetti Bolognese, Shepherd's Pie, and a range of desserts," I admitted "she has been busy!"

"Should we call her or send her something to say thank you?" she questioned

"How about a picture of the twins?" I suggested "No one's seen them yet because of you being poorly, and Mom is dying for a picture, so we can send it to them, and then one to Damon and Elena too…"

"I like that." she informed me "What do we do about media coverage?"

"What do you mean?" I questioned

"Once news breaks that I've given birth, we'll have photographers hounding us," she replied "and journalists wanting the first official pictures and stories! I don't want to subject them to that…"

"Then we release a statement saying you've given birth but we want this time to bond with our children," I informed her "and when the time comes, we release pictures."

"It feels as though we're royalty talking like this…" she admitted

I smiled at her warmly and pulled her into me as she walked around the breakfast bar to me…

"Can you believe this?" I asked

"Believe what?" she inquired

"That we're parents. That we, you and me, are responsible for not one, but two human lives?" I questioned "It's crazy to even think about it!"

"I know it's crazy, but there's no one else I'd rather go on the adventure with…" she admitted

"And you call me a charmer?" I inquired, raising an eyebrow at her

She smiled at me warmly and pressed her lips against mine… "I'll get some of this food heated up. You go and get the pictures to send to your Mom, Dad, Damon and Elena."

"Okay." I replied, pressing my lips against her forehead before leaving the room

 **Domestic bliss bubble alert, methinks…**


	60. Chapter 60

STEFAN'S POV:

"I'm so excited, Giuseppe," I heard Mom proclaim as the elevator doors opened "we're meeting our two grandbabies! Stefan!"

"Hi!" I greeted them, smiling at them both warmly as they moved over to me

"So, where are they?" Mom asked

"Caroline's just changing them after their nap. Feel free to go through." I replied

"Are you sure?" she questioned, raising an eyebrow at me

I nodded my head… "I know how excited you are."

"Thank you!" she proclaimed, pressing her lips against my cheek before making her way down the hallway

CAROLINE'S POV:

A knock at the nursery door sounded and I turned, motioning Lily in as I saw her stood poised in the doorway…

"Hi…" she greeted me

"Hi," I mirrored "Lily, meet your grandchildren, Luca and Charlotte Salvatore."

"They're precious!" she proclaimed

"You wouldn't have been saying that at 3am this morning…" I admitted

"Tired, love?" she asked

I nodded my head… "Both Stefan and I are exhausted. I knew the first couple of weeks were hard as you got a baby into a routine, but two? Everything just seems harder…"

"It'll get easier," she replied "have you mentioned your worries to Stefan?"

"No, because they're not really worries," I informed her "I'm just exhausted and in desperate need of caffeine that has to be decaf because I'm breastfeeding. I'll be fine."

"Are you sure?" she inquired "I'd hate for you to miss out on vital parts of your children's lives because you were suffering with postnatal depression…"

"I'm fine, honestly," I assured her "I have a supportive partner and a supportive family network."

"Have you let your Mom and Dad know they're grandparents yet?" she questioned

"I've told Mom, and as for my Dad…" I began

"Damon and Elena are here!" Stefan interjected

"Saved by the bell!" I replied

STEFAN'S POV:

"They're adorable. So, so adorable!" Elena proclaimed as she cooed over Charlotte

"What do you think, brother?" I asked

"They're okay, I suppose." he replied as he held Luca in his arms "Nothing special…"

"They're extremely special!" Elena scolded, hitting his arm as she cradled Charlotte from side to side

"Elena, why don't you come and help me sort some refreshments in the kitchen?" Caroline suggested

Elena looked over at her and nodded her head. Taking Charlotte from her, I smiled at Caroline warmly as they made their way out of the room…

CAROLINE'S POV:

"I'm sorry…" Elena sighed as she grabbed some kitchen roll "I'm so stupid!"

"You're not stupid." I replied "This was bound to be hard for you."

"Harder than I thought it'd be, actually," she admitted "I thought I was getting my head around the not being able to have a baby thing, but seeing these two, and seeing how happy you and Stefan are, just makes me feel sorry for me and Damon."

"I know." I informed her "And I wish there was something I could do for you; I really do."

"Maybe…" she began

"Maybe, what?" I questioned

"Never mind," she replied "it's me, talking nonsense. So, refreshments?"

STEFAN'S POV:

"You've been quiet since everyone left; are you okay?" I asked Caroline as I walked through to the kitchen after checking on the twins

"I'm fine." she replied "Elena was going to say something to me earlier, and I'm pretty sure she was going to ask me to be a surrogate for her."

"What?" I questioned

"Would it be so bad if I was?" she inquired

"It'd be ultimately be your decision," I informed her "but given you've just had twins and you're still recovering and the risks that you had during this pregnancy, I'd have to be against it."

She smiled at me weakly… "What about your brother and Elena though?"

"If they want a child that badly, there's other things they can do, or they could search for a surrogate not so close to home who hasn't had problems previous." I replied

She nodded her head in agreement… "How are they?"

"Fast off," I informed her "which is the way you and I should be heading. Why don't you head to bed, and I'll finish off in here?"

"Are you sure?" she asked

I nodded my head… "You're exhausted, and as it's your turn to do the night feeds tonight, it's only fair I finish off in here while you get as much rest as you can."

"You really are the perfect man, Stefan Salvatore," she informed me "you know that?"

I smiled at her warmly and cupped her cheeks in my hands, pressing my lips against hers… "Bed, now!"

"Why don't you leave this till morning and join me?" she suggested, raising an eyebrow at me

"You heard what Dr. March said, Caroline," I sighed as she took my hands in hers "we need to wait at least six weeks…"

"What if I don't want to wait six weeks? And what if you don't either?" she asked

"Doctors orders." I informed her "Go on, go to bed, and if you're lucky, I'll spoon you."

"I can barely handle the dirty talk, stop!" she proclaimed, smirking at me as she made her way out of the room

 **Lily, Giuseppe, Damon and Elena have met Luca and Charlotte and have fallen in love – just Bonnie to go! What next, I wonder?**


	61. Chapter 61

CAROLINE'S POV:

"Caroline," Stefan's voice called "a little help!"

Making my way out of the lounge, I walked into the entryway to find him laden with shopping bags. Smiling warmly, I took some from him and made my way through to the kitchen…

"What happened?" I questioned "I thought you were only going to the office…"

"Mom turned up as I was leaving, and she had all of these with her," he informed me "she was going to bring them herself, but she said seeing as though I was going, I could."

"She does realise she doesn't have to splash the cash, right?" I inquired

"Looking at this lot, I doubt it." he replied

"Do you think you'd be able to have a word with her?" I asked "Tell her thanks but to stop. We've got enough of everything. In fact, more than enough. If she wants to buy them things, I'd rather she bought them books and toys, things they can use, y'know?"

He nodded his head… "She and Dad are in for a meeting in the morning, and I have to pop back in anyway, so I'll speak to her then."

"Thank you." I replied

STEFAN'S POV:

"What did you want to talk about, love?" Mom asked as we made our way into my office

"Caroline and I really appreciate everything you buy for the twins," I informed her "but it's all starting to get a bit much."

"Right…" she replied

"It's just the clothes. We're not going to have enough space to store them soon," I admitted "but if you want to continue to buy them things, will you buy them books, and toys? Things they can use?"

"I just see things and can't resist!" she informed me

"I know." I replied "And we appreciate that you want to buy all of this stuff for them, but we've got more than enough clothes for the both of them now."

"So toys and books, yes?" she questioned

I nodded my head and smiled at her warmly…

CAROLINE'S POV:

I made my way down the street, having decided to take a walk with the twins and to meet Stefan for lunch. Turning my head as I looked to cross over to head into Salvatore Enterprises, I swallowed a lump in my throat as I someone watching me. Continuing across the road, as I reached the other side, I turned and looked again, seeing the person was still watching me. Hurrying into the Salvatore Enterprises foyer, I almost pushed the pram into the reception desk…

"Caroline, are you okay?" Damon's voice spoke as I continued to look behind me

"What?" I questioned "Yep. Fine, thanks."

"You sure?" he inquired "You look as white as a sheet…"

"I'm fine." I informed him "Is Stefan done? I was thinking we could head out for lunch."

"He's just talking to Mom. I'm about to head back up so I'll tell him you're down here." he replied "And watch where you're going with that thing. It could cause an accident…"

I smiled at him weakly as he made his way to the elevator and as the doors closed, I turned to look out of the windows…

"Caroline!" Stefan's voice proclaimed as I continued to look "Hey!"

"Hey." I greeted him as I turned to him, smiling at him warmly as he looked in on the twins who were fast asleep "You ready to go?"

He nodded his head and took control of the pram… "Damon said you weren't yourself."

"Damon should've kept his mouth shut," I sighed "I'm fine."

"Are you sure?" he questioned

"I'm fine." I replied "Apart from being absolutely exhausted and not being able to drink regular caffeine."

He smiled at me warmly and wrapped his arm around my shoulder, pulling me into him… "You can stop breastfeeding if you want."

"I know, but I love the bond I have with them when I feed them." I admitted "I'm just being hormonal and stupid. I'm fine. So, where shall we go for lunch?"

"Where do you want to go?" he asked

 **Caroline thinks she's being followed/watched – is it just a figment of her imagination or is she actually being followed, and if so, by who?**


	62. Chapter 62

STEFAN'S POV:

Caroline and I were sat in one of our favourite restaurants, tucking into the amazing food we'd ordered. Looking up, I watched Caroline as she fed Charlotte whilst she ate her food, Luca having already being fed and now was asleep in the pram…

"Stop staring at me, Stefan…" she whispered

I smiled at her and shook my head… "You amaze me more and more every day."

"Stop!" she begged "It's not as easy as I make it out to be."

"What's going on?" I questioned "Are you struggling? Talk to me."

"It's nothing." she replied

"Caroline, what's going on?" I asked

She sighed and set Charlotte's bottle down on the table, lifting her to her shoulder to wind her… "You say that this comes easy to me? It doesn't. I love them both so much, but it's crazy that I never wanted to be a Mom, but the bond I feel with these two, the love I feel, it's unlike anything I've ever felt before. But it's not easy. It's hard work. All I want to is drink a proper cup of coffee that has actual caffeine in it and sleep for more than an hour at a time. I feel like I'm totally flaking at this…"

I set my cutlery down on either side of my plate and moved around to her side of the table, taking Charlotte from her and placed her into the pram. Moving to crouch down in front of her, I took her hand in mine… "You are not flaking. If you want a cup of coffee, then we'll get you one."

"What about feeding the twins?" she asked

"You've expressed enough for the next 24 hours," I informed her "and if not, one bottle isn't going to hurt them. By tomorrow at this time, the caffeine will be out of your system and you can get some sleep tonight. I'll do the night feed and tomorrow, I'll have them for the day and you can take a girls day. You don't have to go anywhere, not if you don't want to. You can stay home and take a nice, long bubble bath, or you can go to the mall. Whatever suits you."

"That sounds amazing." she admitted, sighing contentedly

"Then that's what we'll do." I replied as I rose to my feet and kissed her softly, calling the waiter over to order her a coffee "you're doing amazing at this, Caroline. Never doubt it."

CAROLINE'S POV:

It was almost an hour into our lunch and Stefan was now cuddling Luca who'd not long woken up and was being fussy. I'd had my coffee and was feeling much better. Turning the pram so I could reach for one of Luca's toys from the bottom, my eye caught the person that had been following me outside, watching us sat in the restaurant…

"Stefan; there's someone outside and I think they're watching us." I admitted

I watched as he turned his head and then looked back to me… "The man in the leather jacket?"

I nodded and handed the toy to him… "I don't want to worry you but there's something I need to confess; I think it's the same man who was following me earlier."

"You were followed?" he asked, his voice raising a few octaves and disturbing Luca who began to cry "Sorry, son, Daddy's sorry. Caroline, why didn't you tell me?"

"I thought it was just the paparazzi," I replied "now I think it's something more. He doesn't have a camera."

"It's okay," he assured me "I'll make some calls but for now, I don't want you going anywhere alone, okay? Promise me you won't go out alone, Caroline, please."

"I promise." I informed him

 **Caroline has told Stefan she thinks she's being followed. Who could it be?**


	63. Chapter 63

CAROLINE'S POV:

"Stefan!" I sighed "This is ridiculous. I'm only grocery shopping. I don't need a car and a bodyguard to do that…"

"Do you remember that you're being followed?" he asked as he walked into the entryway

"Of course I do." I replied "But it's probably nothing."

"You're the mother of my children and the woman I love, so I'm taking precautions. You may think I'm overreacting but I don't think I am. I want to protect you, so go and do your grocery shopping, and Matthew will keep an eye on you." he informed me

I smiled at him warmly and pressed my lips against his… "Thank you."

STEFAN'S POV:

"Sorry I took so long to reply to your message, son," Dad admitted as I answered his call "what seems to be the problem?"

"Caroline and I are being followed." I informed him "She was followed on her way to come and meet me for lunch with the twins, and whoever it is was watching us when we were eating."

"Right;" he replied "does she have any idea who it could be? Or you for that matter?"

"None," I admitted "sorry."

"I'll get onto it immediately," he informed me "but I want you to be on your guard at all times. Where's Caroline now?"

"Matthew has taken her grocery shopping." I replied "I've instructed him to see her to and from the door, and watch for her."

CAROLINE'S POV:

"Seriously?" I questioned as I began to walk to the door, seeing Matthew following me

"Yes, Ma'am," he replied "Mr. Salvatore's orders."

"Next he's going to have you coming around the store with me…" I sighed

"This is a serious matter, Miss. Forbes." he admitted "The person watching you could be anyone. They could be armed, they could be dangerous."

"And I'm a big girl." I informed him "I can handle myself. Go back to the car and I'll see you in half-an-hour or so."

"No can do," he replied "I'm instructed to escort you to the door and watch for you and then escort you back to the car."

"Matthew, I think I can walk the few steps from the grocery store door to the car." I admitted

"I don't want to lose my job, or get in trouble with Mr. Salvatore." he informed me

"You won't." I replied "I'll make sure of it. Go back to the car and I'll see you in a little while."

STEFAN'S POV:

"Have you told Elena to be on her guard too?" I asked Damon as he made his way through to the lounge off the elevator

He nodded his head… "Any leads on who this guy is yet?"

I shook my head… "What if it's someone who's got a grudge against us?"

"Why would someone have a grudge against us?" he questioned, raising an eyebrow at me

"I don't know." I admitted "I'm just worried. What if I'm not with Caroline and something happens to her?"

"She's being well looked after. That's what we pay our people for." he replied

CAROLINE'S POV:

I pushed the shopping cart around the store and as I turned an aisle, I swallowed a lump in my throat as I saw the person who'd been following Stefan and I stood at the other end. Continuing to walk, the person began to walk away and I quickened my pace…

"Someone stop that person!" I proclaimed as I reached the bottom of the aisle

"Everything okay, Miss?" a sales assistant asked

"Someone stop that person!" I begged "Please!"

STEFAN'S POV:

"Stefan Salvatore speaking." I spoke as I answered a call from an unknown number

"Mr. Salvatore, this is Karen Michaels of Martin's Food Market. I have your partner here with me." she informed me

"Is she okay?" I questioned

"She's fine. Just a little shook up." she replied "She asked us to call you."

"I'm on my way." I informed her

CAROLINE'S POV:

"He was here, Stefan…" I informed him as he enveloped me in his arms as he arrived in the office I was currently residing in "He was stood just watching me."

"Come on," he replied "let's get you home."

 **Who's watching Caroline and Stefan?**


	64. Chapter 64

STEFAN'S POV:

I watched Caroline sleep, Elena having picked up the twins, my fingers stroking through her hair when my phone began to ring. Moving from the bed as quickly as I could without waking her, I made my way out of the room…

"Dad, hi," I greeted him as I saw the caller ID on screen "thanks for getting back to me."

"You're welcome." he replied "How's Caroline?"

"Shaken." I informed him "She's sleeping now."

"I'm going to get in touch with the police when I get off the phone to you," he admitted "this person needs to be stopped!"

"Getting them involved will just worry and scare Caroline even more," I replied "so I want to keep them out of it for as long as we can."

"Are you serious?" he questioned "The woman you love and your children are in danger!"

"I know that," I informed him "and I have a plan."

CAROLINE'S POV:

"Wakey, wakey, rise and shine!" Stefan proclaimed

"What?" I asked, groaning as I came to "What time is it?"

"7am." he informed me "Elena will be here in one hour."

"What for? And where are our children?" I questioned

"They've been fed and changed, and are sleeping," he replied "so all you need to do is get yourself showered and dressed, and take yourself off with Elena."

"Take myself off with Elena where?" I inquired

"Shopping." he informed me "You deserve a break."

"So do you," I admitted "so why don't you have the day off today and I'll have a day to myself tomorrow?"

"It's all arranged so you're going." he replied "So you'd better get in the shower."

"What are you up to, Stefan Salvatore?" I asked, raising an eyebrow at him

"What're you talking about?" he questioned

"I know you're up to something," I informed him "so you might as well just tell me what it is."

"I'm not up to anything." he assured me

"If you're planning some sort of surprise for me, you can stop," I admitted "you know how much I hate surprises."

"I'm not planning a surprise for you," he informed me "but I am planning something."

"What are you planning?" I asked

"I'll tell you when you've had a shower." he replied

"Well that's too bad, because I'm not getting in the shower until you tell me what you're planning." I admitted

STEFAN'S POV:

"You and Elena going shopping is a booby trap," I explained "this guy who's following you seems to know your every move, so hopefully he'll turn up at the shopping mall, and I'll be following you, and he won't see me or Damon coming."

"So let me get this straight; you're going to be faux bodyguards?" she questioned "And do what exactly if this guy does show his face?"

"Take him to the police." I informed her

"Right…" she replied "And if I hadn't of dragged it out of you, would you have told me about this?"

He shook his head… "I wanted you to have a nice, relaxing day with Elena."

She smiled at me warmly as she moved from the bed and over to me, wrapping her arms around my waist… "Have I told you how much I love you?"

"Not lately." I admitted

"I. Love. You." she informed me, each word being punctuated as she pressed a kiss to my lips

"I love you too." I replied "Now go and get that cute butt of yours in the shower."

CAROLINE'S POV:

"Are you sure this is going to work?" I asked Stefan

"I'm sure of it." he informed me "Damon and I won't be far behind you and Elena, so you'll both be completely safe, I promise."

"What if this guy is armed?" I questioned "I don't want you getting hurt!"

He cupped my cheeks in his hands and pressed his lips to mine as I was about to continue speaking… "I'll be fine."

STEFAN'S POV:

Damon and I followed Caroline and Elena as they moved from shop to shop, browsing and occasionally purchasing the odd item, and as they made their way out of Bath and Bodyworks, he nudged me, my eyes finding the person who'd been following Caroline watching them as they continued to browse various shop windows…

CAROLINE'S POV:

I swallowed a lump in my throat as Elena and I walked and talked, seeing the person who'd been following me from the corner of my eye. Trying to focus on what Elena was saying, I saw Stefan and Damon approach me…

"Get your hands off me!" the man proclaimed and I gasped as I heard the voice

"It's okay, Caroline," Elena assured me "they've got him. They've got your stalker!"

"He's not a stalker. He's my Dad." I informed her

STEFAN'S POV:

" _He's not a stalker. He's my Dad."_

"What?" I questioned

"Let him go, Stefan…" she replied

"Hey, Care Bear." the man spoke as I let go of his jacket

"Hi." she mirrored "What're you doing here, Dad?"

"What do you think I'm doing here?" he asked "I wanted to see my daughter. Can we talk?"

"No," she replied "we can't. I've got children to get home to. Can we go, Stefan?"

I nodded my head and moved over to her, taking her bags from her and wrapping my arm around her waist…

"I'm a Grandpa?" Caroline's Dad asked as she, myself, Damon and Elena began to walk off

"Yeah, you are." Caroline informed him, turning to face him

"Please, Caroline, just give me five minutes of your time," he begged "and if you don't like what I have to say then I'll never bother you again."

"Caroline?" I asked

"I'll meet you at the car," she informed me "I won't be long."

"Okay. I can stay, if you want me to?" I questioned

"I'll be fine." she assured me "Go to the car."

Nodding my head, I pressed my lips against her temple and followed Damon and Elena as they began to walk away, continually glancing back at Caroline and her Dad until they were out of sight…

 **Well, the man who's been following Caroline has finally been revealed. Were you expecting that? What will he have to say for himself?**


	65. Chapter 65

STEFAN'S POV:

"She'll be okay, Stefan." Elena assured me, placing her hand on my shoulder "She's with her Dad."

"Her Dad who's been following her and scaring her witless rather than make himself known." I replied

"She'll be fine." she informed me

CAROLINE'S POV:

"So, are we just going to sit here in silence or are you going to tell me why you've been following me?" I questioned, raising an eyebrow at Dad as we sat at a table across from each other

"I'm sorry if I scared you," he admitted "but I didn't know how to approach you."

"It would've been quite simple," I informed him "you should've come up to me and said "Hi, Caroline", and we would've gone from there. Why did you follow me? Why didn't you just make your presence known? Is it because you're ashamed after walking out on me and Mom eighteen years ago?"

"I didn't walk out on you…" he replied

"You left. Moved to another city and started another job. I'd constitute that as walking out on us." I admitted

"I wanted you and your Mom to come with me, but she said no." he informed me

"You're lying…" I whispered

"I wish I was but I'm not." he replied "She said she didn't want to uproot you from the school you were in and didn't want to leave her job, and the job I'd been offered was a better salary, so I knew I had to take it, because it gave us all the chance of a better life, and then when your Mom and I split up, I sent letters and birthday cards and Christmas cards but you never replied so I stopped."

"I never got them." I informed him "If I had, I would've replied. Why would Mom do that?"

"I wish I knew." he admitted "Have you seen her recently?"

"Not since I moved here. A lot has changed since you left, Dad," I replied "she's not the person she used to be. She hasn't even met her grandchildren…"

"Is she sick?" he questioned "Family used to be everything to her!"

"Yeah, well it's not now." I admitted, sighing heavily as I spoke "I don't appreciate the way you went about things, but I would like for one of my parents to know their grandchildren, so why don't we arrange for you to come and meet them?"

"I'd love that." he informed me

STEFAN'S POV:

I sighed with relief as Caroline made her way across the car park to the car, stopping in front of myself, Damon and Elena as she did so…

"You guys didn't have to wait." she informed Damon and Elena

"We had to stop this one going crazy!" Damon admitted

"I wasn't going to go crazy." I replied

"Sure you weren't," Caroline replied, smiling at me warmly "can we go home?"

"How did it go?" I asked as I opened the passenger door to my car for her

"We'll see you guys soon." Elena informed us as Caroline went to climb into the car

I nodded my head in agreement and they walked to their car. Shutting the door behind Caroline, I moved around to my side and climbed in, shutting the door behind me…

"So, how did it go?" I questioned

"Good." she replied "I've got his number, and I'm going to call him when we're back and arrange a day for him to meet the twins."

"Are you sure that's such a good idea?" I inquired

"Why wouldn't it be?" she asked

"Did he explain why he went about things the way he did?" I questioned "He terrified you, Caroline!"

"He knows he did," she informed me "but at the end of the day, he's my Dad, and it turns out my Mom has been keeping me from having a relationship from him since he left."

"What?" I asked

"Can we just go home? I want to cuddle our children, and I'll explain everything when they're in bed." she replied

I nodded my head and entwined her hand with mine, squeezing it supportively before starting my car engine, starting the drive home…

 **Poor Caroline, the day's really taken it out on her. Will her Dad come through for her?**


	66. Chapter 66

CAROLINE'S POV:

"The twins are asleep." Stefan informed me "Looks like having an afternoon with my Mom and Dad wore them out."

"Did they go down okay?" I asked

"Out like a light." he replied as he sat down next to me on the couch "So, are you going to tell me what was said between you and your Dad then?"

"Do I have to think about it?" I questioned "I just want to forget…"

"You don't have to if you don't want to, but it's going to eat you up until you talk about it…" he informed me

I sighed and threw my head back before turning to look at him… "Dad said that Mom decided she and I weren't leaving with him when he was offered his new job."

"Why?" he inquired

"I don't know." I admitted "And he also said that he sent me letters and birthday cards but I never got them, so if he's telling the truth, that means she kept them from me, but why?"

"I wish I knew." he replied

"So do I…" I sighed

"Well there is a way you can find out," he informed me "and you know there is…"

"Nope!" I proclaimed "Not a chance!"

"So you're willing to let the not knowing eat you up and not rest because you're being too stubborn to go and get the answers you need?" he questioned

"Correct." I replied

"Well that sounds pretty stupid to me." he admitted "Caroline, you've got a chance to find out the truth, and I think you're crazy if you don't go and find out what actually happened when you were a kid."

"What about…?" I began

"Me and the twins will be fine." he informed me

I swallowed a lump in my throat as he entwined his hand with mine… "I'd better start looking at flights to Texas, hadn't I?"

He nodded his head and smiled at me warmly… "Even if it goes the wrong way, at least you'll have the answers you need."

STEFAN'S POV:

I watched from the nursery doorway as Caroline showered Luca and Charlotte with kisses and cuddles...

"Caroline, we need to go." I informed her

"Can I not just have five more minutes?" she asked "I'm gonna miss them so much!"

"I know you're stalling so you miss your flight but it's not gonna happen." I replied "C'mon…"

She sighed and moved from their cribs and looked up at Mom who was stood next to her…

"Promise me you'll look after them…" she begged

"I'll look after them, Caroline," Mom assured her "you have my word on that."

"And Stefan, you'll look after him too?" she questioned

"Caroline, I'm a grown man!" I proclaimed

"I know," she replied "but you need looking after too. Lily, please, promise me."

"I promise, Caroline," she informed her "now go, before, like Stefan says, you miss your plane. Good luck!"

CAROLINE'S POV:

"Are you sure you're gonna be okay without me?" I inquired as Stefan and I stood in the airport after I'd checked in

He nodded his head… "Me and the twins will miss you like crazy, but we'll be just fine."

"You're sure?" I asked

"We'll be fine." he replied, cupping my cheeks in his hands and pressing his lips to mine

"I'm scared." I admitted

"I know you are," he informed me "but you need to do this."

I nodded my head in agreement… "I'll speak to you soon."

"I love you." he admitted

"I love you too." I mirrored, smiling at him warmly

 **Caroline REALLY didn't want to go to Texas, did she? How do you think her visit to her Mum will go?**


	67. Chapter 67

CAROLINE'S POV:

I stepped off the plane and onto Texas ground, the air and smells surrounding me feeling so different to Virginia. It was like a thousand memories hit me as the air did, and they weren't particularly nice memories either…

"Excuse me, Ma'am?" an unfamiliar voice spoke from behind me

"Yes?" I questioned

"You need to go through the gates, Ma'am," he informed me "to collect your luggage."

"I just have hand luggage." I replied "Which way do I go to the car rental or taxi rank?"

"To your left and straight down to the end of the way. Is there anything else I can help you with?" he inquired

I shook my head and thanked him, making my way through all the necessary airport checks before heading to the taxi rank, sending Stefan a text to let him know that I'd landed and arrived safely. As the taxi driver drove me to my hotel that I'd booked into, I continuously kicked myself for not hiring a car. The air within the small, confined space was clammy, especially as it was November. Virginia was getting colder now and becoming seasonal whereas Texas was still horrid and humid…

"Here we are, Ma'am…" the taxi driver informed me

"Thank you." I replied, quickly handing him his fare before climbing out

I checked into my hotel room and pulled some clean clothes out of my bag, hearing my phone start to ring, signalling I had a Facetime request as I was about to change…

"Hey." I greeted him, smiling at him warmly as I saw his smiling face, the twins on either knee "Hey, babies; Mommy misses you. Are they okay?"

"Absolutely perfect." he replied "Mom's done everything. She says hi, by the way."

"Hi, Lily! Thank you!" I proclaimed

"How are you feeling?" Stefan asked "And don't say you're fine because I know you better than that…"

"I'm tired, missing you and the twins and have every nervous feeling possible running through me right now." I admitted "I don't know what to expect. It's been five years since I've seen her properly and even before that, our relationship was pretty poor."

"It'll be fine, babe," he replied "you have to get answers, and she is your Mom. Call me once you've seen her, okay?"

"Okay. I love you." I informed him, blowing a kiss to him and the twins

"Love you too," he mirrored "see you when you're home."

STEFAN'S POV:

After hanging up, Mom came over and took Luca from me to give him his bottle, handing Charlotte's bottle to me…

"Mom, do you think you could help me with something?" I asked

"That depends on what it is." she replied as she cradled Luca from side-to-side as she fed him "The last time you asked me to help you with something, you wanted to prank your poor brother on his stag party!"

"He loved it." I informed her "But no, it's nothing like that. I need your help getting something for Caroline; a ring, actually."

"Right – what kind of ring?" she questioned

"I want to ask her to marry me." I admitted

"Oh, Stefan," she proclaimed "this is amazing! It's about time too! The woman's endured you for almost three years, and she's given you two beautiful children."

"I know, Mom, which is why I want to ask her," I informed her "I just want to make sure I get her the perfect ring."

"I think I may be able to help with that." she admitted "Will you be okay with the twins if I go out for a little while?"

"I'll be fine," I replied "but Mom, where are you going?"

She didn't reply as she set Luca's bottle down and settled him in my other arm before quickly grabbing her things and leaving the apartment…

CAROLINE'S POV:

I stood outside of my old house, the worn out cladding on the outside looking even worse than it had when I'd left. I took a deep breath and raised my hand to knock, the door being pulled open suddenly, startling me…

"Surprise, Mom…" I greeted her

"Surprise, indeed," she replied "why are you here?"

"Well considering I've not actually spoken to you since I told you I was pregnant, we have a lot to talk about." I admitted "Are you going to invite me in?"

She stepped aside and motioned me in, shutting the door behind us…

"Drink?" she asked as she moved past me and into the kitchen

"Coffee please," I replied "decaf if you've got it. I'm breastfeeding."

"It's just normal coffee," she informed me "you never used to be bothered about caffeine. Juice then?"

"Juice is great, thanks." I admitted "So, how are you? How's Grandma?"

"Your Grandma is okay. She's much better. She got the pictures you sent her and says they look just like you." she replied

"Everyone says that, especially about Charlotte. I sent you more pictures too; did you get them?" I questioned

"Yes, I did. So, why are you really here, Caroline?" she inquired

"That didn't last long, did it?" I asked, scoffing as I spoke "The niceties. I've seen Dad; we spoke about when he left, and now I want to hear your side of things. He said he wrote to me, and that he asked you to go with him but you said no. I just want to know that he's lying, that he's just trying to get back into my life…"

"He's not lying." she admitted

"What?" I asked

"It's true. He did ask me to go with him but I said no," she replied "I'd already given up too much to raise you and I wasn't about to leave my family and friends. I didn't want to go with him, so I didn't. I told him you'd stay with me and it was the best option for all of us. And yes, he wrote letters and sent cards at birthdays and Christmas as well as gifts, but I didn't think you needed them. I didn't want you to know that he was still interested…"

"What gave you the right to make that decision, Mom?" I questioned "He was still my Dad. For years after he left, I wondered if it was me that made him leave, and all along he wanted me; he wanted to be a Dad to me…"

"What do you want me to say?" she inquired "That it was a mistake? That it was the wrong decision? Well it wasn't, I did what was right at the time."

"Why are you so hostile towards me?" I asked "Just tell me the truth; because that's the only reason I'm here. After this, I want nothing to do with you, not now. I was hoping that someway, we'd be able to salvage what was left of our relationship…"

"I didn't want you!" she informed me "Your Dad, yes. You? No. You were not a part of the plan. You were a mistake. Always were and always will be. I tried my best with you, but you always wanted more…"

"Not more, Mom, just better." I replied as I wiped the tears from my eyes as they began to spill "Give my love to Grandma."

I turned to leave and swallowed, pulling a picture of Luca and Charlotte from my handbag before turning back and setting it on the table in front of her… "They're your grandchildren. They'll know I tried, and I will never stop them seeing you if they ever ask to. I would never do that to them. I will be a hundred times the mother you were."

"Caroline?" Mom spoke as I turned to make my way to the door

I turned to face her, her mouth closing and her head bowing as our eyes met. Shaking my head, I swallowed a lump in my throat…. "Goodbye, Liz."

 **Poor Caroline!**


	68. Chapter 68

STEFAN'S POV:

"Stefan!" Mom called as I made my through to the entryway from my office

"Hi." I greeted her

"Where are the twins?" she asked

"Napping." I informed her "Did you get sorted?"

She nodded her head and sat her handbag down, proceeding to remove her coat before unzipping her bag… "This is for you."

"What is it?" I questioned

"Grandma's ring," she informed me "when you said you wanted to propose to Caroline, I thought of this straight away. I know she'd appreciate the sentimental and family value behind it."

"Why didn't you give it to Damon to give to Elena?" I asked

"I did, but you know what Elena's like – she's a modern girl." she replied "I know she would've loved it, but eventually she would've wanted a newer, "better", ring. I know Caroline will love this when you give it to her."

I smiled at her warmly and pressed my lips against her cheek… "It's stunning. Thank you."

CAROLINE'S POV:

I returned to my hotel room and closed the door behind me, finally letting the tears that I'd been holding since I'd left fall. My phone started to ring in my handbag and I sighed heavily, wiping my eyes before rooting through it, groaning as I saw it was Stefan as the ringing stopped. Moving to my feet, I composed myself and redid my make up, dialling his number once I'd done…

"Hey…" he greeted me

"Hey, sorry I missed your call." I admitted "I'd just got in and needed the loo."

"It's okay," he replied "how did it go?"

"As well as expected." I informed him "She's not bothered at all, and Dad was telling the truth. He wanted me, she didn't, so I'm going to pack up my things and get the next flight home; there's no reason for me to stay here."

"What about going to see your Grandma?" he questioned

"I do want to see her, but I know she'll ask how things are between me and Mom and if I tell her the truth, I'll upset her." I admitted "I don't wanna do that."

"So you're gonna let your Mom ruin you seeing a family member?" he asked "Don't, Caroline. Stay and see your Grandma, and come home on Thursday as planned."

"Are you sure?" I inquired

"Yes, I'm sure." he replied "Mom's here and the twins and I are fine. See your Grandma, take her for lunch and just enjoy your time with a family member who actually gives a damn. I love you."

"I love you too." I mirrored

STEFAN'S POV:

"How did it go with Caroline's Mom?" Mom questioned as I hung up the phone

"As well as she expected." I replied "I've got an idea and a favour to ask; but it's a biggie."

"You want to go out to her, don't you?" she asked

"How did you guess?" I questioned

"Because I know how much you love and care for her," she informed me "so my answer's yes. I'll stay here and take care of the twins, while you go and be with and support Caroline."

"Are you sure?" I asked

She nodded her head… "Go and book your flight. I'll call your father to take you to the airport."

"Thank you." I replied

CAROLINE'S POV:

I was just about to climb into bed, myself and my body completely exhausted from the day's events when a knock on the door sounded. Sighing heavily, I moved over to the door and looked through the peephole, smiling widely as I saw Stefan stood in the corridor outside…

"What are you doing here?" I asked as I opened the door to him

"I wanted to come and support you," he informed me "I should've done from the minute I convinced you to come out here, so here I am."

"Support me?" I questioned "I don't need support, Stefan…"

"So you're not upset by what your Mom said, no?" he inquired

"Of course I am but…" I began

"Then that's all I need to hear." he informed me as he stepped forward and into the room, shutting the door behind him "You're upset and you need me here, not thousands of miles away."

I smiled at him warmly and curled my hands into the lapels of his jacket, pressing my lips against his… "You really are the perfect man, Stefan Salvatore."

"All I wanna do is be there for you and look after you and our babies." he admitted

"That sounds perfect." I informed him "But can we go to bed? I'm exhausted!"

He nodded his head and turned, locking the door behind him. Turning back to me, I watched as he set his bag down and I moved to climb into bed, smiling to myself as he began to undress. Pulling back the covers as he moved over to the bed, I let him get settled and then moved over to him, wrapping my arms around his waist and resting my head on his chest, his fingers running rhythmically through my hair as I let my eyes drift close…

 **Caroline's right, isn't she? Stefan really is the perfect man!**


	69. Chapter 69

CAROLINE'S POV:

"Hello, Greenacre Nursing Home, how can I help?" a female voice asked as I pressed the intercom as Stefan and I stood outside my Grandma's nursing home the next morning

"Hi, my name is Caroline Forbes and I'm here to see Dorothy Chapman," I informed her "I'm her granddaughter."

"Come on in." she replied, the door opening

"Are you sure you wanna do this?" I asked Stefan as I held the door open for him

"Miss. Forbes, I presume?" someone asked as I signed the visitor book

"That's me." I informed her

"Your grandmother is so excited to see you," she replied "but she also has another visitor too."

"Okay. Who?" I inquired

"His name's Ben; he visits her every week." she informed me "Do you know him?"

I swallowed a lump in my throat and nodded my head… "Which way to her room?"

"Down this hallway and to the left. She's in room number 11." she replied

STEFAN'S POV:

"Who's this Ben guy?" I asked Caroline as we walked down the corridor

"He's my ex." she informed me "I had no idea he still came to see her!"

"Why does he come to see her if he's your ex?" I questioned

"They were close before she came in here," she explained "he did her gardening. That's how he and I met. She set us up."

"Right." I replied "Well it won't be awkward at all…"

"Stefan!" she sighed

"I'm sorry," I admitted "it's just the first time I'm meeting a member of your family, I'm also meeting your ex-boyfriend too."

"Do you think I wanted this to happen?" she inquired

"No, of course I don't." I replied "Why would you think that I think that?"

"Because you're making it sound that way…" she admitted

"Caroline!" a male's voice proclaimed as I was about to reply

"Hi, Ben," she greeted him "nice to see you."

"Nice to see you too." he mirrored "Gemma, the woman who buzzed you in told us you were here. Your Grandma's so excited!"

"Ben, this is Stefan, Stefan this is Ben." Caroline spoke after a minute's awkward silence

"Nice to meet you," he greeted me "and you are?"

"Caroline's boyfriend." I informed him

"And the father of my children." Caroline interjected "We have four month old twins."

"Wow!" he proclaimed "Things have changed since you left, haven't they?"

Caroline nodded her head and continued down the corridor, me following…

CAROLINE'S POV:

"Hey, Grandma," I greeted her as I entered her room "it's me, Caroline…"

"Oh, Caroline!" she proclaimed "Come over here and let me take a look at you. Oh, aren't you stunning?"

I smiled at her warmly and kissed her cheek… "I've got someone very special I want you to meet. Grandma, this is Stefan, my partner."

"And the father of your children so your Mom tells me." she replied "It's lovely to meet you, Stefan."

"And you, Mrs. Chapman," Stefan greeted her "we've brought you these."

"Aren't they lovely?" she questioned as he handed the bouquet of flowers to her "Right, put them in the sink, Caroline, love, one of the girls will sort them out later. Come sit down and tell me everything…"

STEFAN'S POV:

"We need to go, I'm afraid, Grandma." Caroline admitted an hour or so later

"So soon?" she asked

"I'm afraid so," she replied "Stefan and I have to pack before our flight back home."

"Home?" she questioned "Your home's here, Caroline…"

"No it's not, Grandma," Caroline admitted "not now."

"Yes it is!" she proclaimed "It'll always be your home!"

"I'll see you soon, Grandma," Caroline informed her, bending down to kiss her cheek "take care. I love you."

CAROLINE'S POV:

"Hey…" Stefan sighed as we made our way out of the nursing home and I burst into tears "It's okay."

"I'm sorry." I whispered as he pulled me into him

"It's okay." he replied "Everything's got on top of you. It's okay."

"It's not." I proclaimed "I need to be strong."

"Who for?" he asked

"For you," I replied "for our children."

"You don't need to be strong for me." he informed me "If you want to break, break, and I'll be there to pick up the pieces. As for our babies, you're strong for them every single day, but now we're away from them, it's okay for you to not be so strong. I believe they make us strong, don't you?"

I smiled at him warmly and nodded my head… "How do you always know the right thing to say?"

"Because I'm amazing, obviously…" he replied

"Obviously." I mirrored, wrapping my arms around his neck "I love you."

"I love you too." he informed me, pressing his lips against mine

 **Bit of a stressful and tense time for Caroline going to visit her Grandma what with her ex of all people being there; but now they're getting organised to go home and Stefan's been there for Caroline when she needed him – what next, I wonder?**


	70. Chapter 70

CAROLINE'S POV:

"Hey! Welcome back!" Elena greeted Stefan and I as we made our way into the apartment off the elevator "How did it go?"

"It's not something I want to discuss, not right now," I admitted "where are my babies?"

"Asleep," she replied "they're due up soon so why don't we get a coffee before they wake?"

"I think that sounds like a great idea!" Stefan interjected before I could reply "Don't you, Caroline?"

I nodded my head and let him take my hand and lead me into the kitchen…

"How were the twins whilst we were gone, Elena?" Stefan asked

"Good as gold," she replied "no fuss. Just two very happy, contented babies."

I smiled warmly as she spoke, sighing with relief as I heard one of them begin to stir on the baby monitor sat on the counter… "I'm gonna go and check on them."

STEFAN'S POV:

"Is Caroline okay?" Elena asked as she left the room

"The trip shook her up a bit," I replied "but she'll be okay."

"How do you mean shook her up?" she questioned

"Her Mom told her she was a mistake," I informed her "and then when we went to visit her grandmother, we find out her ex-boyfriend who was her grandmother's gardener goes to see her every week."

"That's weird!" she proclaimed "Why would he do that?"

"I don't know." I admitted "But yeah, you can see why she's happy to be home."

"She doesn't seem happy to be home to me, honestly…" she informed me

"Everything's still going around in her head but she is," I replied "she just needs to let her mind readjust to her life before she went to Texas. I sort of wish I'd never encouraged it so much now…"

"You did the right thing," Caroline's voice spoke as Elena was about to reply "yes, it was hard, but it was what I needed. I needed to face my Mom."

"And what about the whole ex visiting your grandmother thing?" I questioned "You can't tell me you don't find that weird…"

"I do, but my grandmother is the only one who can say who visits her and it's obvious she enjoys his company," she replied "so as long as she's happy, I don't care."

I smiled at her warmly… "How're the twins?"

Fine." she informed me as she moved to sit back down "I'm gonna get on with the unpacking and then get a shower; are you okay to listen out for them?"

CAROLINE'S POV:

"You okay?" Stefan asked as he made his way into our bedroom where I was staring at my phone screen

"Fine," I replied "Mom's sent me a message…"

"What does she say?" he questioned

"She apologises for the things she said," I informed him "says she was upset and shocked to see me and never meant them, and hopes I can forgive her."

"Can you?" he inquired

"She told me I was a mistake. Maybe if I wasn't a Mom myself I could, but knowing how much I love my children, I don't think I can, no. I would never call them a mistake, no matter how angry I was with them." I admitted "She crossed a line; one we can't go back from."

"And what are you going to do about the twins seeing her?" he asked

"I said I wouldn't stop them seeing her if they wanted to," I replied "but they've got enough family with your lot who absolutely adore them. I'll let Mom see them if she arrives in town, but seeing as though that's probably never going to happen, I don't think we need to worry."

He smiled at me warmly… "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine. No need to worry about me." I informed him

 **Am I foreshadowing something by having Caroline say that she doesn't think her Mum will ever turn up in town? And do you think she'll regret her decision to not let her Mum see her grandchildren?**


	71. Chapter 71

STEFAN'S POV:

"Caroline, can you sort them please? I've got to be up in a few hours…" I sighed, groaning as one of the twins started to cry "Caroline?"

I turned over onto my back from my side and saw Caroline wasn't in bed. Moving from the bed myself as the cries got louder, I saw Luca was awake and so was Charlotte. Sighing, I picked them both up and carried them through to the lounge, setting them in their bouncers and moved into the kitchen, flicking on the light to see Caroline sat at the breakfast bar…

"Hey," she greeted me "what are you doing up?"

"Did you not hear the twins crying?" I asked as I began to make their bottles

"No, sorry," she replied "I must've been in a world of my own. Are they okay?"

"Fine, hungry, I think," I admitted "what are you doing up anyway?"

"Couldn't sleep." she informed me "So came out here to see if a hot chocolate would help."

"And did it?" I questioned

She shook her head… "I'm gonna go and check on the twins."

"Not until we've had a talk…" I admitted, grabbing a hold of her wrist as she began to make her way out of the room

"What about?" she asked

"You've not been you since we got back from Texas," I replied "and I'm worried about you."

"No need. I'm fine." she assured me

"You're not sleeping properly; you're distant. Any other time, you would've heard the twins and been up like a shot, and now it's like you're not even here. I think…"

"You think what?" she inquired, raising an eyebrow at me "Go on, Stefan; what do you think?"

"I think going to see your Mom has shaken you up a lot more than you want to admit and instead of confiding in me about it like you know you should, you're bottling it all up and it's eating away at you," I informed her "and that's not good for anyone. Not for you, not for me, and especially not for the twins, so why don't I sort the twins, get them settled again and then we talk, properly this time?"

"What about the meeting you've got to be up for?" she questioned

"You're more important than some poxy meeting." I replied "So, do we have a deal?"

CAROLINE'S POV:

"I think I thought going to see Mom after so long apart would have had a different outcome," I admitted as Stefan sat by my side "but like you know, it didn't, and it's affected me more than I thought it would. You're probably wondering why I'm so bothered and I don't know why I am but I am – she's my Mom at the end of the day and as much as I hate myself, I'll always love her. She brought me up, and granted, yes she wasn't a great Mom, but growing up, the times I needed her, she was there. It was as I got older she started not to care, but deep down I think she does; I think she's just lonely."

"But why would she call you a mistake?" Stefan questioned "That's what I don't get..."

"That's a question I wish I could answer." I replied "But I can't. I don't think she meant it; at least I hope she didn't. I hope one day she'll realise that she's lonely and will want a relationship with me and her grandchildren, because that's what I want for the twins, more than anything."

"What about your Dad?" he asked

"I want to contact him, but if he was serious about what he said, he would've made the first move by now, wouldn't he? He has my number; he would've arranged to meet us. But he hasn't. I guess that's neither of my parents I can rely on..." I admitted

I sighed heavily as Stefan wrapped his arm around my shoulder and pulled me into him, his lips pressing against my hair as he did so…

"Do you feel better?" he questioned

I pulled away from him and turned to him, nodding my head as I did so… "I hate to burden you though."

"Sometimes you have to." he replied "It's what I'm here for."

I smiled at him warmly and leant forward and pressed my lips against his… "Thank you for listening."

"You're welcome. Do you think you can get some sleep now?" he inquired

I nodded my head… "On one condition."

"And that would be?" he questioned

"If you come with me and I get to snuggle up to you." I informed him

"I think that can be arranged." he replied, smiling at me warmly

 **Caroline has admitted that her trip to Texas and meeting with her Mum shook her up more than she wanted to let on, and has finally opened up to Stefan about how she's feeling. Do you think she'll start to feel better now? Here's hoping…**


	72. Chapter 72

STEFAN'S POV:

I was stood in the kitchen, two pots bubbling away on the stove. I was trying to finish the dinner that Caroline had started before the twins woke and needed feeding. I was stirring the one pot that was filled with pasta and trying not to let the other one containing the sauce burn. I could hear the twins screaming and Caroline trying to calm them as I continued to cook. Luca had a bit of a temper on him, admittedly just like me, and once he started crying; Charlotte seemed to think it was funny and join in on the action. A couple of seconds later, one of them stopped crying as I assumed Caroline was feeding them and I continued to stir the sauce, lowering the heat a little, turning my head as I heard Caroline's footsteps, seeing her walk into the kitchen, pulling open cabinets as she walked to the other side of the room…

"Are you okay?" I asked

She nodded and sighed… "I'm fine. Have you seen the blue pacifier that Luca likes? He won't settle. I've had to put Charlotte in our room so she can sleep without being woken up."

"Have you looked in the pram?" I questioned as she proceeded to look through drawers

"Yep." she replied "And no luck."

"Why don't I help?" I suggested "Two hands make light work…"

She turned her head to me and smiled at me thankfully, and as I made my way over to her, I saw her move to the drawer where the tea towels were…

"Nope," I proclaimed "that's not the drawer!"

"What?" she questioned "How do you know it's not in there, Stefan?"

"I just know." I replied

Shaking her head at me, she pulled open the drawer and began to look through it…

"Caroline, please, don't…" I begged

I sighed as I saw her eyes settle on the ring box and pick it up. Watching as she turned to me, I smiled at her weakly… "You weren't meant to find that."

"Yes!" she whispered, a wide smile emerging on her face

I reciprocated her smile and glanced at the ring box that was still clasped in her hand… "You haven't even opened it. It's a ring you're going to be wearing for the rest of your life; are you sure you want to say yes before you've even seen it?"

"Are you trying to get me to change my answer?" she asked "I don't need to see the ring, Stefan, because I know it's perfect. I don't want a fancy ring. I just want you and our children…"

I smiled at her warmly as she spoke and took the box from her, opening it, her eyes filling with tears…

"It's beautiful." she informed me

"It was my Grandma's. Mom said you deserved it, and I happen to agree." I admitted

I took the ring from the box and set it on the side, sliding the ring onto her finger, pressing a kiss to her hand once the ring was in place… "Perfect fit."

CAROLINE'S POV:

I pressed my lips against Stefan's, my hands cupping his cheeks as I drew his face towards mine… "I love you."

"I love you too, more than anything." he replied "I had all this planned, y'know?"

"You did?" I questioned "I'm sorry I ruined it, but you should maybe have found a better hiding place than a kitchen drawer…"

"You're turning this back on me now, are you?" he asked, raising an eyebrow at me "And just for the record, you didn't ruin it. This was perfect. We don't do things conventionally, anyway, we never have and we never will. This was just right."

"You can still get down on one knee if you want." I informed him, his lips capturing mine as I spoke, both of us pulling apart as Luca began to cry

"Or I could go and sort out our grumpy son?" he suggested "While you sit down and look beautiful?"

"That would be even more perfect," I admitted "thank you."

 **Happy engagement, Stefan and Caroline!**


	73. Chapter 73

CAROLINE'S POV:

I stepped out of the shower and wrapped a towel around my body and let my hair down from the clip it had been in and moved over to the sink to where I'd left my engagement ring to put it back on, panic flooding me as I saw it wasn't there…

"No, no, no!" I proclaimed, proceeding to search everywhere

"Caroline, are you okay in there?" Stefan's voice asked as I continued to search "All I can hear is you crashing about…"

I stopped searching; picking up some of the shampoo bottles that had fallen over… "Everything's fine. I knocked the twins bath toys over, that's all."

"Okay," he replied "Damon and Elena are on their way over."

"I'll be done in a few minutes." I informed him

After another ten minutes of searching, I gave up, having turned the bathroom upside down searching for my ring. As I left and made my way back into our bedroom, I felt like crying. I'd lost the only thing that I knew of, that Stefan had of his grandmother's…

STEFAN'S POV:

"Everything okay?" I asked, trying to contain my smirk as a flustered Caroline emerged from the bedroom, Luca in her arms

"It's fine," she replied "amazing, actually. Why wouldn't it be?"

"What are you looking for?" I questioned as she set Luca into his bouncer and began to look through the drawers, hearing Luca laugh "What's Mommy doing, eh, mate?"

"Ugh!" she proclaimed "Lost! Completely lost!"

"What's lost?" I inquired, moving over to her, my hands coming to rest on her waist, my lips kissing her neck and across the top of her shoulder

"Nothing," she replied "nothing at all. Can you get the bottles sorted please? I'm going to wake Charlotte…"

CAROLINE'S POV:

After feeding the twins, Damon and Elena arrived and the twins were happily playing in their jungle gym…

"Elena, can I have a word please?" I asked "In private?"

"Everything okay?" Stefan questioned

I nodded my head as Elena rose to her feet and I rose to mine, both of us leaving the room…

"Caroline, what are you…?" Elena began as I quickly shut mine and Stefan's bedroom door

"I lost my engagement ring." I informed her

"What do you mean you lost it?" she questioned

"What do you think I mean?" I inquired "It's disappeared and I can't find it…"

"How did you manage that?" she asked

"I took it before I got in the shower like I always do, and I always put it on the sink and when I got out and went to put it back on, it was gone." I replied "I think it could've fallen down the sink, and now Stefan's getting suspicious and keeps asking me if I'm okay, and he can read me like a book. He can tell I'm lying when I say everything's fine…"

"I'm sure he'll understand." she assured me

"It was his grandmother's ring, Elena." I informed her

"Oh…" she replied

"Yeah, oh," I sighed "what am I going to do?"

"Just talk to him. Tell him the truth. He's an understanding guy, and I'm sure he'll be okay." she informed me

"Caroline, we need to be leaving in ten!" Stefan proclaimed from the lounge

"Okay." I replied "Elena, help!"

"Talk to him. I promise you he'll be okay." she assured me

STEFAN'S POV:

After saying goodbye at least two hundred times and Caroline going over the list of instructions she'd left, we were finally on the road, Caroline silent as she cupped her hand in her lap, ensuring she kept her left hand covered. I knew she'd lost her ring; well at least that was what she thought, but what she didn't know is that I had it safely tucked in my pocket after seeing her remove her ring before she got into the shower, and was planning on carrying out the proposal I'd had planned before she found the ring the first time…

"So are you going to confess and tell me why you're acting so shifty?" I questioned

"I'm not acting shifty." she replied

"Caroline, you've left the twins before and Damon and Elena are perfectly capable of looking after them," I informed her "there's no need to be worrying."

"Honestly, Stefan, I'm fine." she assured me

Once Caroline and I arrived at the hotel and had gotten ready for dinner, we made our way down to the restaurant and she seemed to relax as we ate, but once we were in the elevator on the way back to the room, she started to fidget with her hands once again…

"Okay, I can't take it anymore," she admitted as we arrived back in our room and I shut the door behind us "I don't want you to be upset and I need you to know I'm really sorry, but I've lost my engagement ring. What's so funny?"

I pulled the ring box from my pocket and smiled at her as I got down on one knee… "Do you mean this ring?"

"You had it all this time while I was scared witless about how to tell you I'd lost it?" she questioned

"You did ruin my plans to propose the first time," I admitted "and I wasn't going to let you do it a second time. Well? Will you marry me?"

"You know I will, you dork," she replied and I rose to my feet, sliding the ring onto her finger again "don't steal my ring ever again!"

"Don't take it off again then, because if you do, there won't be a third proposal." I informed her

CAROLINE'S POV:

"What are you doing?" I asked Stefan as he took my hand and led me towards the bathroom

"I had a feeling you'd say yes…" he replied as he pushed open the bathroom door, a gasp escaping my lips as I saw the giant bath filled to the top with bubbles, the room scattered with candles and petals "So I thought a proper celebration was needed seeing as though you don't want an engagement party. We've got champagne and chocolates and…"

"I love you!" I proclaimed, pressing my lips to his "Even if you did steal my ring!"

"Yeah, yeah," he replied "get in the bath, Forbes and make the most of it before bath time includes two twins, rubber ducks and an endless amount of kids toys."

"Well I hope I'm not going to be enjoying it alone…" I admitted, placing my hands on his shirt "Care to join me?"

 **Awe! There was Caroline panicking, and Stefan had a plan the entire time…**


	74. Chapter 74

CAROLINE'S POV:

"So you know how I told you I'd lost my engagement ring?" I asked Elena as we sat waiting for our lunches to arrive

"I remember you freaking out at me that you'd lost it…" she admitted

"Well, ta-da!" I proclaimed, presenting my hand to her "Turns out Stefan had taken it."

"Why?" she questioned

"Because when we were away, he re-proposed," I informed her "he took my ring because I ruined his plans to propose by finding it."

"Did you tell him he should've found a better hiding place than the kitchen drawer?" she asked

I nodded my head… "What's wrong?"

"I'm scared…" she admitted

"What of?" I inquired worriedly, covering her hand with mine

"Damon and I want to adopt," she informed me "and now everything's starting to gather pace, I'm afraid we're going to fall at the last hurdle."

"You can't think like that." I replied "You need to think positively; especially in this kind of situation."

"Can I ask you a favour?" she questioned

"You know you can." I informed her

"Would you write us a character reference?" she asked "I want to do everything within my power to give us our best chance."

"Of course I can." I replied, smiling at her warmly

STEFAN'S POV:

"What're you doing?" I asked Caroline as she sat at the kitchen table, staring at a blank word document on her laptop screen

"Elena and Damon are hoping to adopt, and she's asked me to write them a character reference, but now I'm about to start it, I've got zilch." she admitted

"That's because you're exhausted having gotten up at 4:30am with our children." I informed her "Why don't you head to bed and come back to it with a fresh head in the morning?"

"Only if you say yes to getting up with the twins in the morning." she replied "What's it gonna be, Salvatore?"

"Go to bed." I proclaimed, pressing my lips against her forehead, simultaneously shutting her laptop lid as I did so "And yes, I'll get up with the twins in the morning."

CAROLINE'S POV:

"Caroline, are you here?" Lily's voice called from the entryway the next morning

"In the kitchen." I informed her

"Hi." she greeted me as she made her way through

"Hi," I mirrored as I closed my laptop lid and moved to the coffee pot to pour her a cup of coffee "I wasn't expecting to see you today…"

"I want to talk about your engagement party so we can start making plans." she admitted

"We're not having an engagement party, Mom." Stefan interjected as he walked through

"What?" she questioned "You've got to. It's the only chance you're going to get to celebrate!"

"What about our actual wedding day?" I asked, raising an eyebrow at her

"Before all the pressure of planning a wedding begins." she informed me

"Mom, drop it, please," Stefan begged "we're not having an engagement party, end of."

"And who's decision was this?" she questioned

"Caroline doesn't want the fuss, and to be honest, neither do I," he admitted "we're parents now and we're completely exhausted. We're actually thinking of just doing something small in a registry office."

"What?" she asked

"Please can you take it down a little bit, Lily," I begged "the twins are asleep and this decision is mine and Stefan's and no one else's. It's our day; so surely it should be what we want? Not anybody else, right?"

She nodded her head… "I just can't believe you don't want to celebrate."

"It's not that we don't want to celebrate," I replied "it's like Stefan said; we don't want the fuss."

"Then I'll plan it!" she proclaimed "I'll throw you an engagement party. Brilliant!"

Before Stefan and I had time to object she was setting her coffee cup down and making her way out of the kitchen, calling bye as she left, Stefan and I sighing in unison as the twins began to cry…

"Great…" I sighed

"Sorry." Stefan replied "I'll cool her off later."

I smiled at him gratefully and made my way through to the nursery, him following…

 **Lily's gone engagement party/wedding crazy, don't you agree?**


	75. Chapter 75

CAROLINE'S POV:

I was cradling Luca and Charlotte in the rocking chair after feeding them, my eyes closed as I did so, them opening as I heard a tap at the nursery door…

"Lily, hi," I greeted her "what are you doing here?"

"Can we talk?" she questioned

I nodded my head and rose to my feet as gently as I could, settling both of the twins before grabbing the baby monitor and closing the door to behind me, leading her through to the kitchen…

"Drink?" I asked

"Stefan tells me I went a little overboard earlier…" she informed me

I swallowed a lump in my throat… "Just a bit."

"I didn't mean to make you feel uncomfortable," she admitted "that's the last thing I'd want to do, but the reason I got so excited is because I never thought this day would come."

"What do you mean?" I questioned, taking a seat at the breakfast bar, motioning for her to take one too

"When Damon and Elena got married, I felt pushed out; it was all about her Mom and her bridal party, which didn't include me, which I understood," she replied "but I still felt pushed out. I guess that's one of the cons of having two sons, who I love dearly, don't get me wrong on that, but I'm never going to have a daughter who's wedding I can help plan, and throwing myself into helping to plan your engagement party was my way of being involved…"

"Lily, you're going to be involved." I informed her

"I am?" she questioned

I nodded my head… "I won't be having my Mom at the wedding, and I doubt my Dad will be there either, so I need someone to come dress shopping with me as well as my bridesmaids and maid of honor. I'd love it if you were involved; but I just need you to take it at my pace and go with what Stefan and I want."

"Deal." she replied "Oh, Caroline, you have no idea how happy this makes me. Thank you!"

STEFAN'S POV:

"We're having an engagement party!" Caroline informed me as I walked off the elevator that evening

"We are?" I questioned

She nodded her head… "But your Mom and I have spoken; and she's agreed to go with our plans. Simple and classic, just like we want."

"Are you sure this is the best idea?" I asked

"It is," she replied "she just wanted to be involved, and because she wanted to be involved, she went a little overboard, but it's all sorted now. She knows what we want, and everything's sorted."

I smiled at her warmly and pulled her into me… "I can't wait to marry you."

"Where did that come from?" she questioned, her hands sliding up my arms and locking around my neck

"It's a fact." I informed her

She smiled at me warmly and pressed her lips against mine… "The twins are still sleeping."

"And?" I questioned

"And I was thinking we could celebrate our engagement in true fashion…" she admitted

Smirking at her, I captured her lips in mine and walked us backwards down the hallway to our bedroom, lifting her over my shoulder in a fireman's lift before carrying her into the bedroom…

 **Domestic bliss bubble alert, methinks…**


	76. Chapter 76

CAROLINE'S POV:

"Hello, anybody home?" Lily's voice called as I heard the elevator doors close the next morning

"Hi," I greeted her "you're here early…"

"Giuseppe and I shared a car into the city," she explained "but we've got plenty of time before we have to meet with the caterers, so why don't you take your time and get organised and I'll listen out for the twins until Elena gets here?"

"Are you sure?" I questioned, raising an eyebrow at her

"They're my grandbabies, Caroline," she informed me "I'd be honored."

"Thank you." I replied, smiling at her warmly as I made my way down the hallway to mine and Stefan's bedroom

STEFAN'S POV:

"Nice to see you back in business mode, brother…" Damon proclaimed as we left the meeting room

"I never stopped, brother." I replied "I just took some time off because Caroline had my children."

"How about a liquid lunch to celebrate?" he suggested, raising an eyebrow at me

"What's going on with you?" I asked

"What?" he questioned

"Are you and Elena fighting over the adoption thing again?" I inquired

"We may have had a little fight…" he replied

"Well instead of drowning your sorrows in the drink, why don't you head over to my place and see her?" I suggested "She's looking after the twins while Mom and Caroline are seeing the caterers for the engagement party; so maybe it'd be the perfect time."

CAROLINE'S POV:

"Hi," Elena greeted me as I made my way out of mine and Stefan's bedroom "thank you for asking me to look after these two today; it's just what I need."

"Is everything okay?" I asked

"Damon and I had a silly fight." she admitted "Nothing to worry about though."

I smiled at her sympathetically… "Was it about the adoption?"

She nodded her head… "We just can't seem to agree on anything at the minute though."

"Things will get easier, given time." I replied

"Caroline, we need to be going, love…" Lily admitted as she walked into the entryway

I nodded my head in agreement… "If you need me, call me."

"I'll be fine." she assured me

STEFAN'S POV:

I was just getting organised to leave the office for the day when my phone started to ring. Smiling at my caller ID as I saw it was Caroline, a picture of her and the twins lighting up the screen, I set my briefcase down and sat down on the couch in the corner of my office…

"Hey," I greeted her "I thought we'd speak when I got home…"

"I just wanted to give you a heads up about Damon and Elena." she admitted

"I already know," I replied "I sent him to our place earlier on to talk to her."

"Do you think it'll work?" she questioned

"Here's hoping." I admitted "They just need to get on the same page."

"Yeah…" she replied

"How did the meeting with the caterer go?" I asked

"Good," she informed me "your Mom and I are just having a late lunch and then I'll be on my way."

"Take your time. I'm heading back home now anyway and I'll manage on my own for an hour or two." I assured her

"Did it ever occur to you that I actually want to spend time with you and our children?" she asked

"Of course it did," I replied "but I want you to have some quality time to yourself too."

"What about quality time to yourself?" she questioned "When was the last time you went to the golf course or to the gym? I tell you what; this weekend, you take some time out for yourself and I'll have the twins."

"I'm fine, honest…" I began

"No arguments!" she interjected

"Yes, Ma'am." I proclaimed, smirking as I spoke "I'll see you later?"

"Yeah," she replied "I'll see you later. I love you."

"I love you too." I mirrored

CAROLINE'S POV:

"So today went well, don't you agree?" Lily asked as she took a seat opposite me after using the bathroom

I nodded my head as I set my phone down… "The choices they've come up with are amazing."

"And it's what you want?" she questioned "If not, just say the word and I'll have them rethink things."

"It's perfect." I informed her "Even more perfect than I imagined, actually."

"Good," she proclaimed "so now we need to talk locations; which is what we probably should've done before we started talking to the caterers, but never mind…"

"I was thinking the apartment?" I admitted "It's simple and gives people chance to see Stefan in his own home. I know it'll be a party, but I think he'll be a lot more relaxed if it's at home as oppose to a hotel."

"I agree." she informed me

"You do?" I questioned

"Don't sound so surprised," she replied "I think about my son's wellbeing too, and sometimes he does put himself under too much pressure to be "perfect", whatever that is nowadays."

"You've noticed it as well?" I inquired "Good, then maybe you can help me convince him to take the weekend off and just have some time for himself, if you could just have a word?"

"I'll make sure he does as he's told." she assured me, smiling at me warmly

 **The engagement party plans are in full flow, and Caroline's worrying about Stefan's wellbeing…**


	77. Chapter 77

STEFAN'S POV:

"Mom, hey," I greeted her as she made her way into my office the next day "I was just on my way to a meeting. Is everything okay?"

"Everything's fine," she replied "but can we sit down and have a chat? Just a couple of minutes?"

"Did Caroline send you?" I questioned

"Pardon?" she inquired, raising an eyebrow at me

"Never mind…" I replied

"No, why would Caroline have sent me?" she asked

"I think she feels as though I'm doing too much." I admitted "She's insisting I have "quality time" to myself, this weekend."

"Would that be such a bad thing?" she questioned

"She did send you, didn't she?" I asked

"She didn't send me, but we've both agreed that it's in your best interests, in your family's best interests if you take some time for yourself this weekend, so I have a proposal…" she informed me

"Mom, I'm fine." I sighed

"Maybe so," she replied "but I still think you should have some time to yourself. You and Caroline."

"What are you suggesting?" I questioned

"Why don't you take her away for the weekend? Book yourselves into a hotel; let her use all the facilities of the spa while you enjoy the golf course, and then enjoy a romantic dinner in the evening." she replied "I think it's just what the both of you need."

"Caroline and I are fine as we are." I assured her

"Maybe now you are, but what about 6 months, even a year down the line?" she asked

"We'll still be fine then." I informed her

"Do you want to take that risk?" she questioned, raising an eyebrow at me "Yes you're parents now, but that doesn't mean you can't take time for yourselves. Make the use of your family around you and enjoy some quality time with your fiancée."

CAROLINE'S POV:

"What's this?" I asked as I walked into the entryway, finding an envelope sat on the table

"Why don't you open it and find out?" Stefan suggested

"Is it from you?" I questioned, raising an eyebrow at him

"Stop asking questions and just open it." he replied, smiling at me warmly as he did so

Doing as he said, I pulled out a note and two key cards and looked up at him as I read… "We're going back to the hotel where we first got together?"

He nodded his head… "Mom and I had a chat, and she convinced me that we needed to take some time for ourselves."

"You listened to your Mom, even though I've been telling you for weeks?" I inquired

"She made me see that if I didn't, I risked losing you," he admitted "and now I know there is that risk, I'm listening and doing something about it."

"You're not going to lose me, Stefan." I informed him "I love you, and I'm not going to leave just because things get a little hard from time to time."

"Mom said…" he began

"Forget about what your Mom said and listen to me," I replied "you are not going to lose me. I love you, and I'm not going to walk away from our relationship and everything we've built."

He smiled at me warmly and pressed his lips against mine… "So the weekend away; yes or no?"

"Yes." I informed him, reciprocating his warm smile "Your Mom is right about that – we do need time to ourselves."

 **Things have been sorted between Stefan and Caroline (was there ever really a problem to begin with?), and they're going back to the hotel where they first got together. What will they get up to on their weekend away, I wonder?**


	78. Chapter 78

CAROLINE'S POV:

Stefan rolled off of me breathlessly and I pulled the bedsheet around me, trying to catch my breath too… "I don't think this is what your Mom meant by time to ourselves."

"You don't?" he questioned "That's a shame."

I turned my head to him and reciprocated the smirk he was sending me, capturing his lips in mine… "But it is fun."

"That it is." he replied as he pulled me atop his body to straddle him, his hands resting on my thighs "How about we go again, just once more and then we head downstairs for dinner?"

"Are you forgetting something?" I inquired

"What?" he asked

"What about the shower?" I questioned "Isn't it better to save water by showering together?"

"I knew there was a reason I asked you to marry me." he replied, pulling me down so our lips crashed together, my body sliding beneath his once again

STEFAN'S POV:

"Well that was a fantastic weekend…" I admitted as Caroline and I reached our floor and stepped out of the elevator "Don't you agree?"

"I'm glad to hear it." Mom proclaimed as Caroline was about to reply "Much needed?"

"Much needed." I replied, pressing my lips against her cheek "Just what we needed. Thank you."

"You're welcome. Now I have something to tell you both…" she admitted

"What is it?" I asked as I set our bags down on the ground

"Do you both want to come through to the lounge?" she suggested "It'd be better if you were sitting down for what I'm about to tell you."

"What is it, Lily?" Caroline inquired as we took a seat side by side

"Your Mom turned up yesterday," she informed us "she wanted to see you and to meet the twins."

"She's here in Virginia?" Caroline questioned "I didn't leave her my address; how did she manage to track me down?"

"I don't know," she admitted "but she's currently in police custody. She attacked one of the doormen when they wouldn't tell her if you lived here."

Caroline sighed heavily and ran her hands over her face, my hand running across her back soothingly…

"Romantic, stress-free weekend is over." she sighed "I better go and see her."

"Do you want to?" I asked

"Not really, but do I have a choice?" she questioned

"Why doesn't Stefan stay here with the twins and I come with you?" Lily suggested

"I'd prefer to go with Caroline, if that's all the same to you, Mom…" I admitted

"And I'd prefer to have Stefan with me too," Caroline informed her "thank you for your offer and all. I'm going to go and see the twins first before we go."

CAROLINE'S POV:

"Yes, Ma'am, how can I help you?" the officer on reception asked as Stefan and I walked into the police station

"I'm Caroline Forbes. I was told my mother Liz was here in custody." I replied

"She is, but she's not receiving visitors I'm afraid." he admitted

"Why not?" I questioned "Is she going to be released on bail?"

"If someone comes forward and supplies the money, then yes," he replied "otherwise no."

"Stefan?" I questioned

"What?" he asked

"Can we?" I inquired

"You've got to be kidding me…" he proclaimed

"She's my Mom!" I informed him

"And you're my fiancée and the mother of my children. I saw how you were when you went to visit her, and I don't want you going through that again," he admitted "so no, they're not getting a dollar from me."

"Stefan, please." I begged

"No, Caroline. I'm sorry." he replied "I'll meet you in the car."

 **Oh dear – Liz is causing trouble for the normally harmonious and domestic bliss bubble filled Stefan and Caroline. What will happen next, do you think?**


	79. Chapter 79

CAROLINE'S POV:

I watched as Stefan walked out of the police station and inhaled and exhaled a breath, composing myself before turning back to the officer on reception…

"How much is bail?" I asked

STEFAN'S POV:

I sat in my car, watching out for Caroline, seeing her and her Mom make their way out of the station, my hands clenching at the steering wheel as she looked over at me before shaking her head…

"Caroline!" I called as I climbed out of the car

"There's a cab rank just across the street, Mom," Caroline informed her "why don't you go and grab us one and I'll be there in a minute?"

"Okay." she replied

"You're seriously going through with this?" I asked as her Mom began to walk away

"She's my Mom, Stefan," she informed me "I don't know how many times I have to say that."

"And I don't know how many times I have to remind you of what she put you through and how she treated you when you went to see her in Texas," I replied "you're stupid if you allow her to treat you that way again."

"Thanks very much, Stefan." she sighed "Go home, and I'll see you there later."

CAROLINE'S POV:

"Everything okay?" Mom asked as I climbed into our awaiting cab

"Fine," I replied "nothing you need to concern yourself with."

"I'm your Mom." she informed me "You can talk to me if you want to."

"Don't start pretending as if you care now…" I sighed

"I do care, Caroline." she admitted

"Start showing it then," I replied "and then maybe, just maybe I'll start to believe you."

"Why are you doing all this for me if you don't believe I care?" she questioned

"Because as much as I hate to say it, you're my Mom," I admitted "and I care about you."

"You do?" she inquired

"You're my Mom." I informed her "How could I not?"

"Even if it means jeopardising your relationship?" she asked

"My relationship is none of your business or your concern." I replied

"I went to see your Grandma not long after you left Texas," she admitted "she told me all about yourself and Stefan, and from what she told me, that's not what I saw today."

"We'll be fine." I assured her

"If I'm causing trouble then I can leave…" she replied

"How can you?" I questioned "You're facing trial for assault."

STEFAN'S POV:

"How did it…?" Mom began as I stepped off the elevator "Where's Caroline?"

"With her Mom." I informed her

"Where're you going?" she questioned as she followed me through to the lounge

"Do you think it's too early to get blind drunk?" I asked

"Of course it is, you silly boy!" she proclaimed "What are you thinking? You've got children who need looking after…"

I sighed heavily and ran my hands over my face… "I'm an idiot, Mom."

"What happened?" she inquired as we both moved to sit down on the couch

"I called Caroline stupid." I admitted

"Why?" she questioned

"I didn't mean it." I replied "I was angry and it just came out. But she's paid for her Mom to be released on bail and has gone off with her instead of being sensible…"

"And if she were sensible, what should she have done?" she asked

"Come home with me." I informed her

"Put yourself in her position. If you were Caroline and I was her Mom, would you do the same for me as she's doing for her Mom?" she questioned

"I don't know…" I admitted

"Yes you do, Stefan." she replied "And you know you do."

I sighed heavily… "I just didn't think."

CAROLINE'S POV:

After settling Mom into a B&B not too far out of town, I made my way back to the apartment and collected myself as I rode the elevator to mine and Stefan's floor. As the doors opened, I saw him make his way out of the lounge and into the entryway and I stepped out, removing my coat…

"Hey…" he greeted me

"Hi." I mirrored

"How are you?" he asked

"How do you think I am?" I questioned

"Judging by your tone of your voice I'd say you're angry and upset…" he admitted

"Damn right I'm angry and upset." I informed him "Do you realise how much you calling me stupid hurt?"

"I didn't mean it." he informed me "I was angry and upset. I just don't want you getting hurt."

"You meant it, Stefan," I sighed "whether you want to admit it or not, and maybe I am stupid for allowing my Mom back into my life and for believing she'll change, but I'm not doing it for me; I'm doing it so my children have a chance of knowing their Grandma, and if it does go wrong, then it's my mistake made, not yours. All I need is your support. Do you think you can give me that?"

STEFAN'S POV:

" _All I need is your support. Do you think you can give me that?"_

I swallowed a lump in my throat… "I can try."

"That's all I ask." she replied, smiling at me weakly, pressing her lips against my cheek as she moved past me "I'm off to bed."

"Will I be able to join you?" I questioned

"What?" she asked

"Am I banished to the couch?" I inquired

She shook her head… "I love you, Stefan. I just need your support with this."

 **Can Stefan give Caroline his full support or is there more drama to come, do you think? And will Caroline come to regret helping her Mum?**


	80. Chapter 80

STEFAN'S POV:

I awoke the next morning and reached for Caroline, finding her side of the bed cold and empty. Prising my eyes open, being blinded momentarily by the morning sun, I sat up and looked around the bedroom…

"Caroline?" I called

Sighing heavily as there was no reply, I climbed out of bed and made my way out of our bedroom, moving into the entryway, finding a note with my name on it in Caroline's handwriting…

" _Figured you could use the lie in. I've taken the kids to your Mom's and then I'm off to see mine. See you later x"_

CAROLINE'S POV:

"Morning, Valerie," I greeted Stefan's assistant as I stepped off the elevator "is he free?"

She nodded her head and smiled at me politely. Reciprocating, I continued down the corridor to his office…

"I don't trust her." he admitted "I saw how hurt Caroline was when her Mom rejected her in Texas and how long it took her to get past that hurt and pain. I don't want her to have to go through that again."

"Stefan…" Damon spoke, motioning to where I was stood in the doorway "Visitor."

"Caroline…" Stefan proclaimed as he turned to face me "How long have you been stood there?"

"Long enough to know that everything you said to me last night was bullshit," I replied "can you leave us alone please, Damon?"

He nodded and slid past me, shooting a smile in Stefan's direction before leaving the office and shutting the door behind him…

"Am I not allowed to voice my opinion now?" he questioned

"Of course you are, but how about you voice it to me instead of your brother?" I suggested

"Because I know how you feel about having your Mom here…" he admitted

"So you think I wouldn't take your feelings into consideration?" I asked "Of course I would, Stefan. You should've just said how you really felt last night."

"I didn't want to upset you anymore than I already had done." he informed me, sighing heavily as he spoke "How did we get into this mess?"

"I think it's because you think I can't look after myself…" I admitted

"I know you can look after yourself, Caroline," he replied "but I just want to protect you and our children."

"Shouldn't me having my Mom in my life be a decision I make?" I questioned "I think you think I should listen to you and do exactly as you want!"

"You really think that?" he asked

I swallowed a lump in my throat and nodded my head… "I feel as though you're judging me for having her in my life. I feel as though you think I'm a bad Mom because I want my children to know their grandmother."

"I'd never think you're a bad Mom, Caroline," he replied "I can't believe you think that."

"Can you blame me?" I inquired

"I've never done anything, to my knowledge to make you feel as though you're a bad Mom." he informed me "And if I have, I'm sorry."

"We argue every day, Stefan. We have for weeks!" I sighed

"Every couple argues, Caroline. It's the sign of healthy relationship."

"But what sort of world is it when we're bringing our children into it?" I questioned "It's wrong, Stefan, and we need to do something about it, which is why I think we should call time on us…"

"What?" he asked

"Don't make me say it again, please." I begged as I covered my engagement ring clad hand with my other, pulling my engagement ring off as I did so "I can't do this anymore."

STEFAN'S POV:

" _I can't do this anymore."_

"Caroline, what are you doing?" I questioned as she placed her engagement ring down on my desk "Don't be so stupid!"

"There you go again," she proclaimed "calling me stupid. And you know what? I am stupid. Stupid for thinking you and I ever could work. Look at us, Stefan. Look what we've done to each other. I'll ask your Mom to look after the kids while we sort things out, and I'll stay in a hotel."

I moved over to Caroline as she went to leave the office and took a hold of her arm… "You don't mean any of what you're saying. Think of the memories we've got. We do work, Caroline, you know we do."

"Let me go, Stefan, please…" she begged, wiping a stray tear from her face

"No!" I proclaimed

"Stefan, please." she sighed "Look at what this has done to us. Our relationship being under scrutiny has ruined it. At one point we did work, but your life, this life, it's not for me. When I began working for you, I fell for you, and went above and beyond to make sure I wasn't fired as this was the job of my dreams, it still is the job of my dreams and I did so many things for you and this company that weren't in my job description, and I'm just starting to wonder if you'd do the same for me, for us, for our family. Would you?"

"I'd do anything…" I replied

"Would you?" she questioned "I'll let you think about that. But right now, you need to let me go, please."

CAROLINE'S POV:

"Caroline…" Damon's voice proclaimed as I wiped the tears from my face as they fell as I waited for the elevator

"Don't try and stop me leaving, Damon." I replied

"I'm not." he informed me "What happened in there?"

"I ended things." I admitted

"What?" he questioned

"I ended my relationship with Stefan." I informed him

"Why the hell did you do such a thing?" he asked

"Because it's not working. He doesn't support me." I admitted

"That's the only reason?" he inquired

"I don't want to talk about it, not here anyway." I replied "I'm gonna go. I'll see you."

STEFAN'S POV:

I watched as the elevator doors closed on Caroline and yelled in frustration, throwing everything that had been laid out on my desk flying across the room…

"Stefan!" Damon's voice proclaimed, his arms restraining mine as I went to throw my laptop to the ground "Stop, brother, stop…"

"She's left me." I admitted

"I know." he replied, pulling us to the ground as I let the tears that had been threatening to fall come "I know…"

"What am I meant to do without her?" I questioned as he placed his hand on the other side of my head, pulling me to him

"You'll work things out." he informed me

"Will we?" I asked

He nodded his head… "You're meant to be together, but you need to stop trashing your office and work out a game plan. How are you gonna win her back?"

 **Sorry! How is Stefan going to win Caroline back, and can he, is the more important question, I think?**


	81. Chapter 81

CAROLINE'S POV:

I was at the apartment, packing up a suitcase for myself after dropping the twins off with Lily when my phone sounded, signalling I had a text message…

" _I know you're angry with me and I don't blame you, but please can you come to the apartment tonight? I have something to show you. I love you. Stefan x"_

"You should take him up on his offer…" Lily's voice spoke from behind me

"Lily!" I proclaimed, turning to face her quickly "I didn't hear the elevator."

"I took the stairs." she informed me "Caroline."

"Don't," I sighed "please don't."

"You don't even know what I'm going to say." she replied

"Don't I?" I questioned "You've just said I should take Stefan up on his offer. How did you know that the text was from Stefan and what he has planned?"

"Mother's intuition," she admitted "and because I know my son. He loves you ever so much, Caroline, more than words can describe. You need to give him another chance, if not for you then for the twins."

"What sort of childhood would it be for them if their parents are constantly fighting?" I inquired

"There's always things you can do about that." she replied "Couples counselling works. Giuseppe and I…"

"You and Giuseppe had couples counselling?" I asked

She nodded her head… "We went through a rough patch when the boys left home and took over the business. But we're happier than ever now, and I think you and Stefan can be too, if you just work at it."

"He's never going to trust my Mom," I admitted "and I don't blame him. Truth be told, I don't know why I'm giving her the benefit of the doubt."

"She's your mother;" she replied "she gave birth to you and brought you up. Maybe it wasn't a good upbringing but she looked after you and cared for you all the same. My son does see that, but he just doesn't want you to get hurt, so I think you should leave the packing until you've heard him out."

"Would you, if you were me and this was you and Giuseppe?" I questioned

She nodded her head… "At the end of the day, if your love is strong enough, it conquers all."

STEFAN'S POV:

I heard the elevator doors close and moved through from where I'd set everything up in the lounge to the entryway, finding Caroline removing her coat…

"Hi." I greeted her

"Hi." she mirrored

"Thanks for coming." I admitted

"You're welcome." she replied "Shall we get started?"

"Caroline," I sighed "this isn't a business meeting…"

"Then what is it, Stefan?" she asked, raising an eyebrow at me

"It's me showing you that I support you and how much I love you." I informed her "Close your eyes."

"What?" she questioned

"Do you trust me?" I inquired

She swallowed a lump in her throat and nodded her head… "Yeah."

"Then please, close your eyes." I replied

Doing as I asked, she closed her eyes and I stepped forward to take her hand in mine, smiling as I heard her breath hitch at my closeness to her…

CAROLINE'S POV:

Stefan told me I could open my eyes and as I let them adjust to the light, I gasped as I saw the lounge was filled with all my favorite things. My favorite flowers, my favorite chocolate and a painting that I'd fallen in love with after seeing it at an art gallery opening…

"How did you manage to get this?" I questioned as I moved over to the painting

"I have my connections." he informed me "But that's not the best bit."

"Isn't it?" I asked

He shook his head as I turned to him and stepped closer to me, pulling a set of keys from his pocket, handing them to me…

"And these are?" I inquired

"What do you think they are?" he questioned

"No!" I proclaimed "You haven't?"

"My above asking price offer was accepted this evening. I went and got the keys from the realtor's office before I came back here to set everything up. We've got our dream home, Caroline, if we want it, that is…" he informed me "But if we don't, then I'm going to let you and the twins stay there. You need someplace safe and secure. You need a home."

"My home's wherever you are, Stefan." I admitted

"Caroline, I'm…" he began

"You don't need to say it." I interjected "I know. And I'm sorry too. I flew off the handle. But I have to ask; what about my Mom?"

"You're my world, Caroline, and I don't want to see you get hurt," he admitted "but she's your Mom, and I have to accept it if you want her in your life, so I'm going to support you and allow her to come and stay with us once we're settled in our new home."

"Are you sure?" I asked

He nodded his head… "I love you. I'm sorry I ever made you doubt that."

"I never doubted your love for me," I informed me "it just hurt that you couldn't be honest with me."

"Well for that I'm sorry, and from now on, I'll be 100% honest with you, starting now," he replied as he pulled something else from his pocket "Caroline, will you put this back on please?"

I smiled at him warmly and nodded my head, holding out my hand to him, letting him slide the ring back onto my finger…

 **You didn't think I was going to have them break up, did you?**


	82. Chapter 82

CAROLINE'S POV:

It had been almost two months since Stefan and I had got our relationship back on track. We were good, happy and organising ourselves and the apartment to move in the next week. Sitting down next to him on the couch as he watched a documentary on TV, I let him pull me into his arms and I sighed contentedly…

"You okay?" he questioned, his lips brushing against the back of my head

"Perfect." I informed him

"Good." he replied

"Stefan…" I spoke, breaking the silence as it poured over us again

"Hmm?" he asked

"I'm pregnant." I admitted

The room went silent as Stefan switched off the TV and turned me to face him… "You're sure?"

"Positive," I replied, smiling weakly as I spoke "I'm nearly three months gone."

"Why didn't you tell me sooner?" he questioned "Did you not know?"

"I knew," I admitted "but we were going through our rough patch and I didn't know whether I wanted to bring he or she into it."

"You considered having an abortion?" he asked, raising an eyebrow at me

I nodded my head and pursed my lips together nervously… "I should've told you. Maybe it could've brought us back together sooner."

"I think you did the right thing." he admitted

"You do?" I inquired

He nodded his head… "I'm just sorry I made you feel that way. I'm sorry that you felt as though the only solution was to get rid, but I'm glad you didn't."

"Do you think we're going to cope?" I questioned "By the time this one comes, the twins will only have just turned one. Do you think we'll be okay?"

"I think we'll be fine." he informed me

"You do?" I questioned

"We've got a supportive family network who love the twins and will love this one too, and yes, maybe some people will think it's too soon to expand our family, but I don't." he replied "We're in love and we're happy, and yes, I'm not saying there won't rough patches, but as long as we stay together and united we'll be just fine."

"So you think we can do this?" I asked

He nodded his head… "I'm positive. We're going to be just fine."

 **Is Stefan right? Will he and Caroline and their relationship be okay now they've got a third baby on the way? Let's wait and see…**


	83. Chapter 83

CAROLINE'S POV:

"Where are the twins?" I asked as I walked into the kitchen, finding Stefan sat at the breakfast bar drinking a cup of coffee

"They're with Elena for the day. She just picked them up." he informed me

"Why?" I questioned "We have no plans."

"That you know of." he replied "Go shower, and then I'll maybe fill you in on what today entails."

"Maybe?" I inquired, raising an eyebrow at him

"Call me a cynic, but I like the element of surprise." he admitted

Shaking my head at him, I made my way back through to our bedroom to shower and prepare for the day…

STEFAN'S POV:

"Is it really necessary for me to where this stupid blindfold?" Caroline asked as I drove "We've been in the car for ages and I can't even pass time by checking my phone."

"Why would you want to check your phone when you have my dazzling wit for company?" I questioned

"Your wit's far from dazzling," she replied "other things, though…"

"Caroline…" I sighed, shaking my head as she spoke

"What?" she inquired "We've never had sex in the car before, and it could be fun."

"Maybe another day." I replied, lifting her hand to press a kiss to the knuckle "We're almost there."

"Almost where?" she questioned "I swear to God, Stefan, if you're taking me to a spa for the day or something, I'll murder you."

"So you wouldn't appreciate a spa day? Better turn the car around then…" I admitted

"Stefan!" she sighed

"It's not a spa day." I assured her

CAROLINE'S POV:

The car pulled to a stop and the engine cut off, and I felt Stefan's hands at the back of my head, untying the blindfold that had been wrapped around my eyes for the past hour-and-a-half. Letting my eyes adjust to the sunlight, I realised where we were…

"I thought you'd like to see what's happening." he informed me as I turned my head to him

"What do you mean, what's happening?" I questioned

"I'm having some work done," he admitted "I know I should've consulted you but I wanted it to be a surprise."

"What's been done?" I asked

"We're having new windows and doors fitted, and just some general modernisation," he informed me "do you want to go in and take a look?"

I nodded my head… "But we can't be long. We have to be back in the city for just after lunch."

"Why?" he questioned

"There's something I've been keeping from you too…" I admitted

"Which is?" he asked, raising an eyebrow at me

"I have a sonogram booked in for 1:30pm," I informed him "I'm sorry. If I'd have known this was going to be your surprise I would've called to reschedule."

"A sonogram is much more important than looking at this place while work's been done. C'mon, let's head back…" he replied

"You think now we're here I'm not going to take the opportunity to look around?" I questioned "And here was I thinking you knew me so well."

STEFAN'S POV:

"Caroline Forbes!" a midwife called as Caroline and I sat in the waiting room

"You ready?" Caroline asked as she picked up her bag as she rose to her feet

"Are you?" I questioned

She nodded her head… "I'm sorry I kept it from you for so long."

"I thought that was behind us now?" I inquired

"It is," she replied "but I can't help feeling bad. I should've just told you."

I cupped her cheeks in my hands and pressed my lips to hers… "It's okay."

She smiled at me warmly and entwined her hand with mine, both of us making our way towards the midwife who was waiting patiently by the door…

CAROLINE'S POV:

"And here's baby number three." Doctor March informed us as she turned the screen to us "How does it feel knowing you're going to be parents again?"

"Crazy!" I admitted "Scary, but amazing. We're excited, aren't we, Stefan?"

He nodded his head… "We're just extremely thankful we're so blessed."

"And how are the twins?" she questioned

"I'm glad you asked, actually," I admitted "Stefan, can you pass me my handbag please?"

He did as I asked and I set it by my side and pulled out an invitation for the twin's first birthday party which was at the end of the month and handed it to her…

"You brought our bundles of joy into the world," I informed her "so there's no way I couldn't not invite you to their first birthday party. You will come, won't you?"

She nodded her head… "Thank you very much."

"Is everything okay with this one then?" Stefan asked

"Everything's fine. Happy and healthy as far as I can see, but because of the issues with your blood pressure last time, I must insist you take it easy this time around, Caroline," Doctor March replied "I know you have a birthday party for your twins to plan, but from time to time let someone else take the load. You're pregnant. You can't be Superwoman all the time."

"Now the doctor's said it, will you listen to me?" Stefan questioned as she handed me some tissue to wipe the gel from my stomach

I smiled at him warmly and nodded my head as he held his hand out for me to sit up…

STEFAN'S POV:

"So when do you want to tell everyone the news?" I asked as Caroline and I made our way across the car park to the car

"I was thinking the twins birthday party," she informed me "they won't know what's going on so it's not going to take the edge off their day, and I think it'll be a brilliant surprise for everyone too. And I was also thinking about our wedding…"

"What about it?" I questioned as I opened her car door for her

"It might have to wait till next year now," she replied "this wasn't planned and I know we hadn't set a date, but I was hoping it'd be this year."

"We could always elope?" I suggested "Hit Vegas for a quickie service and then throw a huge party when we're back?"

"You'd be willing to do that?" she inquired

"You would?" I questioned "I was ready for you to smack me for bringing up such a stupid idea!"

"I think it's a good one, actually," she replied "I think we should do it."

"You do? Are you serious?" I asked

She nodded her head… "But on one condition; we don't tell anyone until we get back."

"Deal!" I replied "There'll be so much fuss with the engagement party, so we'll just book it, have the engagement party and go, yes?"

"I can't believe we're actually doing this…" she admitted

"Are you sure you want to?" I questioned

"Yeah, I'm sure," she replied, smiling at me warmly "after everything we've been through lately, I just want a simple and stress-free wedding, and this'll be the way to do it. Plus, we won't have to wait till after the reception to go back to our hotel…"

I smirked at her and pressed my lips against hers… "Let's get home."

"How long till Elena brings the twins home?" she asked

"A couple of hours yet, why?" I questioned

She smiled at me warmly and slid her hand down my chest, stopping just above my groin… "What do you think?"

 **Stefan and Caroline have agreed to a secret, quickie wedding in Vegas after their engagement party – how do you think that'll go down once people find out?**


	84. Chapter 84

CAROLINE'S POV:

Tonight was the night of mine and Stefan's engagement party, and as I finished getting ready in our en-suite, I walked through to the bedroom to find him stood in front of the full-length mirror, struggling to do his tie…

"Come here…" I sighed, moving over to him

"Thanks." he replied as he turned to me "You look amazing."

"Do I?" I questioned "Thanks."

"You always look amazing, Caroline." he informed me

"I feel fat and frumpy today, which is just bloody typical." I admitted, sighing heavily

"Well you look amazing, and I'm sure everyone else will think so too." he replied

I smiled at him warmly as I finished fixing his tie and straightened it… "There."

He pressed his lips against mine… "Ready?"

"To let the paparazzi into our home?" I questioned "Never."

"Security are on guard and they know it's more than their job's worth if anything bad happens." he informed me "I'm sure everything's going to run smoothly."

"I hope so," I replied "I just want tonight to be a perfect night."

"And it will be." he assured me

"Caroline, Stefan, the photographers would like photos before everyone starts to arrive!" Lily called from the lounge

"Showtime!" I proclaimed

STEFAN'S POV:

"Happy, son?" Dad asked, wrapping his arm around me as I watched Caroline mingle with the guests

"More than I ever thought I'd be." I informed him

"Good." he replied "Your mother and I can't wait for Caroline to be our daughter-in-law."

"She's pretty amazing, isn't she?" I questioned

"She's wonderful," Mom spoke as Dad was about to reply "you've finally found the right one and we couldn't be happier for you."

"Picture?" a photographer asked

I nodded my head and wrapped my arm around Mom's waist, pulling her closer to me…

CAROLINE'S POV:

"What are you doing out here?" Stefan asked as he walked out onto the balcony where I was stood

"Taking a breather," I admitted "tonight's going well, isn't it?"

"Stop!" Elena's voice proclaimed

"I spoke too soon." I sighed

Stefan and I made our way back inside to see Elena pushing someone away from her, and I gasped as he fell to the floor…

"Dad…" I whispered

"Hey, Care Bear." he greeted

"Get out, now!" I proclaimed

"But it's your engagement party." he replied "I should be here."

"You weren't invited." I informed him "How did you even get in? You know what? I don't care. Just go, now!"

"You heard her…" Stefan sighed as he and Damon moved over to him

"Get your hands off me, both of you." he proclaimed

"Security!" Lily proclaimed as she made her way over to me

Lily wrapped her arm around me as security escorted Dad from the party and I looked to Elena and smiled apologetically at her. She smiled at me weakly as Damon moved over to her and Stefan moved back to me…

"You okay?" he asked

"No." I replied "Can you cover for me?"

"Where are you going?" he questioned

"I just need a few minutes on my own." I admitted

"Okay." he replied, pressing his lips against my forehead

 **Poor Caroline – her Dad ruined her engagement party when everything was going so well…**


	85. Chapter 85

STEFAN'S POV:

"Why don't you go and see how Caroline is?" Mom suggested

"She said she needed a few minutes on her own." I replied

"And that was half-an-hour ago," she informed me "I think she could use a cuddle from her fiancée."

"Why did he have to ruin it for her?" I questioned

"I don't know, sweetheart," she admitted "but go and be there for her. She needs you."

"Okay." I replied, pressing my lips against her cheek "Thanks, Mom."

I left the room and made my way down the hallway, stepping into mine and Caroline's bedroom, finding her with her back facing the door, her head resting on my pillow…

"Caroline?" I asked as I stood watching her

"Hey." she greeted me "Sorry, I must've lost track of time."

"It's okay," I replied "I just wanted to see how you were…"

"I'm fine, Stefan," she informed me "Dad got drunk, embarrassed himself and me, but no one will be talking about it now, so let's get back out there, shall we?"

I shook my head… "I know you're putting on a front to try and mask your hurt and upset, and you don't have to, not with me."

"I don't know why he had to do that…" she admitted

"I wish I knew why he did it," I informed her "and I wish there was something I could say that would make things okay but there isn't and I can't. I'm sorry."

"My Dad should be the one apologising, not you." she replied "I'm okay, really."

"Are you sure?" I asked as I moved over to her "Because you know it's okay not to be."

"I know, but I really am." she informed me "I mean, I've got you and our children and we're getting married, so how could I not be?"

I smiled at her warmly and pressed my lips against hers… "If you just wanna ditch the party and stay curled up in here then we can do. I have no objections."

"Nice try," she replied "but we're going back out there. I need to apologise to Elena if anything."

CAROLINE'S POV:

After checking my appearance, Stefan and I made our way back out to the party and he grabbed a glass of champagne for me. Thanking him, I left him chatting to someone and made my way over to Elena who was stood with Lily…

"Lily, could I steal Elena away for a minute please?" I asked

"Of course," she replied "are you okay, love?"

I nodded my head and smiled at her thankfully, taking Elena by the arm and pulling her over to a corner of the room…

"I'm so sorry!" I proclaimed

"Don't worry about it." she replied

"I'll make sure my Dad apologises to you." I informed her "I'm sure he'll be mortified when I tell him."

"Caroline, it's okay," she assured me "he was drunk. It happens. It's okay, I promise."

"I feel awful though…" I admitted

"Don't," she begged "it's fine. I'm fine. No harm done."

I smiled at her warmly… "So we're still friends?"

"Of course we are." she replied

STEFAN'S POV:

"Thanks, guys…" I proclaimed as I saw the last of the guests into the elevator

"Is that everyone gone?" Caroline questioned as she made her way into the entryway

I nodded my head… "Everyone's gone. I had security do a quick sweep too to make sure there was no lurking paparazzi either. We can head to bed."

"Good," she replied "because I'm exhausted."

"Are the twins okay?" I asked

"Sound asleep." she informed me "Just like I need to be, so can we go to bed?"

I nodded my head and wrapped my arms around her waist from behind as she turned to walk, both of us making our way into the bedroom…

 **The rest of the engagement party was a success, and Caroline's doing okay! What do you think her Dad will have to say for himself though?**


	86. Chapter 86

CAROLINE'S POV:

"How are you feeling about today?" Stefan asked as I stood staring at my appearance in the full-length mirror

"Nervous." I replied "How am I meant to broach the subject with him when I'm a basket case myself?"

"What are you talking about?" he questioned

"I'm a Mom, a fat and frumpy Mom. God, I bet that's why he's drinking, because he expected more from his daughter!" I proclaimed

"Caroline, you're being ridiculous!" he informed me "Of course that's not why your Dad's drinking. What's making you talk like this?"

"Why are you with me?" I asked "You could have anyone in this city, yet you choose me, day after day after day, why?"

STEFAN'S POV:

" _You could have anyone in this city, yet you choose me, day after day after day, why?"_

I turned Caroline around to face the mirror again and placed my hands on her waist… "I've never been a fan of new. I like to know the person, their bodies, what makes them moan…"

"Stefan…" she moaned, her head falling back to my shoulder as I pressed my lips to her neck

"You're the one for me, Caroline." I informed her "I'll pick you every single day for the rest of my life."

"Let's get married!" she proclaimed

"We already are." I replied, smirking at her as she turned to me

"No, let's go to Vegas tonight. I'll speak to my Dad and you book the tickets. I want to do it now. I don't want to wait!" she informed me "Please, Stefan, can we?"

"Are you sure?" I questioned

She nodded her head… "I want to marry you, Stefan. I want to become Mrs. Salvatore."

"Okay." I replied, cupping her hands in my cheeks, pressing my lips to hers

CAROLINE'S POV:

I knocked on the door as I arrived at the address my Dad had given me and pursed my lips together as I waited for an answer, him pulling the door open to me a couple of minutes later…

"Caroline!" he proclaimed "What a surprise! Come on in."

"Thanks." I replied

"Sorry about the state of the place," he admitted "if I'd have known you were coming, I would've tidied up."

"It's okay." I informed him "I actually came to talk to you about last night…"

"What about last night?" he questioned

"You came to my engagement party. You were drunk, and you made a move on my soon to be sister-in-law." I explained

"Did I?" he asked "I'm sorry. I don't remember."

"I guessed you wouldn't," I admitted "but it's obvious you need help."

"Excuse me?" he questioned

"Look at the state of this place," I replied "you need help, Dad."

"Now listen here, Miss. High and Mighty, you do not get to tell me what to do with my life. Just because you've landed on your feet by laying on your back, doesn't mean you have the right to tell me what you think I need!" he proclaimed

I swallowed a lump in my throat as tears formed in my eyes and connected my hand to his face… "How dare you! I came here to help you but you know what? Fuck you. I'm done, with you and Mom."

STEFAN'S POV:

"Hey," I greeted Caroline as I placed our suitcases in the entryway as she stepped off the elevator "the flight's are booked and our bags are packed. The car's picking us up…"

She threw herself into my arms and I stopped speaking mid-sentence as I heard her begin to sob and wrapped my arms around her tightly, stroking my hand through her hair…

"Hey," I whispered "what is it?"

"I told Dad I was done with him." she informed me

"Why?" I questioned

"He called me a slapper. Well, insinuated it." she replied "I don't have to be spoken to like that, and I'm done. Done with both my Mom and Dad. I have all the family I need here. You, your family and the twins."

I smiled at her weakly as she pulled away from me and wiped her tears away with my thumbs… "I'm sorry it didn't go better."

"You know what?" she questioned "I thought I would be but I'm not. I've survived on my own for this long, and now I don't have to. They can go to hell for all I care. They don't give a damn about me, so why should I give a damn about them? What were you saying about the car?"

"It's picking us up in an hour," I informed her "the twins are with my Mom and Dad. I told them I was surprising you with a weekend away. They totally bought it."

She smiled at me warmly and pressed her lips to mine… "I can't wait to be your wife."

"And I can't wait to be your husband." I replied "Everything's going to be just fine, I promise. I'm not going to let anyone hurt you ever again."

 **Caroline and Stefan are off to Vegas to get married – how do you think that'll go?**


	87. Chapter 87

STEFAN'S POV:

Caroline and I reached our hotel room and as she pressed her lips to my neck as I unlocked our door, I couldn't believe I finally got to call her my wife. Mrs. Salvatore…

"I love you, Mr. Salvatore…" she breathed against the skin of my neck

"I love you, Mrs. Salvatore." I mirrored as I turned to her and pulled her into the room with me

"Can you believe we did it?" she asked against my lips as she pushed my suit jacket from my shoulders

"Wait!" I proclaimed, pushing her away from me reluctantly, holding onto her shoulders

"What?" she questioned

"I didn't carry you over the threshold," I replied "we're married and I didn't carry out tradition."

"We'll do it when we get home," she informed me "but for now, I want you…"

"What about the baby?" I asked "Won't we hurt it?"

"We had sex numerous times when I was pregnant with the twins," she replied "and they're perfectly fine. I want you, Stefan, now."

I smiled at her warmly and cupped her cheeks in my hands as I captured her lips in mine, hearing her moan against my mouth as I walked us backwards to the bed…

CAROLINE'S POV:

"Mrs. Caroline Salvatore," I sighed as Stefan and I lay together afterwards "it's got a nice ring to it, don't you think?"

"It's got the perfect ring to it," Stefan replied "on both counts. I like how you picked the most expensive ring in the jewellers."

"If you remember you said it was my special day and I could have whatever I wanted," I informed him "and right now, I want room service."

"What would Madam like?" he questioned as he handed me the menu

STEFAN'S POV:

"Compliments of the management." the room service attendant informed me as he wheeled a trolley into the hotel room "Your wife said that you were newly married so the management have knocked it off your bill when you check out. Many congratulations."

"Thank you." I replied "And here…"

"Thank you, Sir." he proclaimed as he left the room, shutting the door behind him

"You've swung us a free meal, Forbes." I informed her as I walked back into the bedroom

"Salvatore, remember?" she questioned, holding up her hand "And did I? Well, how gracious of them…"

I smirked at her and pressed my lips to her neck… "How are you feeling?"

"Fine, why?" she asked

"Because tonight I was thinking we could go out," I replied "I want to show my wife off."

"And where are you thinking of taking me?" she inquired

"Anywhere your heart desires." I informed her

"You do spoil me, husband…" she admitted, sighing as she spoke

"And the pleasure's all mine, wife." I replied, pressing my lips to hers as she turned to me

 **Stefan and Caroline are married! What will the family make of it when they get back to Virginia?**


	88. Chapter 88

STEFAN'S POV:

"Hey, you guys!" Elena greeted us as Caroline and I made our way off the elevator "How was your weekend away?"

"Amazing." Caroline replied

"What did you get up to?" she questioned

"Is everyone here? Mom, Dad, Damon?" I asked, raising an eyebrow at her

She nodded her head… "Your Mom told us you had some news, but she's been acting odd ever since she got here. Unlike herself, really, so why don't you come and see if you can cheer her up?"

CAROLINE'S POV:

Stefan and I made our way through to the lounge, Giuseppe and Damon getting to their feet to greet us, Lily staying sat on the couch…

"Hi, Lily." I greeted her as I pulled away from Giuseppe

"Hello." she mirrored

"Are you okay?" I questioned

"I don't know," she replied "am I?"

"What's going on?" Giuseppe asked

"I don't know." I admitted "What is it, Lily?"

"Have you and Stefan got anything to tell us?" she asked, raising an eyebrow at me

I glanced over at Stefan and licked my suddenly dry lips… "We have, actually. Stefan?"

"When Caroline and I were in Vegas, we weren't just there for a weekend away…" he began

"They were there to get married!" Lily proclaimed, cutting Stefan off mid-sentence "They got married without any of us there!"

"It wasn't like that…" I admitted

"Then what was it like?" she questioned

"Can we talk, in private?" I inquired "I think I need to explain some things…"

"Damn right you do!" she replied as she made her way out of the lounge

STEFAN'S POV:

"You're married?" Dad asked as Caroline and Mom left the room

I nodded my head… "We weren't doing it to be sneaky or spiteful or anything. We just wanted to do it because…"

"Because what?" Elena questioned

CAROLINE'S POV:

"Can we sit?" I asked Lily as we made our way into the kitchen

She nodded and sat down at the breakfast bar and I sat opposite her, running my hands over my face as I did so…

"Stefan and I didn't want to hurt or upset anyone." I informed her

"Then why did you get married in secret?" she questioned "Having to find out that my son has got married seeing paparazzi pictures wasn't the way I planned; the way we'd planned."

"I know, but I've got an explanation as to why we got married there." I admitted

"What could be the reason for getting married there without your…?" she began

"I'm pregnant." I replied "That's why Stefan and I got married out there, because I'm pregnant."

"How far along are you?" she asked

"Almost 4 months." I informed her "We got married now before I start to show because I've been feeling insecure about my body and fitting into a dress, and this way, we didn't have to worry."

"I wish you'd have said something…" she admitted

"I'm sorry," I replied "and I'm sorry we upset you, but we wanted it to be just us."

She nodded her head… "What about all our planning?"

"That will still come in handy, because after this one comes along, we're planning on having another ceremony." I admitted "One for all our family and friends, well, Stefan's family…"

"Who are now your family too." she informed me

"Yeah?" I inquired

She nodded her head… "You're the mother of my grandchildren, Caroline. No matter what, you'll always be a part of the Salvatore family."

I smiled at her warmly… "Thank you."

STEFAN'S POV:

"Hey," I greeted Caroline as she and Mom made their way back into the lounge "everything good?"

She nodded her head… "Guys, I have something else to tell you all."

"What now?" Damon asked, raising an eyebrow at us

"You're gonna be an Uncle again." I informed him "Caroline's pregnant."

"You two must be at it like rabbits!" he proclaimed "The twins aren't even 1 yet!"

"Damon!" Mom scolded

"Just stating it how it is!" he replied, holding his hands up in defence

"And you think one day he's gonna be a good Dad?" Caroline questioned

"Hey!" he proclaimed

"Just stating it how it is." Caroline replied, smirking at him as she spoke, my arm wrapping around her waist

CAROLINE'S POV:

"Was my Mom okay with you?" Stefan asked as we climbed into bed that evening

"She was fine once I explained our reasons for doing what we did to her." I replied

"And you told her about our plans for after the baby's due?" he questioned

I nodded my head… "But we need to tell them that we're planning on moving out of town too."

"I know," he admitted "one thing at a time though, yeah?"

I smiled at him warmly as I moved closer to him and rested my head on his chest… "How do you think they'll take it?"

"I think they'll be happy for us." he replied "At least I hope they will, and anyway, we're not too far away from where we are now. I do love you, you know that, right?"

I leaned up and pressed my lips against his… "We love you too, me and the kids, and bump."

He smiled at me warmly before pressing his lips to mine again…

 **Stefan and Caroline are in the real honeymoon phase of their relationship now. What do you think is to come?**


	89. Chapter 89

CAROLINE'S POV:

"Honey, you shouldn't be cooking when you can get people in to do that for you…" Lily proclaimed as she made her way into the kitchen

"I enjoy cooking." I admitted "It's therapeutic. That's why I won't have help around the home."

"Well just so you know, there are people you can hire." she replied "So, what are we having? And what's the occasion?"

"We're having lamb and roasted vegetables," I informed her "and chocolate fudge cake which I whipped up from scratch this morning. Who says there aren't perks to being a Mom who gets up with her twins at 4am?"

"Sweetheart, you must be exhausted." Lily sighed "You need to take a break! We could've gone out for dinner…"

"I'm okay," I assured her "and Stefan and I both thought it'd be nice to have everyone over."

STEFAN'S POV:

"Mom wasn't giving you an interrogation through there, was she?" I asked Caroline as she made her way into the dining room

"She told me there was people I could hire to cook and clean for us." she informed me "But I told her I find it therapeutic and the next thing she's going to say is that I look exhausted. She asked if I was exhausted from being up early with the twins this morning…"

"Well aren't you?" I questioned "You've been on the go all day."

"I'm fine." she replied "And yes before you say anything, I'm taking it easy."

"Is there anything I can do to help?" I inquired

She shook her head… "I'm about to start serving, so could you get everybody through? And how are the twins? Are they sleeping?"

I nodded my head… "Fast off, and yes. As long as you promise tomorrow, you let me take you out and spoil you a little bit."

"Okay." she replied, smiling at me warmly

CAROLINE'S POV:

"Guys, Caroline and I asked you here for a reason," Stefan admitted as we finished up dinner "we have some news."

"Not another set of twins?" Lily questioned "Caroline?"

"No." I replied "Just one in here as far as I know."

"When I knew Caroline was the woman I wanted to spend the rest of my life with, I started doing some thinking about my future. And when we found out she was pregnant, I bought us a house. It's in the process of being refurbished at the moment and then when it's done, we're going to be moving out there." he admitted

"You're leaving?" Lily inquired

"It's not too far outside of the city, a forty minute drive is all." I informed her

"What if there's an emergency and you get stuck for some reason?" she questioned "What will you do then?"

"We'll be okay." I assured her "And we're doing what we think is best for our family, right, Stefan?"

"Right." he replied "I hope you guys can get onboard with our decision and support us as we start the next chapter in our lives."

STEFAN'S POV:

"Did your Dad say anything to you?" Caroline questioned as I climbed into bed later that evening

"He wished us well and said he'd talk to Mom." I informed her "She'll come around."

"I hope so," she admitted "I want their support 100%, given that my family aren't around."

"They're your family now as much as they are mine, Mrs. Salvatore." I informed her, entwining her hand with mine "And they love you as such. It's just a shock to the system as I've always been around."

"I wish my Mom would be the way yours is…" she sighed

I wrapped my arm around her shoulder and pulled her into me… "I know you do, but what we have to be thankful for is the fact that we have each other, we have our health, we have a roof over our head and we have two amazing children with another one on the way. We've got an amazing life, Caroline, and I'm thankful every day that I met you."

She smiled at me warmly as she pulled away from me and cupped my cheeks in her hands, pressing her lips to mine passionately, her lips moving down to my jaw and to my neck…

"What are you doing, Forbes?" I asked

"What do you think, Salvatore?" she questioned "You do know the right way to talk to a woman, y'know, and now I'm extremely turned on."

"Oh you are, are you?" I inquired, moving us so she was straddling me

She nodded her head and leant down, brushing her lips against mine. Moving back, she pulled her pyjama top off and I swallowed a lump in my throat as her bare chest came into view and lifted my hands, her head tipping back and her hips grinding against me as I palmed her breasts. Moving into a sitting position, I wrapped my arms around her waist and allowed my mouth to do the work my hands had been doing previously, Caroline's moans, groans and her hips grinding against mine working me to my impending release…

 **Caroline and Stefan are very happy, and have announced the news to their family that they're moving out of Virginia…**


	90. Chapter 90

STEFAN'S POV:

"Stefan!" Caroline called as I made my way to the elevator

"What's the matter?" I asked as she reached me

"Nothing," she replied "I just want to check you've remembered that we've got a baby appointment with Dr. March at 1pm. You will be there, won't you?"

I nodded my head… "I'll be there. Love you."

"Love you too." she mirrored

CAROLINE'S POV:

"Hello. Anybody home?" Elena's voice asked as I closed the door to the twins nursery

"Hey," I greeted her "what are you doing here?"

"I've come to ask a favor…" she admitted

"Okay." I replied, smiling at her warmly "Drink?"

She nodded her head. Making our way through to the kitchen, I began to move around, setting a coffee down in front of her a few minutes later…

"What's this favor then?" I questioned as I sat down opposite her

"Damon and I are looking into adoption." she informed me "And we need character references and I was wondering if you and Stefan would be able to write one for both of us."

"You want us to do that for you?" I inquired, raising an eyebrow at her

She nodded her head… "You guys are two of the best people we know, and I can't think of anyone better."

I smiled at her warmly… "Obviously I'll have to check with Stefan, but I don't see why it should be a problem."

"Great." she replied

"Excuse me…" I admitted as my phone began to ring "Hello. Oh hi. Really? Okay, thanks for letting me know, bye."

"Everything okay?" Elena asked as I hung up the phone

"That was the childminder who was meant to be looking after the twins while Stefan and I go for a check up and she's had to cancel," I replied "I don't know where I'm gonna find anyone else at such short notice."

"I'll do it." she informed me

"I can't ask that of you…" I admitted

"You're not asking, I'm offering. Besides, a little babysitting is the least I can do seeing as though you're writing me a character reference." she replied

"Are you sure?" I questioned

She nodded her head… "What time's your appointment?"

"1pm, so I need to be leaving soon." I informed her

STEFAN'S POV:

"Hi, guys," Dr. March greeted Caroline and I as we walked into her office "how's everything going?"

"Everything's good." Caroline informed her "We're in the process of getting organised to move at the minute though, but I'm keeping myself as de-stressed as possible."

"Good." she replied "And how are you feeling in yourself? And are you feeling baby move regularly?"

Caroline nodded her head… "I'm feeling good."

"Great. Do you want to hop up onto the bed for me?" she questioned "You know the drill…"

CAROLINE'S POV:

Stefan entwined his hand with mine as I got comfortable on the bed and both of us watched as Dr. March moved the Doppler around my stomach, a strong thumping filling the room a minute later, tears filling my eyes as it did so…

"That's the baby's heartbeat," she informed us "nice and strong, just as we like it."

I smiled at her warmly… "Is he or she okay?"

"They're fine." she replied "Do you want to know what you're having?"

I turned to Stefan… "Do you? I know we've not discussed it but I want to keep it a surprise this time around."

"We'll keep it a surprise." he informed her

"Okay." she replied "I'm just going to do the measurements I need and then I'll print you some pictures and get a DVD copy sorted, how does that sound?"

"Great, thank you." I informed her

STEFAN'S POV:

"You okay?" I asked Caroline as I entwined my hand with hers as we sat in traffic "You've been quiet ever since we left Dr. March's office…"

"I'm just thinking about how crazy life is at the moment," she admitted "and how amazing my life is. If I didn't have you or the twins or this one, I don't know where I'd be."

I smiled at her warmly as I glanced at her… "Are you thinking about your Mom and Dad?"

She nodded her head… "I can't help but. They're missing out on some of the most important times in their lives, but if they can't be bothered, then neither can I."

I squeezed my hand that was entwined with hers… "I love you."

"I love you too." she mirrored

 **Poor Caroline – even though what should be a happy time is being plagued by the fact that her parents can't be bothered. How sad. At least she has Stefan, the twins and their other little one to come…**


	91. Chapter 91

CAROLINE'S POV:

"Hello?" Lily's voice called as I stood packing up the kitchen in preparation for our move

"In the kitchen, Lily." I informed her

"Hi, sweetheart." she greeted me

"Hi." I mirrored "Coffee?"

"I'll make it. You carry on with what you're doing." she informed me "How's it all going?"

"Good," I replied "I've got a system going so everything's in order. What can I do for you?"

"I came to talk to you about the twins first birthday party." she admitted

"Okay. What did you have in mind?" I asked

"Giuseppe and I want to host it," she informed me "at the country club Giuseppe plays golf at."

"I'll have to discuss it with Stefan." I replied "I don't know if he had anything planned."

"There's a 6 week waiting list, but I can get us bumped up if I can give them confirmation today." she admitted

"You've already asked them about it?" I inquired

"Did I do wrong?" she asked

"No, because I know they're your grandchildren and you love them to pieces, but what you need to remember is they're mine and Stefan's children and our responsibility. I love the fact that you and Giuseppe want to be so involved and host their first birthday party, but isn't that what Stefan and I should be doing and planning?" I questioned

"I wanted to take some of the pressure off…" she admitted "Given your pregnancy and the problems last time, and you're preparing to move. I'm going to go, but please speak to Stefan about it."

"Lily, you don't have to go." I sighed

"Let me know what you and Stefan decide." she informed me

STEFAN'S POV:

"Mom, hi," I greeted her as I found her sat in my office as I walked back through from a meeting "what are you doing here? And I trust you're being well looked after?"

"I wanted to speak to you about the twins first birthday party," she informed me "and I am, although your new assistant makes terrible coffee!"

I smiled at her warmly… "I have a free ten minutes. What's the matter?"

"Caroline and I had a bit of a disagreement over mine and your father's plans…" she admitted

"You and Dad have made plans for mine and Caroline's children's first birthday party?" I questioned, raising an eyebrow at her

"We want to hold it at the country club," she replied "and we can get bumped up the 6 week waiting list if we let them know our answer today."

"Mom…" I sighed

"What?" she asked

"Luca and Charlotte are mine and Caroline's children," I informed her "and even though we've not planned anything, don't you think it's something we would want to, together?"

"I've overstepped the mark again, haven't I?" she inquired

"No, because you're being the loving, caring Mom and grandmother you've always been, but what Caroline and I plan to do for the twins for their first birthday party has to be our decision." I admitted "I'll talk to her when I get home tonight, and we'll make some arrangements, how does that sound?"

"I don't want to pressure you," she replied "I know you both have a lot on, what with getting organised to move…"

"It's fine." I assured her

CAROLINE'S POV:

"Honey, I'm home!" Stefan called as he stepped off the elevator

"Shush!" I proclaimed, covering his mouth with my hand "The twins are being fusspots tonight and not going down as well as they normally do and I've just got them off."

"Sorry." he replied "Hi."

"Hi." I greeted him, smiling as he leant forwards and pressed his lips against mine "There's something we need to talk about…"

"Mom overstepping her boundaries?" he asked "I know."

"She came to see you, didn't she?" I inquired

He nodded his head… "I told her we'd make some arrangements for what we're going to do for their first birthday party, so how about I shower, we order takeout and snuggle up on the couch and get down to business?"

"Are you speaking literally or…?" I questioned, raising an eyebrow at him

"Mrs. Salvatore!" he proclaimed

"I've hit that stage of pregnancy…" I admitted

"So I see." he replied "And I could be tempted, after we've made some arrangements."

I smiled at him warmly… "I'm shocked that we've left it this late to start planning, but what with baby number 3 on the way, preparing to move and our Vegas wedding, I just haven't thought about it. How bad of a mother does that make me?"

"It doesn't make you a bad Mom." he informed me "We've both had a lot on our plates. Certain things are bound to slip our minds."

"It's like I have permanent baby brain now," I sighed "I was never like this when we first started dating, was I?"

"Are you kidding me?" he asked "You used to carry your planner around with you everywhere, taking note of every little detail. You never missed a thing, but I do like that you've relaxed now you've become a Mom…"

I smiled at him warmly and pressed my lips against his, sighing into the kiss as I felt his tongue push against my lips, his hands sliding down to my bum, squeezing me through my jeans… "Stefan."

"Can't blame a guy…" he replied as we pulled apart

"Go and shower, and I'll order takeout." I informed him

 **Caroline feels bad for forgetting to plan anything for the twins upcoming 1** **st** **birthdays – bless her, but Stefan's made her feel better. Do you think they'll go with Lily's idea of having it a country club or will they go with something more low-key, more them?**


	92. Chapter 92

CAROLINE'S POV:

I sighed as I heard my alarm go off the morning of the twins 1st birthday party and pulled away from Stefan reluctantly, giggling to myself as I felt him pull me back, his arms wrapping around me tightly…

"5 more minutes." he whispered

"I can't." I replied "We've still got lots to organise before this afternoon

"Just 5 more minutes, and then even though I don't want to, I'll let you go." he informed me

Sighing, I snuggled closer to him, smiling warmly as I felt his hands come to rest on my bump…

"Morning, little one." he greeted as the baby inside me started to kick "Yes, good morning."

"I think we're gonna have a soccer player." I admitted "My ribs and back are killing me."

"Then why don't you try and get some more rest before this afternoon and let me handle your list of things to do?" he suggested

"Because…" I began

"Because nothing." he replied "So that's settled. I'll take your list, do what needs to be done, and you can rest."

"And what about the twins?" I questioned

"Didn't you arrange for Elena to pick them up this morning?" he asked

"Damn baby brain." I sighed "Okay. If you're sure?"

"I'm sure." he informed me, pressing his lips against the skin of my neck

"Hey!" I proclaimed

"What?" he questioned

"You said 5 more minutes. We still have 3 minutes left." I informed him as I turned to face him

Smiling at me warmly, he climbed back into the bed, my arms wrapping around his waist as his lips pressed against mine…

STEFAN'S POV:

"Is everything sorted?" Caroline asked as she made her way out of our bedroom

"Everything on your list has been ticked off." I informed her as I pulled her to me, pressing my lips against hers "You look amazing."

"Why thank you, Mr. Salvatore." she replied "And that kiss was for?"

"Do I have to have a reason to kiss my wife?" I inquired, raising an eyebrow at her

She smirked at me and shook her head, her arms wrapping around my neck, her fingers running through the hair at the nape of my neck as she pressed her lips to mine once again…

"Whoa!" Elena proclaimed "Sorry!"

"Is that the time?" Caroline questioned

Elena nodded her head as we turned to her… "These guys are raring to go. They've had their mid-morning naps, have been fed, bathed and changed."

"Thank you." Caroline replied, moving over to hug her "We really appreciate you having them for the morning and doing all of this, don't we, Stefan?"

"We do." I informed her "Thanks, Elena. Where's my brother?"

"He's finishing off a contract at work. He shouldn't be long." she replied "Caroline, about what we discussed a couple of weeks ago…"

"Crap!" she proclaimed

"What's this?" I asked

"I'm so sorry, Elena." she sighed "My baby brain is dreadful this time around."

"It's fine." she replied "But can you discuss it tonight? If we're going to do this, Damon and I really want to get things started as soon we can."

"Get what started?" I questioned

"Damon and Elena have asked us to write a character reference each for them." Caroline informed me "She asked me over 2 weeks ago and because I'm an idiot, I completely forgot!"

"You're not an idiot," I replied "you've had a lot on your plate. And Elena, to answer your question, we'd love to."

"Yeah?" she inquired

I nodded my head… "Anything that helps you guys get what you want."

"Thank you, Stefan!" she proclaimed

"Right, shall we get this party started?" Caroline questioned "People will be arriving soon!"

CAROLINE'S POV:

"Bon, these are amazing." I sighed as we stood in the kitchen after the party looking at the photos she'd taken during the day "I can't wait to get copies."

"I'll start first thing tomorrow morning." she informed me "Thank you for asking me to document such a special occasion."

"I wouldn't have anyone else." I admitted "Which leads me to my next question, Stefan and I want you to photograph our wedding. I know we've not set a date or anything yet, but we can't think of anyone better to document our special day, so, will you?"

She nodded her head and smiled at me warmly… "I'd be honored, Care."

"Thank you." I replied "Shall we just say that you're going to document every special occasion for us from now on?"

"It'd be my pleasure." she informed me

STEFAN'S POV:

I made my way into the twins nursery to find Caroline watching over them. Moving over to her, her head turned as she heard me and she smiled at me warmly, tipping her head back, mine moving down to meet her lips…

"Can you believe these two are one tomorrow?" she questioned

"Nope." I replied "Doesn't seem like 5 minutes ago that they were born."

"And so much has changed in a year. We're married, we're pregnant again, and soon we're moving. It's crazy!"

"Good crazy though, yeah?" I asked

She nodded her head… "Bonnie said she'll do our wedding photos."

"One thing you didn't forget about…" I replied, smirking at her as she looked up at me

"Let's get out of here. I've still got a million and one things to do before tomorrow morning." she admitted as she rose to her feet

"Such as?" I questioned

"I've got to get their outfits organised and I've still got to finish packing. We have 3 days till we move, Stefan." she informed me

"I know, Caroline," I replied "and we'll be organised. But right now, what I want you to do is go and get changed and then sit your cute little butt in front of the TV for a while."

"And what are you going to be doing while I'm doing that?" she inquired, raising an eyebrow at me

"I'm going to be packing." I informed her "Once my office is done, that's another job to be ticked off the list, isn't it?"

She smiled at me warmly and nodded her head… "I'm sorry."

"What are you sorry for?" I asked

"Going a little bit neurotic from time to time." she replied

"If you didn't, I'd think there was something wrong with you." I admitted "When you're neurotic, it shows how much you love and care, so don't ever be sorry for being that way."

She took her hand in mine and led me out of the twins nursery and into our bedroom. Shutting the door behind her, she began to unbutton my shirt…

"What about packing?" I questioned

"Packing can wait." she informed me "Right now I want to share a bath with my husband."

I smiled at her warmly, pressing my lips to hers as she pushed my shirt down my arms, letting it fall to the floor… "That can be arranged."

 **They're just so freaking adorable!**


	93. Chapter 93

CAROLINE'S POV:

"This is the place?" Elena asked as I pulled up into the driveway of mine and Stefan's new home, myself and Elena having brought the twins, Damon and Stefan coming up earlier to help the removalists

"Yep." I replied "Pretty amazing, isn't it?"

"It's stunning, Caroline!" she proclaimed

"Wait till you see inside. Now all the work and our changes have been done, it's exactly how we want it." I informed her "I still have to pinch myself every time I see this place."

"Well can we get inside so you can give me the grand tour please?" she inquired

I smiled at her warmly and nodded my head, both of us climbing out of the car, her grabbing Charlotte from her car seat and me grabbing Luca from his, the two of us making our way inside…

"Hey." Stefan greeted us as we made our way inside "How was the journey?"

"Fine." I replied "Smooth sailing as planned. I'm gonna go and put these two down and then show Elena around. Where's Damon?"

"Where'd do you think?" he questioned

"Games room?" I inquired

He nodded his head… "Do you want some help?"

"No, I'll be fine." I replied, pressing my lips against his "See you soon."

STEFAN'S POV:

"Caroline and Elena have just got here." I informed Damon as I made my way back into the games room "She's gonna give her the grand tour once she's put the twins down for their nap. You okay?"

He nodded his head… "Let's play, shall we?"

"Not till you tell me what's with you." I replied

"Elena and I haven't heard anything back from our key worker yet." he informed me "No matter how many times Elena says it's not bothering her I know it is. I can see it…"

"It's only been a few days since you guys handed in your character references. Give it time and I'm sure you'll hear something. Wait, are you thinking it could be something Caroline or me said?" I questioned

"The thought has crossed my mind." he admitted "But we read them ourselves before we sent them and they were fine, or so we thought. Obviously not."

"Stay strong, brother." I replied, placing my hand on his shoulder "You'll hear something."

CAROLINE'S POV:

"This place is amazing. I'm officially jealous!" Elena admitted as we made our way into the kitchen

"Why are you jealous?" I asked "You and Damon have an amazing place."

"I know," she replied "but it's not a home with a family, is it? Not like this place…"

"You okay?" I questioned

"Yeah, I'm fine. Ignore me. I don't want to ruin yours and Stefan's happiness anymore than I have already." she admitted

"What?" I inquired

"I seem to always bring my troubles to you, when I should be dealing with them on my own or with Damon." she replied "I'm fine."

"Hey, we're friends, and more importantly, we're sisters-in-law. If you can't talk to me, who can you talk to?" I questioned, raising an eyebrow at her

"I know it's only been a few days, but Damon and I haven't heard from our key worker." she informed me "I'm starting to think I'm just not destined to have children."

"You need to give it time." I replied "But it can't be easy, being Aunt to the twins and seeing me pregnant, am I right?"

She nodded her head and smiled at me weakly… "I'm jealous, I'll admit that. But I'd never want to take that away from you. You're one of the most amazing and loveliest people I know. You and Stefan deserve this happiness, but it does make me think what have Damon and I done wrong, y'know?"

I nodded my head… "It'll happen. I'm sure of it."

STEFAN'S POV:

"Hello, wife." I greeted Caroline as I made my way into our bedroom "It feels like I've not seen you all day!"

"That's because you haven't." she informed me "Hi, husband."

"Hi." I mirrored, pressing my lips against hers "Tomorrow the fun really begins…"

"I know." she replied "And then I've invited your Mom and Dad over to see the place."

"Don't you think you're…?" I began

"No, I'm not taking too much on;" she interjected "I'm fine."

"You sure?" I questioned

She nodded her head… "I'm getting enough sleep a night, and am keeping myself relaxed and de-stressed by doing yoga in the morning. I'm all good."

"Good." I replied "You would tell me if you weren't, wouldn't you?"

"Where did that come from?" she inquired, raising an eyebrow at me

"Damon and I were talking today," I admitted "things aren't going as well for them as they'd hoped. I want things to work out for them, and it got me to thinking about me and you and our family. I don't want anything to ever ruin us."

"And it won't." she replied "Elena was talking to me too. I'm sure things will work out for them."

"You think?" I questioned

She nodded her head as I moved onto the bed after removing my clothes and climbed in beside her, her moving closer to me, her arms wrapping around my waist… "They're good people. They deserve the chance to be parents."

"Yeah, they do. Seeing them in the situation they're in now, it makes me think about how lucky we are. I do love you, Mrs. Salvatore." I informed her

"And I love you, Mr. Salvatore." she mirrored, pressing her lips against mine

 **Stefan and Caroline have moved into their new home with Luca and Charlotte, and are both sympathetic to the fact that Damon and Elena haven't had any news on their chances of having a child – is Caroline right? Do they deserve to be parents and will they get their chance? What's to come, I wonder?**


	94. Chapter 94

CAROLINE'S POV:

"Stefan, your Mom and Dad are here!" I called as I made my way through to the hallway

Smiling warmly as I turned, hearing his footsteps, I saw the twins tottering their way through, Luca holding his arms up to me…

"Hello, little guy." I greeted him "Shall we open the door for Nanny and Pop?"

I moved to the front door and pulled it open, Lily immediately taking Luca from my arms and swinging him up in the air, making him laugh loudly, Giuseppe moving over to Charlotte and doing the same to her…

"Hi." she greeted me as she set Luca down on the ground, pulling me in for a hug "This place is gorgeous."

"Welcome." I replied "I'll give you the grand tour in a minute if you'd like?"

"I'd love that." she informed me "But first, can we have a private word please?"

I nodded my head and glanced at Stefan, him picking up the twins, escorting them and Dad into the lounge…

"What is it?" I questioned

"Giuseppe and I went to the apartment to get your last few bits," she informed me "and I saw some post. This one was for you. It's been hand delivered."

I swallowed a lump in my throat as I took the letter from her… "It's from my Mom."

"Are you okay?" she asked

I nodded my head… "I don't care what she has to say, not anymore. You go through and join Stefan, Giuseppe and the twins and I'll bring the drinks through."

STEFAN'S POV:

"Hey, Mom," I greeted her as she walked into the lounge "where's Caroline?"

"In the kitchen. I think she might need you." she informed me

"Okay." I replied "Are you and Dad okay to watch these two?"

She nodded her head and squeezed my shoulder. Pressing my lips to her cheek, I made my way through to the kitchen…

CAROLINE'S POV:

"Hey." Stefan greeted me "You okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine." I replied, shoving the letter Lily had given me into the drawer "What are you doing in here?"

"Came to see if you needed any help," he informed me "and see what the letter you've just shoved into that drawer was all about…"

I swallowed a lump in my throat before turning to him and exhaling a breath I didn't know I'd been holding… "It's from my Mom."

"What does it say?" he asked

"I don't know. I haven't opened it." I admitted

"Don't you think you should?" he questioned "To see what she has to say?"

"I don't want to." I replied "I don't care what she has to say, not anymore."

"Are you sure about that?" he inquired "Or are you putting on a brave face for me?"

I pursed my lips together and turned to the drawer and pulled out the letter…

"Open it…" Stefan whispered as he moved over to me, wrapping his arm around my shoulder "I'm right here."

Easing myself onto a stool at the breakfast bar, I opened the envelope and pulled out the letter…

" _Caroline,_

 _I just wanted to apologise for the way I treated you when we reacquainted. It was wrong of me and I'm extremely sorry for hurting you, you didn't deserve that. I know you're going to be a fantastic Mom to my grandchildren and I hope that you'll keep in touch to give me updates on them. I don't want to meet them because I don't want to ruin their lives like I ruined yours. You've got yourself on track and have a wonderful man and family who love you dearly, treasure that, and know that I am deeply sorry._

 _All my love, Mom x"_

"Wow…" I sighed as I finished reading

"You okay?" Stefan asked

"I didn't expect anything like that." I admitted

"What did you expect?" he questioned

"I don't know." I replied "But not that. She's a decent person."

"Maybe one day you and she will be able to rebuild your relationship." he replied "When you're ready."

"Right!" I proclaimed "Let's get back through to your Mom and Dad, shall we?"

"Are you sure? I can make up an excuse and tell them you're tired?" he suggested

"I'm fine." I informed him, pressing my lips against his

 **Caroline received a letter from her Mum, and she wasn't expecting it to say what it did. Are you surprised? And do you think one day Caroline will be able to rebuild her relationship with her?**


	95. Chapter 95

CAROLINE'S POV:

"This is the place?" Elena asked as I pulled up into the driveway of mine and Stefan's new home, myself and Elena having brought the twins, Damon and Stefan coming up earlier to help the removalists

"Yep." I replied "Pretty amazing, isn't it?"

"It's stunning, Caroline!" she proclaimed

"Wait till you see inside. Now all the work and our changes have been done, it's exactly how we want it." I informed her "I still have to pinch myself every time I see this place."

"Well can we get inside so you can give me the grand tour please?" she inquired

I smiled at her warmly and nodded my head, both of us climbing out of the car, her grabbing Charlotte from her car seat and me grabbing Luca from his, the two of us making our way inside…

"Hey." Stefan greeted us as we made our way inside "How was the journey?"

"Fine." I replied "Smooth sailing as planned. I'm gonna go and put these two down and then show Elena around. Where's Damon?"

"Where'd do you think?" he questioned

"Games room?" I inquired

He nodded his head… "Do you want some help?"

"No, I'll be fine." I replied, pressing my lips against his "See you soon."

STEFAN'S POV:

"Caroline and Elena have just got here." I informed Damon as I made my way back into the games room "She's gonna give her the grand tour once she's put the twins down for their nap. You okay?"

He nodded his head… "Let's play, shall we?"

"Not till you tell me what's with you." I replied

"Elena and I haven't heard anything back from our key worker yet." he informed me "No matter how many times Elena says it's not bothering her I know it is. I can see it…"

"It's only been a few days since you guys handed in your character references. Give it time and I'm sure you'll hear something. Wait, are you thinking it could be something Caroline or me said?" I questioned

"The thought has crossed my mind." he admitted "But we read them ourselves before we sent them and they were fine, or so we thought. Obviously not."

"Stay strong, brother." I replied, placing my hand on his shoulder "You'll hear something."

CAROLINE'S POV:

"This place is amazing. I'm officially jealous!" Elena admitted as we made our way into the kitchen

"Why are you jealous?" I asked "You and Damon have an amazing place."

"I know," she replied "but it's not a home with a family, is it? Not like this place…"

"You okay?" I questioned

"Yeah, I'm fine. Ignore me. I don't want to ruin yours and Stefan's happiness anymore than I have already." she admitted

"What?" I inquired

"I seem to always bring my troubles to you, when I should be dealing with them on my own or with Damon." she replied "I'm fine."

"Hey, we're friends, and more importantly, we're sisters-in-law. If you can't talk to me, who can you talk to?" I questioned, raising an eyebrow at her

"I know it's only been a few days, but Damon and I haven't heard from our key worker." she informed me "I'm starting to think I'm just not destined to have children."

"You need to give it time." I replied "But it can't be easy, being Aunt to the twins and seeing me pregnant, am I right?"

She nodded her head and smiled at me weakly… "I'm jealous, I'll admit that. But I'd never want to take that away from you. You're one of the most amazing and loveliest people I know. You and Stefan deserve this happiness, but it does make me think what have Damon and I done wrong, y'know?"

I nodded my head… "It'll happen. I'm sure of it."

STEFAN'S POV:

"Hello, wife." I greeted Caroline as I made my way into our bedroom "It feels like I've not seen you all day!"

"That's because you haven't." she informed me "Hi, husband."

"Hi." I mirrored, pressing my lips against hers "Tomorrow the fun really begins…"

"I know." she replied "And then I've invited your Mom and Dad over to see the place."

"Don't you think you're…?" I began

"No, I'm not taking too much on;" she interjected "I'm fine."

"You sure?" I questioned

She nodded her head… "I'm getting enough sleep a night, and am keeping myself relaxed and de-stressed by doing yoga in the morning. I'm all good."

"Good." I replied "You would tell me if you weren't, wouldn't you?"

"Where did that come from?" she inquired, raising an eyebrow at me

"Damon and I were talking today," I admitted "things aren't going as well for them as they'd hoped. I want things to work out for them, and it got me to thinking about me and you and our family. I don't want anything to ever ruin us."

"And it won't." she replied "Elena was talking to me too. I'm sure things will work out for them."

"You think?" I questioned

She nodded her head as I moved onto the bed after removing my clothes and climbed in beside her, her moving closer to me, her arms wrapping around my waist… "They're good people. They deserve the chance to be parents."

"Yeah, they do. Seeing them in the situation they're in now, it makes me think about how lucky we are. I do love you, Mrs. Salvatore." I informed her

"And I love you, Mr. Salvatore." she mirrored, pressing her lips against mine

 **Stefan and Caroline have moved into their new home with Luca and Charlotte, and are both sympathetic to the fact that Damon and Elena haven't had any news on their chances of having a child – is Caroline right? Do they deserve to be parents and will they get their chance? What's to come, I wonder?**


	96. Chapter 96

CAROLINE'S POV:

"Can you believe your brother's now a Dad too?" I asked Stefan as we made our way into the city to meet Damon and Elena's new bundle of joy

"Nope," he replied "it's crazy to think that it doesn't seem like 5 minutes ago since me and him were two singles, doing what we liked when we liked, and now we're both family men."

"Do you think he'll be okay after what happened?" I questioned

"It was just nerves. He didn't want to let Elena down." he informed me "I think they'll be just fine."

STEFAN'S POV:

Caroline and I made our way up to Damon and Elena's apartment in the elevator, their apartment door opening as we stepped off the elevator…

"Hi, guys," Elena greeted us "come on in."

"Hi." Caroline mirrored "Oh God, I know that look. Sleepless night?"

She nodded her head… "It's just till we get little one into a routine."

"So when can we meet her?" she inquired "I'm so excited!"

"In a minute or two," Elena replied "Damon's just changing her."

CAROLINE'S POV:

"Oh, you guys," I proclaimed, stroking my finger over her face gently "she's beautiful. Isn't she, Stefan?"

"Yes she is." he replied, his chin resting on my shoulder "Have you thought of a name?"

"Not yet." Elena admitted "We're just happy to have her here."

I rose to my feet to set the baby down in her Moses basket and as I straightened up again, a pain shot across my side…

"You okay, Caroline?" Damon asked

"Stefan…" I whispered

"What's going on?" Elena questioned

"Caroline's in labor." Stefan informed them

 **Short chapter, I know. But will Caroline's labor go smoothly third time around?**


	97. Chapter 97

CAROLINE'S POV:

"Stefan, I'm early." I whimpered as he led me to the car "This can't happen!"

"It's okay." he replied "Everything's going to be okay, I promise. Let's get you in the car and I'll call Dr. March on the way."

STEFAN'S POV:

12 hours later, Caroline had given birth to our beautiful baby boy. Making my way into her hospital room, she smiled at me warmly as she lifted her head…

"Hey." she greeted me

"Hey." I mirrored "Mom and Dad said the twins are fine, so you can stop worrying now."

"Thank you for calling them," she replied "I just couldn't help but worry about them."

"And that's one of the many reasons why you're a fantastic Mom." I informed her "Even during labor, you're worrying about your other two children, who're perfectly fine."

She smiled at me weakly… "I know we hadn't discussed ideas for names this time around but I've been staring at him and I've had an idea."

"Go ahead." I replied

"What about Alfio?" she questioned "After your grandfather, and Alfie for short?"

"I love it." I admitted, smiling at her warmly "Are you sure you don't want to name him after someone in your family though? Your grandfather, maybe?"

She shook her head… "Alfie feels right."

I smiled at her warmly and moved over to her, pressing my lips against hers… "Seeing you taking care and loving our children makes me love you even more than I already do."

"I love you." she informed me

CAROLINE'S POV:

A day-and-a-half later I was discharged from hospital and as Stefan and I made our way into the house from the car, Stefan carrying Alfie in his car seat, the twins came rushing out to us…

"Mama! Dada!" Luca proclaimed

"Hey, guys," I greeted them, setting down my hospital bag to hug him and Charlotte as she came rushing through too "I missed you."

"Miss you." Charlotte replied

I smiled at her warmly and watched as they turned to Stefan as he set the car seat down…

"Baby…" Luca whispered as he pointed

"Yeah, that's right, mate," Stefan informed him "he's your little brother. Do you want to say hello?"

Watching as he nodded his head, Stefan lifted Alfie from his car seat and knelt down in front of Luca and Charlotte, both of them watching him intently…

"Hi, you two." Lily greeted us as she made her way out of the kitchen "Oh, my beautiful grandson! Have you decided on a name?"

"Alfio," I informed her "Alfie for short."

"It's beautiful." she replied, smiling at me warmly "How are you feeling?"

"Tired." I admitted "But okay."

"Why don't you have a rest?" she suggested "I'll take care of these guys, and you and Stefan can do whatever you want."

"I don't want to take advantage," I informed her "you've already done so much."

"Call it bonding time with my new grandson." she replied "Go on, head upstairs, take a relaxing bath and just spend some quality time with Stefan. I'll be fine."

STEFAN'S POV:

"Stefan!" Caroline called as she made her way into our bedroom

"Hey." I greeted her as I walked out of the en-suite "Can you close your eyes for me?"

"Why?" she questioned

"Because I've got a surprise for you in here." I informed her

Smiling at me warmly, she closed her eyes and I moved over to her. Pressing my lips to hers, I smiled as I heard her sigh contentedly and took her hand in mine, leading her over to the en-suite…

CAROLINE'S POV:

I opened my eyes to find the bathroom lit by candlelight and the bath filled almost to the brim; the bubbles looking seriously inviting and I turned to Stefan and pressed my lips to his…

"I hope after you've gone to all this effort, you're going to join me?" I inquired

"What kind of man would I be if I passed up on that opportunity?" he questioned

"A stupid one." I informed him

Smiling at me warmly, I allowed him to take my hand and pull me into the bathroom and shut the door behind us. Turning to me, he moved over to me and pulled down the zipper on my hoodie, sliding it off of my shoulders, it falling to the ground with a soft thud…

"I love you, Mrs. Salvatore," he admitted "and I can't wait to marry you again in front of all our friends and family."

"Me neither." I replied

 **Welcome, baby Alfie…**


	98. Chapter 98

**We have a time jump in this chapter – and now to Caroline and Stefan's second wedding…**

CAROLINE'S POV:

"This place is beautiful." Elena proclaimed "How did you and Stefan find it?"

"I was searching for somewhere online and this place jumped out at me." I informed her "It is, isn't it?"

"That was Giuseppe at the door," Lily interjected as she made her way back into the bedroom of the suite I was getting ready in "we're about ready to go if you are."

"I am." I admitted "Can I ask you a favor?"

She nodded her head… "Are you okay, love?

"Do you think Giuseppe would walk me down the aisle and give me away?" I asked "Neither my Mom or Dad are here and he's been like a father to me and I'd be honored if he said yes…"

STEFAN'S POV:

"Ready, brother?" Damon questioned as the music started

"I've been ready since the day I met her." I admitted

I turned my head as I heard the door open and saw Caroline in the dress she'd worn when we'd got married in Vegas on my Dad's arm. Smiling at her warmly as her eyes met mine; they began walking, his hand holding onto hers as they made their way to me…

"Take care of her, son…" Dad proclaimed as he and Caroline reached me

"I will." I assured him, taking Caroline's hand in mine

CAROLINE'S POV:

"What made you ask my Dad to give you away?" Stefan asked as we shared our first dance

"It hit me that neither of my parents were going to be a part of today and I remembered how your parents have been with me since we got together, and it made sense." I informed him

"It made his day, I know that much." he informed me

"Good, I'm glad." I replied "Your family is my family now too, and it didn't feel right walking down the aisle on my own."

"When can we get out of here?" he questioned

"Very forward." I proclaimed, smiling at him warmly "Soon."

"Not soon enough." he informed me "You look amazing, do you know that?"

STEFAN'S POV:

Once Caroline and I had seen Mom and Dad off with the twins and Alfie, we made our way to our hotel suite, her hand entwined in mine as we did so…

"This isn't our room." Caroline informed me as we reached the door

"I upgraded." I admitted "Tonight's our wedding night, and it deserves to be special."

"It would've been special wherever we stayed." she replied

"So you don't want the four poster bed and the large bathtub, no?" I questioned

"You spoil me." she sighed contentedly as she wound her arms around my waist from behind, her fingers working at the buttons of my dress shirt "And I know why…"

"You do, do you?" I asked

"It's so I thank you in a particular way." she replied as I unlocked the door and let us in "And I've got an even better way to thank you tonight."

"Have you now, Miss. Forbes?" I inquired

"Mrs. Salvatore." she informed me, looking at me over her shoulder as she made her way through to the bedroom "And yes I have, one I think you'll very much enjoy. If you'd like to follow me…"

CAROLINE'S POV:

I turned my head as I heard Stefan's footsteps follow me into the bedroom and began to undo my wedding dress…

"A little help?" I questioned, looking at him over my shoulder

Smiling at me warmly, he moved over to me and I felt my breath hitch in my throat every time his fingers brushed my bare skin as he undid the buttons on my dress one by one, and soon, it fell to the floor, pooling at my feet…

"Beautiful." Stefan informed me, his lips pressing against my bare shoulder

"You approve?" I inquired

"Very much so." he replied "Although I think it'd look better on the floor."

"Cheesy," I admitted "but I agree."

Turning to him, I watched as his eyes travelled all over my body before he pulled me flush against him suddenly and captured my lips in his, guiding us towards the bed…

 **Happy wedding night, Stefan and Caroline!**


	99. Chapter 99

CAROLINE'S POV:

"I know this isn't the holiday you wanted, but I hope you're having fun anyway." Stefan admitted

"What makes you think that it's not the holiday I wanted?" I questioned "Stefan, being in this beautiful place with you and our three children, seeing how much of an amazing father you are is all I want."

He smiled at me warmly and pressed his lips to mine… "I love you, Mrs. Salvatore."

"I love you too, Mr. Salvatore." I mirrored

"Yuck!" Charlotte's voice proclaimed as Stefan and I kissed again "Mommy, Daddy, yuck!"

"Hello, cheeky." I greeted her, holding my arms open for her as she moved over to me

STEFAN'S POV:

"Do you have to work?" Caroline asked, wrapping her arms around my shoulders from behind as I sat on the couch of our suite, typing away on my laptop

"I just have a couple more bits to do and then we can head out for dinner." I informed her

"Okay." she replied "I'll go and sort the kids."

CAROLINE'S POV:

After two amazing weeks away in Dubai, Stefan, myself, the twins and Alfie returned home. As Stefan pulled up into the driveway, I sighed and turned, smiling to myself as I saw all three of the kids were asleep…

"Think we can move them to their beds without waking them?" I asked

"We can give it a shot." he replied "But we all need some food."

"I know. I'll give them an hour or so and then get some food on the go." I informed him

Nodding his head in agreement, we both climbed out of the car and I opened the door and unbuckled Charlotte's car seat and picked her up into my arms, grabbing my handbag from where it had been sat and pulled it over my shoulder, following Stefan as he made his way to the front door, Luca in one arm, Alfie in the other…

"You're Superman." I admitted as I unlocked the door

He smiled at me warmly as I held the door open for him and shut it behind us, the two of us making our way upstairs and settling the kids…

"How does it feel to be back home then?" he asked as we made our way into the kitchen after grabbing our suitcases

"Good." I replied "Now we can actually start our married life."

"Yes we can. Which will start with christening the bedroom tonight." he informed me

"Oh, really?" I inquired "So what about all the unpacking and laundry that has to be done?"

"I did tell you should hire someone to help you out," he admitted "but you're determined to be Superwoman and do it all yourself so…"

"Maybe we should get matching costumes?" I suggested, raising an eyebrow at him

"Are you serious?" he asked

"Deadly." I replied "If you're Superman and I'm Superwoman, we should bask in that!"

"You're crazy." he informed me

"Correct. And you married me, so you have to put up with it." I informed him "I'm gonna get started on unpacking."

"Do you mind if I head into the office, just for a little bit?" he questioned "I just wanna make sure Damon's not destroyed things while we've been away."

I smiled at him warmly and nodded my head… "Do you want me to call you when the kids are up and I'm making a start on dinner?"

"Please." he replied "I'll see you later. Love you."

"Love you too." I mirrored

 **Stefan and Caroline are back from their honeymoon and are still as loved up as ever…**


	100. Chapter 100

**I know some of you are going to be disappointed that we've come to the final chapter but here it is. I'm sorry about the length of the chapters leading up to this chapter but I'm hoping this now makes up for it, as my inspiration has been coming and lacking with recent episodes airing. Anyway, here goes (P.S. Time jump of 3 years in this chapter)…**

CAROLINE'S POV:

"Luca, Charlotte, Alfie, c'mon, we need to go!" I called up the stairs as I stood at the bottom, waiting for my children to make their appearance

"Mommy, Luca and Alfie are bullying me!" Charlotte proclaimed as she made her way down the stairs

"Liar, liar, pants on fire." Luca replied as he followed, Alfie following him

"C'mon, you guys, what did I say this morning?" I questioned "Today is going to be a nice day – no fighting or arguing, okay? You hear me? Or no Disneyland."

"Mommy, that's not fair! How come I don't get to go to Disneyland? I've not done anything wrong!" she asked

"Are we ready to go?" Stefan inquired as he made his way through from his office

"Just about." I replied "But Charlotte says Luca and Alfie have been bullying her."

"Boys?" he questioned, raising an eyebrow at them

"It was only a fake spider in her bed." Luca sighed "It was a joke!"

"Well no more "jokes" today, okay?" he asked "Today's a very important day for Mommy and Daddy."

"Where are we going?" Charlotte inquired

"To a picnic." I informed her as I held her jacket out for her "Daddy and Uncle Damon's company has been hosting a family picnic ever since you and Luca turned 2, and it's always a lovely day with lots of fun and games, and jelly and ice cream."

"Jelly and ice cream, jelly and ice cream!" Alfie proclaimed

"But there won't be any if you two don't stop being mean to your sister." I replied "Right, to the car or we're going to be late."

STEFAN'S POV:

"Mr. Salvatore, I'm sorry to interrupt," Valerie admitted as she made her way over to me, Caroline, Damon, Elena and the kids "but it's time for you and the other Mr. Salvatore to make your speeches."

"Are my mother and father here yet?" I questioned

"They've just arrived." she informed me

Nodding my head, I nudged Damon and rose to my feet, both of us making our way to the stage…

"Thank you everyone for coming," I proclaimed as Valerie tapped on a glass to gather everyone's attention "these picnics have become tradition, and today's marks the end of an era as mine and my brother's parents, Lily and Giuseppe Salvatore have decided to retire so please join me in raising your glasses to them, to Lily and Giuseppe Salvatore. Enjoy the rest of your day!"

"Lily and Giuseppe Salvatore." everyone chorused

CAROLINE'S POV:

"Nice speech as always, Salvatore." I informed Stefan as he and Damon returned

"Thank you." he replied "You having fun?"

I nodded my head as he sat down and I turned to lean against his front… "I always do. It's so nice seeing everyone just having fun and not being in work mode. It'd be nice to see you this way more often."

"I know," he admitted "but I have to do what I have to do to keep the roof over our heads."

"It's not about the money and you know it," I informed him "me and the kids will love you even if we don't have the big house with the pool and the fancy cars. We love you for you. I love you for being an amazing husband and a fantastic father to our children. Money doesn't and never will define us. You need to take a break from time to time; the business won't fall to the ground without you and Damon. I never thought I'd say this but take a leaf out of his book…"

"Wow," he chuckled "I never thought I'd hear those words come from your mouth."

"Hi, you guys," Lily greeted us as I was about to reply "your father's insistent on challenging Stefan and Damon in the sack race."

"Seriously?" Stefan questioned

Lily nodded her head… "I'm afraid so. Can you do it for me, just to make him happy?"

"What do you say, brother?" Stefan asked, raising an eyebrow at Damon

"I say I'm up for a challenge." he informed him "Let's go."

"Hey, kids, shall we go and watch Daddy and Uncle Damon make fools of themselves with Pop?" I inquired

"Yes!" they proclaimed in unison

STEFAN'S POV:

"Do you still love me, even though my 65 year old father beat me and my brother in the sack race?" I asked as I made my way back over to Caroline

"I'll always love you." she informed me

Smiling at her warmly, I cupped her cheek and pulled her forward and closer to the barrier, pressing my lips to hers…

CAROLINE'S POV:

"I'd say today was a success." I informed Stefan as I turned my head to the back seat to find Luca, Charlotte and Alfie all fast asleep

"Who thought they'd be asleep after all the sugar they've consumed today?" he questioned

"Not me, that's for sure." I admitted "Think we can get them inside without waking them?"

"Superman and Superwoman, remember?" he asked

I smiled at him warmly and nodded my head… "We have the costumes to prove it."

"Don't remind me." he replied

"I love you." I informed him, taking his hand in mine as he went to climb out of the car

"Where did that come from?" he questioned

"Here." I replied, placing his hand on my heart "Even after all this time, you still make my heart race."

He smiled at me warmly… "You want to know a secret?"

"Always." I informed him

"Every time you walk into a room, I fall in love with you a little bit more." he admitted "I thought I knew what love was, but it turned out I didn't, not until I met you. I love you, and thank you for loving me."

I smiled at him warmly as he pulled me into him, his lips brushing mine… "This definitely isn't in the job description."

 **The end. I hope you all enjoyed!**


End file.
